The Adventures of Daring Jewel
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Bia, a very huge fan of the Daring Jewel books, along with her friends, find out that the author, J.K. Yearling, is in fact also Daring Jewel! From than on, Bia and her friends join Daring Jewel on her many adventures as Daring Jewel protects ancient treasures from multiple villains! Inspired and based on the Daring Do episodes of MLP: FiM!
1. Aztec Gold Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **It is time for my newest series to take place! I hope you're all excited because I certainly am!**

 **Now, this series is going to introduce a lot of new things for me to try out. Along the new things are more vague titles to add suspense, a complete Zootopia style world, not just dominated by birds instead of humans, and more stuff!**

 **Also, Bia, Lisa, as well as the other four girls are teenagers, between 16 and 18, while Jewel here will be in her early thirties.**

 **And also, no one is directly related, for example Bia is not related by family to Jewel and so on.**

 **And most importantly, while I did say I'm basing this on the Daring Do episodes, it's only going to be loosely based on them, unlike how I did my other MLP inspired stories!**

 **I think that's it for now… Lets just start before this chapter just becomes an author's note!**

* * *

Aztec Gold Part 1

* * *

Today was a peaceful day in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, and a teenage female Blue macaw was happily walking down one of the many city streets, with a clear smile on her face as she made her way to a certain house in the large city.

"Two more months, two more months!" The girl happily chanted, not caring if those around her were looking at her like she was crazy, which they were. "Boy I can't wait!"

After finally getting to her destination, a small house by the street, she opened the front door to say her welcome.

"Hey Lisa, are you excited for…" The girl started but stopped when a noise maker was blown in front of her face. "What's going on here?"

"It's Marion's birthday, Bia." A Scarlet macaw named Mikka answered, referring to one of their friends, who was a Blue macaw.

"How come you guys didn't tell me?" Bia asked, disappointed that she wasn't invited.

"I told you like a dozen times." Another of Bia's friends, Gracie, a Blue macaw reminded her.

"Yeah, me too and every time we try to tell you, you're stuck reading the next Daring Jewel book." KJ, another friend, who was a Blue Jay added.

"Yeah well, in two months the next Daring Jewel book will be out!" Bia shouted out happily.

However, that happiness didn't last for long…

"Oh, didn't you hear, J.K. Yearling had to postpone the next book by another two months." Lisa, a Scarlet macaw, told Bia after she finished taking a sip of some punch. "Cupcake?"

"How do you know that?" Bia asked Lisa, refusing a cupcake, but instead wanting to know more.

"I'm just a huge a fan as you are, in fact I'm the one who introduced you to the series." Lisa reminded Bia.

About a year ago, while Bia's wing got injured and she was stuck in the hospital, Lisa introduced Bia to the Daring Jewel books, in order to relieve her of her boredom. Bia, at first, refused, not wanting to become an egghead, as she called it, like Lisa. However, Bia finally gave in and gave the books a chance and boy did she love it! And every since than, she has been a massive fan of the books, reading them over and over again and looking froward for the new books.

"Oh right…" Bia chuckled as Lisa was right.

"J.K. Yearling might just be my most favorite author, I can tell you anything about her, where she graduated, got her inspiration, where she wrote her first book…" Lisa went on and on until Bia stopped her, realizing something.

"Where she lives?" Bia asked, excited.

"No, but I bet I can find out, why?" Lisa asked, curious.

"Don't you see, J.K. Yearling is denying the next book because she has to deal with her everyday life, if we help her, than she can get the next book on time." Bia explained her thought process.

"I don't know, J.K. Yearling might just want some privacy." Lisa answered, unsure.

"She can always say no." Bia replied quickly.

The rest of Bia and Lisa's friends, KJ, Gracie, Marion, and Mikka, who were talking along themselves while Bia and Lisa were talking now listened in, also being fans of the Daring Jewel books.

"Yeah, why not?" KJ said happily.

"I vote we go, it will be a nice birthday present for me." Marion added with a smile.

Both Gracie and Mikka also agreed to go see J.K. Yearling, the girls are going up against Lisa.

"I guess we're going…" Lisa said uneasily.

So the next day, after Lisa found out where J.K. Yearling lived, the girls took a trip, which was not long since J.K. Yearling also lived in Rio de Janeiro, however, the famous author lived in the outskirts of the nearby jungle, where she could be alone and in peace. This just proving Lisa's point that the author wanted privacy.

"See, now why would she want to live out here other than be alone, we should respect that and…" Lisa began, but was cut off when Bia, who went ahead of her friends, came back to them.

"I think I saw her house up ahead!" Bia told her friends excitedly and ran back.

"Slow down Bia!" Mikka shouted, she along with the rest of the girls running after Bia.

Luckily Bia not only slowed down, but stopped as she came in front of the author's house, the other girls, caught up to her, stopped as well besides her.

"I think someone really invaded J.K.'s privacy too much…" Bia commented.

The famous author's house was messed up, ransacked by someone, most likely thieves who wanted something from the author's house. Furniture was outside and windows broken and shattered, the front door, which looked like it was locked before was now hanging off one of the hinges. The girls cautiously went up to the house and carefully tried getting the front door out of the way, only to have it completely fall off and into the house.

If the scene from outside was horrible enough, when the girls came inside, it was even more terrible. More furniture was overturned, papers and books in messed up piles on the floor, and most horrible to Bia, the author's typewriter upside down on the floor in front of the desk where the author did her writing.

"This is horrible." Lisa commented as the girls spread out for any sign of the famous author.

"I know, this might mean no more Daring Jewel books!" Bia yelled, coming out from a pile of papers, Lisa giving her friend an unamused look.

"I hope Ms. Yearling is okay." Gracie said, worried.

As if her prayers were answered, a new voice came from the front door…

"What are you all doing here?" The voice, which was female spoke as all the girls turned to see where the voice came from.

Bia knew exactly who the owner of the voice was as she tried to keep from freaking out.

"J… K… Yearling…" Bia said slowly as she put her wings to her face and had an almost impossible smile someone could have.

And in fact, it was the famous female Blue macaw author, wearing a dark purple cloak, a gray wide, loose hat, and red rimmed glasses.

"We didn't do this." Marion said quickly, in order to assure the famous author that she and her friends didn't wreck her home.

"What did you do to my house?" Ms. Yearling asked, apparently not too focused on the girls as she went inside and began searching for something amid the mess.

"We didn't do this Ms. Yearling." Mikka repeated what Marion said as the famous author took some papers from underneath Mikka, making her trip and fall.

Finally, after some searching the author found what she was looking for, an old key, a bit rusted, in the fake book that she kept it in.

"It's safe." The author sighed in relief as she put the old key into her cloak.

Bia, who was still the huge fangirl she was, was more focused on the next book of course.

"Well, now that you're okay, why don't we start getting the next book done on time, tick tock." Bia chuckled as she put the author's typewriter on her desk.

"Bia, a minute please!" Lisa demanded of her friend and taking Bia's wing dragged her friend outside. "It's clear that J.K. Yearling wants her privacy, we should respect that."

"Well that's funny, you should tell those guys." KJ, who followed the two, along with the other girls said as she pointed to the roof with her wing.

And the girls looked up where KJ pointed, to see three little monkeys climb down the chimney into J.K.'s house. Back inside the house, the famous author was cleaning up her house, in front of a broken mirror when in the reflection, the three little monkeys were seen.

Suddenly, J.K.'s cloak hit one, her hat another, and her glasses on another, all of them a bit disoriented as now J.K. Yearling looked a lot different. Now, she was wearing an olive green adventurer's shirt, as well as a white adventurer's hat that had a green band around it, along with some holes above the green band. And with her head bowed, first showing the top of her hat, she put her head back up, showing a very familiar face of determination that both Bia and Lisa knew right away. As both of them grasped, they just couldn't believe it as they looked at each other and said in a surprised tone at the same time…

"J.K. Yearling is Daring Jewel!"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Well what did you guys think?**

 **Yes, I know it's quite similar to the episode, "Daring Don't", but remember that it's only the first chapter and I'm pretty new to this sort of genre. However, I do promise that things will be different, as you can see from the title…**

 **Oh and… Yes I know the picture is Daring Do from MLP: FiM, but just imagine that it's Jewel instead.**

 **But… If any artists are reading this, I would really appreciate it if one of you guys can make a picture of Jewel in Daring Do's outfit!**

 **One last thing...**

 **KJ belongs to SummerKitty04**

 **Gracie belongs to Dovahkiin1412**

 **Marion belongs to Nightfly123**

 **Mikka belongs to T8ECR34TOR**

 **And last, but not least, Lisa belongs to me!**


	2. Aztec Gold Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So excited to get the next part done and I can tell you guys are too!**

 **So thank you to Nightfly123, TheBlueMacaw, SummerKitty04, Dovahkiin1412, RIO2lover100, Lukhas The SpixMacaw for the favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **Oh I also decided to change the map into a key…**

 **And now…**

* * *

Aztec Gold Part 2

* * *

J.K. Yearling is Daring Jewel…

If someone didn't see it for real, than someone else might have thought that animal was crazy, but it wasn't… That world famous author was in fact also a famous adventurer, protecting ancient treasures from those who want to steal them for their own profit.

Back with Daring Jewel, with the old key in her beak, she got ready to defend herself from her attackers, the monkeys ready to pounce on her. Meanwhile Bia and the rest of her friends were watching from outside, not believing their eyes.

"Oh my gosh… J.K. Yearling and Daring Jewel are the same bird… My mind is officially blown." Lisa said excitedly as she held her face with her wings.

"Oh come on, I knew it all along." Bia said, Lisa rolling her eyes in return.

Back with Daring Jewel and her attackers, the famous adventurer was backing towards the window that Bia and her friends were watching from, her back to them. As Jewel backed up, one of the monkeys grabbed onto the key with his hand, Jewel wrestling with the monkey until Jewel brought up her talons, knocking the key from both of them and catching it again in her beak.

"Amazing…" Mikka stated as she watched along with her friends.

Trying to fly away, another monkey came in and grabbed onto Jewel's tail feathers, Jewel kicking off the monkey as she stood her ground. The monkeys regrouped and one of them flung himself at Jewel, Jewel just shrugging him off, but the other came in at the same time and Jewel and the monkeys fought with each other, the key coming loose from Jewel's beak and flying through the air, landing in the house's lit fireplace.

The monkeys, who stopped fighting Jewel, came to the fireplace, looking at each other to silently decide who will risk putting his hands into the fire to get the key. Only as the monkeys were debating along themselves, Jewel, with a lasso, grabbed onto the key and flung the red hot key against a pitcher of juice, which kicked it and also cooled the key down.

"Wow, so much action!" KJ commented.

Jewel got the key before the monkeys could as they gave chase, Jewel grabbing a chair to defend herself as the monkeys cornered her.

"Daring Jewel!" Bia cried from outside.

This alerted Jewel as the monkeys took note of her being distracted and piled up on her, the key went flying off again as Jewel fought off her attackers, injuring her wing in the process as the key went towards the front door. And rattled about until a set of talons stepped on it, the talons belonging to a white cockatoo

"Many thanks Daring Jewel." The cockatoo said in a happy tone. "You can't imagine how hard it will be to open the secret gold hidden in the Aztec temple without this, so kind of you to find it for us."

Jewel, with her wing, pushed a monkey who was holding her down, getting up but failing as her wing hurt too much.

"Give it back Nigel!" Jewel demanded.

"That's Dr. Nigel to you." The cockatoo known as Dr. Nigel said back sternly.

"He's from book four, Daring Jewel and the Razor of Dreams." Bia told Lisa.

"I know, he wanted to pair with Daring Jewel, but she refused." Lisa explained further. "I can't believe it, the real Daring Jewel and the real Dr. Nigel!"

Back with Jewel and Nigel, they continued their small talk.

"If Cortes couldn't find the gold, what makes you think you will?" Jewel asked.

"Because unlike Cortes, there's no one except you from stopping me to get it." Nigel explained.

"Have you forgotten about all the booby traps and such?" Jewel asked, knowing that even thought the Aztecs were long gone, their booby traps leading to the secret gold were still in full working condition.

"I will find a way, no matter how long it will take." Nigel said, chuckling evilly. "And as soon as I have all the gold, I can live like a king for the rest of my life." Nigel explained while Bia and her friends grasped while still watching.

"You wouldn't get away with this Nigel!" Jewel shouted.

"That's what you think Daring Jewel, with me monkeys!" Nigel called to his minions, who followed Nigel out of the house and began their trek to the Aztec temple, while Jewel tried getting up again only to fall back down as her wing hurt too much.

"Shouldn't we go and help her?" Marion asked her friends.

"Oh, right." The rest of the girls said at the same time.

Back with Jewel, after a little struggle got some bandages and with her beak and other wing she wrapped her injured wing up while Bia and her friends went inside to see if the adventurer was alright.

"Are you okay?" Bia asked, offering a wing to help Jewel up.

"I got this." Jewel replied back, refusing Bia's help as she knocked Bia's wing away with her good one.

"She was just trying to help Ms. Jewel." Gracie said.

"I don't need any help, I handle my business myself." Jewel replied back as she got up herself and walked out of her house and with a bit of a struggle she flew off to follow Nigel and stop him.

"We have to go and help her." Bia told her friends.

"You heard her, she works alone." Lisa replied. "And besides we can't go and get into trouble, what will our parents say?"

"But we have to go." Bia said back. "If Nigel gets that gold, than he'll only want more, even if he said he'll live like a king and Daring Jewel wouldn't be able to stop him alone if he can pay more minions to follow him."

"Fine, but we need a thoughtful plan…" Lisa began, but Bia didn't listen…

"I'm coming Daring Jewel!" Bia yelled as she flew off to follow Jewel.

"That's not a plan!" Lisa yelled after Bia.

With Bia up in the air, she was looking down to find Daring Jewel through the dense foliage of the jungle, hoping to see the blue macaw adventurer eventually.

"Come on, come on." Bia was telling herself as she scanned through the patches of open space in between trees.

Bia eventually spotted the adventurer, the adventurer being careful as she went from bush to bush and going low at times, searching for Nigel and his minions.

"Got you." Bia said as she flew down. "Here I come Daring Jewel, to join you on an adventure and…" However she stopped as she knew she should probably control herself.

Coming down gently onto the ground, Bia started walking towards Jewel, eager to join her.

"Okay, calm down Bia, she's just another bird…" Bia reminded herself, but also reminded herself of how awesome Daring Jewel was. "A bird who can stop entire armies of bad guys with her own talons and an attitude, and…"

Bia was sharply cut off when Daring Jewel herself, of course hearing Bia thought she was one of the minions and jumped on her, blinding Bia by putting her head on the teenager.

"Stop!" Bia cried after they rolled about and Bia took off Jewel's hat.

"Oh, it's just you." Jewel said, annoyed as she put her hat back on. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Because I want to help you." Bia answered.

Jewel didn't reply back and just continued on her way, only for Bia to come in front of her.

"Please let me help you, I promise I wouldn't get in the way." Bia promised.

"I... work… alone." Jewel said with a stern face, showing Bia that she meant it.

"But why not, just this once?" Bia asked.

"My work involves secrets and since I never know who to trust, it's better not to bring anyone along." Jewel told Bia the reason.

"But if just give them a chance, than you will." Bia tried to convince her hero.

"Look, I don't have time to argue…" Jewel started, but was off by Bia.

"Neither do I, lets go!" Bia said happily and flew off speedily in the direction of Nigel.

"Why am I even talking to her…" Jewel groaned as she continued walking to Nigel.

And with that, Bia was now fully committed to helping Jewel, even if she didn't want it. The question was… How much help exactly will Bia bring?

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Well there we go… We have Nigel now! The first villain in this series!**

 **Oh and also, animals act like humans, but they still retain their animal skills, so birds can still fly.**

 **And one last thing… I already have the next short story for this series planned… It's going to be in the land of sand and involve an old professor of Jewel…**


	3. Aztec Gold Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I don't think there's anything to say… At least on this…**

 **For the next update, which will be my Q and A, I have no questions to answer, so I'm going to be talking about another serious issue, the issue of the termination of DACA (Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals) by none other than the devil himself… "Mr. President"…**

* * *

Aztec Gold Part 3

* * *

Night fell over the Amazon rainforest, as Daring Jewel, with Bia following her, finally caught up with Dr. Nigel and his minions, who were resting and made camp for the night before they would finish their journey in the morning. From behind a bush, Jewel and Bia watched as they sat around a campfire, eating some dinner and not expecting Jewel of course, thinking she was too injured to be walking or flying about.

"Looks like they stopped for the night before finishing their journey." Bia quietly told Jewel.

Jewel didn't answer Bia and got to thinking, while Bia wanted to know what Jewel was going to do.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bia asked quietly to Jewel.

"We?" Jewel replied. "No, you're staying here while I'll sneak up and quickly grab the key." Jewel told Bia.

"But…" Bia began, but Jewel gave her a stern look to show her that she meant it. "Fine…"

"And whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." Jewel told Bia before making her way behind the camp and out of sight of Nigel and his monkey minions.

Careful to not step on any branches or anything that would make a sound, Jewel crept up to behind one of the tents and looked around to see if she was spotted. She was in the clear and as she waited for a chance, she saw Nigel walk out of the biggest tent, clearly in a happy mood.

"The key must be in there." Jewel told herself as she snuck around and got behind Nigel's tent away from his view.

As Jewel made sure she was still clear, she picked up the tent fabric a little, enough to let her in and while low, got inside Nigel's tent. Still as low as she could be, Jewel started searching for the key, looking through Nigel's clothes and other personal things. Eventually she spotted a small chest that had a lock on it.

"Bingo." Jewel quietly said as she started to carefully pick at the lock, using a pin that was in her hat.

Meanwhile Bia was bored as she was becoming impatient waiting for Jewel to return, not thinking it could take such a great adventurer like Jewel to take this long.

"I hope Dr. Nigel didn't capture her." Bia thought in her head.

Walking around, she was thinking about other things to keep her mind off her boredom, but unlike Jewel, she wasn't paying attention to the ground in front of her and Bia stepped on a small branch, breaking it as a loud enough snapping sound was heard by Nigel and the minions.

"What was that?" One of the minions asked.

"Oh no…" Bia gulped as she then quickly hid herself in the bushes.

Jewel heard the minion's question and gave a soft annoyed grunt as she couldn't believe Bia. Jewel stopped all her movements and became still, to listen to what Nigel would say to this.

"You two, check out what was that noise." Nigel ordered two of the monkeys. "And you, check on all the tents, I'll check on mine." Nigel ordered the last monkey.

Jewel heard Nigel and heard his talon steps coming to his tent, so Jewel hid herself so she can ambush Nigel. As Jewel stayed hidden, Nigel came in, looking around first before taking a few more steps inside. And that's when Jewel made her move, kicking Nigel to the ground, who was surprised, but quickly reacted as he got up and blocked Jewel's next attack.

"Well, well, Daring Jewel, you just don't know when to quit." Nigel commented.

"You know me too well, Nigel." Jewel replied as the two fought with each other.

Bia, meanwhile, was still hiding, wondering why she got herself into this, she wondered where her friends were, did they go back home or were they following her? Bia had no time to think more because the two monkeys who were checking the area around the camp found her, opening up the foliage as the two monkeys smiled evilly while Bia gave a nervous smile.

"Hi…" Bia chuckled as she knew she was in trouble.

Back with Jewel and Nigel they were still fighting when the monkeys that captured Bia returned to the camp with her and heard the fighting. With Bia, they came in, Jewel noticing this as now she really hated Bia.

"I tried to hide…" Bia answered Jewel's unspoken question.

With Jewel distracted, Nigel took the opportunity and he tackled Jewel to the ground.

"Tie Daring Jewel up." Nigel ordered the third monkey when he also came in after checking the rest of the tents.

"What about this one?" One of the monkeys holding Bia asked Nigel.

"Just throw her into the jungle, she's just a pathetic teenager." Nigel ordered. "And make sure you blindfold her."

As Bia was being taken away, she called to Jewel, telling her that she was still determined to help.

"Don't worry Daring Jewel, I'll save you." Bia shouted as the monkeys led her away.

"Don't bother, I think you helped plenty." Jewel called back as Nigel made sure Daring Jewel was tied up tightly.

Bia was blindfolded, her eyes covered before the monkeys led her a good distance away from the camp, before pushing her down to the ground and leaving her there. Bia rolled around a few times before finally stopping with her face facing the ground, as she stopped she started to cry, wetting the blindfold on her face. Many hours passed by as the early morning sun started to rise over the jungle and as Bia still laid where she was, suddenly someone was helping her up and someone else untying her blindfold. As Bia opened her tear stained eyes, she saw all her friends in front of her.

"Bia, are you alright?" Marion asked.

"Yeah, are you hurt anywhere?" Gracie added.

"Yes…" Bia replied sadly. "In here…" And Bia placed her wings where her heart was. "Daring Jewel has been captured by Nigel and it's all my fault."

"Bia, I'm sure that's not true." Lisa replied.

"But it is and now Dr. Nigel will take all the lost Aztec gold." Bia sighed and began walking away from the direction of the Aztec temple. "You were right Lisa, we should have just left her alone."

"Look, there's more to this than meets the eye, in every Daring Jewel book there is and we need to go help her right now." Lisa tried to encourage Bia.

"No, my hero's better off without me." Bia replied, still sad.

"That's not the Bia we know." KJ commented.

"Yeah, where's the Bia who would jump at the chance for adventure?" Mikka added.

"She's gone, we should just gone home…" Bia said as she still continued walking in the direction of home.

"Look, we're here and she's in the temple and we wouldn't be who we are if we left her there, so are you with us or not?" Lisa asked Bia in a determined voice.

Bia turned her head to look back at Bia, seeing that her friends were willing to go and save Daring Jewel and prevent Nigel from getting all the Aztec gold.

Meanwhile, back with Nigel, with Jewel tied up and held by the monkeys, they just arrived in front of the huge Aztec temple, a four sided trapezoid stone pyramid looming above their heads and casting a large shadow over them. Nigel was smiling as he knew his prize was closer than ever. He took out the key from his shirt pocket, twirling it around while saying…

"Time for some treasure stealing…"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time we're going to go inside the temple, where booby traps and such await everyone…**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Aztec Gold Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay, busy with school, the 11th was of course a day of silence, and I'm a little sick, dry throat and all.**

 **But now I'm finally here to bring you the next chapter!**

 **Oh and before I do… I found out that the Aztecs were actually in Mexico and nowhere near the Amazon rainforest… Awkward… For the sake lets just say that the Aztecs were in the Amazon!**

 **And thank you to T8ECR34TOR and A.D. Sargent for adding their follows!**

* * *

Aztec Gold Part 4

* * *

"Alright, into the temple we go!" Nigel shouted to his minions, who, with Jewel, followed Nigel into the temple.

However, as they got inside, they didn't go far because of course Nigel wouldn't bring Jewel along, rather he wanted to get rid of her… Nigel told his minions to bring Jewel into a well, where there were piranha infested water in there. The monkeys carefully tied up Jewel, cuffing her wings and legs to the well wall, so tightly that Jewel couldn't move at all.

"Give up now Nigel or I'll be forced to put you here instead!" Jewel demanded of the cockatoo.

"Oh Daring Jewel, I will so miss your amusing jokes, but it's time for me to get rich!" Nigel laughed evilly as the monkeys came back to him. "Goodbye Daring Jewel!"

And with that Nigel pushed a stone lever, which caused the piranha filled water to slowly rise up towards Jewel, then going down into the temple to claim his prize. Meanwhile Jewel knew she needed to get out fast, thinking quickly she noticed that the cuffs were in stone blocks that were inserted in the wall and were indeed loose and could be pulled out.

So that's what she did, first focusing on the cuffs tied to her legs, getting those out easily, but that in turn made it much harder to get the ones tied to her wings out. She focused on her left wing, putting in all her strength as she managed to get it out, but the weight of course making it extremely difficult for the last one. And all the while the water was getting closer and closer.

Focusing on her right wing, Jewel pulled and pulled and got the stone out, however that meant that she was free to fall into the water and certainly get eaten by the piranha. Only Jewel didn't fall into the water…

A pair of talons grabbed onto Jewel's shoulders as Jewel looked up and saw Bia.

"Surprised to see me?" Bia asked as Bia put in all her wing strength to get her and Jewel to safety, placing Jewel down onto the temple floor.

"I was just about to save myself you know." Jewel said as Jewel banged the stone blocks onto the temple floor to get her wings and talons free.

"Of course, I just thought that you would need this…" Bia said as she tossed Jewel's hat onto the floor in front of her, Jewel with a surprised look.

"Did I mention that I work alone?" Jewel asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Did I mention that you're lucky I don't?" Bia replied as she came up against Jewel.

Jewel sighed, but then smiled with Bia as the two then chased after Nigel, who by now was deep inside the temple, getting past the booby traps. And indeed Nigel was at the last one, which was a riddle.

"So close, but what is this?" Nigel questioned as he looked at the puzzle on the floor in front of him, which spanned the hallway and which was the final trap before the door to the hidden gold.

Nigel's minions, who were already affected by the booby traps, were scared and just wanted the gold already. They were frightened when Nigel told one of them to go ahead, the three monkeys all shaking their heads.

"Fine, if you wouldn't go willingly…" Nigel began as he then grabbed one of them and pushed him ahead onto one of the tiles of the puzzle.

The tile acted like a button as the tile sunk a little into the floor and activated an arrow trap from the wall as a small volley of arrows were fired towards the monkey. The monkey managed to duck down in time as the arrows hit the opposite wall of the temple. The monkey jumped back to Nigel and the other monkeys.

"Pathetic…" Nigel commented as he then gave the puzzle a closer look. "Oh, all of these animals are predators, except for…" And Nigel saw a tile that had an image of a rat. "The rat!"

Nigel stepped the tile with the rat and unlike the other tile that the monkey stepped on, this one didn't go down, meaning that Nigel was safe. The monkeys followed Nigel's lead, getting through to safety before the door which led to the hidden gold.

"This is it…" Nigel took a deep breath as he took out the key from his shirt pocket was just about to unlock the stone door when a new voice sounded.

"Drop the key you evil cockatoo!" Gracie's voice sounded.

"Minions, hold them off!" Nigel ordered.

But before Nigel could unlock the door, KJ flew in from above and grabbed the key clean from Nigel's wing.

"Quick!" Nigel shouted to the monkeys. "Get that key!"

And what followed was a wild exchange of the key in paws or wings as both birds and monkeys ran around tossing the key to each other. KJ tossed it to Gracie, knocking it away as two monkeys tried to tackle her and then catching it in her beak. She was then tripped by the third monkey as he tossed it to Nigel, only for Mikka to come in between and grab it, as Nigel chased after Mikka, Lisa came along and took it from Mikka, Nigel surprised as the first two monkeys tried to tackle Lisa, only for Lisa to then toss it to Marion, who grabbed it with her talons as she flew away from Nigel who was now chasing her.

As Nigel and his minions were distracted, Bia and Jewel finally arrived, seeing the key being tossed about.

"Come with me." Jewel told Bia, as Jewel sneaked past everyone to the door to the gold, Bia right behind her. "There's a secret combination in the door that will open it."

"What, than what's with the key?" Bia asked, confused as to why there would be a key in the first place.

"I needed Nigel to think that he only needed a key to open the door, there's no way for a key to open the door, the door is the key, I kept the combination secret all this time in my head." Jewel replied while getting to work on doing the right combination.

It was a lot of effort as Jewel needed to be careful not to make a mistake or else a deadly booby trap would happen, all the while that the key was still being tossed about and Nigel distracted with getting it. Eventually Jewel came to the last step, only if Jewel was alone, she wouldn't be able to finish it because it took two animals to finish the last step.

"Bia, I need your help." Jewel called to Bia, who was making sure that Nigel was still being distracted.

"Yes." Bia answered.

"I need your help, we need to push these two buttons at the same time in order to open the door." Jewel informed Bia.

"And you said you didn't need any help…" Bia smirked.

"I guess having it isn't that bad, now hurry." Jewel replied as Bia came besides Jewel, placing her wing on the button Jewel pointed out. "Ready?"

"Yes." Bia nodded her head.

"One, two, three, push." Jewel counted and both she and Bia pushed the two buttons.

The door started to open as it caused the floor to shake a little, alerting Nigel to this.

"Stop!" Nigel cried as he realized that the key was only meant to distract him and he flew to enter the room full of gold.

"Get in!" Jewel cried and she and Bia quickly ran inside.

Inside now, Bia and Jewel closed the doors, struggling as the doors were heavy stone of course, but they managed to finally close the doors completely, a split second before Nigel could squeeze inside. As both Bia and Jewel were inside, they both took a deep breather before turning around to see all the gold and treasure gleaming brightly in the large room, a treasure that was hidden away for thousands of years, finally discovered, only now to be buried forever by Jewel…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Glad I got the next part done!**

 **Next one will be the last part for this first short story and then we'll get on with the next one!**


	5. Aztec Gold Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **We have come to the last part of this first short story!**

 **And it's really encouraging to see how well this series is doing so far, even thought this first story isn't really that good in my opinion, but that's expected…**

 **But I hope the next one will be better and even more interesting!**

 **And on to this!**

* * *

Aztec Gold Part 5

* * *

Here it was, the lost Aztec gold, hidden by the Aztecs deep inside this temple before Cortes could arrive and steal it hundreds of years ago for the Spanish and now finally found by Jewel, too bad that now she has to completely hide it before Nigel could take it.

"There should be a booby trap we can activate to collapse this whole temple." Jewel said as she looked around for any sign of a trap. "Start looking."

Bia, who was amazed at the sight of all the bright gold shining in the dim lit temple room, could not stop staring at the shiny objects. There wasn't just gold coins, but also gold cups, plates, jewelry, anything that was metallic was gold, it was just too hard not to look at it.

"Bia!" Jewel shouted to Bia, to get her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Bia questioned, snapping out of it.

"I said there's a booby trap somewhere to collapse this temple, find it!" Jewel said sternly.

"Oh right, on it!" Bia shouted back.

Meanwhile, back with Nigel, he was busy trying to figure out the combination that Jewel used to get in, but not knowing it and not seeing Jewel figure it out, he had no idea. And all the while the girls and the monkeys were still fighting over the key, also not seeing that Jewel and Bia got in.

"How long can we keep this up?" Lisa asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me, these monkeys are very persistent." Marion replied.

"Well hopefully by now, Bia and Jewel got in another way." Gracie added as she was currently carrying away the key, with all the monkeys chasing her until she tossed it to Mikka.

Back with Jewel and Bia, they were still looking around, not finding the booby trap that Jewel hoped the Aztecs had put into the room. Bia, who was getting tired, decided to take a minute's rest against one of the stone pillars in the room.

"Who would put a booby trap in the gold room anyway…" Bia commented tiredly as she leaned more against the pillar.

Unknown to Bia, the one pillar she was leaning against was the booby trap… And leaning against it more made a stone tile, which of course, looked like a solid part, but in fact was a button, push and activate what Jewel wanted.

"What the…" Bia commented as she fell down, not expecting to be leaning that far.

And suddenly the temple began to shake and the walls and floor start to crumble, stone blocks falling down onto the temple floor as the floor began to crack.

"What did you do!?" Jewel yelled to Bia.

"I don't know!" Bia answered back.

"Well, good job, but lets get out of here!" Jewel shouted back as Jewel ran to Bia and grabbed her wing, pulling her to the door they came from.

Nigel, the monkeys, and the girls, of course all noticed the temple starting to fall apart as they all were wondering who did it. However Nigel was the only one who wasn't concerned all too much by this, only wanting the gold of course. Trying vainly to push open the door, he didn't know Jewel was about to open it and as Jewel got the temple door reopened, the stone door hit Nigel and knocked him out. Jewel and Bia, as soon as they got out, saw all the confused faces of the girls and monkeys, both groups stopped chasing each other about as the temple shook.

"What happened!?" KJ questioned.

"No time for questions, lets just get out of here!" Bia answered quickly as she and Jewel ran for the temple entrance, followed by the other girls and the monkeys.

The temple was falling to pieces faster and faster, huge stone chucks landing right next to the birds and monkeys as they jumped over large cracks. Eventually they saw the light of day as the temple entrance was seen, never looking so sweet.

"Hurry!" Jewel called to everyone.

Everyone ran faster and faster, even thought their legs were tiring out, they pushed on and on to avoid being trapped inside the temple. And they made it, just in time too, for as soon as they came out, the entrance was blocked by a fall of stone chunks.

As everyone took a breather, they looked back to see that the once magnificent temple was now a mess of debris, looking like a quarry was being dug here. However now the gold was hidden away for good.

With the dust settled, the monkeys realized that Nigel didn't come out and they saw Jewel, with the girls right behind her, looking at them sternly. Without a second thought the monkeys ran away, not eager to fight anymore, into the jungle.

And speaking of Nigel…

"Daring Jewel, I will have my revenge!" Nigel shouted as he was lucky that the temple didn't bury him as he came out of the stone mess, all dirty and anger of course.

Meanwhile, with Jewel and Bia, a short distance away from the temple, they were hovering in the air, happy that everything worked out in the end.

"I couldn't have done this without you Bia." Jewel thanked Bia.

Bia only came froward and gave Jewel a tight hug, which Jewel was embarrassed by, but she returned it before gently pushing Bia away, smiling.

"I got a book to finish." Jewel said happily as she flew away back to her house to get the next Daring Jewel book done, of course having lived through the adventure in real life.

With Jewel flying back to her house, Bia rejoined her friends and together they made off for their own homes, having enjoyed this unforgettable experience…

 **A Month Later…**

Bia was at home, currently reading the last Daring Jewel book over again, of course, when she heard the doorbell ring, wondering who it could be, Bia went to answer the door. Opening it, it was a maildog, who was holding a package with one of his paws.

"Package from J.K. Yearling." The maildog told Bia.

"Awesome, the next book a month before everyone else gets it!" Bia shouted with joy as she grabbed the package and quickly torn it open. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Bia shouted at her excitedly as she flew around in circles while holding onto the book with her talons.

There was a reason for Bia's excitement… The cover of the book was of Daring Jewel in her outfit escaping from the Aztec temple, right next to Jewel was Bia, in a similar hat to Jewel's and holding onto a bag with her wing.

The End.

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **There we go! Finally done with the first story!**

 **And if we haven't figured out that clue I gave for the next story, it's going to take place in Egypt and will be loosely based on "Daring Done" and I say loosely because it's going to be mostly different from the episode!**

 **See you than!**


	6. The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **It's time to begin the second story of this series! And again, it's really encouraging to see that the first one did so well! Hopefully I can get the same result or better so you guys can get more!**

 **Also, I would like to ask you guys something…**

 **Do you like the vague titles or do you want more specific titles, like in Medieval Adventures? Let me know in your reviews below and I will or will not make the change depending on what most of you want!**

 **And finally, I would like to mention that not all of the girls from the first story will be here, only Gracie from Dovahkiin1412 and Marion from Nightfly123 will be used alongside with Bia. The reason why is because those two deserve it, both having clicked both the fav and follow and have reviewed almost or all of the chapters! So remember, you give me more, you get more in return!**

* * *

The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 1

* * *

It was another normal day in Rio and Bia, in her house, was catching up on her personal things, enjoying the day as she usually does. And she was more happy nowadays because of the fact that she and her friends harbored a secret, that famous author J.K. Yearling is also famous adventurer Daring Jewel. How revealing that fact was to Bia never got old, but at the same time it was only a couple of weeks ago.

Bia decided to take a break as she yawned and stretched and decided to go to her kitchen to get a snack. On her way to the kitchen, she heard her doorbell ring.

"I got it mom and dad!" Bia yelled out loud so her parents could hear.

Bia diverted from the kitchen and to her front door, opening the door, and…

"J.K. Yearling?" Bia questioned as she couldn't believe the famous author was at her house.

"Yes Bia, it's me." Jewel answered back. "I need to talk to you, you got a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure…" Bia replied, nervously.

Bia walked out of her house and closed the door behind her so her parents couldn't hear. As soon as the door closed, Jewel started speaking.

"Listen, an infamous criminal has been spotted in Egypt and word from there is that he's planning on stealing a sting of glowpazs that once belonged to Sorrelambula, an ancient Egyptian hero, it's worth millions today." Jewel reported. "I need you and your friends' help to stop him before he does."

"But if he's there already, isn't it too late to get there?" Bia asked.

"I think you forget that I'm a famous author Bia." Jewel reminded Bia. "Just get as many of your friends as you can and come to the airport tomorrow."

"And what about our parents?" Bia asked, knowing that she can't just go to Egypt without her parents knowing.

"Just think of something, I know you can." Jewel answered. "I got to go, better be prepared for our trip." Jewel sighed softly, but Bia heard her still.

As Jewel left to go back to her own home, Bia just stood in front of her house, wondering what was wrong with Daring Jewel, but putting that thought aside, she went back into her house and get ready for her next adventure.

During dinnertime, Bia told her parents that she and her friends decided to go on a camping trip together, Bia's parents were a little nervous, but trusted their daughter and in the end decided to let her go. After dinner, Bia went to all her friends' houses to tell them about what Daring Jewel told her and that they needed to go to Egypt, needing to tell their parents they were going on a camping trip. Unfortunately, only Gracie and Marion could come as the rest of the girls had family stuff they needed to attend to.

As the next day came, Gracie and Marion came to Bia's house and together they took a taxi to the airport, where Jewel was waiting with her bag, that was of course, filled with her Daring Jewel outfit, hat, and other adventurer things she needed for Egypt.

"Only you three?" Jewel asked, curious to know why all of the girls weren't here.

"Yeah, KJ, Mikka, and Lisa had family matters they needed to attend." Marion answered.

"Well, three's better than nothing, I'm glad you three are coming." Jewel smiled.

"So, we're taking a flight to Egypt?" Gracie asked.

"Well, not just any flight, any of you three been on a private jet?" Jewel asked with a smug look.

All three girls shook their heads no, but at the same time having a smile as they were excited to finally have a private jet experience. Jewel led the girls to the private jet section of the airport, where, of course, it wasn't as busy and packed with both animals and planes as the normal commercial flights were. Jewel walked through the private jet section until she spotted a certain Blue macaw in a captain's suit walking about, talking with a bunch of airport workers. Jewel came up to the captain and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Captain Gunderson." Jewel spoke, the Captain turning around to face Jewel.

"Ms. Yearling!" Captain Gunderson said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen Blu, I need to go to Egypt to do some research for my next book and I need to get it done as fast as possible." Jewel answered.

"Well…" Blu began. "I don't know, the airport's really busy today…" Blu started to sweat.

"Oh come on Blu, you don't want to disappoint me, do you?" Jewel said sweetly to Blu to convince him.

"Well, let me talk to my boss and I'll come back." Blu blushed as he started to walk away to talk to his boss.

While Jewel was busy persuading Blu, the three girls were giggling behind Jewel's back, Jewel hearing them as soon as Blu left. Turning back to the girls with an annoyed look.

"It's not what you girls think." Jewel commented flatly.

"Than why are you blushing Ms. Yearling?" Bia chuckled.

In fact Jewel's cheeks were a little red… There is the fact that when Jewel either needs to go do research for her book or go protect ancient treasures from those who want to steal them in far away places, (however telling Blu it was all for research of course!) she always takes a private jet. And she always goes to Blu because he's a good pilot, but not only that, she kinda of liked him, because he was so nervous, but also charming at the same time.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little bit." Jewel admitted, the girls only giggling more as they thought it was cute the famous author and adventurer had a crush.

About 15 minutes passed before Blu came back to tell Jewel what his boss told him. It was looking good because Blu had a smile on his face.

"Good news, the boss says that if I leave now, than we can go." Blu reported. "Just give me an hour or two to get the plane ready and fueled up."

"Thank you so much Blu, I appreciate it." Jewel smiled.

"Anything for you Ms. Yearling." Blu replied and walked away to get his plane ready.

And while Jewel and the girls waited for the plane to get ready, it was than that Bia noticed that Jewel had a beautiful necklace around her neck, it was a simple metal gold colored chain, but the main piece of it was a small gold colored metal map, complete with details like rivers and hills. Jewel kept holding onto that part as she hung her head low, like she was in deep sorrow.

About an hour later, Blu came back to where Jewel and the girls were waiting to say that they were ready to go.

"Okay, Ms. Yearling, the plane's ready." Blu reported. "By the way, who are these girls?"

"Oh, I had this contest between me and my fans, and these girls won, so they're coming with me." Jewel answered.

"Well okay than, lets get going." Blu smiled and led the group to his plane.

The girls marveled at the small jet plane, but if they were excited from outside the plane, they were certainly excited when they got in. It was everything the girls dreamed a private jet would look like, fancy and comfortable furniture, free bottles of drinks and snacks, personal TVs and plugs to charge phones or computers, it was like stepping into heaven.

"Oh boy…" Marion commented, almost being speechless

"You said it, the other girls are definitely going to regret not being able to come." Gracie gave a wide smile before putting down her bags and sitting down in a reclining chair.

"Okay ladies, get comfortable and ready for takeoff." Blu told the group before going into the cockpit.

Jewel and the girls all took their seats, getting comfortable and preparing for the trip across the Atlantic Ocean. And in the next minute, Blu started up the plane and started taxing to the runway, checking everything was in working order before asking the control tower for permission to take off. The control tower gave it and Blu spoke to the plane's audio system.

"Okay ladies, we have been granted permission to take off and will begin our journey to Cairo, Egypt, so put on your seat belts and enjoy the ride." Blu said.

And the plane took off, starting on its trip to Egypt. As soon as the plane got to its highest attitude, it started cruising along, the flight smooth and nice as Jewel was deep in thought. Bia decided that her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to ask Jewel what was the matter.

"Jewel, what's the matter?" Bia asked.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked in return, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"You been looking downbeat, is it something about going to Egypt that's wrong?" Bia asked. "Come on, we're alone now, tell me."

Jewel sighed, knowing that Bia wouldn't stop asking her if she refused to answer.

"Alright, I'm concerned because the infamous criminal in Egypt is Professor Harry, my old archaeology professor…"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Surprise much?**

 **And I also bet you guys didn't expect Blu to be in this series as well, did you?**

 **And Harry belongs to T8ECR34TOR (Keep in mind that he didn't ask me if Harry could be in here, I asked him!)**


	7. The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **We're back with the next part of this story!**

 **Before we do, I got another fav and follow from someone I didn't expect, someone I didn't hear from in a long while… So thanks to Cyan The Hot Wing for adding another fav and follow!**

 **Anyway, on with it!**

* * *

The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 2

* * *

"I'm sorry, did I just imagine that you said your old professor is now a criminal?" Bia questioned, not believing that Jewel could have been related to such an animal.

"No, you're not dreaming…" Jewel sighed.

"How?" Bia asked slowly. "What happened?"

"When I was little, just about five years of age, my mother died, my father was so depressed and heartbroken that he turned to alcohol and drugs." Jewel began. "He died when I was about ten, leaving me as an orphan out on the streets."

"I'm so sorry…" Bia softly commented.

"Eventually, about a year later, I was found by this young professor, he took me in and cared for me, taught me everything he knew." Jewel brightened up a little, remembering those good old days. "He even took me with him on his trips to ancient sites, that's when I began to develop the interest in ancient treasures and I wanted to be just like the professor."

"So you wanted to be an archaeologist too?" Bia asked, anxious to know.

"Yes, so when I was old enough, I entered the professor's university, where I studied the subject and I attended all the professor's classes, in time I became the top student and he was even more proud of me." Jewel smiled. "And when I finally graduated, he was there of course to say how happy he was of me."

"And that necklace?" Bia asked, pointing to Jewel's necklace.

"He gave it to me as a present." Jewel answered and went back to the story. "As soon as I graduated, the professor had another trip to go on, to one of the Inca sites, and he asked me to join him as his personal assistant, it was that day when we dug up the treasure when our relationship broke apart…"

 **Many years ago…**

"Today's the day Jewel, I can feel it." Jewel's professor, Harry, a Scarlet macaw, said with a wide smile as he took a breather from digging, wiping his forehead which was sweaty.

"Professor, are you sure, we been here for days, surely we would have found the Inca king's crown by now." Jewel questioned.

"Jewel, come on, it's like you didn't learn the most important lesson I taught you…" Harry began, but Jewel interrupted to remind her professor that she did remember.

"Never give up." Jewel playfully replied.

"That's my girl." Harry chuckled as he went back to digging.

Jewel also went back to digging, as well as the few other work animals with the two. Jewel dug and dug, almost to the point of utter exhaustion and giving in when she apparently hit her shovel on a solid surface underneath the dirt. Jewel stopped as she couldn't believe it, she hit her shovel against the hidden surface a few times to be sure it was solid.

"Professor, I think I found something." Jewel called to Harry.

Harry came over, excited to finally hear this.

"Right here." Jewel told her professor, pointing to the spot she had been hitting her shovel against.

Harry hit his own shovel against the spot and as he also felt it, he gave a big smile, telling all the work animals to come over and dig where he and Jewel were. As the work animals got the area completely dug up, it was revealed to be a door built into the ground, which lead downward, deeper into the earth.

"Alright Jewel, lets go on in." Harry said excitedly. "You first since it's your discovery."

Jewel went in, turning on her flashlight she had on her belt, lighting up the deep alleyway into the earth, Harry following her. As they went deeper and deeper inside, it was spooky, with spider webs and vines all over the alleyway as they journeyed through. Eventually they came to another door, a combination needed to open it.

"Lets see here…" Harry said to himself as he started to figure the combination.

"Allow me professor." Jewel inquired.

"As you wish my faithful student." Harry replied and stood aside to let Jewel figure it out.

The combination was a sort of riddle, written by paintings on the door, of which there were two levels to push, meaning there were two answers, one right, one wrong. Jewel, of course being so smart now, knew the answer right away and push the right lever downward, which opened the door with no negative effect following.

"You learned well Jewel." Harry commented as Jewel got the door opened.

"I learned from the best." Jewel smiled as she went inside the ancient room, followed by her professor.

And there it was, sitting on a pedestal, was the Inca King's crown, solid gold and bright gems, in all its glory and now it's finally been found by Jewel and Harry.

"We did it." Jewel said as she was very happy that the discovery was found.

"Yes, we did…" Harry began, as he was thinking of something, something dark.

"Well, we earned some rest didn't we professor, lets get this up and then tomorrow we can take it to the nearest museum." Jewel laid out the next moves of the trip.

So both Jewel and Harry carefully removed the crown from the pedestal and delivered it up, Jewel handing it to a couple of work animals.

"Put this in a box and carefully, it's fragile and precious." Jewel instructed. "We're bringing it to the nearest museum in the morning."

The work animals compiled and and carried off the crown to put it in a safe place, Jewel then turning to her professor.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight professor." Jewel said, giving her adopted guardian a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my dear." Harry smiled.

As night fell, with the moon and stars shining brightly above, Jewel was in her tent, trying to get some sleep, but for some reason she couldn't, like something was keeping her up. Jewel decided to get up and take a walk around the camp, thinking some fresh air would do her some good.

As Jewel walked about, she heard her professor talking in his tent and decided to go see what was keeping him up, only he was up on purpose…

"I wonder what's keeping the professor awake." Jewel thought in her head as she came closer to Harry's tent, hearing more and more clearly and what she heard didn't please her at all.

"Okay, so you know what we're going to do in the morning, we're going to take the crown and sell it to an auctioning market for millions." Harry apparently talking to a couple of the work animals.

"But sir, your assistant said we're supposed to take it to the museum." One of the workers reminded Harry.

"Forget what Jewel said, we found the treasure, so we should profit from it, why let it sit on another pedestal when we can get rich from it?" Harry convinced the workers.

Jewel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own professor, the same kind hearted one who took her in and taught her everything through most of her life, was planning on selfishly selling the crown for his own profit, instead of sharing it with the world. She just couldn't understand what came over him, why he suddenly changed in such a short time, but there was no current time for those kinds of thoughts.

So, when Jewel saw that her professor, as well as the worker animals finally got to sleeping, Jewel silently walked through the camp, with her huge backpack on her back, until she found the crown, packed away and ready to go. She took the crown and escaped the camp as quietly, but as quickly as she could. She didn't even say goodbye to her own mentor, it was just too heartbreaking…

 **Back to the present.**

"So I took the crown and took it to the nearest museum, to safety." Jewel beginning to finish the story. "Ever since than, I knew what my job would be from that day onward, to prevent ancient treasures from being stolen and sold for selfish reasons, instead to bring them to museums, in order to share it with the world."

"Well I understand that, but than why do you keep that necklace?" Bia asked, thinking that Jewel would have gotten rid of it.

"To remind myself that my old professor was once a good man, that he wasn't always bad." Jewel answered, shedding a tear. "And I guess because he's like a father to me…"

"Jewel, I…" Bia began, but Jewel continued speaking.

"You should get some rest, we still have a long way until we arrive in Egypt." Jewel said, sighing, as she closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to remember.

 **Around 16 hours later…**

"Ladies, we have just arrived over Cairo, Egypt, so we'll be landing very shortly now, so prepare for it." Blu spoke over the audio system.

Gracie and Marion both looked out the windows, for of course this was the first time they were seeing Egypt with their own eyes.

"Wow, I can actually see the pyramids of Giza." Marion commented as she saw the great stone pyramids.

"And the Nile River." Gracie stared in amazement at the lone, but huge river that was Egypt's lifeline.

Jewel wasn't interested in the sites, of course, only realizing that she was closer to meeting her old professor yet again, on different terms. And Bia as well, for she was worried for Jewel, wondering if she will have the strength necessary to face her old mentor and save the treasure.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now that you guys know the story of Jewel's life, you see now why she has a secret purpose.**

 **And as I think I said before, I'm basing this story on the "Daring Done" episode, but only loosely, well next time is going to be a part that actually comes from the episode, involving an evil sphinx, an Egyptian hero, and a riddle…**

 **See you next time!**


	8. The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **You guys ready for another story into the past? Now, unlike the last chapter, as I said before, this one includes an evil sphinx and a riddle, so prepare yourself, because it's going to get 20% cooler!**

* * *

The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 3

* * *

After checking in with the Cario International Airport flight control, Blu landed down on the runaway reserved for the small private jets, touching down smoothly and rolling on the runaway until coming to a stop. As the airport workers got the mobile stairs against the plane's door, Jewel and the girls all picked up their bags and were ready to leave. Blu came out from the cockpit and although looking a little tired from flying the plane, offered to carry Jewel's bags for her.

"Need a little help Ms. Yearling." Blu asked.

"Oh, thanks Blu…" Jewel said back as Blu gently took Jewel' bags.

"My pleasure." Blu smiled. "So how many days are you going to be here?" Blu asked, needing to know so as to get the plane ready to go back to Rio.

"Only about three to four days, it's going to be a quick research trip." Jewel answered.

"Well, that will give me plenty of time to sightsee." Blu happily chuckled, Jewel chuckling along.

As Blu and Jewel separated ways, Jewel led the girls out of the airport and to where the camel taxis were, basically a row of camels ready to take the other animal travelers where they needed to go. As Jewel, in her author's outfit of course, and the girls came to the taxi row, the camels who knew Jewel were all eager to taxi her where she needed to go.

"Ms. Yearling, Ms. Yearling!" The camels all shouted. "Take me!"

"Alright, calm down, I can only pick one of you, but I'm also here with my friends, so I have to bring four of you." Jewel informed the.

After Jewel and the girls finally settled on their camels, the one taking Jewel looked back at her.

"Where to, Ms. Yearling?" The camel asked politely.

"To Sorrelambula please." Jewel told the camel.

"As you wish." The camel replied.

And with that, Jewel and the girls were on their short trip to Sorrelambula, the village coming in view as the great pyramids of Giza stood nearby. Everything was so different than in Rio, palm trees lining the Nile riverbank and sand colored brick buildings in rows, animals about on the streets, crowding them as many stalls for personal businesses were set up against the side of the buildings. However what really stood out was the giant statue at the center of town, a stone one of a female Blue macaw, wearing a blindfold over her eyes…

"That's far enough, thank you for the ride." Jewel said to the camel taking her as they arrived at the statue.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Yearling." The camel replied, Jewel taking out some money to pay for the ride, only for the camel to deny the payment. "No need for that, however…" And the camel turned his head back and took out something from his personal pack, the first Daring Jewel book. "Can you sign this for me?"

"Wait, you carry that around with you all the time?" Gracie asked as she and the other girls were with Jewel now.

"Of course, I always had hope I would meet the famous author." The camel smiled. "So can you sign your autograph please, Ms. Yearling."

"Of course." And Jewel took out a pen from her bag and signed the camel's book for him. "There we go."

"Thank you so much Ms. Yearling, enjoy your time in Egypt." The camel replied before going back with the other camels to the airport.

As the camels were gone, Jewel told the girls their next move in the trip.

"Okay, now before we can go protect the sting of Sorrelambula's glowpazs from the professor, we need to be sure that he is in fact here." Jewel said. "I know someone that can help us, an old friend of mine named Cerberus."

"And who's he?" Marion asked, curious to know who this Cerberus is.

"He's a Cobra, don't worry he's very nice and smart, knows everything that goes on around here." Jewel answered, Marion's expression changing from curiosity to afraid. "But first I got to change into Daring Jewel, so he knows who I am."

After going into a private ladies' room between two buildings, Jewel changed into Daring Jewel, after a few minutes coming out with her olive green shirt and adventurer's hat.

"Ready girls?" Jewel asked Bia, Gracie, and Marion, to which they nodded "No". "Great, lets go."

Jewel and the girls walked through town, looking for the Cobra, but he was nowhere in sight, until that is they passed by an usually dark shaded stall. Hissing could be heard as a Cobra came suddenly out of the shade, scaring the girls, but not Jewel of course.

"Cerberus, you know you can't scare me…" Jewel reminded the Cobra.

"Well, looks like I scared your friends." Cerberus chuckled as the girls were all hugging each other in fright.

"Girls, it's fine, he's not going to eat you." Jewel told the girls, a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Gracie asked, in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Jewel reassured her.

"How do you two even know each other?" Marion asked, dumbfounded why Jewel would know a certain Cobra.

"Well, Daring Jewel here saved me when a band of bandits demanded all my money and business, she drove them off and boy is she a fighter." Cerberus answered Marion.

"Okay Cerberus, I wish I can talk about the past, but I'm here on serious business, I need to know, has Professor Harry been spotted in Egypt?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel, are you sure you need to know?" Cerberus asked in return, knowing about Jewel's past as well.

"Yes, I need to stop him and protect the treasure." Jewel replied, in a determined tone.

"Very well, he has been spotted in Cairo a day ago, he has brought other thieves and is planning on coming here tomorrow to steal Sorrelambula's glowpazs." Cerberus reported.

"How do you know all that?" Gracie asked, amazed.

"I have my sources and ways." Cerberus answered.

"So, what's so important about this Sorrelambula anyway?" Bia asked, wanting to know more about this Egyptian hero.

Cerberus looked to Jewel and Jewel nodded her head in approval, allowing Cerberus to tell the story since they had the time to do so.

"Well long ago, Egypt was ruled over by an evil sphinx, who demanded most of the crops grown by the Nile…" Cerberus began as in their imaginations, it was shown how the sphinx ruled over the land, towering over all the other animals of Egypt. "One of the villagers who lived in a village along the Nile named Sorrelambula didn't have much like the other villagers around her, but she used what she had to keep others from losing hope." The imagination showing how Sorrelambula gave up the pearls she wore around her neck to pay for a loaf of bread to give to an old female Pelican.

"Wow, that's some sacrifice." Marion commented.

"Indeed, in fact, the son of the pharaoh, Prince Tomada, a Peregrine Falcon, was so moved by her compasion that he vowed that no animal would go hungry again." Cerberus continuing. "But when Tomada stood up to the sphinx, the beast captured him, telling the pharaoh that the only way to get Tomada back was to solve her riddle." In the imagination, the shpinx flying back to the pyramid where she resided. "No animal would volunteer to save the prince, no animal except, Sorrelambula…"

(This is where it gets 20% cooler!)

As if the story became real, Sorrelambula ran towards the pyramid, leaving behind the pharaoh and his army to the sphinx, to free Prince Tomada, then taking off and flying as fast as her wings could take her, charging inside the pyramid and landing down when she reached the main room, the sphinx standing like a skyscrape over her tiny form.

"The sphinx gave her the riddle…"

"I shine brightest in the dark, I am there but cannot be seen, to have me costs you nothing, to be without me costs you everything." The sphinx gave the riddle to Sorrelambula, getting right up to her face at the last part with an evil smile, showing her huge and sharp teeth.

(Before I continue on, can you guys answer the sphinx's riddle?)

"As Sorrelambula thought of the hardships she and her fellow villagers have experienced, she instantly knew the answer…"

"Hope!" Sorrelambula answered with a gleaming smile.

"The sphinx was so enraged that she still refused to release the prince."

The sphinx roaring out loud in anger as she still stood in between Sorrelambula and the tied up prince.

"So Sorrelambula asked the sphinx for one more challenge and if she succeeded than the sphinx would leave the kingdom forever."

Sorrelambula proposed, showing the sphinx that she was still determined to save the prince no matter what.

"The sphinx quickly agreed, only asking Sorrelambula that she walk across to the prince, over a deep pit with a swinging bridge, blindfolded, further the sphinxe placed a spell that prevented Sorrelambula from flying."

The sphinx popping a blindold and then the spell on Sorrelambula, the sphinx only giving out an evil laugh as she pushed Sorrelambula in front of the bridge.

"But Sorrelambula never lost hope, she knew she needed to make a leap of faith to save the prince, guided by the sound of the prince's voice, she easily made it across."

And in fact Sorrelambula did and the sphinx was so angry that she failed that she roared again and flew out of the pyramid, never to bother the kingdom again. meanwhile, Sorrelambula, using her beak, untied Prince Tomada and then Tomada took off Sorrelambula's blindfold.

The story now came back to an imagination setting as Cerberus finished the last part of the story.

"The Pharaoh asked how Sorrelambula prevailed." Cerberus continued. "And she explained that she always hoped that she can male things better for her animals and that hope had carried her through."

The imagination then showed Prince Tomada coming froward to Sorrelambula with a sting of bright green glowpads.

"The prince replaced the pearls Sorrelambula gave up with a sting of glowpazs, as a sign that he wanted her wing in marriage. Sorrelambula accepted and the two were married very shortly after and had two chicks, a falcon boy and a Blue macaw girl." Cerberus finished.

"So that's why you named this village Sorrelambula and have a statue of her in the town center." Bia stated.

"Yes, but rumor has it that Sorrelambula was buried alongside Tomada in the small pyramid besides the sphinx, legend has it that if the sphinx was ever to come out again and try to take control, that Sorrelambula and Tomada would be right there to stop her." Cerberus stated.

"Well I think that's enough storytelling for one day, we should get to an inn and rest for tomorrow." Jewel advised the girls. "Thanks Cerberus for the information."

"Of course Jewel, goodbye for now my friend." Cerberus smiled and went back inside the shade.

"You know, for a kind cobra, he's still creepy." Marion commented.

"Agreed." Gracie shuttered.

Jewel and the girls went to an inn by the riverside, going to their rooms to rest up from their trip and get some goodnight's sleep. As Bia tried to sleep as she laid down in her bed, she couldn't and went to Jewel's room, her door open. Bia quietly opened the door a little bit and saw Jewel staring out of the open window, she was looking up and down, for her window was facing the Giza pyramids, of which there was the sphinx and the small pyramid, easily seen because of the full moon's light that was shining down.

Clearly she was thinking about tomorrow…

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **And as I said, this part is directly based on Daring Done, just because I really liked the part of the tale of Somnambula (Played by Sorrelambula in this case), but added a small twist at the end!**

 **Oh and…**

 **Sorrelambula, aka, Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing**

 **Tomada belongs to Tomadahawk**

 **And see you next time!**


	9. The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **We're finally back and ready for some more Daring Jewel! I'm terribly sorry it took me this long to get the next chapter done and thank you for your patience!**

 **But before we get on with it, I want to ask you guys something…**

 **I'm already thinking what I'm going to do for the next short story after this one is done, but I can't decide which one…**

 **So… I was thinking either a story about some crusader treasure, from like the times of Richard the Lionhearted and Saladin or a story about an ancient Japanese Samurai sword. What do you guys want? Leave your vote down below in the review section and what gets more will be the next short story!**

* * *

The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 4

* * *

The hot sun rose again over Cairo as the daytime began, Bia and the girls all still sleeping as they just simply tired themselves out over the excitement. However Jewel, who didn't get much sleep was all up and ready to go, of course being such a busy bird, sleep was always the last thing on her mind. Jewel went to wake up the girls, coming to Bia last.

"Bia, wake up, it's time." Jewel said a bit loudly to get Bia to open her eyes.

"Alright, I'm up." Bia said as she yawned and got up, rubbing her eyes to get the tiredness out, but as soon as she finished that, she was fully up, because of course she knew today was the big day.

"Okay, if we leave now we should be able to sneak into the pyramid before the tourists are about and hopefully before Harry gets in." Jewel informed the girls.

"No breakfast?" Marion asked.

"We don't have time." Jewel said a bit sternly. "Look I promise we can have a big lunch as soon as we're done." And Jewel started to go out of the inn.

"Maybe don't upset Daring Jewel Marion, she's a bit stressed about this." Gracie advised her friend.

"Right…" Marion replied, yawning a little after answering since she was still very tired.

The girls followed Jewel out onto the street, where it was only a little busy, stall keepers just opening up their stalls for business for the day as well as animals getting their morning coffee and pastries. Bia and the girls all tried to ignore their stomachs as they smelled the food and drink, soldiering on and following Jewel. They got to the docks, needing to take a short boat ride across the Nile to get to Sorrelambula's pyramid and the sphinx that was besides it.

As Jewel and the girls got the boat ride across the Nile, Jewel was checking her gear, making sure she had everything, well almost everything… Bia noticed that Jewel didn't have her necklace that Professor Harry gave her, but she understood why. It was painful enough to see him again, she didn't need to be remained about the past and how it could have all been different. At first Bia wasn't sure whether or not to talk to Jewel, but she summed up the courage.

"Hey Jewel, are you sure you'll be strong enough for this?" Bia asked.

"Bia, I'm not, but I dedicated my life to saving ancient treasures, my personal feelings come second, even in this case." Jewel said, determined. "I just hope I don't let my feelings get in the way."

After a few minutes passed, the boat got to the other side of the river, Jewel and the girls getting off and after paying the driver of the boat, the group walked to Sorrelambula's pyramid. Unlike the pyramids of Giza, this one had a wide open entrance, because it was a place of worship for the nearby animals, this and Sorrelambula's statue were the places where the animals can come and thank Sorrelambula for any good fortunes they had in this lives.

However, while the pyramids' entrance was wide open, there was the deadly way to the secret room that held Sorrelambula's mummified body and her glowpazs. The deadly room being exactly the same that the sphinx held Prince Tomada in and in which Sorrelambula saved him.

"Well, never thought a pyramid would be open like this." Gracie commented as she was cautious, being fearful that a trap would activate.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to be like this, but what we really need to be careful of…" Jewel said as they entered the deadly room. "Is this."

Of course, it was the room where there was a deep pit, and in the middle of it was a stone pillar, of which would activate the entrance to Sorrelambula's tomb. What was the only difference from the legend and this room was that there was no bridge, which meant no way across.

"There has got to be a way across." Jewel said as she got to thinking, looking around for any things they could use to activate the bridge across.

Bia thought differently than Jewel, thinking of the legend and if this room was the same, but not the same, there must be some hidden meaning in the legend that can help. Bia recalled as much as she could remember from Cerberus and then it hit her…

"But Sorrelambula never lost hope, she knew she needed to make a leap of faith to save the prince, guided by the sound of the prince's voice, she easily made it across."

"That's it!" Bia shouted, catching everyone else's attention.

However before either Jewel or her friends could ask her what "it" was, Bia jumped into the pit.

"BIA!" Jewel and the girls all yelled out as they ran to the edge, thinking that Bia was crazy…

Only for Bia to come jumping back up again and hopping her way over, how exactly? Well, there were these blasts of air that came up from vents in a line along the bottom of the pit, leading up to the stone pillar. Gracie and Marion just looked at each other in shock, before Jewel got them out of their trance.

"Come on girls, don't just stand there!" Jewel shouted to them happily as she then jumped over the edge.

Gracie and Marion looked at each other one more second before they both shrugged their shoulders and followed after Bia and Jewel. After much hopping along the blasts of air, they all landed down on the stone pillar.

"Now, from what I heard, this pillar contains a riddle inside." Jewel thought as she saw that there was a combination of pictures that needed to be arranged to open up the entrance. "What do you girls think?" Jewel asked the girls, really making this a team effort.

"Well, the sphinx's answer to her riddle was "hope"." Gracie remembered. "Maybe it has to do with that riddle?"

"No, that would be too obvious, than everyone can come in her tomb." Marion thought.

"Maybe it's the opposite answer to "hope"." Bia suggested.

"You might be on to something Bia." Jewel said as she looked closer to the images in front of her. "So, if that's the case, than…"

And Jewel got to work, rearranging the order of the images so that it told a story of what might happen if the sphinx had continued to rule over Egypt and Sorrelambula wan't able to recuse Prince Tomada. As Jewel finished the order, the pillar suddenly began shaking, the girls all trying to keep their balance on the pillar as Jewel held onto her hat with one of her wings.

"Was that not it!?" Gracie shouted as she began to fall over the edge, luckily Marion caught her friend just in time.

And then the pillar started to rise, launching upward like a rocket, Jewel and the girls all seeing this as they looked up to see that the pillar was shooting up into a now open ceiling.

"Well, I guess it did work." Jewel said as the pillar rose and rose until it came to a stop when it reached its maximum height, bringing the group to an entirely new room in the pyramid.

In the huge tomb room were numerous amounts of treasure of all kinds and sizes, stacked high for Sorrelambula's afterlife. Between the stacks of treasure, it formed an alleyway, which led to Sorrelambula's highly decorated golden coffin, of which the great Egyptian hero laid in peace for thousands of years. And on a golden pedestal, on the softest, purple colored pillow sat a sting of bright, green colored glowpazs, that shined as bright as a star in the sky. It was all so wonderful and awesome, except for one major difference in what the scenery should be…

"Well, well, I should have known that my old student would try to stop me…" A very familiar voice spoke in a laughing manner as he was standing over the sting of glowpazs, two of his minions about to take it off the pillow.

"Hello…" Jewel began slowly. "My old professor…"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit shorter, but I wanted to leave it like this! Hopefully you guys don't mind!**

 **Oh and don't forget to cast your vote for the next short story!**

 **And as always, see you next time! (Hopefully you guys don't have to wait long!)**


	10. The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **So, after a vote of 2 to 1, we're going to Japan for the next short story! Now if it were a tie, I would have been the tiebreaker and I would have picked to go to Japan because since the crusades happened right next to Egypt, we don't need another desert setting!**

 **However, we're still going to do the crusades thing later! So don't be upset if you think that's not going to happen!**

 **Oh by the way, all of Harry's minions are Scarlets like him is.**

 **And on to the next part!**

* * *

The Land of Sand and Pyramids Part 5

* * *

"After all these years, I finally meet my old student." Harry chuckled. "How disappointed I am of you Jewel."

"Me? What about you!?" Jewel sternly replied. "You steal ancient treasures for your own good, instead of sharing it with the world."

"Oh Jewel… I guess I never told you the most important lesson of life." Harry shook his head slowly. "Finders keepers."

"I guess I didn't get the memo, but I still stand by my principles." Jewel said back, showing that she wasn't going to let her old professor pass and escape.

"So be it…" Harry replied and signaled for his minions to get rid of Jewel and the girls who stood in his way.

"Ready girls?" Jewel asked Bia, Gracie, and Marion.

"Ready!" All three girls said at once.

And Jewel and the girls clashed with Harry's group of thugs, the two groups fighting each other along the treasure piled up on the floor, using it to their advantages as the fights separated and both good and bad were split from each other.

Bia faced a Scarlet that towered over her, the thug slowly approaching her as Bia thought fast as she backed up into a pile of gold coins. Hitting the pile of gold coins, she knew what to do as she stopped and waited until the thug looked like he was about to jump onto her. Only for Bia to slide down underneath him and then kicked the thug hard into the pile of gold coins, the thug letting out a pained cry as his face hit the pieces of solid metal.

"Hey, you wanted treasure didn't you?" Bia smirked.

Gracie was faced with two thugs, one on each side of her, as the thugs lunged onto Gracie, Gracie flew up at the last moment, causing the thugs to run into each other and slam their heads against each other, knocking them out.

"Better luck next time boys." Gracie chuckled as the two thugs recovered and chased after her.

Marion was confronted by the shortest member of the thugs, but he was still almost to Marion's height, but this gave Marion an advantage as she saw, along the treasure pile, a huge golden bowl. Moving aside of the thug's attacks, she grabbed the bowl and coming up behind the thug while he was so focused she slammed the bowl on the thug's head, disorienting him for a minute.

"Now that's what I call a smashing hit." Marion chuckled as the thug regained his conscience and with anger chased after Marion.

Jewel was facing more thugs than the girls were, of course being the toughest out of her group as she faced three of the thugs by herself. As one charged at her, she simply dodged his move and then using her lasso, she tied the him up and flung him into a second thug she was facing. However the third one used that time to try to get an advantage on Jewel, Jewel barely having enough time to react as the thug charged at Jewel, only for Jewel to step aside and the thug come crashing down onto the floor as Jewel used her lasso to rope a golden cup and sent it hitting into the second thug as he recovered and tried to get Jewel again.

While all this was happening, Harry was watching, with the two thugs that were holding onto Sorrelambula's glowpazs, as Harry watched, he saw that the fight was starting to go south for his group, so he decided to escape while Jewel was distracted.

"Lets get out of here." Harry told the two thugs.

Harry and the thugs holding onto the glowpazs walked to the back entrance of the tomb room and would have made a clean getaway if Jewel didn't stop Harry escaping in time. After disorienting the three thugs she was facing, she yelled to Bia.

"Bia!" Jewel yelled. "Professor Harry's escaping!"

"Go, we got this, just stop him!" Bia shouted back.

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves!" Gracie agreed.

"Go save the glowpazs!" Marion added in as well.

And Jewel ran after her old professor, who, with the two thugs, were in a long hallway that led out of the pyramid. Harry and the thugs were hurriedly getting out while Jewel followed them and as she got close enough she started speaking.

"Stop right there professor!" Jewel demanded. "You're not getting out of here that easy."

Harry and the thugs spotted as the Scarlet professor turned around to face his old student.

"Jewel, please, I still have hope that you'll see my point of view." Harry tried to convince Jewel. "Come with me and you can live in riches for the rest of your life."

"You know I once knew someone you would have said something completely different, but that someone died when he fell down the wrong path." Jewel replied. "Hand over the glowpazs and I'll let you run for however long you can."

"That's not going to happen…" Harry said and nodded to the two thugs with him, who handed the professor the glowpazs and walked up to Jewel to stop her from advancing anymore.

The two thugs lunged at Jewel, to pile on top of her, only for Jewel to jump up and using the stone wall besides her to her advantage, she kicked the two thugs against the opposite wall, knocking them out quite easily and making Harry scared as now it was just him and Jewel, alone. As Jewel landed back down on the floor, kneeling, the front rim of her hat was covering her face, as she stood back up, she got her hat out of her face, showing a face that was full of anger.

"Looks like it's just me and you, my old professor, this ends now!" Jewel yelled.

"I didn't want this to happen Jewel, but looks like it has to." Harry replied as he put Sorrelambula's glowpazs into his personal bag and got ready to fight his former student.

Jewel came up with her wings ready and she started to fight with her former professor, the two trading and missing blows as they ducked and hit each other. As Harry delivered a blow to Jewel's stomach, she reacted to it, giving a mighty groan.

"I thought you said it's rude to hit girls." Jewel reminded her professor.

"That was the old me." Harry reminded Jewel back.

As Jewel recovered, she gave her own blow, kicking Harry's side and causing him to hit the wall.

"And this is the new me." Jewel commented as she came towards Harry, only for him to quickly get back to it.

The two got back to it, blocking and trading blows, as they did so, Harry realized that his student was stronger than him, he needed a way to disable Jewel so he can make a break for it. And then he spotted his opportunity, a crack in the floor, using it to his advantage, he made Jewel trip over it and fall down, Jewel's talons stuck inside.

"Looks like you lose Jewel." Harry said as he looked at her one last time and ran to escape.

However, while Jewel may be stuck, she wasn't out and taking out her lasso, she lassoed her professor's legs, tying them up and make him fall down to the ground as well. At that moment, the two heard talon steps running in the hallway, both wondering whether it was the girls or the thugs. The steps stopped behind Jewel as Jewel felt whoever it was getting her unstuck, knowing it was the girls.

"You alright Jewel?" Bia asked.

"Yeah, did you girls really beat all those thugs?" Jewel asked as she was surprised that she managed to knock all of them out.

"They're more stupid than they look." Gracie smiled.

"Yeah, can't beat us agile and smart teenagers!" Marion agreed.

"Well, it's time to finish it." Jewel stated and with the girls walked up to the tied up professor. "I'll take that." Jewel said as she took her professor's bag and after searching through it, found Sorrelambula's glowpazs.

Meanwhile, Harry managed to wiggle his way out of the lasso and got up, escaping still, Jewel and the girls than running after him. Harry ran and ran until he had to stop, because the exit he came upon led not to the ground, but at least a hundred feet high from the ground. He almost fell off the edge as Jewel and the girls came.

"Professor, give up, you're going to be put away for the rest of your life for your crimes." Jewel notified Harry.

"Never!" Harry shouted and jumped off the edge and rolled down the pyramid while Jewel and the girls came to the edge to see Harry land down hard on the ground.

At first they thought Harry killed himself, but he was only hurt as he got up with a struggle and ran away, first stopping to look at Jewel, looking at her with a very disappointed glare.

"Jewel, should we go after him?" Bia asked.

"No, he's not worth it, lets get these glowpazs to the Egyptian Museum in Cairo before the thugs wake up." Jewel answered and turned back around to go back the way they came in and out of the pyramid.

And so that was it, for the rest of the day, Jewel and the girls relaxed after their hard fought battle, enjoying the sights of Egypt before going to sleep for the night back at the inn. And in the morning, they packed their bags and after the short camelback ride to Cairo, they dropped off Sorrelambula's glowpazs at the Egyptian Museum, where it would be safe from thieves and other treasure hunters and everyone can come and see them.

They then went back to Cairo International Airport and after Blu came back from his own relaxation, he got the plane ready for the trip back to Rio. As the sun was starting to set, the plane took off and began its long journey back to Rio, everyone happy to go back home, well almost everyone…

Bia wondered if Jewel was going to be alright and in fact the awesome adventurer wasn't sure, she was thinking about the next time she may have to face her old professor again, for she was sure she was going to have to…

The End.

* * *

 **Well this actually did turn out to be the last part of this short story! Thought there was going to be one more, but no!**

 **Which means we're going to Japan next boys and girls!**

 **Oh on a last note… Does anyone know if Catty's alright? I haven't heard from her in a long time and I'm starting to get a little worried over here…**


	11. The Golden Katana Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you very much for being patient for the next story to come out, I really appreciate it!**

 **So, I won't bore you like I always do, so lets just start, shall we?**

* * *

The Golden Katana Part 1

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Bia, Gracie, and Marion joined Daring Jewel on an adventure in Egypt to prevent Jewel's old professor, Harry, from stealing it for his own profit. Now with Sorrelambula's glowpazs safe in the Egyptian Museum in Cairo, everyone who visited the museum can look at the sting of jewels that once belonged to the legendary Egyptian hero.

Now with the four back at home, in Rio, another normal day was going on in the Brazilian city as Bia was at the market, buying some groceries for her and her family. She was listening to music on her phone while doing so when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daring Jewel, of course as J.K. Yearling. Bia decided to go see how she was doing.

"Hello Ms. Yearling." Bia greeted the author/adventurer.

"Oh hello Bia." Jewel greeted back with a smile.

"How have you been, you know with what happened a couple of weeks ago…" Bia asked nervously.

"I'm actually doing okay, it's still not easy, but I'm getting by." Jewel answered back with a slight sigh.

Bia felt bad asking and was about to apologize when Jewel's attention turned elsewhere…

A newspaper deliverer came to drop off a stack of newspapers by the market entrance for people to take for a couple of coins. And the front page had a large picture that attracted Jewel right away as she went to the stack of newspapers and picked one up. Bia came besides Jewel and saw what Jewel was looking at. It was an article about a golden Katana, a traditional Japanese Samurai sword, that was found by archeologists in one of the dojos just outside of Tokyo, apparently it was hidden deep down to hide it from ancient enemies, as the archeologists who found it stated. The sword was to be kept beneath the emperor's palace until it could be sent to the Samurai Museum in the Japanese capital.

"Jewel…" Bia softly spoke to Jewel as Jewel read the article very quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No time to explain right now, get as many of your friends as you can, we're going on another adventure, this time to Tokyo." Jewel said quickly.

And that's what Bia did, she went to all of her friends and just like last time, only two of her friends could go, this time being Lisa and Mikka. The two Scarlet girls were very happy to go, since they couldn't go last time and they have heard how cool the private jet was from Bia, Gracie, and Marion. Plus they really missed out seeing Egypt for the first time and joining on that adventure. Now that the two Scarlet girls were going to Japan, they felt satisfied and now they could brag to Gracie and Marion that they got to go this time.

And as the next day came and the group gathered at the airport, Jewel once again charmed Blu in taking her and the girls to Japan and luckily Blu had the time to take Jewel there. And as the group got on the private jet…

"Oh my gosh…" Lisa stated as she saw the inside.

"Man, you girls weren't kidding when you said the private jet was like heaven." Mikka added as she put down her bag next to one of the seats and sat down, reclining the seat so she was laying down, feeling at her most comfortable.

Meanwhile Jewel was thanking Blu yet again for the short notice trip to Japan.

"Sorry for such short notice again Blu, the writing business is really getting competitive now." Jewel apologized.

"Oh please, it's no problem, I'm happy to take you wherever you need to go." Blu smiled, but also blushed a little bit. "Well I better get the plane started if we want to go." Blu quickly said before going into the cockpit of the plane.

As the private jet was cleared for takeoff, the plane lifted off and started on the long journey to Tokyo, Japan, plenty of time for Jewel to think of the new situation at hand. And time for Bia to ask what exactly was the issue now.

"So Jewel, now that we have the time, can you please explain to us what's the trouble now?" Bia asked.

"Yeah, I know we're not just going on this trip to taste some fresh tuna." Mikka added, knowing that there has to be a good reason for the sudden trip.

(Author's note: while this is a Zootopian style world, seafood still exists, I'm still debating whether or not food like hamburgers and steak still exist in this world…)

"Alright, as Bia probably told you girls, a golden Katana has been discovered near Tokyo and is now being kept for safety beneath the emperor's palace." Jewel stated, the girls nodding their heads to indicate that they knew that part. "What almost everyone doesn't know is that specific golden Katana was once the sword that united Japan long ago."

"How?" Lisa asked, curious, but interested at the same time.

"Long ago, there was a Samurai named Musashi who lived, like all the other Samurai, under the rule of a golden dragon who would terrorize the lands and kill anyone who resisted him. No Samurai dared to challenge the dragon's rule, that is until Musashi decided to do so." Jewel began. "He journeyed across Japan to a famous blacksmith named Yamato, where Yamato forged a Katana made out of pure gold for Musashi to use when he stood up to the dragon. Gathering as many Samurai as he could to help him defeat the dragon, Musashi confronted the dragon, the dragon angry that the Samurai dared to attack him and the dragon killed all of them until only Musashi was left."

"Wow… He must have been a very skilled warrior." Mikka commented.

"Indeed, Musashi, with the golden sword made for him, fought a long and hard battle with the golden dragon until Musashi was able to slay the beast, striking the dragon right through the heart. As Musashi stood victorious from the fight, all of Japan bowed down to him and they made him their first emperor. Ever since than the sword has been a symbol of unity for Japan, but it also meant that there were those who would want it for their own uses…" Jewel said as the girls became still and a bit frightened by what Jewel meant by this.

"Like who?" Bia finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Rumor has it that the Tokugawa clan of ninjas always wanted the sword so they could gain power and rule over Japan themselves, to overthrow the emperor. Now that the sword has been revealed, there is no doubt that any ninjas will still want to take the sword." Jewel addressed finally why they needed to go.

"How exactly do you know the whole story?" Lisa asked, as it was a bit unbelievable how Jewel could know so much about Japan, a place far away from her native land.

"During the time between when I left you know who and when I started writing the Daring Jewel books, I spent a year in Japan, for inspiration for stories, but also secretly to train in martial arts. I had a master named Basho who taught me everything he knew and like my old professor he was like a second father and is still a lifelong friend of mine, he lives just outside Tokyo, in a small modest temple where he teaches martial arts to those who he considers worthy of it and will use it to protect others." Jewel answered. "It was he who told me the story of the golden Katana."

"Can we trust him?" Bia asked, a bit afraid that Basho will turn like Harry did.

"Don't worry, everyone knows him, he's famous throughout the land, I trusted him with my life, after all, he was the one who called me his "Wild cherry blossom"." Jewel smiling as she remembered the good old times when she trained with the master. "Lets get some sleep, we have a lot to do once we arrive in Tokyo."

And Jewel and the girls settled down in their seats, closing their eyes as the jet flew on to Japan…

 **24 hours later**

The rising sun shone over the Japanese home islands as the private jet Blu was flying, carrying Jewel and the girls was over Tokyo International Airport or simply Haneda Airport, Blu checking in with flight control before getting clearance to land.

"Okay ladies, we have finally arrived in Japan, we'll be landing down right now so prepare yourself for it." Blu announced over the plane's speakers as Jewel and the girls got their bags ready to leave.

As the jet finally touched down and came to a stop, the airport workers got the mobile stairs against the side of the plane and Blu got the door open and let the ladies go out first.

"Thanks again for bringing me here Blu." Jewel smiled at Blu.

"Hey no problem, it's my pleasure, just enjoy yourself and get your inspiration." Blu smiled back.

As Blu and Jewel parted ways for now, Jewel joined the girls as they got a taxi from the line waiting at the airport entrance.

"Where to my ladies?" The taxi driver asked Jewel.

"Outside of the city, to the edge of the Nasu highlands." Jewel replied.

The Nasu highlands were where Master Basho lived, on top of a tall hill. Jewel clearly happy to see her old master again, but also knew that this was a serious matter and there was no time for idle chat in a time like this when all of Japan was in danger…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise that I would get this yesterday, I did most of it yesterday, but then I just got too tired… Hopefully you guys don't matter and again, thank you for your patience!**


	12. The Golden Katana Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally back at this! Sorry to keep you waiting, lots of stuff got in the way, school sickness, MLP writing, and World of Warships… I been playing a lot of World of Warships lately because there's this event where I can get a free Russian battleship, I'm very close to unlocking the Tier 8 U.S. destroyer Benson and I heard that it's a very great ship, and the Halloween event just came out today!**

 **Moving on from my personal life… I would like to thank Sofia Song and T8ECR34TOR for adding their favs and/or follows!**

 **But I'm also thinking about replacing some OCs because their owners are not contributing to this series as much as others are… You should know who you are… But it's only fair that I reward those who put in their attention into this!**

* * *

The Golden Katana Part 2

* * *

After a long taxi ride outside of Tokyo and all the traffic of the city, Jewel and the girls finally arrived at the Nasu highlands, Jewel telling the taxi driver that he can stop. After paying the driver and getting their bags, Jewel led the girls to her old master's place…

Only Master Basho's place was on top of the hills, which meant a long hike up the hill and Jewel and the girls were all jet lagged from the long flight as it was.

"I wish you told us that we were going to hike up the hill, Jewel…" Mikka complained.

"Yeah… And we have to carry our bags too." Lisa added in.

"Look girls, this is serious, we can rest once we get to Master Basho's temple." Bia told her friends.

"That's right, now lets go, we got no time to waste." Jewel urged the girls on.

At least while they were hiking up the tall hills, the landscape was very beautiful, it was so tranquil and quiet that one could hear her own breathing and footsteps very clearly. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, petals raining down and covering the glassy slopes in pink, the girls caught some petals in midair, to keep them as souvenirs of the trip. Even Mount Fuji, a volcano and the highest mountain in Japan could be seen towering above the land, even thought it was quite a distance from the group. All of this helped the group forget a little bit about how tired they truly felt, that was how much of an effect Japan's beauty had on them.

After a long climb up the hills, a small temple could be seen, of which even more cherry blossom trees grew. As Jewel and the girls got to the entrance, Jewel knocked on the wooden doors, of which a teenaged Crane bird opened the door.

"Who are you and what can I help you with?" The Crane asked.

"I'm here to see and talk with Master Basho." Jewel answered.

"I still don't know who you are…" The Crane replied, suspicious of Jewel.

"Go to Master Basho and tell him that his old wild cherry blossom is here." Jewel told the Crane in a very determined and stern voice.

"Wait here." The Crane told Jewel and the girls and the Crane closed the entrance.

The Crane went into the temple and found Master Basho in the main room of the temple, where a statue of a Shinto figure stood. Master Basho was also a Crane as well, but much older, having a long white beard and in fact now he had to walk with a walking stick. Master Basho heard the other Crane come in and without turning his back he asked what was the matter.

"What is the matter my student?" Basho asked.

"Master, there's several visitors at the entrance, one of them says she knows who you are and that she's your old wild cherry blossom." The Crane answered.

Basho thought about it and didn't need to think longer than a minute to remember and that made him smile as he slowly got up, grabbing onto his walking stick with one wing as he turned around to face his student.

"So, my top and favorite female student has come back." Basho commented, although deep down he knew why Jewel has come. "Well, don't just stand there, let us let them in."

And Master Basho, along with his student that came to tell him went back to the entrance, Basho's student opening the door as Basho himself came in front of Jewel as the door was open. Jewel right away bowed her head to her old master, of course this was custom to show respect to your elders and your master, Jewel signaled to the other girls to do the same as her.

"Master, it's good to see you again." Jewel said.

"Likewise my old student." Basho replied as he bowed back.

As the two stood straight again, Basho came froward and gave his old student a hug, Jewel accepting it and hugging back, the two clearly had such a loving relationship.

"I never thought in my lifetime that I would get to see you again, but I'm happy you came." Basho commented.

"As well as I my master." Jewel replied.

The two separated the hug as Jewel lowered her voice a little bit so only her master could hear her.

"I must talk to you about the sword." Jewel said in a more serious tone.

"Yes, I know and we will." Basho said in the same volume and serious tone as Jewel, but then raised his voice a little higher. "But first, lets get your friends settled into their rooms, you all must be very tired from your journey here. Hiroshi, please show our guests to their rooms." Basho asked of the student who came to tell him of Jewel's arrival.

"Yes master." Hiroshi replied while bowing at the same time.

As Hiroshi led Bia, Lisa, and Mikka to the guest rooms, Basho and Jewel went off alone and to the temple gardens, passing by Basho's students practicing their martial art skills.

"Even with your age you still teach worthy animals martial arts." Jewel commented as she pictured when she was in the students' position, practicing her own skills to use.

"Well, they may be worthy, but you were the most worthy my wild cherry blossom, I have heard so much about what you have done and I'm extremely proud of you." Basho smiled.

"Thank you master, I learned from the very best." Jewel smiled back as the two got to the temple gardens, again, full of cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

Jewel and her master sat down on a stone bench by the large Koi pond in the garden, a place where one can be completely at peace and think clearly.

"So the legend is true, the sword exists." Jewel began.

"Yes, I have always feared that it would eventually be found and now that it's out there the Tokugawa ninjas will come out from hiding in plain sight to take the sword." Basho stressed the importance. "I also fear that they'll also seek to destroy what remains of any non-ninja teachings."

"But if the sword is currently being kept underneath the emperor's palace, wouldn't it be protected extremely?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, but the Tokugawa ninjas are very determined, if they have to kill every single security animal guarding the sword, than they will." Basho answered, sounding very gloom. "After all, that's why you're here, right, to protect the sword?" Basho giving a smug look to Jewel.

"You know me too well master. Jewel chuckled back.

"Indeed I do and I know that you'll succeed as you always do." Basho smiled. "But right now, you should rest up from your journey here, after all, as I taught you, you must save your strength in order to have a stronger chance.

"I know master and don't worry, I will rest tonight before going tomorrow." Jewel reassured her old master, Jewel got up, only for basho to remain sitting. "Aren't you coming master?"

"No, I would like to stay here by myself to have my own thoughts." Basho answered.

"Okay, see you in the morning than master." Jewel happily said her goodbyes for the night before going to the guest rooms to join the girls.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi showed Bia, Lisa, and Mikka their rooms, which were, of course, modest rooms with only the simplest furnishings, but it was enough for the girls, for they just wanted to lay down and rest. As Hiroshi showed Mikka her room, Mikka tripped on the railing that they sliding doors of her room stood on, Hiroshi luckily catching Mikka's wing before she could fall.

"Oh thank you…" Mikka thanked Hiroshi, blushing as Hiroshi pulled Mikka back up. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to these kinds of doors."

"No problem, it happens to all of those who come here from outside Japan." Hiroshi replied with a smile.

Mikka noticed that Hiroshi was still holding her wing, the moment getting more awkward as Mikka decided to say something.

"You know you're still holding my wing." Mikka told Hiroshi.

"Oh sorry…" Hiroshi apologized slowly and let go, freeing Mikka. "Well, I should get back to practice, I'll see you later."

And Hiroshi left, Mikka's cheeks going red as a new voice greeted her.

"I saw that." Jewel's chuckling voice said from behind Mikka, which scared Mikka a little. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"No I don't…" Mikka tried to deny it.

"Alright, if you say so…" Jewel teased Mikka. "Now, come, we need to discuss out plans for tomorrow." Jewel said in a serious voice as Jewel got Bia and Lisa to talk about plans for tomorrow.

As they decided on one, they all went to sleep as the setting sun went down and the moon came up, bringing the peaceful and quiet night over Japan… Well soon not to be peaceful…

For as everyone in the temple went to sleep in their rooms, to rest up for more martial arts practice tomorrow, shadowy figures silently climbed up the temple walls and rooftops, getting into position for an attack. As they reached their targets they took out swords and throwing stars, as well as putting their masks over their faces, only showing their eyes.

A band of Tokugawa ninjas were here…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Now, T8ECR34TOR, I hope you don't mind that little scene with Mikka and Hiroshi, don't worry, I don't hate Leo and Mikka being together!**

 **And now, I'm off to play some World of Warships!**


	13. The Golden Katana Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we get on with it, a couple of things to say!**

 **T8ECR34TOR, while I do like your idea about Blu and Jewel, I actually have another idea for them in the next story in this series! No spoilers however!**

 **Second, I have decided to bump up this series from K+ to T rating, you will see why…**

* * *

The Golden Katana Part 3

* * *

The night was quiet, well except for the sound of crickets, which wouldn't bother anyone too much, except for one certain guest staying in the temple…

Mikka was having trouble sleeping, never liking the sound of crickets, eventually not being able to take it anymore she decided to go outside for a walk, unaware of the danger currently outside.

"No matter where I go there's crickets…" Mikka complained silently to herself as she went out of her room and to the entrance of the sleeping quarters.

On a normal night, she would have enjoyed the fresh, cool air… On this night… As soon as she took her first step out the door, a paw covered her beak while someone else grabbed her and held her still. Mikka tried shouting out for help, which only came out as muffles. However this was enough to attract Jewel's attention as she heard Mikka and got up.

"Mikka?" Jewel said. "Is that you?"

Jewel didn't get a clear answer back and decided to go check on Mikka, first getting her lasso before slowly opening her sliding door and going out of her room. Jewel slowly made her way to Mikka's room, but all of a sudden, a figure sprang out from one of the rooms, breaking through the paper material of the sliding doors, holding onto a sword, one of the ninjas. Jewel was totally surprised but quickly reacted as she ducked down from a swing of the ninja's sword, the ninja then trying to strike at Jewel from below, only for Jewel to jump up. And as Jewel jumped up she swung her talons across the ninja's face, knocking him out as he went crashing into the opposite room from which he came from.

Turns out the room that Jewel sent the ninja crashing into was Bia's and Bia was surprised in not a good way as she looked at Jewel who was panting. Bia couldn't say anything, but luckily Jewel did as she noticed Bia.

"Wake up Lisa, I think these guys have Mikka!" Jewel shouted at Bia.

While Bia went to wake up Lisa, Jewel got her hat and ran outside to see that a huge fight was going on. Ninjas with their swords and throwing stars were fighting Master Basho's students, who, being martial art students, didn't fight with the weapons that the ninjas had, rather their bodies were their weapons, punches and kicks.

Jewel was so distracted by this fight that she didn't notice a ninja sneaking up on her and only managed to step aside and avoid the ninja's sword at the very last moment. The ninja's sword was so close that he cut some of Jewel's feathers off without touching her body at all. As Jewel ran behind a column, the ninja took out a couple of throwing stars, launching them at Jewel, only for them to strike the wooden column Jewel took cover behind.

As the ninja, with his sword, ran to get Jewel, Jewel surprised him as she lassoed his sword and threw the sword away with it before quickly kicking the ninja in the stomach. The ninja was sent crashing into the wall before falling back down and staying still.

Meanwhile Mikka was being carried away, as she waited for the right moment and when it did come, she bit the ninja who was covering her beak with her beak and in the few seconds that it was free she shouted out for help.

"Help, help!" Mikka shouted before one of the ninjas took out a piece of cloth and covered Mikka's beak with it, tying it and making sure Mikka couldn't shout out anymore.

Luckily Jewel heard it and followed the sound of the voice, finding Mikka being taken away by some of the ninjas in one of the temple hallways. Showing herself, Jewel ran towards the ninjas, two of the three who had Mikka charging at Jewel in return.

As the ninja holding Mikka watched the fight but still held Mikka to make sure she didn't escape, the ninja wasn't aware of what could be behind him. And he should have for a wing came striking down onto the ninja's head, hard and with lightning speed, instantly knocking out the ninja. As Mikka was confused as to who it could be, the wing then untied Mikka's cloth over her beak and the owner of the wing's face came to look at her. It was Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, you saved me." Mikka said happily.

"Of course I did, now come on, lets get you and your friends out of here." Hiroshi urged Mikka.

"Wait, what about Jewel?" Mikka asked, seeing how Jewel was still fighting the two ninjas.

Jewel was having a harder time fighting two ninjas this time, but not that much and as she had a free second, she noticed that Hiroshi came and saved Mikka. Nodding quickly at the two that she was okay, she then got back to the fight.

"I think she has this, come on." Hioshi urged Mikka and the two went back to where Bia and Lisa were in their rooms.

Meanwhile Jewel, after quite a fight with the two ninjas, managed to beat them like the last two she beat, kocking out both of them, she took a breather and calmed down before remembering something important.

"Master Basho…" Jewel said as she then ran to her master's room.

Jewel was hoping that the ninjas didn't get to him, for that was probably the reason why they attacked, to get rid of the old martial arts master. As Jewel made her way to her master's room, having to fight through two more attacking ninjas, she spotted her master's shadow, kneeling, behind his sliding door, but she also noticed a figure holding onto a sword before him, ready to strike the old master down.

"Oh no…" Jewel said quietly as she ran to her master's room.

However…

As Jewel was just about to open the sliding door, the shadowy figure holding the sword, of course being a ninja, struck Basho straight through. Basho let out a very quiet pained groan as he collapsed onto the floor.

"NO!" Jewel shouted out as she just launched herself through the sliding door and came face to face with her master's killer.

As Jewel locked eyes with the ninja for a second, the ninja didn't waste the next second to make his escape and before Jewel could fight the ninja, the ninja jumped out of Basho's window of which he came in, escaping into the night and blending with the darkness.

Jewel didn't bother with the ninja, only coming down to her master, who's life was fading away. Jewel held onto her master as Basho looked back at Jewel in the eyes, Jewel's eyes all teary as she held her master's wound with her wing.

"Master, just hold on, you're going to be alright." Jewel struggled to say.

"No, I'm not…" Basho said before coughing out some blood. "It is as I feared, the ninjas have already started their purge."

"Yes master…" Jewel replied. "But don't worry about that, just breathe."

"Jewel, listen to me…" Basho started, coughing more. "You must save the sword… don't let the ninjas… get it."

"I will master, I will…" Jewel said, not being able to hold back her tears.

"And Jewel… Before I go…" Basho began.

"What master?" Jewel asked.

"You must know that I'm very proud of you and that I have loved you like a father would to his daughter." Basho admitted.

"Thank you master." Jewel said wiping her tear stained face.

With Basho turning cold and his heartbeats slowing down, he had enough life left in him to let out one more sentence…

"Goodbye my wild cherry blossom…"

And Basho then closed his eyes, his breathing and heartbeat stopped and he was still in Jewel's grip as Jewel started to shake her master slowly.

"Master… Master!" Jewel shouted. "Wake up… Wake up!"

But it was no use… Master Basho was gone.

Jewel slowly let her master go and gently laid him down onto his floor bed, putting his wings over his chest. Jewel then got up, still teary as she turned around, not wanting to turn back around and left the room.

The fight with the ninjas and the martial arts students were over as the ninjas fled after the students' victory over them, but the students didn't know that the students actually won as they succeeded in what they came here to do. As the students cheered, they noticed Jewel and saw her sadden face, which caused them to slowly stop cheering as they feared the worst. Jewel didn't say anything as she went back to the girls.

The girls, with Hiroshi, were in their rooms, thankful that the fighting stopped, only that changed when Jewel came in and faced the girls.

"Jewel, what happened?" Mikka asked, curiously worried about Jewel's expression.

In that moment, Jewel's expression changed, from a sorrow and teary one, to one full of hatred and revenge… She was determined to avenge her master.

* * *

 **See why I had to change the rating to T?**

 **I actually almost felt a tear coming out, please tell me you guys had that same effect!?**


	14. The Golden Katana Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Now before we begin, I got to say that I don't really feel so well… Surprise, surprise… But honestly, it's to the point where I can't finish a chapter a day as I usually do… So… When you do you read this, it'll be two days' worth of work…**

 **Now lets not waste anymore time and get right back to it!**

* * *

The Golden Katana Part 4

* * *

Morning came over Japan as Jewel and the girls got ready to stop the ninjas going to sneak into the emperor's palace. Jewel's face all the while expressionless, no emotion was evident on her face as she didn't know what to feel, her life just seemed to keep going in a downward direction. Before leaving the temple, Jewel knew that however dire the situation was, it was more important for her old master to have a temporary resting spot, perfect for him before Jewel could come back and properly place her master in eternal rest.

And she knew the perfect place… Right by the Koi pond in the temple gardens.

Assisted by some of Master Basho's students, Jewel laid her old master to rest on the grass by the water's edge.

"That's perfect, now leave me be with him." Jewel told the students as she needed a minute alone with her master.

The students bowed once before quickly leaving to leave alone with Basho, Jewel took off her hat and knelt down besides her master's body.

"Well master, I go now to fulfill the mission at hand, I hope I succeed, not for me or Japan, but for you, I hope that by saving this nation that you'll be happy forever, that your death wasn't in vain." Jewel said simply before managing to get a few tears out, which fell and hit the grass before her master's body.

After another minute, Jewel got up and put her hat back on, turning around and going to the temple entrance, where the girls were waiting for her. Although, the three girls weren't the only ones waiting for Jewel…

"What are you all doing here?" Jewel questioned as all of Master Basho's students were there.

"He was our master too and those ninjas will pay dearly for what they did to us last night." Hiroshi answered on account of all the students.

All of Basho's students stayed still, all of them of course knowing the risk, but they weren't afraid at all, they were going to help Jewel whether she liked it or not. And Jewel could see it in their eyes.

"Very well, lets go." Jewel said as she led everyone out the temple, to the emperor's palace in the middle of Tokyo.

It took a few hours, but they made it just outside the walls of the palace, all a bit tired, but still full of energy as they were determined to get to the katana before the ninjas. As they got to the palace, they came to the secret entrance of the huge building, of course Basho telling Jewel when she was a student of his', the way inside to the bottom of the palace. However, there was something wrong…

"There's supposed to be palace guards here, but there isn't…" Jewel noted. "The ninjas must already be making their way inside."

"So what now?" Bia asked.

"We follow of course." Jewel replied. "Everyone in and be alert." Jewel informed everyone as they came to the secret entrance and entered one by one, however Jewel stopped several of the group before they could come in. "Hiroshi, you stay here and keep the girls safe, plus we need someone to watch the entrance if the ninjas break through us."

"But I want to fight too." Hiroshi replied.

"Yeah, come on Jewel, you need all the help you can get." Lisa pleaded with Jewel to let them in.

"Look, this isn't for debate, Mikka almost got captured last night, what if something worse happens?" Jewel reminded the four. "Now stay here and if we don't come back before nightfall or the ninjas win, you girls find Blu and go back to Rio, understood?"

The girls and Hiroshi all sighed and nodded with heads, signaling they understood."

"Good." Jewel said simply as she then entered the passageway to the room where the golden katana was being kept for safe keeping for now.

As Jewel and the rest of Basho's students entered the dark underground passageway, Jewel noticed that the many guards that were to be posted here, lining the hallway were all gone. Jewel guessed that the ninjas had already disposed of the bodies, hoping that the ninjas haven't already taken the sword and escaped. As light was soon seen, the passageway opened up into a rather large underground room, in the center of the room on a very elaborate and decorated stand, sat the golden katana. Its clean, bright blade shining, but it still could be seen that writing was on the blade, a haiku on the blade that every samurai would put in when he had his katana made.

"Well, lets get the katana and get out." One of Basho's students suggested.

"Wait, it's too quiet…" Jewel noticed. "Careful now, walk slowly…"

Jewel and Basho's students all walked slowly towards the sword, looking around to see if any surprise would come at them, but they really should have checked above them…

Suddenly the heavy, metal door of the secret room closed and locked and coming down from above, ninjas appeared, surrounding Jewel and the students and preventing their escape.

"Surrender or die!" The lead ninja demanded in Japanese of Jewel and the students.

"Never!" Jewel answered back in fluent Japanese and got ready to fight.

"Very well, you made your choice…" The lead ninja replied back in Japanese before signaling his ninjas that they were free to attack.

The clash begun as students and ninjas collided with each other and fought, the students learning from yesterday night's sneak attack and put up a more difficult fight for the ninjas. While Jewel punched and kicked her way through several ninjas, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the lead ninja going for the golden katana. Quickly knocking out the ninja she was currently fighting she ran to the katana, just before the lead ninja could get his paws on it.

"Finally, the power belongs to us…" The lead ninja spoke as he was just about to grab the katana, only for Jewel to come jumping from above and grabbed onto the katana's handle with her wing, coming back down to the ground and pointing the blade at the ninja.

"You want this, come and take it from me." Jewel spoke in Japanese to the ninja.

The lead ninja took out his own sword, smiling eagerly for the chance to fight, he was sure he could best Jewel in a fight, not knowing how well Jewel could really fight. The ninja jumped onto the stand that the golden katana was on and swung his sword at Jewel, coming at her from above, Jewel blocking the blows as the ninjas advanced, causing Jewel to back up.

Jewel, with the golden katana soon enough went back on the offensive, waiting for the perfect moment to do so as she delivered her own blows against the ninja. The ninja was quite surprised as now he was the one being forced back, but as a ninja, he had his tricks up his sleeve. Grabbing something from his ninja belt, he threw a smoke bomb at Jewel, the smoke exploding and made Jewel cough.

The ninja took that moment to hide in the expanding smoke while Jewel was distracted, losing sight of her attacker, she stayed alert, checking all around her through the smoke. And then the ninja came up from behind, Jewel hearing it and just in time blocked the attack with the katana.

"You're good, but not as good as me." The ninja said to Jewel in Japanese.

"Are you sure, I learned from the very best." Jewel replied.

The two held swords until the ninja once again backed up into the smoke and then grabbed a couple of throwing stars and threw them at Jewel. Jewel managed to see them just in time, deflecting both of them with the katana. As Jewel blocked the throwing stars, the smoke from the smoke bomb dissipated enough that Jewel saw the outline of the ninja's figure, of course having her own tricks, Jewel took out her lasso and tied up the ninja's legs. This sudden action surprised the ninja as he fell while Jewel brought him to her. The ninja still tried fighting back as he swung his sword against Jewel, Jewel simply just swung the katana and the ninja's sword went flying out and away from him, the ninja at the mercy of Jewel.

It was only than that Jewel realized who she was facing…

"You… You're the one who killed Master Basho!" Jewel said loudly in Japanese as she recognized the ninja's eyes, the ninja taking a minute to recognize Jewel.

"And it's you…" The ninja replied back in Japanese. "So, you got your revenge… Now finish it!" The ninja demanded, Jewel holding the katana just above the ninja's neck.

Part of Jewel really wanted this ninja to pay, but she also knew that her master wouldn't approve of this. Jewel yelled out as she drove the sword straight down… Into the floor besides the ninja's head. The ninja, who had his eyes closed, opened them as Jewel's face was now closer to him.

"No… I'm not a monster like you…" Jewel said in an expressionless voice straight to the ninja's face.

Jewel got up and looked around her, for the fighting had stopped, the students having won over the ninjas. The students all started cheering as Jewel got up and sighed, finally able to breathe. Only a few seconds later, the girls, along with Hiroshi, came in, with looks of panic on their faces.

"I thought I told you four to stay outside." Jewel said sternly.

"We have a problem Jewel…" Bia informed the adventurer.

"Yeah, we got to get out of here now!" Hiroshi added.

And all of a sudden, rows of bright lights appeared as the owners of the light sources fanned out and surrounded everyone in the containment room. The cocking of assault rifles could be heard as a voice on a megaphone shouted out to everyone in the room that wasn't holding a rifle.

"Japanese Self Defense Forces, put down your weapons and surrender." An officer's voice demanded.

Jewel, still holding the golden katana, walked out towards the soldiers, the soldiers fearful of what Jewel would do as they became more alert, with several of them pointing their rifles at Jewel.

"I request an audience with the emperor." Jewel demanded to the officer with the megaphone.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Jewel will meet the emperor and we'll see what will become of the golden katana!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	15. The Golden Katana Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **It's time for the conclusion of this story in this series!**

 **And I'm very glad that this is doing so well, especially from those of you who give your constant reviews, Dovahkiin1412, Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, Nightfly123, RIO2lover100, and T8ECR34TOR.**

 **However I would like to see comments from my female readers, because all of those guys I mentioned are, well, guys. So I would really like comments from others, not asking for every single chapter, just once in awhile is fine. (Looking at you Cyan and Sofia…)**

 **And now onto the conclusion!**

* * *

The Golden Katana Part 5

* * *

Escorted by Japanese Defense Force soldiers, Jewel was led to the emperor's throne room, while the students, girls, and ninjas were being temporarily detained by other soldiers, outside the palace. Bia was wondering what Jewel will do with the emperor and was worried, after all, she broke into the palace, but only to stop the ninjas and save the katana, but Bia was worried the emperor still wouldn't treat Jewel nicely.

Meanwhile Jewel arrived at the emperor's throne room, a couple of soldiers opening the doors and Jewel, along with the officer and several soldiers went inside. There were rows of soldiers against the walls of the room, to protect the emperor of course, and then just underneath the shaded throne, was the emperor, his prime minister standing besides the throne. The prime minister, a crane, looked angry when he noticed that the golden katana was attached to Jewel's belt.

(Author's note: If you seen the movie, The Last Samurai, then you will know what the emperor's throne room looks like)

"What's the meaning of this!" The prime minister demanded of the officer in Japanese. "Why is this woman not being detained!?"

"She requested an audience with the emperor, Mr. Prime Minister." The officer replied.

"Forgive me, Mr. Prime Minister, I mean no harm, I just wish to speak to the emperor about a personal manner." Jewel told the minister politely in Japanese.

"You break into the palace, steal our national symbol of unity and now you wish to speak to the emperor!" The minister said in surprise and anger.

Before Jewel could reply, the emperor spoke up in a calm and more controlled voice.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Prime Minister, I wish to hear what she has to say. "The emperor said in an interested voice.

"But, your majesty, this woman…" The prime minister began.

"You are dismissed for now, Mr. Prime Minister." The emperor calmly requested.

"Yes your majesty." The Prime Minister replied, bowing down and retaining outside of the throne room.

As the prime minister left, the emperor got up slowly from his throne and revealed himself, he was a slightly old crane, a bit younger than Master Basho, but he still had grey feathers forming. As the emperor revealed himself, Jewel, along with everyone else present bowed down. They stayed that way until the emperor spoke.

"Rise." The emperor gave his permission, Jewel and everyone else standing back up. "Now, what is it you wish?"

"May we speak alone your majesty?" Jewel requested, the emperor thinking about it and after a few seconds, nodded to the officer, the officer obeying and everyone left, leaving Jewel and the emperor alone. "Thank you, your majesty." Jewel said happily as she was alone with the emperor.

"Now, what is it?" The emperor got back to business.

"Your majesty, I don't know if you heard, but Master Basho's temple was attacked by ninjas last night, one of them managed to get to him and well… He's gone. He was my old master and friend." Jewel informed the emperor.

"I knew Master Basho as well, he was my friend too, a great and wise man, I'm deeply sad to hear this." The emperor said in a gloomy tone.

"When I heard about the discovery of this katana…" Jewel looking down to the golden katana on her belt. "I came all the way from Brazil and went to Master Basho to confirm this, he told me that the ninjas are planning to steal it so they can gain power to take over you, I broke into the palace to stop them and save the katana, not to steal it." Jewel finished in an honest tone.

"Why are you not giving me the katana than?" The emperor asked in a curious tone as to why Jewel didn't hand over the katana.

"That's my wish, your majesty, to bury it with Master Basho." Jewel explained. "Please, he deserves the honor."

The emperor thought about it for a few minutes, Jewel anxiously, but patiently waiting for the answer. The answer she got was what she wanted.

"Very well, I agree to this, my old friend deserves this, we should make the preparations for his funeral right away." The emperor smiled, Jewel smiling back.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jewel bowed before leaving the palace.

After managing to free the girls and the students with the help of the emperor, they went back to the temple, where they prepared Master Basho's body for a short trip. Written in his will, Basho requested to be buried at the foot of Mount Fuji, by the cherry blossom trees growing there and Jewel was sure her master would get his wish.

As the next day came, the funeral took place in which Master Basho's burial spot was there, the emperor, along with the majority of his government were there to attend the occasion. As Master Basho's casket was open before being closed and lowered down, everyone present gave their last words and respects to the old master, Jewel being the last one to approach him, with the golden katana being held in her wings.

"Goodbye my master, I hope you're happy, Japan is safe now." Jewel said, gently laying down the katana on her master's body.

As Jewel said her final words, a camera crew was there to document the event for the papers, Jewel, along with the emperor and his family, posing in front of the casket. As a few pictures were taken, Jewel felt tears slowly coming down her face.

As the funeral was done and Master Basho's casket closed up and buried in the ground, the emperor and Jewel said their goodbyes before parting ways, Jewel and the girls, along with Master Basho's students, going back to the temple. After resting at the temple for the night, Jewel and the girls left, to go back home, saying their goodbyes to Basho's students. Hiroshi and Mikka in particular making their goodbye longer.

"You know I'm really going to miss you." Hiroshi said sadly. "I wish you could stay."

"I know, I do too, but I have my family and friends back home, I can't just leave them." Mikka replied.

"I know, well I guess this is goodbye." Hiroshi sighed.

"Hey, I'll come back, one day and we'll see each other again." Mikka smiled, trying to be cheerful.

"And I'll be waiting for that day to come." Hiroshi tried smiling.

And Jewel, now in her author's outfit of course, and the girls left, for the airport. As Jewel called Blu to tell him that she was done and they could go back home, Blu rushed from his vacation while waiting for Jewel, coming back to the airport and getting the private jet ready for the trip back home.

As the jet was ready, just as the sun started to set, Jewel and the girls got on board, all tired from their excitement. As Jewel as the last to board, she stopped to talk to Blu.

"Thanks again for taking me Blu." Jewel thanked Blu.

"You're welcome." Blu smiled and then he remembered something as he had a newspaper tucked under his wing. "Have you seen today's newspaper?" Blu asked.

"No, why?" Jewel asked, pretending to be curious, but knowing what Blu would mention.

"Well, there's this picture of the emperor and his family with a female blue macaw that looks like you." Blu said as she showed Jewel the picture.

"Yeah… She does kinda of look like me…" Jewel said.

"I can't read Japanese, but the picture interested me, so I thought I would show you." Blu smiled. "Anyway, lets go back home." Blu said before going to the cockpit to start up the plane while Jewel took her own seat.

And with permission to take off, Blu flew the jet out of the airport and back to Rio. As the jet climbed up into the sky, the setting sun made the sky a bright orange as all was peaceful over the Japanese home islands. For Jewel, the sight made her happy, for even thought her master was gone, she completed her job once more.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time, it's not really going to be an adventure like this and the last two stories, lets just say that it's going to be more romantic based…**


	16. Dinner Trouble Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Happy Halloween! Now I don't have any ideas for the day, so sorry… But I hope that those of you who do celebrate Halloween had a fun night!**

 **Now, as I said in the last update here, that this story in this series isn't exactly going to be an adventure like the three before, rather a more romantic one. And it may be shorter than the other three as well, but I do hope that you guys don't mind and still enjoy this one!**

 **Without further ado…**

* * *

Dinner Trouble Part 1

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning in Rio de Janeiro, the streets busy with animals enjoying the day of leisure of the week, either sunbathing on the beach or going hang gliding, filling the sky with bright colored gliders. And the same can be said for the market, for Saturday was a day where everyone can come and get fresh fruits and vegetables from the farmers. And that was where Daring Jewel, of course in her author's outfit, was.

"Now, what else do I need?" Jewel said to herself silently. "Could use some fresh corn." Jewel said as she went to where the corn was.

As Jewel came to where the corn was and got a few cobs, she went to get any final things she might need, only when she turned around to go, she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" Jewel started, but stopped when she noticed who she bumped into. "Blu?"

Blu, noticing it was Jewel who bumped into him, smiled.

"Oh hey Ms. Yearling, fancy seeing you here." Blu said.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't today be a busy day for flights, especially private ones?" Jewel asked, knowing Blu's busiest flight times was over the weekends.

"Well, since I logged in a lot of flight time, my boss kindly gave me this weekend off." Blu smiled, but then smirked. "I wonder why…"

Jewel knew what Blu meant and blushed, knowing it was mainly for her.

"I'm sorry Blu…" Jewel struggled to say.

"That's alright, I understand how much you enjoy your writing." Blu returning to his smile.

"Well, I should get back home and store everything away." Jewel said quickly, turning around to go back home, only for Blu to stop her.

"Wait Ms. Yearling…" Blu called after her.

"Yes Blu?" Jewel replied, coming back.

"I was thinking… If you aren't busy… Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Blu nervously asked.

"Like a date?" Jewel said surprised.

"Well, no… I mean… If you don't want to… Or you have something else to do, I understand…" Blu starting to ramble on, Jewel chuckling and stopped Blu before he had a mental breakdown.

"Sure Blu, I think a night out would be good for me, but lets just keep it as a casual night out." Jewel smiled.

"Okay sure, that's fine with me." Blu breathed a sigh of relief and Blu told Jewel to meet him by a restaurant, where Blu was friends with the owner.

After saying goodbye to each other, Jewel went back home, first storing everything she got from the market in the kitchen and then prepared for the night.

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard to find something to wear…" Jewel said to herself as she went to her bedroom and opened her closet, her smile dropping down.

Jewel's clothes were mostly her adventurer's outfits or author's outfits, which was also her normal day outfits as well. She only had a couple of dresses, just in case, but with Jewel's life, one would not expect her to own any.

"Oh boy…" Jewel commented as she took out her only two dresses she owned, one of which was light blue like her feathers and the other a bright Scarlet red. "I do like the blue one better… But it kinda of seems obvious… The red one might be better, but it's too much for a causal night out…"

Jewel was still in the midst of deciding when she heard light knocking on her front door, after taking one more look she went to see who it was. As Jewel opened the door, she saw it was Gracie and Marion.

"Oh hey girls, what is it?" Jewel asked.

"We just wanted to know if there's another adventure you need help with." Marion answered.

"Well sorry, none at the moment." Jewel replied back and then thought of something. "But maybe you guys can help me with something."

"What?" Gracie asked.

"Well, you see I'm going to spend a night with Blu and I need help picking out the dress for tonight." Jewel answered.

"Sure." Both Gracie and Marion smiled and Jewel let the girls in her house.

Jewel led the girls to her bedroom and the girls saw the only two dresses Jewel had, liking them both.

"I like both of them, but the blue one is just too similar to my feather color and the Scarlet one is too flashy." Jewel said, commenting on her hard decision.

"I think I know what to do, I'm learning how to make dresses, maybe I can take these ones and combine them to make something more pretty." Gracie suggested.

"You really think so?" Jewel brightened up at the idea.

"I know so." Gracie replied in a positive mood. "Just let me take them and I'll come back in a few hours with something stunning."

And Jewel let Gracie take them and while Gracie went back to her own home to make something worthy for Jewel, Marion stayed behind. For Jewel requested Marion's help for tonight, for Jewel, a world famous author and all time adventurer hasn't really spent a night out with someone, much less with Blu, her pilot for when she needed to go long distances to other countries.

Marion advised Jewel on how to behave and answer any questions Blu might have and to keep talking to avoid being awkward and all, and such. As the time for Jewel to go on her night out with Blu came closer, Gracie came back with Jewel's two dresses that she combined in order to make a new one.

"I'm back!" Gracie shouted as she came inside Jewel's house. "And I think you'll be happy with the result Jewel." Gracie smiled as she presented Jewel's new dress, taking it out from behind her back.

"Gracie… I don't know what to say…" Jewel began as she took the dress.

As night started to fall, it was time for Jewel to go, all set, with the finishing touch of putting on her glasses, of course to cover up her real identity, for she looked very different without them.

(Author's note: You might think glasses would make very little difference, but it actually does. I wear glasses and when I take them off, I look like a totally different person, trust me.)

"Okay, all ready to go." Jewel breathed out as she felt nervous.

"Don't worry Jewel, just don't think about books or ancient treasures and you'll do fine." Marion told Jewel.

"Yeah, good luck Jewel." Gracie added in.

"Thanks girls, really appreciate it." Jewel smiled her best.

After a short taxi ride to the restaurant Blu told Jewel to go to, Jewel found Blu waiting for her outside and that only made her feel more nervous. After getting out of the taxi and paying the driver, Jewel came to Blu.

"Hey Blu." Jewel said, Blu's back turned to Jewel.

"Oh hey Ms. Yearling, glad you…" Blu started, but stopped as he faced Jewel. "Ahhh…"

"Something wrong Blu?" Jewel asked.

"No, it's nothing, but you look very pretty…" Blu commented.

Jewel did look like a jewel indeed, Gracie having done a wonderful job at creating something new for Jewel. Jewel's new dress kept the Scarlet top half, but the lower half was the light blue.

"Thanks, a good friend of mine actually combined two of my dresses together for me." Jewel replied, blushing while keeping her head down and out of view from Blu. "And you look very handsome tonight yourself."

"Well, I try my best." Blu answered. "Come on, lets go inside."

And Blu led Jewel to the restaurant, Blu letting Jewel in first. As both were inside, they were greeted very happily by a bulldog.

"Blu!" The bulldog shouted as he came and gave Blu a tight hug. "It's so good to see you buddy!"

"It's nice to see you too Luiz…" Blu replied as the hug was too tight. "But maybe loose up on the hug."

"Oh sure, right buddy, sorry." Luiz apologized and then noticed Jewel, who's this?" Luiz asked Blu, surprised Blu was with a lady.

"This is author J.K. Yearling, I'm spending a night with her." Blu answered.

"Of course! How can I be so stupid!" Luiz face pawed himself. "It's an honor to have you here Ms. Yearling, come I'll take you two to your table."

As Luiz led Blu and Jewel to their table, Jewel asked Blu something very quietly.

"Your friend is a bulldog?" Jewel asked.

"Well yes, he's a good guy and he has the best steak in town in my opinion." Blu answered.

As Luiz showed Blu and Jewel their table, the two sat down, making themselves comfortable as Luiz gave each of them the menu.

"And I'll have the waiter come back for your order." Luiz told the two.

"Thank you Luiz." Blu thanked his friend.

As Jewel was looking at what to have, Blu, also deciding what to have, began asking questions to Jewel.

"So Jewel, I was always wondering… What does J.K. stand for?" Blu asked, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"Oh, it stands for Jewel Katherine." Jewel answered. "And Blu, you don't need to keep calling me Ms. Yearling, I already have enough animals calling me that, you can just call me Jewel." Jewel smiled.

"Oh, sorry…" Blu apologized and blushed.

"It's okay Blu or Captain Gunderson…" Jewel smirked in a teasing way, Blu chuckling back.

As Jewel was just about to bring the menu up to her face again, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, bringing down the menu a little bit, she couldn't believe her eyes…

"Nigel…" Jewel said in her head.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Well this date… I mean causal night out is going to go well!**

 **See you guys next time and again, Happy Halloween! (If you do celebrate it that is!)**


	17. Dinner Trouble Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I see you guys are enjoying this different sort of story from the three before, which is very encouraging to see!**

 **Now before we continue on, be alert that I plan on making a special Q and A update which will detail out what will happen until the end of the year as well as including another feedback session in which I'm going to ask you guys a ton of stuff about this series! So please check that out when it comes out because it's going to be very important!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Dinner Trouble Part 2

* * *

"Jewel… Jewel… Jewel…" Blu's soft calling to Jewel going a bit louder as Jewel was busy focusing on her chief rival, as Nigel sat down at a table, led by a waiter who left to allow Nigel to pick out what he wanted.

"Jewel!" Blu's soft yelling finally forcing Jewel to lose her focus on Nigel.

"Huh, what?" Jewel replied quickly as she was confused why Blu was calling her.

Turns out that all the time that Jewel was watching Nigel, she was so occupied by her rival that she didn't notice the waiter who came to take their orders. Blu gave his', but Jewel didn't even notice or even hear Blu speaking to the waiter. And now she was in an awkward position.

"Are you ready for your order Ms. Yearling?" The waiter asked.

"I'm sorry I'm not…" Jewel apologized softly. "Blu what are you having?"

"What I usually get when I come here." Blu answered, curious by Jewel's behavior.

"I'll just have that since this is my first time here." Jewel told the waiter.

"Very well than, Ms. Yearling." The waiter replied, writing down Jewel's order before leaving.

As the waiter left, Blu and Jewel were once again alone, Blu seeing Jewel's changed expression and was worrying why jewel was behaving so differently now.

"Jewel, are you okay, you suddenly don't look well." Blu commented.

"I'm fine Blu, really I am." Jewel replied nervously now as she returned some partial attention to Nigel, but now making sure that Blu had at least a quarter of her attention.

"Okay well, if you don't mind, I was hoping to ask you how's the writing business coming along." Blu asked.

This was one question Jewel didn't want to really answer, because than it would remind her of her secret identity, but at the same time she just couldn't ignore Blu's question.

"Well, it's going good, it's tough because there's plenty of writers turning in similar stories." Jewel answered.

Nigel was currently waiting for his own dinner, not really doing much, tapping his talons on the floor because he was so impatient. However other than that there was nothing that would suggest Nigel was up to something. However Jewel, being the careful one didn't believe that Nigel was just "out".

"So, how's the flying business?" Jewel asked Blu, to distract Blu from how she was acting.

"Well, other than what I told you this morning, I do enjoy it even thought it's many hours of flying, I get to see so many new sights around the world and taste new food, but I never get tired of Luiz's restaurant." Blu chuckled at the last words.

And then Jewel noticed that Nigel was getting up from his table and walked to the bathrooms. Jewel took this chance to follow Nigel and surprise him to demand to know what he was up to. And plus it was the perfect chance to let loose some of her nervousness so she can act better towards Blu.

"Blu, please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Jewel said quickly.

"Oh okay, hurry back, I hate for another young lady to think you just left me and will take me." Blu giving a smug look.

For a moment Jewel laughed a bit at Blu's attempt at humor before focusing on her own personal task at hand. As Nigel went into the men's room, Jewel waited patiently outside in order to catch Nigel. Fortunately for Jewel, the light above the entrances to the bathrooms was quite dimmed now, the bulbs coming to its end of its lifespan and the bathrooms were out of view of the dining area of the restaurant so Jewel didn't have to worry about Blu or any other diner seeing her.

Finally, after a couple of minutes Nigel came out and Jewel, without a second's thought pushed Nigel into the wall, Nigel completely taken by surprise. The cockatoo turned to look at who his attacker was and of course didn't notice Jewel.

"Hey, what's your problem lady, who are you?" Nigel said loudly.

"You mean you don't recognize your chief rival?" Jewel demanded as she used a free wing to take off her glasses and now Nigel recognized her.

"Daring Jewel… What are you doing here!?" Nigel demanded in return.

"I was just starting to enjoy a good dinner with a great friend when you showed up, what are you doing here!?" Jewel keeping up her demands.

"I was also just enjoying a good dinner and it would be faster if the cooks can cook faster…" Nigel complained.

"You're lying, you're always up to something and I'm going to find out what." Jewel said sternly.

"Hey Daring Jewel, I might be a criminal hiding in plain sight, but I know when to rest, don't you…" Nigel said back, in an innocent tone.

It was at this point that Jewel let Nigel go, not getting anything out from him.

"Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Jewel threatened and left to go back to Blu.

Little did Jewel know that Nigel was up to something…

Jewel returned to Blu and took her seat, letting out a breath as she apologized to Blu.

"Sorry I took so long, I was in a hurry to get here and didn't have a chance to go at home." Jewel took Blu.

"That's alright, you weren't gone long." Blu smiled. "So, I thought we could talk more about our jobs, if you want to."

"Sure…" Jewel replied, chuckling nervously as she returned to her partial focus on Nigel. "Why don't you start?"

"Okay, well I always worried what made you think of the Daring Jewel books, obviously since you told me your name and Daring Jewel is a blue macaw like you, it must be based on you." Blu wondered.

"Well, as a little girl I always dreamed of being an archeologist, but that turned south, so I decided to write about adventures instead." Jewel answered. "It's kinda of like writing down my dreams and selling them as books."

"Interesting." Blu said. "That's actually a pretty creative side to writing, I never would have thought of that."

"So, what made you become a pilot?" Jewel now asked Blu.

"Well, my great grandfather was actually one of this country's first pilots and that tradition continued in my family, my grandfather was a pilot and then my father was one too, in fact he often took me on rides on his own old biplane, just like his own father did for him, I tell you flying through the clouds and feeling the wind go through my feathers was the best feeling in my life." Blu smiled as he thought of his childhood memories.

"And yet you're a private jet pilot…" Jewel remarked.

"Well, technology advances, what can you do?" Blu replied. "But still, I get to enjoy flying high through the clouds and the sunrises and sunsets are more beautiful up higher." Blu stating the advantages he enjoyed over those below on the ground.

While Jewel was enjoying her conversation with Blu, she noticed changes with Nigel, he was checking his watch and looking around for someone, like he was supposed to meet someone. This made Jewel more and more nervous as she tried keeping up her ruse with Blu, eventually the conversation being reduced to Jewel saying one word replies like, "Sure" or "Yup" or just simply nodding her head.

And then came the moment, Nigel may have said he was just here to enjoy a nice dinner, but clearly he lied because a small monkey, one of Nigel's minions came and took a seat across from Nigel.

"Do you have it?" Nigel asked his minion simply.

"Yes boss." The monkey replied.

"Great, but not here, lets go somewhere more private." Nigel suggested, taking a quick second glance at Jewel, Nigel and his minion leaving the table and going to just outside the kitchen entrance.

Jewel cursed in her head at Nigel as she should have known that he was lying, however much she hated to leave Blu again, she needed to do so.

"I'm sorry Blu, can you excuse me again…" Jewel began, thinking of a quick excuse. "I'm going to see what's taking so long with our meal." Jewel said rapidly.

"Oh… Okay…" Blu beginning and barely finishing as Jewel got up and hurried to the kitchen.

Nigel and the monkey were talking and as Nigel's minion gave his boss something shiny Jewel took that moment to act.

"I knew you were up to something!" Jewel shouted softly as she charged at Nigel and his minion.

Jewel easily dealt with Nigel's minion and then she quickly turned to face Nigel, however Nigel tackled her and sent the two into the kitchen through the door. As the two fought each other, the cooks and waiters were all very confused to the two fighting as they stopped what they were doing and just watched the two, not knowing whether or not to break them apart or leave them be.

As the two fought, a waiter, returning with some dirty dishes after a meal was finished by a couple of customers, returned to the kitchen. As the waiter returned, he didn't notice Jewel and Nigel fighting and their fighting moved to the waiter, tripping him up and causing the dishes to come crashing down on the floor, not only breaking, but all the leftover scraps of food made a mess out of the three victims of the dishes. As Jewel and Nigel now stopped fighting from this, they took a breather as they both got up and faced each other.

"I knew you were lying!" Jewel yelled at Nigel.

"Oh Daring Jewel, of course I was!" Nigel laughed in return. "Did you honestly expect anything different from me!"

That only made Jewel more irritated and she lunged at Nigel, the two resuming their fight as Jewel's move made them come crashing out from the kitchen door and into the dining area…

As all the customers paused what they were doing and turned their attention to the fight happening, Blu was among them and he was in shock when he saw Jewel fighting a white cockatoo. At first he couldn't say anything, but when he did…

"Jewel?" Blu said a bit softly, but enough for Jewel to hear as Blu's voice was one of confusion.

Jewel stopped fighting Nigel as she heard Blu's voice and looked at him and that one second look made Jewel change, from her aggressive expression at Nigel and her focus on her fight with him, to suddenly having an expression of sadness and regret as she got off Nigel and simply ran from the restaurant, to get far away as possible from Blu.

In her hurry, Jewel dropped her glasses that masked her secret identity…

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I hope that one of you caught the reference to a certain Disney movie at the the very end…**


	18. Dinner Trouble Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Well as I said before, this story in this series might be shorter and it is, for this is the last part!**

 **Also, if you didn't read the beginning author's note last update, than please do so, for the next update will be what I talked about!**

 **Oh… And I can't believe no one got the reference at the end… I was referencing Cinderella! Jewel leaving behind her glasses is supposed to be referencing the moment when Cinderella leaves behind her glass slipper and the prince goes after her!**

 **And now onto the last part of this story!**

* * *

Dinner Trouble Part 3

* * *

A minute after Jewel rushed out of the restaurant in tears, Nigel got up and silently escaped while Blu was fixed on Jewel's glasses. Walking to them, he picked them up and looked deeply at them, after mentally making a decision he apologized to Luiz and paid for his meal with Jewel for the trouble before also leaving the restaurant.

Meanwhile Jewel, after much running blindly, found herself at a nearby local park, luckily not getting hit by any cars as she crossed streets. Calming down and wiping her eyes clear of tears, she slowly walked to a bench, which was underneath a single light source. Sitting down on the bench, Jewel kept on cursing herself for making such a foolish mistake.

"What an idiot I am!" Jewel softly told herself. "How could I let my adventurer's instincts take over!?"

And so on and on, Jewel's temporary anger eventually going back to sadness.

"Blu's never going to talk to me ever again, now I got to find another pilot…" Jewel said, not expecting a new voice to come, but…

"Now why would you do that?" A familiar voice cut in.

Jewel, surprised, lifted her hung down head to see that it was Blu, who found her, after some searching. In one of his wings held Jewel's glasses.

"Can I sit down?" Blu asked in a sympathetic tone.

Jewel didn't say yes or no, simply just nodding her head, signaling that he could sit down next to her. Blu sat down, not too close to Jewel, but close enough that they were mere inches away from each other. Blu handed over Jewel's glasses to her, looking ever so slightly at her.

"I believe you dropped these." Blu said.

"Oh thank you Blu." Jewel replied in her sorrow voice, putting her glasses on with shaky wings.

"So…" Blu began. "You want to tell me what happened back there?"

Jewel was surprised, Blu didn't sound angry, but rather confused, clearly only wanting a straight froward answer to his question. She decided it was about time to reveal the truth to him, he deserved to know.

"Blu, I'm not going to lie, I'm both J.K. Yearling and Daring Jewel, one in the same and to be honest, I used you in order to protect the ancient treasures outside the country and around the world." Jewel revealed. "But I will say that I found a strong relationship with you and I always thought I could keep you out from my secret other half."

"So, all those adventures in Egypt, Japan and all those other places, were real?" Blu asked, still not angry. "Every time you asked me to take you somewhere far away was for an actual adventure?"

"Yes, all that is true." Jewel stated. "Every book is basically my real adventures, all the action, villains, me saving the treasure, all of it."

"Well, I…" Blu beginning, but stopping as he had no idea what to say at the moment, he wasn't upset, but rather more dumbfounded, luckily Jewel kept speaking.

"Look Blu, I'm sorry I lied to you all this time ever since my first abroad trip, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, I thought you would never be my pilot again." Jewel sighing. "I guess it's time I find someone else to take me on my trips out of the country."

Now Blu could speak up as his voice changed to a happier one.

"Look Jewel, I also have something to tell you." Blu brightening up. "Ever since I first took you on a flight, I kinda of liked you, more than just my client in fact and well hearing this, I like you even more."

"Really?" Jewel letting up the tears.

"Yeah, I thought it was great that you're such a successful author and now that you're also an awesome adventurer, what more is there?" Blu smiled.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel blushing. "But maybe it's a good idea not to take our relationship to the extreme, I prefer if we just stay friends, at least for now."

"I would like nothing better, besides I can't lose my best client." Blu chuckled, Jewel also doing so. "You know you still owe me a night out."

"Oh yeah, right…" Jewel remembered what just happened. "But I don't think Luiz will let us back in."

"I got an idea." Blu said, after a minute of quick thinking.

"What?" Jewel replied, curious.

"Meet me at the airport, in my plane tomorrow night, I got something to make up for this night." Blu smiled.

 **The next night…**

Jewel arrived at the airport, getting off from the taxi and then making her way to find Blu's plane, which was in the hangar at that time, resting comfortably inside and out of sight of the busy airport. Jewel came into the hangar and saw that Blu's plane was mostly dark inside, save for like a little glow that radiated out. As Jewel looked around, she saw that the private jet's door was open, with one of the mobile stairways leading up to the entrance. Jewel cautiously walked up the stairs and looked inside the plane once she got to the top, there she saw Blu, in his pilot's uniform.

"Good evening Jewel." Blu said as he was holding two glasses and a wine bottle.

Jewel peeked to see what was behind Blu and saw that one of the small tables in the plane had a white table cloth over it and on the table cloth was a couple of candles lit and a small and modest dinner, with normal eating utensils and plates set for the two.

"Blu, you did all of this?" Jewel asked in amazement. "And you can cook?"

"Well, when I have the time, you will find I'm full of surprises." Blu winking at Jewel, to which Jewel blushed, knowing what Blu meant by that.

"I'm sorry that I'm not wearing my dress again tonight, got a little messed up from last night." Jewel apologized quickly as she was in her normal author's outfit.

"That's okay, it's supposed to be a causal night, isn't it?" Blu smiled, saying it was okay and that he was fine with it. "Now, how about we sit down and enjoy a nice meal alone together."

And Blu and Jewel sat down, Blu pouring some wine for them and the two then clicked glasses with each other before taking a sip. And that's when Jewel remembered something.

"Oh gosh! I forgot about Nigel! He's still on the loose!" Jewel beginning to panic, but Blu just smiled as he reassured Jewel.

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Blu smirking.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked, confused by Blu's expression.

"Lets just say that before I found you in the park I made a call…" Blu answered.

 **In another part of the city…**

"Hey, you can't take me, I done nothing wrong!" A familiar villain demanded as he was being dragged from his hideout by a group of police officers to a waiting police car.

"Save it Dr. Nigel, we know all about you, now shut up and you can complain all you want in jail." An officer shouted at Nigel.

"Curse you Daring Jewel, I'll get you next time!" Nigel shouted as loud as he could as he got to the police car, an officer pushing him in as Nigel shouted out.

 **Back to the airport…**

Blu and Jewel enjoyed their meal and had a good time and unlike last night, didn't talk about jobs or secret things, rather just a causal talk and having laughs while enjoying the food that Blu cooked and sips of wine to go along with it, just like they should have done last night.

And from than on, Blu knew all about Jewel's other half and he didn't mind, in fact he liked Jewel even more and still was Jewel's pilot for whenever she needed to go to other countries. Jewel was happy that Blu was still a part of her life and willingly took her to where she needed to go for her benefit, even if it meant many hours of flight time.

And so, what was a disastrous night only strengthened the bond between the two.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the ending to this story and especially the fact that Nigel didn't get away!**


	19. Family Connection Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back here! Looking froward for more stories on here!**

 **Now, as I been saying, this next story is one of T8ECR34TOR's suggestions! And well… I'm not going to say what it is, you guys are going to have to guess!**

 **But I hope this is to your liking buddy!**

* * *

Family Connection Part 1

* * *

Jewel was in her house on this sunny day in Rio de Janeiro, today she wasn't Daring Jewel, today she was J.K. Yearling as she was sitting down and writing the next chapter in her next book in the Daring Jewel series. She loved these days as well as going on actual adventures, because even thought she loved the dangers and excitement, she still sometimes preferred to have some quiet days.

Sitting down at her desk where she wrote her books, she was halfway through a chapter, thinking of ways to explain a scene while staring at her computer screen, a nice steaming hot cup of coffee next to her as she was deep in thought.

"Did the arrow trap come first, or was it the saw…" Jewel thinking about her last adventure that she was writing about.

She was still in thought when all of a sudden, her doorbell rang, Jewel snapping free from her thoughts and wondering who it could be. The girls knew she was up to writing today and no adventuring, so it couldn't be them.

"Maybe it's Blu asking if we can go on another date." Jewel smiled at the thought as she got up and made her way to the door.

As Jewel opened the door, it wasn't the girls or Blu, but a bald eagle, wearing a suit and holding onto a briefcase, the eagle had a sorry expression on his face.

"Ms. J.K. Yearling?" The eagle asked.

"Yes, that's me, who are you and what can I help you with?" Jewel asked, curious as to her visitor.

"My name is Mr. Harding and I'm your grandfather's, on your mother's side, lawyer, I came all the way from the states to deliver something and to bring you some sad news." The eagle spoke.

"What is it? Is my grandfather okay? Is something wrong with him?" Jewel asked rapidly as she became alert and very worried.

"Ms. Yearling, I'm very sorry to say that your grandfather died a couple of days ago in his sleep." Mr. Harding explained.

Jewel was at a loss of words, her heart simply just couldn't stay together as the words came out of the lawyer. Jewel loved her grandfather, in fact after her mother, she loved him the most. Before Jewel was even born, her grandfather was a highly respected university professor, teaching archeology at a university in America. He then had her mother and when his daughter got married to Eduardo and had Jewel, he retired from being a professor and decided to live the rest of his life in comfort. He spent a lot of time with Jewel, because she reminded him of her mother, loving him dearly in return.

It was Jewel's grandfather who first got Jewel interested in archeology, in fact many nights, Jewel's grandfather would tell stories to little Jewel about all these great and daring adventurers who saved treasures so they wouldn't get to the wrong animals. When Jewel graduated from college and began her life full of book writing and adventures, she still stayed connected to her grandfather, who lived back in America while she was in Rio. Anytime she could she would give him a call or video chat with him and she clearly treasured those moments, only she never had the time to actually go and visit him, to see him physically, now that will never happen.

"Is that all?" Jewel asked, trying her hardest to hold back tears and keep calm.

"No, a few months ago, your grandfather made a video, to document his last testimonials, he requested that once he died I was to deliver it to you personally." Mr. Harding explained, taking out a CD case from his briefcase, which he held out to Jewel, Jewel taking it.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Ms. Yearling, your grandfather was my best client, but also a very complicated and puzzling man as well." Mr. Harding commented. "I'll leave you to watch the video by yourself." And the lawyer turned and walked away, leaving Jewel standing at her front door.

As she watched Mr. Harding leave her, Jewel went back inside her house, closing her door and then staring at the CD given to her, in her wings were the last words she would ever hear from her grandfather.

"I'm sorry I lost touch with you granddaddy." Jewel softly apologized as a tear finally came out.

Jewel made her way back to her computer and first saving the chapter she was working on, she carefully took out the CD from its case and inserted it into her computer, starting up the video.

The first thing that came up was her grandfather, sitting down in a rocking chair in his study at his house, looking very old indeed. He seemed calm, yet sad at the same time as he looked straight at the video camera, like he was going to speak directly at Jewel. And then he started speaking after a few seconds…

"My dear Jewel, if you're watching this, then I died and gone to heaven, I fear that I don't have much time to live, so I wanted to make my last testimonials to you, my granddaughter." The old man started. "First thing, I'm very proud of you, what you have become, such a smart and strong young woman, a successful writer and a daring adventurer…"

Jewel was stunned, for she never told her grandfather about all the adventures she went on, she made sure of it. However she continued to listen for her grandfather was going to explain how he figured it out.

"You might be surprised to hear that I know that you are in fact Daring Jewel that keeps popping up in the news and with your books, of which I have read every single one, I put the puzzle together." Jewel's grandfather explained. "But that's not the only reason I know, for you see, my granddaughter, I too, was once a daring adventurer myself."

Now Jewel's mind was completely blown, her grandfather was also an adventurer! Never once did he tell her that!

"Yes, it's true, when you were born, your father demanded that I don't tell you, of course, I didn't like him too much, I only agreed to my daughter's marriage because she loved him and I wanted to keep her happy and have a normal life. It was your mother that convinced me to really not tell you about my real past, but she did allow me to tell you all those stories that I told you when you were a little girl, all those stories about those daring adventurers, all the thrills and dangers, it was all me, I was all those different adventurers in real life." The old man revealed.

It was all making sense to Jewel now, all the stories her grandfather told were so detailed that it had to be real, but as a little girl, she didn't have the thought come across her young developing mind. Now as a young woman, she realized that the stories were all true.

"So, my dear Jewel, as my last wish, I want to share the stories with you again, this time telling it as they really happened, as I truly experienced them when I was young and bold." The old man smiling. "I would like to begin telling my favorite adventure, it was the year 1936, during the time of Nazi Germany's rise in Europe…"

* * *

 **And there we go for this first part!**

 **I hope you guys are looking froward for the next part, because we're going to go to the past!**


	20. Family Connection Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome back! Just got finished watching all the leaks for MLP: FiM and now it's time to present you with the next part of this story!**

 **So, again, without further ado…**

* * *

Family Connection Part 2

* * *

 **1936, America**

"Now, as I will finish explaining how the pottery was quite different in the Neolithic…" Professor Henry Yearling was explaining, stopping himself as he was writing on the chalkboard, forgetting at that moment how to spell, "Neolithic" right. "You can tell from which part of the world it's from just by looking at the design."

And while the professor was speaking, his professor friend in the archeology department came into the classroom. And then the bell rang, indicting the end of class, all of Professor Yearling's students getting up and going to their next class.

"Don't forget to read chapters 9 and 10 for next class, we'll be discussing that next!" Professor Yearling shouted out as his friend, a Blue Jay, came up to him.

"Looks like you're doing well." The Blue Jay having a cheeky smile.

"I can tell from my students' expressions, Adam." Henry sighed in return.

"Well, something came up that I think you'll be interested to hear." Adam the Blue Jay smiled. "Follow me."

And Henry followed his friend to an empty classroom, only it wasn't empty at all, for two male animals were sitting down at the front of the classroom, one was a cow and another a eagle, they were wearing suits.

"Professor Henry Yearling." The cow gave up to shake the professor's wing.

"Yes, that's me, what can I help you gentlemen with?" Henry asked.

"We're from the U.S. intelligence office and we need your help." The eagle explained.

"My help?" Henry questioned, puzzled.

"Yes, we know from your friend that you're in fact Henry Jones, daring adventurer who prevents ancient treasures from getting to the wrong animals." The cow stating Henry's other identity.

"And as you know, the Nazis in Germany are becoming a threat every day now." The eagle added. "And we have heard rumors that there is a Nazi excavation in Palestine, to obtain the Ark of the Covenant, and then they'll use it for their evil purposes."

(Author's Note: Palestine is what we call Israel today)

"Did you just say the Ark of the Covenant?" Henry's interest now fully peaked.

"Yes, that's what my friend just said." The cow explained. "But we don't know how the Ark will be used by them."

"I think I do." Henry speaking up and seeing that there was a biblical history book, luckily sitting in the class, he picked it up and turned the pages until he found what was looking for.

Henry placed the book down in front of the two government agents and pointed to a picture of the Ark, with animals around it. A beam of light was shooting out of the Ark, towards the sky.

"The Nazis will surely try to use it to wipe out all the Jews with one shot, I don't know if it could be done, it takes certain spells to make it work." Henry explained.

"So, will you go and get the Ark before the Nazis can?"The cow asked.

"I will." Henry confidently answered.

After making sure his classes were covered up by a substitute, he got set to go on his journey to the middle east, to find the Ark before the Nazis could. Having took a fly from America, he flew all the way to Egypt, still under British control, before he could make his way to Palestine, he needed help from an old friend…

"Henry, my dear friend, it's so good to see you again!" A cobra said happily as he had answered the door from Henry's knocking.

"Likewise, Ammon." Henry smiled.

"Come in, come in." Ammon the cobra said as he moved aside to let his friend in his house.

The two friends sat down on the open roof of Ammon's house, the two sitting down on chairs with a table that had an umbrella attached to it. Ammon started speaking.

"I know why you're here my friend." Ammon told Henry. "The Nazis and the Ark.

"Yes, if it's true, I need your help and skill to get me to Palestine." Henry explained.

"Well, it wouldn't be easy, the threat of the Nazis makes travel here very difficult, but I should do the best I can." Ammon explained. "In the meantime, you should enjoy yourself, take a walk and maybe buy some supplies for the journey."

"Might as well, but please get it as fast as possible." Henry said as he got up and getting out of his friend's house he went to but some supplies.

Unknown to Henry, there were some pairs of eyes that were following him…

Henry stopped by a fruit stand, buying some fruit when several animals came up behind him, Henry hearing their slow steps, but pretending like he didn't hear them. And then he heard daggers being taken out, quietly so as not to attack attention. At the last possible second, Henry turned quickly around and threw the fruit he was holding at them, to give him enough time to take out his whip to defend himself.

The bystanders were all scared and stayed out of the way as the several animals attacked Henry, Henry striking his whip at them. He hit one of them in the back, sending him reeling in pain, but at the same time another of the animals attacked him and managed to almost stab Henry, Henry holding onto the animal's dagger leg as Henry then sent the dagger into the animal's chest.

The other two not hurt by Henry began to fled as Henry breathed in and out, out of breath, calmed down, wondering what just happened, clearly someone was on to him.

As Henry made his way back to Ammon's house, going through the crowds of other animals, suddenly more panic broke out as the crowd parted ways, leaving an alleyway, which Henry noticed and was face to face with a hawk in black dress, holding a sword high above his head as if to challenge Henry. Henry just took his revolver out and just shot the hawk, who fell from the mortal wound.

(Don't bring a knife to a gun fight!)

"Got to get back to Ammon and stay there until he finds a way." Henry said to himself as he quickly got back to Ammon's house, where surprisingly he was there.

"Good news my friend, I have secured us passage to Palestine." Ammon smiled.

"Great, because I was just attacked by several animals, they know what I'm here to do." Henry giving a sigh of relief.

"Well we better get going than." Ammon replied.

And by way of a trusty guide and friend of Ammon, Henry, with Ammon coming with his friend, bypassing British military border guards, made their way to Palestine by camel, hardly stopping as days passed before they arrived at the holy land.

As they talked to the locals, Henry pinpointed the exact location of the Nazi excavation, which was close by the ancient city of Jerusalem. Henry and Ammon carefully crept up to the excavation site, seeing many animals forced to work as they dug up the hard earth, German tiger and panther soldiers standing guard with their rifles and submarine guns locked and loaded.

"Looks like they didn't find it yet." Henry commented as he looked through his small telescope, then giving it to Ammon to have a look.

"Slave labor, disgraceful." Ammon commented as he saw how miserable the diggers seemed, then noticing something very different which Henry didn't see. "Henry, look I think I found those in charge." Ammon giving back the telescope to his friend.

Henry looked and saw Germans in officers' uniforms, but what stood out was a Poodle in a suit, he looked like a Frenchman, speaking to the German officers.

"Frenchman, must be a collaborator." Henry said. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we need to get in there and find the Ark, first we need some disguises…"

And with that, Henry and Ammon made their way down to the excavation site, hopeful to find the Ark or at least a clue that would look to the scared ancient treasure.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now, I had the Germans be tigers and panthers because well… The Tiger and Panther were two of Nazi Germany's best tanks during the Second World War.**

 **Also, this is going to be a very shortened version of the Indiana Jones movies, because well, we don't have the time to do every single thing from the movies!**

 **Now, what will come next for Henry? You have to wait to find out!**


	21. Family Connection Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome back!**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank Tomadahawk for pressing the fav and follow!**

* * *

Family Connection Part 3

* * *

Henry and Ammon found some disguises, dressed as workers as they walked through the excavation site, looking through until they found what they have been looking for, a hole in a mound that was untouched so far by the Nazis. Having some rope, Ammon helped lower Henry down into where the hole led, as Henry looked down, he saw a scale model of an ancient city.

"Glad they didn't find this yet." Henry said as he noticed the place was undisturbed as he finally landed down on the ground. "Looks like this model is scaled to the place here, which means…"

Henry searched his belt until he pulled out a mirror and using it to reflect the sunlight from the hole, he shined the light until the sunlight's color changed on a certain spot in the model city. Henry smiled as he found where the Ark was buried.

"Jackpot." Henry smiled.

Meanwhile Ammon was waiting above when a group of German soldiers and diggers came to him.

"What are you doing here?" One of the German soldiers demanded.

"I was posted here sir." Ammon answered quickly. "Is there a problem?"

"Not anymore, just get back to work." The German said rudely and left with the others.

Ammon went back to the hole, where just in time Henry was there to get Ammon to help him up. As Ammon lowered the rope, Henry took it and climbed out, greeting his friend with a smile.

"I take it you know where the Ark is." Ammon asked.

"I do, get some loyal diggers, we find it during the night." Henry replied.

As Ammon stayed at the excavation site to find some diggers, Henry made his way back to where his camel was and taking off his disguise, put back on his normal outfit, getting ready the night. And as night came, Henry found Ammon, where the few diggers and Henry led them to where the Ark was buried, which was thankfully mostly out of view by the night guards.

"Henry, if you find the Ark, how do you plan on getting it out of here?" Ammon asked.

"I don't know, but it's better away from the Nazis." Henry answered. "I'll find a way, I always do."

Suddenly Henry heard the diggers hit something hard as he turned around and saw the workers stunned. Henry came to the spot and with his wings he cleared away some more sand, finding that it was a stone door.

"Dig some more." Henry asked politely and the diggers did until they uncovered the whole door.

As the door was uncovered, Henry felt for the handle and found it, opening it and looking in, seeing that he had to be lowered down by rope again.

"I'll go alone, cover for me if any German comes." Henry told Ammon.

"You got it Henry." Ammon replied.

As Henry was lowered, one of the German soldiers on guard, walking about noticed the strange activity and decided to alert his commander. As the soldier was going to his commander's tent, the commander himself was enjoying a nice dinner, if you could call it that, with the Frenchman.

"So, Dr. Thomas, what exactly will the Ark do once we find it?" The German Commander asked the Frenchman.

"Well, it will surely make sure the Reich has an unimaginable power, one that no one would dare stand against, Mr. Schneider." Dr. Thomas answered, while taking a bite of food.

And then a German soldier came in, unannounced.

"Herr Kommandant!" The German soldier saluting.

"Yes, what is it?" The German commander named Schneider asked.

"There's some diggers doing work outside the excavation site." The soldier reported.

"Well, looks like someone has found something we haven't." Schneider smiled as he got up, Dr. Thomas getting up as well as Schneider silently got the German soldiers up and ready to go inspect.

Meanwhile Henry looked around as he came down and searched, using his flashlight, seeing if there was any hint of the Ark. Ammon looked down and called to his friend.

"See anything Henry?" Ammon called out.

"Ammon, quiet!" Henry shouted back in a quiet tone.

And then Henry saw it, what looked like a case containing something, the case had elaborate biblical images and Henry came up to it and shining the light, read the ancient text written on it. He found it.

"Ammon, get down here." Henry softly called to his friend and with the help of the diggers, Ammon came down to his friend. "Help me get this open."

And Henry and Ammon came to each side of the case and on a count of three, they slowly lifted off the top, placing it down gently aside, going back to see what the case contained. And there it was… The Ark.

"Henry, you found it!" Ammon said happily.

"Indeed I have." Henry smiled and went back to call up to the diggers, only something was wrong, very wrong indeed…

"Well, if it isn't the famous Henry Jones." Dr. Thomas chuckled as he, along with Schneider and a bunch of German soldiers were staring down at Henry. "Thank you for finding the Ark for us."

Schneider nodded to a couple of German soldiers and they threw down a rope for Henry and Ammon to climb up on.

"If you want to live Dr. Jones, I would climb up if I were you." Schneider advised.

He had no choice, Henry had to climb up or else the German would just come down and kill him and Ammon.

"Lets go Ammon, we got no choice." Henry told his friend.

As soon as the two were on the ground again, Schneider faced Henry.

"Because you found the Ark for us, you will be given a proper death, but once we're done taking the Ark where we will use it for the glory of the Reich." Schneider informed Henry.

During the night and into the morning the diggers, guarded by the German soldiers, brought up the Ark which was made ready for transport in a convoy. While Henry and Ammon were both tied up, in view of the Ark being made for transport, Henry thought of a plan.

"What are we going to do Henry?" Ammon asked his friend.

"I have an idea." Henry said and nodded to his back, Ammon looking and seeing that Henry had a small hidden knife.

Henry carefully used it to cut his ties, but didn't go and help Ammon, only staying there and pretending he was still tied up. There was a reason for that as a couple of German soldiers arrived to take the two away to be killed. As one of them grabbed onto Henry and pulled him up, Henry used that moment to act as he punched the soldier right into his muzzle and then wrestled his gun away from him, using the gun as a club to knock out the other soldier out cold. As the other soldier recovered, Henry did the same to him.

"Get out of here Ammon!" Henry said to his friend as he gave the gun to him.

"What about you my friend?" Ammon asked.

"I'm going after the Ark, just prepare to smuggle it back to England so it can be transported to America." Henry told his friend.

And as soon as the German convoy carrying the Ark was ready, they started to drive off to their destination, at the same time that Henry came out from a tent on a horse. Henry saw the convoy start to go and actually talking to the horse, got it to ride off to catch up.

The question would be how Henry would win against a whole German convoy, with soldiers armed to the teeth and cars armed with machine guns…

* * *

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Some of you might find it weird that Henry's riding a horse, when this is a world where no humans exist and animals reign, well as I explained in the beginning, all the animals still retain their original skills.**

 **And I'll see you in the next part!**


	22. Family Connection Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Now that my Christmas story and Christmas holiday is done, I can get back to this! Sorry there wasn't anything yesterday, but I had a, well to put it simply, a very travel worthy day, but yesterday… I finally got to see Star Wars: The Last Jedi! And let me tell you… I loved it!**

 **And thank you to everyone who did read my Christmas story, I appreciate it very much!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Family Connection Part 4

* * *

As the German convoy carrying the Ark was on its way to its destination, Mount Sinai, in Egypt, Henry was riding the horse he "borrowed" onto the ridges lining the road above, looking down and seeing the convoy hurrying on its way. Clearly the Germans' plan was to sneak past the British military patrols in the area and get to Mt. Sinai, which also helped Henry. If he could get the Ark, he can get it to the nearest British military unit, where it would be safe.

Henry urged on the horse, riding down from the ridges and was along the convoy, riding up to the truck carrying the Ark, which was full of German soldiers. The Germans behind Henry noticed him and one of the machine gun armed cars right behind the truck carrying the Ark opened fire, missing Henry as the German soldiers in the truck ducked down.

Henry rode faster and faster until he was able to grab onto the truck, out of view of the machine gun car as he made his way to the front, opening the door as the Germans in front didn't notice him. Henry grabbed the one on the passenger side as he thrown the German panther out onto the road. The driver, a tiger, didn't even have time to react as Henry got in and wrestled for the steering wheel.

Dr. Thomas and Schneider, riding in an open car in front of the Ark truck, were surprised to see Henry as he continued to try to gain control of the truck as the truck drove crazily. Schneider then turned around as the driver of his car shouted something.

"Turn you fool!" Schneider shouted in German as they were about to collide with some construction, by some locals, were taking place in a small village.

As Henry came up, he couldn't avoid it as Schneider did and the truck barged its way, knocking down the wooden scaffolding and taking down the local workers as well, one of them caught onto the engine hood of the truck. Henry took this to his advantage as he noticed the German was distracted, Henry using this moment to push out the German and take control of the truck.

The German soldiers inside the truck decided to do something as they saw the driver gone, the soldiers starting to carefully grab onto the truck and make their way to Henry from the outside. Henry looked through the rear view mirror and saw the Germans coming to reclaim their truck, Henry then noticing they were driving through a wooden area and using this to his advantage he drove against the side of the road, hoping to use the trees to knock the Germans off, which worked as most of them couldn't hold on and fell off.

However, two of the Germans, one on each side managed to hold on and and make their way to Henry, taking out pistols as they pointed them at Henry. Henry, thinking quickly drove crazily as the Germans fired their pistols, one shot hit Henry in the shoulder, blood drawn as the pain strung him.

"Will you get off already!?" Henry shouted as he drove faster and more crazier, eventually the Germans falling off. "S***!" Henry cursed as he was losing blood, covering it up with his other wing as he drove with his free wing, which was connected to his wound.

One German soldier, a panther, was smart enough to go on top of the truck, holding on as he saw the other German soldiers gone one by one. The panther, after watching the last two fall off, made his way to the front and surprising Henry, barged in against him and wrestled for the steering wheel and seeing Henry with the flesh wound, punched Henry in the wound. Henry felt too much pain to full resist as the German threw Henry right out the front of the truck, Henry crashing through the windshield of the truck and almost falling off, but managed to hold on to the engine grill.

Schneider and Dr. Thomas, seeing this, called to the panther driving the truck now.

"Drive faster! Crush him!" Schneider shouted repeatedly.

The panther heard and saw his commander signaling him, the panther speeding up as Henry thought quickly. First taking out some of the bars of the grill, he then climbed underneath truck, Schneider and Thomas watching him until they couldn't see him as Henry then took his whip and tied it around a pipe and then letting go of the truck. He then held onto his whip he let the truck take him as he was behind the truck, gripping onto his lasso and climbing on it as he got onto the truck and made his way back to the front.

"Look out!" Schneider shouted to the panther driving as Henry appeared, but the panther didn't hear his commander properly as Henry, with his talons out, launched himself inside and took the German by surprise, banging the German against the truck before throwing the panther out the front.

The panther was in the same condition Henry was in just minutes ago, only this time, because of what Henry did to the engine grill, when the German tried to hold on to it, it came loose and the German yelled out as he couldn't hold on and was run over by the truck.

Now Henry, alone in the truck, sped faster as he was going to run Schneider and Thomas right off the road and out of his way. Schneider's driver moved to the left of Henry, avoiding a direct collision, but Henry turned the steering wheel to the left, bumping into Schneider's car as they came upon a road split off into two roads. Henry managed to steer Schneider's car onto the other road as Henry drove on, leaving Schneider's car to stop as Dr. Thomas cursed.

"Now what?" Thomas asked Schneider.

"Don't worry, I have another plan to take back the Ark." Schneider smiled as he was holding onto a portable radio.

Henry relaxed as he couldn't hear any Germans following him, thinking he was all in the clear as he continued driving to make it to the nearest British military unit. However that wasn't going to happen…

Henry suddenly heard a strange sound and it wasn't coming from the ground, it was coming from above. He heard propellers, spinning extremely fast and well, he knew what it was as he tried to zigzag to avoid what it was. He heard machine guns firing as they kicked up tall dust trails on all sides, missing Henry as he drove on.

Henry thought he was once again in the clear as the dust trails stopped, but the sound of machine guns were replaced by another sound, the sound like a whistle getting closer and closer and eventually the object hit the ground, sending up a huge amount of dust and also fire close by Henry. Henry managed to avoid what was a bomb, but didn't avoid a second one as the second one exploded close enough to Henry that he lost control of the truck and the truck got tipped over, kicking up a cloud of dust as it finally stopped its journey.

Henry was disoriented as his ear holes were ringing from the close explosion. If he could hear, he would have heard a few trucks and cars stopping close by and German soldiers getting their guns ready as they surrounded the truck, a few going to secure the Ark. As Henry climbed out of the truck, and fell down onto the ground a couple of German soldiers ran to him and pointed their guns at Henry's head.

As Henry opened his eyes, he saw he lost and saw Dr. Thomas and Schneider walk up to him, both of them having a victorious smile.

"Well well, Dr. Jones, looks like you still lost." Schneider chuckled as a German soldier came up and knocked out Henry by hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun.

* * *

 **Well… At least he put a good fight, it was worth a shot!**

 **And I'll see you in what may be the last part of this story in this series!**


	23. Family Connection Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **So I have decided to do two more parts to this story, including this one, so the ending wouldn't be super long, but these last two parts are probably going to be shorter as a result.**

 **And now lets continue!**

* * *

Family Connection Part 5

* * *

A bucket of water. That's what it took to finally wake up Henry from being knocked out by a violent blow from a gun's butt. Henry coughed and split out water as he opened his eyes, regaining his vision as he looked around. He was kneeing, as he saw a German soldier with an empty bucket standing over him, with a few more with guns ready surrounding him. Behind the bucket holding soldier was Dr. Thomas and Schneider.

"So glad you finally woke up Dr. Jones." Schneider smiled evilly. "We're just about to resume our journey."

Henry tried to lunge froward to beat up Schneider, only for a couple of soldiers to hold him down.

"You are a very determined individual I will give you that." Schneider said as he lowered his face right up to Henry, Henry spitting on Schneider's face, Schneider giving Henry a slap across the face in response. "You are lucky that Dr. Thomas wants you alive still or else I would kill you right now!"

"Why?" Henry asked, curious.

"Because you want to see what's inside the Ark too Jones, an ancient treasure that has been buried for thousands of years that holds an extreme power, a power that has never been seen, face it, you're just as curious as me." Dr. Thomas spoke.

"So what if I am?" Henry replied. "You'll just kill me anyway."

"You are no longer my concern once we open the Ark, your fate is in Schneider's paws." Dr. Thomas addressed.

"Get him up, we leave now!" Schneider commanded and a couple of soldiers forced Henry up and the group, walking out from a tent set up in the desert went to a truck, the Ark waiting to be loaded in as well.

Henry saw the Ark and looked to one of the soldiers gripping onto him, the soldier having a grenade on his belt, that Henry could take if he acted fast enough. Not wasting a second, he elbowed the two soldiers dragging him and grabbed the grenade, going to the Ark as the rest of the soldiers raised their guns.

"Hold it, hold it!" Schneider shouted in German to the soldiers.

"Stay back! Or else I'll blow up the Ark!" Henry shouted, ready to pull the pin off the grenade.

Dr. Thomas was only laughing as he walked slowly towards Henry.

"Still going at it Dr. Jones, did I not convince you?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"I'm taking the Ark, even if I have to by myself." Henry replied.

"Oh please, you dragging a solid gold chest hundreds of miles in the desert, you will not last a day." Dr. Thomas stated the obvious facts.

"I faced worse." Henry stated, still on alert if anyone else was coming up on him.

"Go ahead than, pull the pin, blow the Ark and us up." Dr. Thomas dared Henry while Schneider just looked at Dr. Thomas with disbelief.

Henry's wing holding the grenade was shaking as he slowly brought his other wing to pull the pin, Dr. Thomas just standing in front of Henry with his paws in his pockets. Henry knew he was defeated and that he lost, sighing he lowered his wings and let go of the grenade, letting it roll harmlessly on the ground. Two soldiers came and forced Henry up, one of them hitting him in the stomach with his gun, as punishment.

"Nice try Dr. Jones, but you and I are of the same mind." Dr. Thomas stated as Henry was taken onto a waiting truck.

And so began a long journey through the desert to Mt. Sinai, Henry kept under careful guard as the German convoy trekked on through the long hours of travel. The day started to turn into night as the desert sun slowly vanished and with it the heat, replaced by the moon and the coming of the cold desert. They still journeyed on and eventually the tall height of Mt. Sinai became visible, driving through the mountain valleys, the German convoy, under direction by Dr. Thomas riding in Schneider's personal car, parked right by a cave entrance.

"Here is where we will open the Ark." Dr. Thomas told Schneider as the German commander shouted out orders to his soldiers.

Again, a couple of German soldiers dragged Henry off the truck as the Ark was unloaded and carried by several soldiers. In a line the whole group entered the cave, soldiers carrying lanterns as they eventually came to a space that had a hole in the ceiling, big enough to let the moonlight in. The soldiers set up their equipment, a generator to keep the lanterns running and a film crew to document the moment for Adolf Hitler.

Dr. Thomas brought his own things as he wore an ancient priest's outfit, to carry out the ritual needed for the Ark, Schneider was not the least happy about this arrangement.

"Are you sure this is necessary, I'm not comfortable with this Jewish ritual." Schneider addressing his concern.

"If you want to see what the Ark can do, you will have to go along with it." Dr. Thomas replied.

Meanwhile, Henry was tied up tightly, both his wings and legs, against a metal pole by a couple of soldiers and just left there to watch while Dr. Thomas carried out the ritual. Speaking in Hebrew, Dr. Thomas said the player necessary as two soldiers came and carefully took off the golden lid off the Ark as Dr. Thomas and Schneider looked down to see the contents…

Schneider's paw, which went into the Ark, came up to reveal that the Ark only contained fine sand.

"You said the Ark contained great power, not sand!" Schneider shouted to Dr. Thomas. "My Fuhrer will not be pleased by this!"

As if Schneider's anger ignited something, flashes of lightning sounded and what was once a clear desert night became a stormy one as dark clouds rolled in above the mountain. Dr. Thomas, who was looking up at the sudden storm, noticed something from the Ark and looked down to see white light appearing. And then the light shot out from the Ark, floating around the cave as it passed animal and material, first without doing any harm.

Henry was afraid of this and knew what this meant, he shut his eyes as tightly as he could and braced himself for what he knew was coming. And Henry was right, as the floating light trails became ghosts of animals, first seeming harmless, but then deadly as they let out a painful scream, causing everyone, except Henry to close their ear.

The ghosts then started attacking all the soldiers, passing through them as they stole the soldiers' souls. Near the Ark, with Dr. Thomas and Schneider, who were both still looking down into the Ark, the light became like a heat ray as their faces started to melt, Dr. Thomas calm as he was smiling all the time while Schneider was screaming at the unbearable pain until he couldn't anymore and his boys became nothing more than a puddle, Dr. Thomas's puddle next to his.

The Ark then shot out its light high up into the sky, all the energy flying out into the air, taking the lid of the Ark with it. Henry still kept his eyes closed as the energy calmed down and it brought back the lid on top of the Ark, sealing it for good.

Henry finally felt it was alright to open his eyes and as he did, he saw that everyone in the cave was simply gone, what remained was the camera equipment, generator, lanterns, everyone's clothes and of course, the Ark.

"Never thought that would work." Henry smiled as he worked on getting himself free.

Once free he dragged the Ark by himself through the cave, taking it to one of the German trucks and driving away, back to Egypt and safety.

* * *

 **Good thing Henry didn't end up with the Ark I guess…**

 **And now we got one more part to this story and I already have the next one planned! Hint, it's going to involve Jewel taking a mysterious and familiar bird as a part time partner…**


	24. Family Connection Part 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Here we go with the last part! Hope you guys enjoyed this story in the series, even if it wasn't about Jewel herself!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Family Connection Part 6

* * *

 **About a week later, in Washington D.C.**

Henry, having safely got the Ark back to America, now was in a room with a large conference table, with his friend Adam and the two government agents who first sent him on the mission to retrieve the Ark. Henry clearly wasn't that happy about his mission, for he and Adam expected that the Ark would go to the museum where Adam was its head, where it could be researched carefully. However, the government agents had a different plan for the Ark as it was to be taken to a secret location.

"You have done a great service for your country Dr. Jones." The cow agent told Henry. "But are you not happy with your reward?"

"No, I am, but I thought the Ark would go to the museum." Henry explained.

"The Ark is a historical artifact, it should be studied fully." Adam added.

"And it will, gentlemen, I assure you, in a safe and secret location by top men." The eagle agent explained.

"Where and who?" Henry persisted.

"Somewhere secret by top men." The agent responded, putting emphasis on the word, "top".

Both Henry and Adam walked out of the agents' meeting room, a bit disappointed that the museum wouldn't be getting the Ark, but they were at least happy it wasn't in the grasp of Hitler. That was something worth celebrating.

"Well Adam, we tried." Henry sighed.

"That we did my friend, I just wish we could have gotten the Ark." Adam also sighed.

"Well, at least the Nazis can't use it anymore and that's something worth celebrating." Henry brightened up. "How about we go get a drink?"

"I could use a good scotch." Adam agreed and the two friends went to the nearest bar to celebrate.

 **Back to the present…**

"I was unhappy that the museum didn't get the Ark…" Jewel's grandfather finishing up his first story. "But I was happy that the Germans didn't end up with the Ark in the end, I can't imagine what they would have done with it had it reached Hitler, the whole world could have bowed down to him."

Jewel just sat in her chair, speechless by her grandfather's story, she just couldn't believe how much of an adventures her grandfather was in and she thought her own adventures were tough as it was. And she just couldn't believe that her grandfather kept his secret until now, it was like he wanted to take it to the grave. The fact that the video was only meant for her, meant her grandfather wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, except for his granddaughter, who of course he loved dearly.

Jewel had paused the video as her grandfather finished his first story while she was deep in thought and once finished she unpaused it to hear the next story her grandfather wanted to tell her.

"Now this next story is quite weird actually and it's when I met your grandmother, funny because it starts out in a bar in Nepal, high up in the Himalayas…"

And Jewel got herself comfortable as she spent all day and into the night watching the whole video recording, listening to the last stories she would hear from her grandfather. When she finished, she carefully took out the CD from her computer and going to her bedroom to get some sleep, she placed the CD next to a small picture she kept besides her bed. The picture was one of her own greatest treasures, it was taken by her mother, the image was her, when she was little, with her grandfather happily holding onto her with a smile in his lap, telling her a story.

The End.

* * *

 **Well sorry the ending was extremely short, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it and see you in the next story!**


	25. Unlikely Partners Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **And here we go with the next story in this series!**

 **Now this one is going to take influence from the MLP: FiM episode, "Rarity Investigates!" and also an unspoken character from that episode, Shadow Spade.**

 **Hope you enjoy and lets get to it!**

* * *

Unlikely Partners Part 1

* * *

It was nighttime in Rio de Janeiro, the city mostly quiet, mostly quiet…

In the brightly lit city, there's always still dark alleys from which activity can take place and in one of the alleys, that was certainly true as several animals were getting away from a certain adventurer…

"Get back here already!" The Adventurer Daring Jewel shouted. "That belongs to the museum!"

However still the several animals, lunging something precious, still ran away.

Jewel, just about to go to sleep and turn off her TV in her room, in her house, responded to sudden news, the museum in Rio has just been robbed and some pieces of ancient Inca pottery, recently found in perfect condition and brought to one of the museums in Rio, was found to be the historical artifacts taken.

Now Jewel was chasing those very robbers as they tried to escape from Jewel. A couple of the robbers drawn handguns and started shooting at Jewel, only for them to miss as Jewel zigzagged through the alley. Taking out her whip, she lassoed it towards the robbers, but she missed as well.

They were almost at the end of the alley, Jewel noticing that the robbers were slowing down, like they didn't know what to do. Jewel took this as an advantage as she got out her whip again, managing to tie up one of the robbers, Jewel starting to pull to get him. The other robbers joined onto their fellow member and it became a tug of war.

Suddenly a car came in at the end of the alley and someone on the passenger's side drawn a gun and started shooting at Jewel. Jewel had no choice as she got the robber loose from her whip and took cover behind some trash cans. The robber in the car still shooting to keep Jewel down as the other robbers got into the car with their stolen treasure. As the shooting stopped, Jewel took a peek and saw that the robbers were long gone, out of sight.

"Great, just great!" Jewel said angrily as she put her whip back on her belt and made her way home, not believing that she failed.

Next morning came and there was a knock on her door, Jewel opened her door to find Bia, Marion, and Mikka standing in front of her.

"We heard what happened at the museum yesterday night." Marion started.

"And we thought you would have heard too and went after the robbers." Mikka added.

"Did you get the artifacts back?" Bia finished.

"No, they got away and I don't know where they went, I'm afraid that I failed." Jewel sighed.

"Jewel, it's not your fault, I bet you tried your hardest." Mikka comforted Jewel, only Jewel wasn't comforted at all.

"I failed, don't you see, and not only that but how am I supposed to get back the artifacts when I don't know where they are!" Jewel letting out her anger while the girls just stood there in awkward silence. "I'm sorry girls, I'm just upset." Jewel apologized.

"It's okay Jewel, but come on, we should try to find it out." Bia said with a tone of determination.

"But I don't know where to begin, all I know was that they were robbers and stole the ancient pottery from the museum, for what use I have no clue…" Jewel stating the only facts she knew.

"Sounds like you could use some help…" A voice behind the girls sounded as the girls turned Jewel looked past the girls.

"Shadow…" Jewel returning to her angry voice.

"Hello Daring Jewel, we meet again." The owner of the voice, Shadow, smiled at Jewel.

Shadow was a white swam and she wore a trenchcoat with a detective's hat, being a private detective. She must know Jewel as she did call her by name and well, one could say that their past encounter was not a good one.

"You two know each other?" Marion asked.

"Oh yeah and she's a rotten bird." Jewel frowned.

"Jewel, like I told you, I only care about my client, my client lost a prized treasure of his, he paid me handsomely to get it back and I returned it to him, even this girl has to eat too." Shadow explained.

"That "prized treasure" was part of an ancient civilization and it belonged to a museum." Jewel snapped back.

"Not my problem, archeology, as you know, Jewel, is not my thing." Shadow explained.

"So why exactly are you here?" Jewel demanded to know.

"The museum has paid me to track down the artifacts and return them and word around the street is that you tried to stop them last night, seems to me that we need to work together for the time being." Shadow smiled, Jewel not liking this idea one bit.

"Forget it, I can find the artifacts myself!" Jewel shouted and turned her back to the detective.

"Well, than you'll also miss out what I found so far already that will give us a great lead." Shadow enticing Jewel.

Jewel didn't cave in, but Bia came in front of Jewel to talk some sense into her.

"Jewel, we know nothing and if she does know something, than what's to lose, we need her help and as soon as we're done with this you don't have to see her again." Bia pointed out.

Jewel thought about it and knew Bia was right, even if she hated to admit it and the sooner they get this done, the better.

"Fine, I'll work with you on this one, but than that's it." Jewel said as she turned back around and gave her answer to Shadow.

"Good, now, I discovered there's going to be a high end auction in Paris, France in three days, only the wealthiest and famous are invited only on a "need to know", priceless and rare paintings and artifacts are going to be sold." Shadow explained. "And it includes even recently "acquired" artifacts."

"Good thing we know a world famous author…" Mikka turning slowly to Jewel.

 **A few hours later…**

Jewel, in her J.K. Yearling author outfit, with Shadow and the three girls, arrived at the airport, busy as it always is as they made their way to the private jet section. Of course they were going to ask Blu to take them to Paris, well for Jewel… It would be… More demanding…

"Oh hello Jewel, another necessary trip?" Blu asked Jewel as she came. "And who's this?" Blu nodding to Shadow.

"You don't need to know Blu, all you need to know is that she's coming with us and we're going to Paris, France." Jewel said sternly to Blu, who was quite confused by Jewel's attitude.

Blu held that face as Jewel boarded his plane, followed by Shadow, wondering if he did anything wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blu asked the three teenage girls as they were going to board the jet.

"Jewel knows that bird and well… It wasn't a happy meeting." Bia answered.

"Oh, well than I won't ask her than, lets just get to Paris as fast as possible for you guys." Blu trying to smile as the girls came in, followed by Blu who went to the cockpit.

After the plane was ready, Blu taxied to the runway and after getting clearance to take off, the jet roared off into the sky, across the wide Atlantic to France.

* * *

 **Now you see why I titled this, "Unlikely Partners", don't you just hate it when you have to work with someone who's the complete opposite of you?**

 **Well see you in the next part, in Paris, France!**


	26. Unlikely Partners Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **First update of the new year! Hope everyone had a good New Year's! I certainly had a very good New Year's Eve!**

 **So yesterday, I was playing some World of Warships and there's a container system, (Kinda of like supply drops in COD) and there's a small chance you can get a supercontainer, which contains things like a hundred signal flags, fifty camos, and… Premium ships… And I got a supercontainer yesterday and it contained the U.S. Tier 7 Premium light cruiser Atlanta! I literally couldn't believe my eyes! Word of advice to Destroyer and Aircraft Carrier players… Do not attack an Atlanta head on, you will die!**

 **Now that I'm done talking about my good New Year's Eve fortune, lets continue!**

* * *

Unlikely Partners Part 2

* * *

 **12 hours later**

After a long flight, in which Jewel was cursing to go on with her former opponent, the private jet finally came over French skies, getting dark as night was coming in, but that made it more beautiful as Blu's voice came over the plane's speakers.

"Okay ladies, we have just reached Paris, France, in fact if you look out the windows on the left, you'll see the world famous Eiffel Tower." Blu announced.

The three teenage girls obviously were excited as the three got out of their seats to look at Paris, aka the city of lights and boy was it pretty. The three were especially happy to see the Eiffel Tower as it seemed the closet to the jet. Of course Jewel wasn't in the mood for the sights, neither was Shadow as both of the young women just sat in their seats.

After a quick circle around the city, Blu's voice came over the speakers again.

"Now, if you'll all please take your seats, we'll be landing momentarily at Charles de Gaulle Airport." Blu spoke.

After getting clearance to land by the control tower, Blu landed down the jet on the runaway, slowing down and eventually coming to a complete stop at the private jets section of the airport. As soon as the plane did come to a stop, Jewel got up, not wasting a second as Blu opened the door to let the ladies out.

"So, how long are you going to stay here Jewel?" Blu asked.

"For about four days, maybe five, Blu, but the sooner I get this done, the better." Jewel answered.

"Okay, well have a nice trip." Blu smiled and chuckled nervously.

As the group waited for a taxi, the girls were all talking very excitedly along themselves, and who could blame them when they were in Paris, talking about all the sights to see and foods to try. Of course they knew they were here on official business and Jewel kept glaring at them to remind them of that face, which Shadow took note of.

"You can never relax, can you Jewel?" Shadow asked.

"No, I can't, especially around you." Jewel replied sternly. "And how do I know you're telling the truth and you wouldn't turn on your job."

"You don't, you just have to trust me and I know more about investigation tactics than you do." Shadow replied, in a cheeky manner.

"Well I just want to get this done as soon as possible so I can go home and never see you again." Jewel said angrily as she turned her back on the detective.

Soon enough an empty taxi arrived and after squeezing into the car, they drove into the city, still full of activity as cars filled the streets and animals walking about as they ate late dinners and drinks, even on boats on the River Seine the late night parties were active. The taxi, after going through the traffic of the city, came to a hotel where the group got out to sleep for the night.

And as they came in, you can imagine that the hotel was just as pretty as the city itself as the girls all had smiling faces. The group came to the checkin counter, where they would get their rooms.

"Hello and welcome, what can I do for you?" The man at the counter, a weasel, asked.

"I'm J.K. Yearling and these are my assistants, we would like three rooms for four nights." Jewel asked.

"Wait… J.K. Yearling… As in the author of the Daring Jewel books?" The weasel asked, sounding stunned.

"Yes, that's me." Jewel replied.

"Well… Ms. Yearling, it's quite an honor to have you staying here, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll get you what you want." The weasel smiled and went to work.

And indeed, after a couple of minutes, the group's rooms were set up, nice rooms they were and even with a view that included the Eiffel Tower, such was the perks of bring a famous author. Jewel got one room, Shadow another, and the girls got their own room, of course Jewel wanted to be alone and not share a room with her former opponent, because well, why?

As Jewel was in her room, unpacking her stuff and making sure she had all her adventurer's equipment, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Jewel called.

"It's me." Shadow called back.

Jewel sighed and came to the door, opening it and seeing Shadow standing before her.

"What do you want?" Jewel asked.

"Listen Jewel, we need to discuss our plan, and we also need to clear some air between us if we are to succeed." Shadow explained.

"I already have a plan, you just tell me where this auction is, I sneak in and grab the artifacts and make my escape, simple." Jewel stating her plan.

"And how are you going to get past security? Or be able to tell the artifacts apart if there are similar ones?" Shadow asked, pointing out the details Jewel missed. "Look, you don't have to like me, but we both are going after the same thing, we need to talk this over and have the same plan going in."

"Fine… We'll do it your way." Jewel said in an annoyed tone, allowing Shadow into her room.

And so they made the plan, while tomorrow the girls had a chance to be free and walk about the city, Shadow would do some research, asking about the auction if one heard about it and learn every detail about it that she could, even one word clues were enough for this detective. While Jewel would, added, to preparing her own equipment and her author's disguise, she also brought some headphones that could be placed firmly and discreetly into one's ear, for communication.

As night came in, Jewel and Shadow having prepared everything and got as many details as they could, with the girls coming back from their day, they slept for the night as next night was the auction night and during the daytime, the girls were told of the plan and were ready to play their part.

As the important night came in, they were all ready, now was the time to carry out the auction raid…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Next time we'll get to the auction and see the plan in action!**


	27. Unlikely Partners Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with the next part! Sorry the last one may have been a bit short, it was more of a filler part than anything, but was necessary.**

 **Also… Loving the Atlanta in World of Warships! Literally it's a machine gun in ship form, a machine gun that fires American made 127mm shells!**

 **Anyway… Lets get back to it!**

* * *

Unlikely Partners Part 3

* * *

As the night came in Paris, the city, as always, was lit up as a very "special" event was taking place secretly in a mansion just on the outskirts of the city. And as the night rolled in, many fancy cars rolled into the long driveways of the mansion. One certain guest, along with her "assistant" arrived on foot, or should we say talons, after having been dropped off at a safe distance from the mansion.

"Okay, I arrived, walking along the guests now." Jewel spoke into her earpiece to the other animal on the other end. "And just so you know, I still don't like this idea."

"Good Jewel, once you and everyone else is inside, we'll sneak in and get to the electricity control room." Shadow replied from the other end, both Mikka and Marion with her. "And hey, it's better than your idea."

"Ready Bia?" Jewel asked her "assistant". "You know what to do and say, right?"

"Of course Jewel, I'm your "assistant" and I need to go with you." Bia answered.

"Good." Jewel nodded her head as she and Bia continued following all the guests that will be attending the auction.

All the guests had to be checked by their names on the list and by metal detectors by private security hired for the night before entering the mansion. It was a problem since of course Jewel's names wasn't on the list, but Jewel thought of something to cover that fact up.

Eventually it was Jewel's turn to check in, a tough looking rhino with the name list on a clipboard.

"Name?" The rhino asked Jewel, not looking up from his clipboard.

"J.K. Yearling." Jewel told the security guard.

"Ms. Yearling…" The rhino said, stunned and finally looked away from his clipboard. "Wow, it really is you, you know my daughter is a huge fan of your books."

"Well, I really appreciate it." Jewel replied, not expecting this as her plan to get in just got easier. "Unfortunately, I'm not on the list, you see I just heard about this auction from one of my author buddies and I didn't have time to get my name officially on the list."

"Oh well… I guess we can make an exception, can I ask you one thing?" The guard said with begging eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Jewel questioned.

"Can I take a picture with you?" The guard asked politely, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, why not, Bia, my assistant, will take the picture." Jewel getting Bia to come froward and take the phone.

"Oh boy, my daughter's going to be so happy and excited." The rhino smiled as Bia got the camera on the phone ready and took the picture.

After thanking Jewel for the picture, the rhino let her pass, with Bia, where the two had to pass by the metal detectors and luckily Jewel's adventurer equipment she took with her contained no metal parts. After successfully getting past the metal detectors, Jewel and Bia got to the main area of the mansion where all the guests were, sipping champagne and consuming hors d'oeuvres while enjoying happy talk about the auction and how much fun it will be. Jewel was focused on more important things…

"Okay, we're inside the mansion, how are things on your end?" Jewel spoke into the earpiece.

"Good, it looks like every guests has arrived and is inside now, we're going to the electricity room now." Shadow explained as she saw the last guests entered the mansion and the security guards close the mansion doors. "Come on girls, lets go." Shadow told Mikka and Marion as the three got out of their hiding place and sneaked up to the mansion.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, since all the guests have arrived, it was almost time to begin the auction. In the main area of the mansion where the guests were, the lights dimmed down except for in one end of the area as the guests' attention was drawn. In that empty lit area of the large room, a few polar bears came out, taking up positions as then a very large polar bear came up to the center, with another bear behind carrying a high stool. The one carrying the stool placed it down and the large polar bear put his paws on the stool and then withdrawing them to reveal a little Arctic shrew…

(If by now, you don't get the reference… Than wow…)

"Thank you all for coming to this secret auction, which will be starting very soon, my name's Mr. Big if you don't know me already, now please enjoy the rest of your night here."The shrew known as Mr. Big smiled as he signaled his polar bear assistant to pick him up again.

"He didn't look big to me…" Bia chuckled to Jewel in a whisper.

"Quiet Bia, we're not here for jokes, focus." Jewel reminded Bia.

"Right, sorry." Bia apologized.

In a few minutes the auction in another large room of the mansion was ready to go and the guests were directed to the room where they all sat down as the bidding began. Jewel just had to wait for the recent museum pieces to come out so that the real plan could begin…

Meanwhile, with Shadow, Mikka and Marion, they sneaked past the security guards, hiding in the shadows and behind garden bushes, as they found their way to the electricity room, which controlled all the power in the mansion. Two security guards, both poodles, were stationed there as they were relaxed.

"Could be worse…" Shadow said as she surveyed the room from a safe position and turned back to Mikka and Marion. "Okay, here's the plan, I'm going to show up at the door and pretend I got lost, you two then bag them from behind when they come out, got it?" Shadow asked the two girls, the girls nodding their heads in response.

The two security guards were talking along themselves when Shadow appeared at the door, one of the guards seeing her.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" The guard demanded as he took out his gun and pointed it at Shadow, the other guard doing the same.

"Easy gentlemen, I'm a guest and I think I got lost, do you two mind showing me the way back inside?" Shadow asked innocently.

The two guards looked at each other and well, they thought showing this woman back inside was better than staying in this boring room filled with wires.

"Alright, follow us." One of the guards said.

Only as the guards came out of the room, Mikka and Marion jumped out and caught the two in empty fertilizer bags, the guards were surprised as they tried to get out, but Shadow quickly tied up their legs together and then when they were let out of the bags, she quickly taped their muzzles, to shut them up.

"Good job girls, now we just need to wait until Jewel gives the signal to us." Shadow told them as Shadow sat down and got prepared to switch off all the lights in the mansion.

* * *

 **And I think I'll end it there on that cliffhanger!**

 **Oh and why do I keep forgetting to say this… But… This series has reached over 100 reviews! Wow! Thank you to all of you who have put all those reviews, it's much appreciated! Now it's the long road to 200!**

 **See you next time!**


	28. Unlikely Partners Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I wouldn't talk about you know what, but I will say that I'm sorry this didn't come out yesterday, wanted to take a little break and write out something for MLP that was in my head for some time.**

 **But now that I'm back to this, lets continue!**

* * *

Unlikely Partners Part 4

* * *

Back with Jewel, the auction has just began, with the first item up for bidding, which were not the museum artifacts. Jewel became impatient as the bidding started.

"Okay, we got an original painting by Leonardo da Vinci up, how about we start the bidding at 50,000 dollars." The auctioneer shouted as he turned to the painting on display for sale.

And at that, most of the room held up their name plates, the auctioneer then continuing to raise up the price higher and higher until there was only one animal who held his name plate.

And so on and on with the many different priceless paintings, artifacts and such until finally the animals bringing out the different items came out with a bunch of ancient looking pottery.

"That's it, that's the museum artifacts." Jewel said quietly to Bia as she then spoke into her earpiece. "Bingo, turn off the lights."

"Right away." Shadow replied through the earpiece as she switched off all the electricity in the mansion.

And what was once a bright and large room for the auction turned into darkness as the only light was the moonlight shining through the windows. Everyone was beginning to panic as they thought it was heist or something, everyone except for Jewel and Bia. Jewel, quickly took off her author's outfit to reveal she has been wearing her adventurer's outfit underneath, turning into Daring Jewel as she took out her whip. Using it she lassoed the pieces of pottery and brought them to her, lightning fast that no one really noticed her.

"You got them?" Bia asked Jewel as the adventurer got the pieces back.

"Yes, come on, we got to get out of here before they figure out what's wrong." Jewel told Bia as the two made their escape along the other animals running in panic.

Before leaving, Jewel quickly put the pottery in her adventurer's bag before holding onto Bia's wing, the two running out of the room and into the dark hallways. The private security team assigned for the night already were running through the hallways with flashlights and guns out, alert as they searched everywhere for the trouble. Jewel and Bia had to be careful as they ran down hallways and stairs, avoiding the security guards and finally making it out of the mansion.

"Shadow, it's Jewel, where are you?" Jewel asked through her earpiece.

"We just left the electricity room, barely managed to get out, we're going back to our hiding spot, meet us there." Shadow responded.

After more sneaking around through the outside of the mansion through the security net, Jewel made her way to the hiding spot, which was behind a brick wall opposite from the front of the mansion that had a brick took out by them to look through. As Jewel arrived, she saw Shadow and the two girls there, breathing a sigh of relief as she put down her adventurer's bag.

"So, you got it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I did, barely got out." Jewel answered.

"Where's Bia?" Marion asked, noticing Bia was not with Jewel.

"What are you talking about, she's right behind…" And Jewel stopped as she realized Bia wasn't behind her at all. "Oh no…" Jewel said as she looked back at the mansion.

Meanwhile Mr. Big was trying his best to calm down his guests as the security team got things back under control, restoring the electricity and freeing the two tied up guards they found as well. Mr. Big was talking to those two guards as they were brought before him in his meeting room.

"So, let me get this straight, you got bested by two girls and a woman that were unarmed?" Mr. Big asked.

"Yes, they overpowered us by surprise, and turned off the electricity." One of the guards answered.

"It's true." The other guard explained as a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." Mr. Big called out.

It was the auctioneer, an otter, coming in with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Otterton, anything got stolen?" Mr. Big asked.

"Everything is still in the mansion, except for the recent pottery we got from the museum in Rio de Janeiro, it's missing." Mr. Otterton reported.

"I see…" Mr. Big got to thinking.

However, he couldn't really get to any thinking because another knock came on his door.

"Sure is a busy night…" Mr. Big complained. "Come in."

Now it was one of the security guards who opened the door, with another guard and Bia… Her wings were tied up as she was pushed inside by the guard behind her. Bia was running away with Jewel, but she slipped and fell, completely unnoticed by Jewel, as Bia got up, she found she hurt her leg as she found it hard to walk. And that was when the security guards found her, struggling to still escape, the guards getting her up and captured her.

"And who are you young lady?" Mr. Big asked Bia, who didn't reply.

"She wouldn't talk, we tried everything to make her reveal why she is here." One of the guards answered.

"Not everything…" Mr. Big had an idea. "Bring her to the pool."

Bia became scared as the guards forced her up and brought her to the swimming pool outside the mansion, Mr. Big coming too. As the guards brought Bia to the edge of the pool, Mr. Big asked the same question from before.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time or else my guards wouldn't be as nice as I am being." Mr. Big spoke to Bia. "Why are you here?"

Bia still didn't talk, not believing that Mr. Big would really do something like this to her.

"Very well, it's your choice, dump her." Mr. Big told one of his polar bears, who picked up Bia with one of his paws and held her over the water.

Now Bia was really frightened, even thought she made a word to herself that she would never tell the truth about why she was here, she had to.

"Alright, I'll tell you, just put me back down on the ground!" Bia shouted.

"Works every time." Mr. Big smiled as he was thankful he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile Jewel, back with Shadow and the other two girls, was angry at herself for not watching Bia closely.

"How could I be so stupid, I should have made sure she right behind me." Jewel said with tears in her eyes and holding her head with her wings.

"It's not your fault Jewel, you were trying to get away, you has no time to be too careful." Mikka comforted Jewel.

"Yeah and Bia's a smart girl, I bet she's just taking a longer time figuring a way, she'll be here sooner or later." Marion smiled, keeping up hope.

However hope would be over in a second as Shadow called the girls over.

"Girls, I think we have a problem…" Shadow said as she looked through the brick wall opening.

The four females looked through the hole in the wall to see Mr. Big, Bia, and a couple of polar bears standing on a balcony on the mansion's front. Mr. Big had a microphone as he then spoke.

"To those of you who have the pottery I acquired, I would like them back and in exchange I will give back your partner, you have only 24 hours to decide, come to the front of the mansion where I will be waiting." Mr. Big announced.

Shadow and the two teenage girls looked at Jewel.

"We're getting Bia back." Jewel answered their silent question.

"But, we can't just return the pottery to them." Mikka noted.

"We also can't just leave France without Bia." Marion reminded Mikka.

"I think I have an idea where we can get both." Shadow suggested as she had a smug smile on.

* * *

 **So what's the idea that Shadow has?**

 **You have to wait until next part to find out! See you than!**


	29. Unlikely Partners Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **It has been awhile hasn't it? Well, if you guys were wondering where I was, my computer broke and finally I got a new computer, but it took longer to get it, long story short. But now that everything is in order, I can get back to it!**

 **Oh and thank you to 3u4hh44hyrgrhh14h4y (Boy that's a mouth full!) for another fav and follow!**

* * *

Unlikely Partners Part 5

* * *

Jewel and Shadow, along with Marion and Mikka got back to their hotel rooms where Shadow then took one of the ancient pottery pieces from Jewel. She then went to her room and after she was done she came back, but not before making a quick call, telling Jewel and the girls she was ready.

"What did you do?" Jewel asked, noting that the artifact looked no different from before.

"You'll see sooner or later." Shadow replied, not giving away her secret.

"I don't like that tone, but I guess I have no choice." Jewel said, not liking where this was going.

After getting a taxi, they came back to Mr. Big's mansion, where the Arctic shrew was waiting, Bia kept under guard at all times, but other than that wasn't treated badly, given some food and water. Mr. Big was in his meeting room when a knock came on his door.

"Come in." Mr. Big called.

The door opened and one of his polar bear guards came in.

"Sir, four ladies are here to see you, one of them has a bag with the missing pottery pieces." The polar bear reported, Mr. Big taking interest.

"Than by all means, escort them here and bring the girl here as well so we can make the trade." Mr. Big ordered with a smile on his face.

Jewel, Shadow, Marion, and Mikka were escorted by the polar bear guards to Mr. Big's room, where Bia was there as well, happy that they came back for her, but sad that now this meant the museum wouldn't be getting back their artifacts. When Jewel and Shadow came in, Mr. Big was rather confused that these ladies had stolen his auction pieces.

"What's with the costumes?" Mr. Big asked Jewel and Shadow.

"Don't ask, lets just make the trade and get this over with." Jewel demanded.

"Very well, hand over the pieces." Mr. Big asked politely.

"The girl first." Shadow demanded as well.

One of the polar bear guards was about to go mad on Shadow for being so rude to his boss, but Mr. Big calmed down the situation.

"As you wish." Mr. Big gave in. "Release her."

And Bia, who was wingcuffed was released by one of the polar bears and Bia walked right to her friends.

"Are you alright Bia?" Jewel asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I fell behind." Bia apologized.

"It's okay, it was my fault for not watching you." Jewel replied.

"Now, the auction pieces please." Mr. Big asked politely again.

Jewel came froward with the bag and took out all the pottery pieces, including the one that Shadow took for a few minutes and apparently did something to it. Mr. Big was pleased as he now can resume the auction that was started last night.

"Thank you very much, now that this is finally over, you are free to go." Mr. Big told the five ladies.

They were more than happy to go, although they have failed in their goal here, well except for Shadow, who didn't seem all too upset, but yet again she was only here for the money, at least that's what Jewel thought.

After getting Bia's leg looked at in one of the hospitals in Paris, where Bia had to get some crutches so she can walk properly, they went back to their hotel rooms and slept for the rest of the night. Jewel made sure to call Blu to tell him to get the plane ready for the morning so they can go back home. And in the morning they packed up to go to the airport, all, except Shadow, with sad faces as they took a taxi to the airport.

However they still had to wait for Blu, who went on his own vacation and was coming back to the airport, but was stuck in traffic, so the ladies had to wait in the terminal of the airport, where rows of seats were, giant TVs on so the travelers in the airport wouldn't be bored while they waited for their flights.

"I still can't believe you guys traded me for those ancient artifacts." Bia said.

"We had to, we can't just leave you there." Mikka replied.

"And besides, that's what friends do." Marion added.

"I just wish we still could have brought back the artifacts where they belong." Jewel sighed, yet another failure in her life.

Shadow was listening to the conversation, but at the same time was watching one of the TVs, where the news was on. As the news continued, the news Shadow was waiting for came on.

"I think you girls should see this." Shadow directing the others' attention to the TV, where two news reporters started a new story.

"Big news just came today as police, following up on an anonymous source, has raided the mansion of the infamous crime boss, Mr. Big and has retrieved many stolen artifacts from museums around the world that was supposed to be used in an illegal auction." One of the reporters announced.

"All of the artifacts have been taken by the police and in the following days will be returned to the museums where they came from." The second reporter added. "This statement was recorded by the chief of police of Paris shortly after the raid." The reporter directing the camera crew to switch to the footage of part of the police chief's statement.

"Thanks to our source… " The chief, a rabbit, began in the footage, who seemed to wink at the same time towards the cameras. "We have proven that we are not only ready to protect this beautiful city, but are also committed to helping others outside this country, evil has been checked today and this will not be the last time."

Jewel and the girls were in awe as they slowly turned their eyes from the TV to Shadow, who had a "Shocked?" Look on her face.

"Did you…" Jewel began, not able to finish. "How?"

"Well I placed a tracker in the pot I told you to give me and then I made a call to an old friend that I once knew in the city's police force, she was once only a newbie and well now she's the chief of the force." Shadow explained. "Surprised?"

"Very." Bia answered for the rest of the group.

"Wait, doesn't this mean that if you don't return the artifacts yourself, you wouldn't get paid?" Jewel realizing this fact.

"Well, even if I don't get paid, I still did the job and did so successfully, plus I had a lot of fun." Shadow answered, Jewel now even more surprised.

"Well, seems like I owe you an apology." Jewel slowly got out.

"You owe me more than an apology Jewel, but I accept it." Shadow smiling, Jewel smiling back.

The group then went back to waiting and as soon as Blu arrived and the jet was all ready, they boarded the plane and saying goodbye to the city of lights they took off from the airport, again across the wide Atlantic back home to Rio.

The End.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that story finally!**

 **Next story will be based on the MLP episode, "Stranger than Fan Fiction", I think you guys will like it very much because I'm going to introduce a familiar trickster…**


	30. Distracted Reading

**Hey guys!**

 **So before I actually get to the next story, I have decided to do a one shot story here because I had the idea for awhile now and it'll be a test as to whether or not you guys would also like this.**

 **Now this one shot is going to be based on the Equestria Girls short, "Leaping off the Page", enjoy!**

* * *

Distracted Reading

* * *

Bia was in her room, just beginning her day of relaxation as she was laying down in her bed. Her room was decorated with all her favorite things, most of which was Daring Jewel merchandise of course and along those was a huge stack of all the Daring Jewel books besides Bia's bed.

"Just me and the best books ever written." Bia sighed in relaxation as she took the top book off the stack and began reading from chapter one. "Daring Jewel and the Forbidden Temple by J.K. Yearling…"

As Bia started reading she was imagining the story in her head as she imagined herself as Jewel…

Bia was running as fast as her legs could carry her through the jungle, holding onto a golden crown of some sort as she kept her breath, focusing on her mission.

"Sling Shot will never catch me now." Bia spoke. "The crown of King Moctezuma is going back where it belongs."

And then Bia heard a honking sound as she came to a stop with a surprised face, not running as she skidded on the ground, dust going up. As Bia looked through the jungle in front of her, a shadowy figure was walking up to her, eventually revealing a roadrunner, Sling Shot. As Sling Shot the roadrunner stopped and faced Bia, he pointed his wing at Bia and again the strange honking sound came, only it came from Sling Shot himself.

"Huh?" Bia giving a confused face as Sling Shot continued "honking at her".

Bia darted away to the left of Sling Shot and the roadrunner chased after Bia. Soon enough Bia came across a crevice, she was trapped with Sling Shot closing in on her and then Bia saw a vine hanging from a tree that hung over the crevice. Taking the vine she swung herself over to the other side, leaving Sling Shot behind.

"So long Sling Shot!" Bia shouted at the criminal as she looked behind at him while she made it to the other side and letting go of the vine she landed down on her talons, Sling shot still "honking" at her. "Now to get the crown to where it belongs.

As Bia continued running towards the temple, a ringing sound was heard while a wild monkey was swinging from vine to vine, coming alongside Bia as the two looked at each other. However, instead of the usual sounds a monkey makes, the ringing sound came from the monkey's mouth.

"Huh?" Bia said again, once more confused, but refocused her attention on returning the crown as she raced on ahead of the monkey.

As Bia came to a large clearing in the jungle, she slowed down to walking speed as she was in the temple clearing, with rows of giant statues forming an alleyway to the temple's entrance. As Bia held onto a flashlight that was on her belt, being cautious she suddenly heard loud stooping sounds coming around behind her.

"Dr. Nigel, is that you?" Bia asked nervously as she stopped and looked around her, hearing the stooping sounds coming closer to her.

Bia ran up to one of the statues and doing some crazy parkour, jumping from one statue to the other, she got to the top of one so she can get a better view to see who was behind her.

"Reveal yourself!" Bia shouted, only no one came out.

And then the earth started shaking as the statues, including the one Bia was on, shook with the earth. The statue that Bia was on started to crack in half, from the bottom to the top, reaching Bia's talons as the statue broke in two and Bia was left in free fall, Bia screaming out loud…

And she was also screaming in real life as she ended up on top of her dresser, still holding the Daring Jewel book she was so into in her wings. And well… It was quite a sight as two of her friends, Gracie and Lisa were at her open door, with blank expressions on their faces as they couldn't make sense of what Bia was doing.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Mikka honked like a million times and you weren't answering your cell." Lisa spoke as she explained the situation, Gracie nodding along. "If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie." Lisa finished.

Meanwhile Bia had an embarrassed look as she slowly lowered her book from in front of her face, she totally forgot that she and her friends were going to see the new Daring Jewel movie. She jumped down from her dresser and tossing her bed on her bed, she pretended like nothing happened.

"I'm ready." Bia chuckled as she walked past her friends to go to the waiting car outside her house.

Both Gracie and Lisa looked at each other and both threw up their wings in a shrug as they followed Bia outside to the car so they can go to their movie. Lisa closed Bia's room door before leaving as the book was still sitting on the bed, with the cover picture of Daring Jewel on it swinging no a vine.

The End.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this one!**

 **Remember to leave your thoughts on this down below and I'll see you in the next one, which will be the next short story I planned.**


	31. Real or Fake? Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally here's the next short story I promised for this series!**

 **I hope you guys are ready for the bird I hinted at to be revealed and lets get to it!**

* * *

Real or Fake? Part 1

* * *

Daring Jewel was in a dark cave, walking cautiously as she came across a stone bridge, at the other end was the treasure she was going for. Walking across, the stone bridge suddenly started to crumble as the bottom stones fell to the depths below. Eventually the top began collapsing as Jewel felt it and hurried up, almost going down as she climbed herself up and leaped the rest of the way to the other side. In front of her was the treasure and almost a bunch of wild snakes, Jewel staring wide eyed at them as she was thinking about how to get past them…

Only what was happening was only a story as Bia was standing in her room with wide opened eyes as she shook her head and noticed something.

"Well, don't stop there, you read, I pack, that's the deal." Bia told Lisa who was next to her, who was holding open a Daring Jewel book.

"I'm sorry Bia, I can't stop thinking about how much fun you're going to have at the convention, I just wished my brother would have chosen a different day for his wedding…" Lisa sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure J.K. Yearling signs your book." Bia reassured her friend. "I can't believe she's going to be there, she never goes to conventions!" Bia shouted out excited.

Once again Lisa sighed, still pretty sad that she wouldn't be able to go.

"Which will be fun for every other animal, but since you and I know J.K. Yearling personally…" Bia getting close to Lisa. "And that she's secretly Daring Jewel… It's no big deal, this convention will be fun and all, but it's nothing to get excited over."

 **One short trip through the city to the convention later…**

"This… Is… So… Awesome!" Bia giving out her biggest smile as she was in the convention, wearing her homemade Daring Jewel costume.

Bia began her day in the convention, going from stall to stall to look at all the Daring Jewel things, smiling all the way as a Jaguar stopped her.

"You look like a bird who would be interested in an exclusive Daring Jewel adventu-cation." The Jaguar trying to sell his experience to Bia.

"No thanks, already done it." Bia politely declined, walking past the Jaguar.

Bia came to a replica of one of the temple hallways Daring Jewel went through in one of her books, with real interactive, but non deadly, traps. Bia stepped on one of the tiles of the stone floor and a gust of steam shot out in front of her.

"Wow…" Bia commented as she was amazed. "This is the best thing ever!" Bia exclaimed, but noticed that she wasn't the only one saying the same exact thing.

Next to Bia was another Blue macaw around her age, a boy with ruffled up feathers, grey beak and talons, and hazel eyes. He was also wearing his own homemade Daring Jewel costume, obviously a huge fan as well.

"Now this is something only a true fan can appreciate." The boy explained, looking down at the tiles of the temple replica.

"The tiles are even in the right order." Bia pointed out.

"Good catch, oh, I'm Tiago by the way, nice to meet you." The boy named Tiago introduced himself as he held out a wing.

"Bia." And Bia shook wings with Tiago. "Nice costume."

"You too." Tiago replied.

"Thanks, the hard part was figuring out the right number of arrow holes." Bia commented.

"Because on page 84 of her first book, it describes her dodging a score of arrows shooting from the holes in the walls, but then later on 107, she says that she barely made it past the traps through the barrage of arrows, so clearly the correct number of arrows is…" Tiago explained, which Bia came in.

"Twenty!" Both Bia and Tiago shouted out as they held out their homemade hats.

Both Bia and Tiago chuckled together as they decided to go through the convention together while sharing all the things they know about the books. They took silly pictures with the cutouts, going through a Daring Jewel themed obstacle course, and even looking at weird merchandise, such as a pillow that had an image of Daring Jewel's entire body wrapped up in rope.

A bit tired from the day so far, both Bia and Tiago stopped by a juice bar for some drinks and lunch.

"I'm so glad I met you, it's great to have someone who really knows Daring Jewel." Bia commented about Tiago.

"I know what you mean, it's hard to find someone who really understands it." Tiago agreed.

"You know we have only done stuff from the first trilogy, after lunch we should work our way to the rest of the books." Bia suggested.

If only Bia knew what Tiago was going to say next…

"Whoa, there are no other books…" Tiago stopped his new friend cold.

"Of course there are… Daring Jewel and the Lost Gold, Daring Jewel and the Samurai Sword…" Bia started, but Tiago simply put his wing over Bia's beak to quiet her.

"Please, just no… Don't even say the titles…I'm not saying those books exist, I simply refuse to acknowledge them." Tiago starting his argument.

"Why?" Bia asked, thinking she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because they're horrible!" Tiago shouted out, loud everyone for nearby animals to hear and take notice of as the two new friends really began to fight. "There isn't a single thing after the Ring of Greatness that makes possible sense!"

Now Bia was really ticked off…

"What!?" Bia shouted back. "I know for a fact that everything in those books are entirely possible!"

"And how can you know that for sure?" Tiago questioned, which stunned Bia a bit.

"I just do…" Bia tried arguing back.

"Well that's convincing…" Tiago teased.

"Why would you come here if you hate Daring Jewel so much?" Bia asked, still pretty confused.

"I don't hate Daring Jewel, the first trilogy was cool and all, but then turned into a series of impossible stunts and actions that are very unrealistic to pull off!" Tiago explaining his point. "So I came here to ask J.K. Yearling herself, beak to beak, why she sold out and made the rest of her books stupider!"

"Okay, now I know you're crazy!" J.K. Yearling is amazing and every new book she writers is better than the last!"

"Wow… Okay, yeah, I'm sorry but I can't be friends with someone who's going to believe that the impossible is possible because Daring Jewel can do it." Tiago now completely angry at Bia.

"That's okay because I can never be friends with someone who only believes in the possible and turns his back on the coolest hero ever!" Bia shouting back as she was no completely face to face with Tiago.

"Fine!" Both of them shouted out at the same time as they almost touched heads together.

They then went their own way, Tiago went back to the convention. However Bia went to the lobby of the hotel, to get J.K. Yearling, aka Daring Jewel, so she can make her point to Tiago in the clearest way possible.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this first part!**

 **How do you guys like the fact that Tiago is now in this series?**

 **And if you guys would like to see him again in a future short story, I can make it happen, just say the word!**


	32. Real or Fake? Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I got some sad news… My long vacation is over and tomorrow starts my first day of classes… Yay…**

 **Luckily the first week isn't that bad and since it's only a half week, it'll give me some time to adjust!**

 **Now, lets push on with the story!**

* * *

Real or Fake? Part 2

* * *

Bia got to the front lobby of the hotel where the convention was at, talking to one of the workers so she can find out where Jewel was staying in the hotel. However, it was more difficult than Bia had expected, especially since the animal at the desk was a sloth.

"Look, just call J.K. Yearling that Bia is here and needs help in convincing a know it all that everything Daring Jewel has done actually happened." Bia told the sloth yet again as the teenager was getting quite annoyed, luckily she didn't have to talk to the hotel worker anymore…

"Bia?" A familiar voice spoke to Bia as the animal came next to the teenager.

"J.K.! I have to talk to you, it's an emergency!" Bia explaineed

Jewel looked around her quickly as she spoke in a loud whisper to Bia.

"Not here!" Jewel told Bia as Jewel grabbed Bia, but not before Bia gave a smug smile to the hotel worker at the desk.

Jewel led Bia to her hotel room, Bia getting in while Jewel closed and locked her door, and then went to close the curtains in her room.

"Okay, we're safe, now what's going on? Is it Nigel? Did you see him?" Jewel asked Bia quickly.

"What… No. However there is a bird in the convention who believes that everything you have written after the first trilogy is horrible. And I need you to tell him that it's all believable." Bia explained, putting great stress on the subject.

"I got bigger problems on my talons than dealing with unhappy fans." Jewel replied as she took out a golden and shiny amulet from inside her cloak, completely mesmerizing Bia.

"Whoa…" Was all Bia could manage to get out.

"The amulet of Castillo, Nigel wants it, however the amulet is only a key, the real treasure is hidden in the temple of Castillo, the seven sided chest of Copacati. Nigel wants to sell it to the highest bidder, which is why I need to get to it first." Jewel informing Bia why she was here.

"Yes! Sounds like an awesome adventure!" Bia shouted out as she jumped up in the air, but then realized something, why would Jewel be at a Daring Jewel convention? "But why are you here?"

"Well I haven't found the temple so far, so this is the safest place for the amulet, there's security everywhere and if I get into trouble…" Jewel taking off her author's disguise as she was wearing her adventurer's outfit. "I can just blend in with all the cosplayers." Jewel patting her hat a little and titling it up so it wasn't blocking her face."

"How can I help?" Bia asked, now excited for the adventure about to go down.

"Just keep watch for Nigel and his minions and anything else that's suspicious." Jewel told Bia before she hurried outside the room, only she came back a second later…

"Is a bird who only likes the first trilogy count as suspicious?" Bia remembering her fight with Tiago, Jewel just giving Bia a "seriously?" face. "Just checking…" And Bia left, back to the convention.

Meanwhile back at the convention, a familiar villain arrived with several of his monkey minions, searching for Jewel of course. The white cockatoo, Nigel, was quite upset he had to be surrounded by so many images of his enemy.

"I find all this fan merchandise of my enemy to be… Disgusting…" Nigel commented as he spoke to one of the merchandise sellers. "Where are the things for Nigel?" Nigel spoke with admiration at his own name.

The seller pointed towards a darker spot of the convention, where there were only a few Nigel fans and a few items for sell there, Nigel not impressed at all.

"I do not see the likeness." Nigel commented as one of his monkey minions, who apparently went off without Nigel looking, came back with a Daring Jewel pillow. "Lets find Daring Jewel and the Amulet of Castillo, I don't want to spend one more second than I need to in this place!" Nigel demanded of his minions as he took the pillow and tossed it away.

While Nigel was busy ranting on, Jewel was back in the convention, not far from Nigel as she was looking around for the villain. She thought she saw him as she saw someone dressed in Nigel's outfit, only when Bia came to the animal and saw the animal's face was the animal a Nigel fan. Bia had an awkward face as she backed up and this time she bumped into the last animal she wanted to see again.

"Well, if it isn't the bird who knows that impossible things can happen because she just does!" Tiago teased Bia as he turned around and saw Bia.

"Great… Sorry Tiago, but I have more important things to do than argue with you who believes anything awesome is unrealistic." Bia getting right into Tiago's face and then turning his back on him, making sure her tail feathers smacked him right in the face.

"No wait! I want to hear that you're a 100 percent sure Daring Jewel can survive a a sixty story drop from a waterfall top after having a broken wing from the rapids!" Tiago demanded, Bia stopping as she knew Tiago wouldn't shut up about this.

"Obviously her wing wasn't broken and…" Bia started, but stopped when from her side vision she spotted a white cockatoo she knew all too well. "Nigel!" Bia hiding behind one of the merchandise stalls.

"Now that's a great character! Solid backstory, good motivation…" Tiago beginning to rant, but Bia was serious.

"No! Nigel is right there!" Bia quietly shouted to Tiago as he didn't believe her of course.

Of course he is… He's also there, over there, and there and there again…" Tiago pointing to all the cosplayers dressed as the villain, however Bia not listening to Tiago as she saw Nigel passed her, Bia getting up and following where Nigel went. "Where are you going?" Tiago called after Bia, also following her.

Bia followed Nigel throughout the convention, ending up in the back of the hotel as Bia opened the door to the outside, but didn't see the villain as she looked closely around her. Tiago was close behind, not confused, but rather a bit annoyed that Bia "supposedly" dragged him here.

"And we're out here, why?" Tiago asked Bia as Bia focused on seeing which direction Nigel went.

"Daring Jewel told me that Nigel came to the convention to steal the Amulet of Castillo and I just saw him and his monkey minions come here!" Bia stating how urgent the situation was, only, no surprise, Tiago didn't believe her.

"Right… I'm just going back inside." Tiago rolling his eyes. "There's too much crazy out here for the both of us."

Only as Tiago turned around and was about to start heading back to the convention did two of Nigel's minions capture Tiago, bagging him as Bia gave a shocked cry and was in turn bagged herself by another two of Nigel's minions. Little did both Bia and Tiago know, but they were going to take a "little" trip into the Amazon rainforest…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed as always, but before I leave, I already thought of the story after this one… It's going to be about Jewel's past, but that's all I will say for now…**


	33. Real or Fake? Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **There's pretty much nothing to say at the moment… Other than please enjoy the next part!**

* * *

Real or Fake? Part 3

* * *

A few hours have passed until finally the bags over both Bia and Tiago were taken off, to reveal they were in the jungle, with Nigel's monkey minions surrounding them. And then Nigel's voice spoke from the jungle as he came out to reveal himself.

"I do not know what Daring Jewel has up her sleeve, but if she told you two fans about my plan to steal the amulet, you must work for her." Nigel guessed about Bia and Tiago.

"Nigel! What do you have to say now Tiago?" Bia said to Tiago, obviously Tiago still not buying this.

"Wow, this was your plan to have me believe the Daring Jewel books are realistic?" Tiago questioned, in his mocking tone. "You brought a Daring Jewel experience adventu-cation?"

"No! Look! Monkey minions, Nigel, the jungle that took forever to get to, this is the real thing!" Bia shouted, pointing to all the signs of the reality around them.

"Yeah, right… We're actually captives held by Nigel. Please! This guy's accent is all over the place!" Tiago then speaking in a lower tone to Nigel. "No offense." Tiago apologized while Nigel gave a confused sound. "So what's the setup? You have kidnapped us, took us into the middle of the jungle, because?"

"The temple of Castillo is somewhere in this jungle and once I find it, the seven sided chest of Copacati is mine! I just need the amulet of Castillo to unlock the chest." Nigel explaining his plan.

"Okay… and Daring Jewel has the amulet, so you came up with this complicated plan to get her into the jungle and exchange it for us." Tiago guessed correctly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it complicated, but yes…" Nigel replied.

"Okay, this is done, great work, seriously believable…" Tiago continuing on with his mocking tone.

Only Nigel wasn't done with Tiago as he nodded to a couple of his monkey minions to force Tiago back to him, the monkeys throwing Tiago again in front of Nigel.

"Listen buddy, you can keep her money…" Tiago glancing at Bia. "But I'm not…"

"Going anywhere!" Nigel finished for Tiago. "You may not agree to my plan, but I'm the master villain here!"

"Debatable…" Tiago whispered loudly to Bia.

"And you will stay here until Daring Jewel comes to rescue you two!" Nigel shouted loudly. "And if she wants you two in one piece, she will give me the amulet! Tie them up!" Nigel ordered his minions, which they did as Nigel took out a golden artifact.

"The lion's lock!" Bia noticed the artifact Nigel was holding onto.

"More proof that you are one of Daring Jewel's agents!" Nigel chuckled evilly as he attached the lock to the two, tying them up completely. "Now I must return to searching for the temple, don't go anywhere…" Nigel giving out a long laugh after as he went back into the jungle while the monkeys stayed back to watch the two and for Daring Jewel.

"Listen, if I pretend believing all of this is real, will you call off the minion actors here?" Tiago asked Bia.

"They're not gonna listen you idiot, they kidnapped us both." Bia reminded Tiago.

"Seriously still sticking to that script?" Tiago not believing Bia. "Okay, we're actually in a Daring Jewel adventure." Tiago then using his beak to take a pin he was wearing on his shirt and toss it into the jungle, making a sound that the monkeys heard.

"What was that?" One of the monkeys asked to no one in particular.

"Daring Jewel, you're here, come rescue us." Tiago called out, not sounding so convincing, but the monkeys were so.

"Split up!" The monkey told the others. "We can't let her rescue these two!"

The four minions present all went off in separate directions, leaving the two teenagers tied up still as Bia struggled to escape.

"All four? Shouldn't one of them stay behind? Oh wait… No… because then it wouldn't be a terrible Daring Jewel adventure." Tiago teasing Bia, Bia's struggling stopping as she couldn't get out.

"It doesn't matter, we'll never figure out the lock before they figure out Daring Jewel isn't here." Bia replied as she then heard a clicking sound and the chains tying them up falling to the ground. "Okay that was good… Quick, we have to warn Daring Jewel!" Bia taking Tiago's wing and trying to drag him with her.

"No way. Just show me the way to the hotel and you can play your pretend adventure all day long." Tiago letting go of Bia's wing, Bia sighing in annoyance.

"Lets say this is a Daring Jewel adventucation, the only way to get back to the hotel is to go through it." Bia reasoned with Tiago. "So follow me and we'll get out of here, okay?" Bia making a deal, Tiago starting to object, but then gave up as he couldn't think of anything.

"Fine." Tiago groaned as Bia started walking with Tiago following.

"Maybe if I leave you here in the jungle, it'll convince you." Bia spoke under her breath as she seriously considered letting Tiago stay in the jungle.

And so Bia and Tiago trekked through the jungle, Tiago rambling on about all the things wrong with the Daring Jewel books, Bia getting more and more irritated as she looked like she was about to explode. Luckily, they came across a bridge, Bia stopping Tiago as she put her wing over his beak to shut him up.

"Oh great… What Daring Jewel adventure wouldn't be complete without a precarious rope bridge?" Tiago noted as Bia took a step onto the bridge, making sure it was safe enough to cross. "Look, I like it when things really do seem real as possible, but are the animals who are selling this are sure this is safe?"

"Is it too realistic?" Bia teased Tiago. "Wouldn't want that now, right?"

"If this was a real Daring Jewel adventure, I'm sure that I'll step on the wrong plank and fall…" Tiago taking a step froward as he spoke and the plank he stepped on broke in two as Tiago fell froward, one of his wings broken as Bia grasped and flew into action. "Good thing this is all fake, and we know that this struggling will not make the bridge fall apart…" Tiago tried to convince himself.

As if the bridge also was trying to tell Tiago this was all real like Bia was, the bridge started falling apart as the ropes supporting the wooden walkway snapped and Tiago was turned upside down. Bia, hovering midair came to Tiago as he looked at her.

"You need to get your money back." Tiago told Bia, still believing this was all fake…

And then the wooden walkway broke in two and Tiago was sent into free fall, unable to fly himself since he broke his wing as he screamed. Bia quickly got some loose vines from the riverside and holding them in her talons, she lassoed Tiago up and saved him just in time from ending up in the rapids below as she flew on. She ended up coming to a waterfall and quickly wrapped her end of the vines on a tree besides the waterfall. Unfortunately Tiago was fast enough that the vine untied itself from the tree and Tiago was launched onto a tree down below, which caught him and then safely dropped him down onto the ground. Bia came down and landed behind Tiago a second later.

"How's that for not possible?" Bia asked Tiago, hopeful that Tiago would now believe this was all real.

"That was awesome! I thought we… And then you… flying! Wow! I was like, "Where are you going!?" And you caught me and I almost dropped into the water and then…" Tiago couldn't contain his excitement so he summed it up in one word. "Wow!"

"Yeah, if you read that in a book, you might think it was unrealistic." Bia teased Tiago.

"Okay, I'll give you that, I mean we could have been done for." Tiago stopping as he then realized what just happened. "We could have been done for! What kind of adventu-cation is this!? That's just bad business, what are those sellers thinking!?" Tiago shouting out, still sticking to his story, while Bia sighed as she just about gave up trying to convince Tiago, only another voice spoke up.

"Right now? We're thinking we should thank you for escaping." Nigel's voice spoke as he appeared out of the jungle foliage, the monkey minions coming from behind Bia and Tiago and tackling down them. "For you have led us right to the lost temple of Castillo! Nigel laughing as sure enough, between the river valley walls was an ancient stone temple.

* * *

 **And I think I'll leave it at that!**

 **See you guys in the next part!**


	34. Real or Fake? Part 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I actually do keep forgetting to mention something… If you do find it weird that Bia and Tiago are acting like this towards each other, remember that in this story they're not related in anyway. So that's why they fought so quickly. (But to be honest, even if they were related in this story, they would do that anyway!)**

 **And also, this weekend, just like for Martin Luther King Jr. Day, I'm going to be posting another special one shot for another important day, so make sure to check that out when I post it!**

* * *

Real or Fake? Part 4

* * *

Nigel and his monkey minions, with Bia and Tiago tied up yet again, they entered the temple of Castillo, going through the stone hallway that was lit by wall torches.

"Make sure they don't get away again!" Nigel shouted to his minions sternly. "We can't let them get to Daring Jewel."

"You'll never get away with this!" Bia shouted to Nigel as she struggled to get out of her ropes, coming right up to Nigel's face.

"Oh, is that so? You have led me to the temple and I know for a fact that Daring Jewel is too kind hearted to let her companions be taken so easily, so the amulet will be mine." Nigel turning to Tiago. "No comment about my silly plan?"

"This isn't the official Daring Jewel Adventucation…" Tiago started as hef aced Nigel.

"Finally!" Bia hoping Tiago how real the danger was.

"It's some cheap alternative run by an incompetent cockatoo and a bunch of monkeys who have no idea how to make the adventure safe!" Tiago complained, Bia wingpalming herself as she couldn't believe how stupid Tiago was being.

"What was with the bridge!? We were in serious danger! I'm reporting you to… Well I don't know who, but ti's going to be someone important!" Tiago getting out of the loose rope that was holding him, because Nigel didn't think he as much trouble as Bia was, Tiago coming besides Bia. "And this excuse of an "experience" has not proved anything except I'm right! It has all the traits of a lame Daring Jewel adventure!"

As Tiago was speaking he stepped on one of the stones of the floor, which was a trap as the stone sunk into the ground and suddenly stones fell off from the walls, rushing muddy water pouring out.

"Tiago…" Bia started, but Tiago put his wing over her beak.

"I'm talking!" Tiago replied as he continued, completely not knowing that he was activating the temple's traps. Obligatory jungle location, check. Complicated villain plot, check. Random coincidences that get us to the next setting, check!" Tiago once again stepping on another stone as Nigel couldn't take it anymore.

"Watch where you are stepping fool!" Nigel shouted at Tiago, Tiago getting right up to Nigel's face.

"Listen pal, I don't take orders from some horrible performer who learned bad acting from supervillain university." Tiago commented, stepping on yet another stone as the floor behind Tiago opened up. "The only thing that's missing is some giant temple monster and I have a feeling that's just too much for you pretend adventurers to have!

Behind Tiago, a giant crocodile-like monster appeared behind Tiago as Tiago saw its shadow covering him, turning around slowly. He came face to face with the monster, the monster roared at him.

"You're real… This is real." Tiago's tone of voice changed as Bia took his wing and starting running with him away, Nigel and his minions having already took off. "This is real!" Tiago shouted in fright as he finally understood the reality.

As Bia and Tiago ran away, Nigel, with his monkey minions, reached the end of the hallway, the stone door open as Nigel, safely across with his minions pulled a lever and closed the door, leaving the two teenagers to their doom. Bia tried to open it again, with no success as the monster closed in on them, ready to eat some lunch, only for someone to come swinging from above and grab onto both Bia and Tiago.

Tiago, who had closed his eyes from the fright, opened them again as he saw a young female adult blue macaw wearing an adventurer's shirt and hat, Daring Jewel.

Jewel swung Bia and Tiago onto an upper level of the temple as she then swung herself onto the stone floor as well, Jewel coming over to Bia.

I told you to warn me of anything suspicious, not run off on an adventure." Jewel reminded Bia.

"Woah…You're… Real! You're… friends with her." Tiago looking at Jewel and then at Bia as Bia put her wing over Jewel, giving Tiago a smug smile.

"We're going to have to do introductions later." Jewel said as she got Bia's wing off her. "Right now we have to…" Jewel started, but Tiago finished for her.

"Get out of here! Thank you!" Tiago shouted out as he saw the monster coming closer with the riding muddy water.

"No." Jewel simply replied.

"What!" Tiago thinking Jewel was crazy as he came beak to beak with her.

"We have to get the treasure first." Jewel reminded Tiago. "And we should hurry before our friend gets any higher." Jewel referring to the crocodile monster.

The trio continued on through the temple hallway until they came to the treasure room, the stone door revolving as the trio walked in.

"Wow!" Bia commented as she came inside.

"Seven doors, seven locks." Jewel spoke. "One leads to the treasure, I rather not think where the others lead."

"Yeah… The classic "bird and lion" bit, all we have to do is…" Tiago started, only for Bia to stop him.

"Maybe you should let Daring Jewel figure it?" Bia showing her demanding face.

"Excuse me…" Tiago scooted to the side to supposedly let Daring Jewel figure it out, only…

Jewel looked at all the doors and took out the amulet, about to open one as Tiago coughed…

"Not that one." Tiago got out, Jewel going to another door as Tiago once again… "Well…"

"Is he always like this?" Jewel asked Bia, who was next to her.

"Pretty much, but he's usually right." Bia replied as Jewel sighed and turned around to Tiago.

"Which one do you think it is?" Jewel asked of Tiago.

"Finally… Look, each door has another that matches it. These two have horses fighting snakes, these two have eagles fighting hawks, these two have reindeer fighting polar bears, but this one…" Tiago pointing at all the doors before coming to the last one.

"Has a macaw on it!" Jewel smiling as she came to the door and looked through the keyhole. "It's the only one without a matching door! How did I miss that?"

"I have been wondering the same thing since book four." Tiago commented as Jewel inserted the amulet into the keyhole, unlocking the door which revealed a jeweled chest sitting on a pedestal, Jewel going inside to get it as Tiago's eyes shot open. "The seven sided chest of Copacati!" Tiago shouted out as Jewel grabbed it with her wing. "Hey guys…" Tiago pulling Bia and Jewel's attention to the door they came in from, muddy water starting to flow inside the room.

The trio ran over to the end of the hallway, standing over the ledge, or what was once the ledge, to see that the entire bottom of the temple was filled with muddy water.

"The way is totally covered!" Bia shouted. "How are we going to get out!" Bia asked Jewel as Jewel looked around.

"There!" Jewel pointing up as the temple had an open roof.

Okay, are there times you don't escape from the temple's top?" Tiago asked Jewel as both Bia and Jewel gave Tiago a stern glare.

"Come on, lets go!" Jewel told the two.

"But Tiago broke his wing, we're going to have to carry him out." Bia told Jewel as Jewel didn't know that. "And we wouldn't be fast enough to make it out!"

"Guys!" Tiago caught the two's attention to behind them, where Tiago was ripping free some vines from the wall. "I think Bia and I got this." Tiago said as Bia gave a smile that was confusing to Jewel, wondering what Tiago was up to…

* * *

 **And I'll leave it at that!**

 **Next part will be the last one of this story and then onto the next, which will be decided by your votes again!**


	35. Real or Fake? Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **We're finally on the last part of this story!**

 **However before we begin… So I was playing World of Warships yesterday and I got a supercontainer… That had another premium ship! And not only that, but I got the German Tier 7 Premium battleship Scharnhorst! Which is one of the best ships in the game for its tier! And I have it! Without spending a single penny! Is it just me or am I getting lucky this year!?**

 **Anyway… Enough of that, lets continue!**

* * *

Real or Fake? Part 5

* * *

As the muddy water rose up in the temple, Jewel and Bia, both having vines wrapped around them, towed Tiago, flying around the empty space towards the top, trying to avoid the monster as it wanted to grab a bite out of the three. As the monster appeared in front of the three, Tiago started at the females towing him.

"Go around! You can't go over him!" Tiago shouted as loud as he could, only for Jewel to mishear him.

"Go over him?" Jewel asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy!?"

"If Tiago says go over, we go over!" Bia told Jewel as the two females flew on towards the monster, narrowly missing him as flew straight up, Tiago screaming the whole time.

The three got out as they were clear of the temple, the two females stopping, but Tiago's motion caused the two females to now go down with Tiago as they all landed down on a tree and then softly laid on the ground, the two teenagers on tip of the adventurer.

"You two are crazy!" Tiago commented, as he wiped the dust off him with his good wing as he got up.

"You said go over him!" Bia retorted back.

"I said go around him!" Tiago correcting Bia's mistake.

"And I said be quiet!" Jewel told the two in a loud whisper as she placed her wings on both of their beaks.

There was a reason for that as now Dr. Nigel and his minions were outside the temple, clearly not having found the treasure.

"This way! I heard them!" Nigel ordered his minions.

"Okay, here's what we do, we make a fake treasure, give that to Nigel and then…" Tiago started, only for Jewel to stop him.

"Not every Daring Jewel plan is complicated." Jewel said as she was holding onto a rock, which she threw against the temple wall, causing a crack as Nigel heard it and went to it.

"I swear I heard them!" Nigel getting angry, but that changed as the temple wall collapsed from the crack…

And the monster was there, roaring at Nigel and his minions as the cockatoo and monkeys screamed in fright before running away.

"I'll get you Daring Jewel!" Nigel shouted out as he ran alongside his minions.

Speaking of Daring Jewel… She, along with Bia and Tiago, were hiding underwater in a nearby pond, using thin tree branches as snorkels. As the monster, as well as Nigel and his minions, were far enough away, the three came back up again to the surface, getting in fresh air as they got on the dry jungle ground, shaking the water out of their feathers.

"Not original or inspired, bit it worked." Tiago commented.

"Who are you again?" Jewel asked Tiago.

"He's a fan." Bia answered for Tiago.

"Right…" Jewel replied, not so convinced. "There's some natural stairs on the other side of the temple that leads out of the valley, I suggest you two go there and head west." Jewel suggested.

"What about you?" Bia asked Jewel.

"I got to get this to a museum, thank you for the help, both of you, I wouldn't have been able to do this." Jewel thanked the two teenagers before taking off in the opposite direction where she told the two to head.

As Jewel flew towards the nearest museum, the two teenagers started their journey back home and as they did, Bia nudged Tiago.

"So…" Bia started, knowing that Tiago knew she wanted to hear.

"Okay maybe the later books are realistic as well, I don't like them still." Tiago replied.

"What!?" Bia stopping Tiago. "How can you…?"

"Wait. Before we fight again, I think I figured it out." Tiago started, Bia letting him go on. "I like the Daring Jewel that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of situations and she did more of that in the original trilogy! You love the Daring Jewel that's brave and awesome and comes out victorious whatever the odds!"

"Okay…" Bia replied, not getting what Tiago was getting at.

"And it's okay! We'll never agree on what makes Daring Jewel cool, but you… Bia… Are certainly cool. When you saved me on the bridge and escaping from the temple, now that was awesome." Tiago commented.

"Well… I can't locate a treasure in half the time Daring Jewel can!" Bia reminded Tiago. "You may have bad taste in books, but you're awesome as well, in an egghead sort of way." Bia finished.

"I guess we don't have to agree on everything, friends?" Tiago held out his wing.

"Sure, friends." Bia met and shook Tiago's wing.

The two returned to their journey back home, all the whole Tiago talking about his own visions of writing the next books for the series…

 **A few days later…**

Bia was at home, relaxing from the convention and the adventure she had, laying down in her bed when she heard her front door bell ring. Wondering who it could be she went to the door and opened it to find Lisa there, with a smile.

"Oh, hi Lisa, what's up, enjoyed the wedding?" Bia asked.

"I did, it was great, and I'm sure you had as much fun at the Daring Jewel convention, which reminds me, did you get my book signed so I can take it?" Lisa asked, her smile getting bigger.

A bomb exploded in Bia as she completely forgot about getting Lisa's book signed and she did promise her friend…

"Lisa… You're not going to like it, but I sort of forgot…" Bia chuckled nervously.

Lisa's smile was gone as now her face showed rage, as she spoke slowly.

"You… Forgot… To… Have… My… Book… Signed!" Lisa shouted.

"Oh no…" Bia said inside her head. "Got to go, see you later Lisa!" Bia said nervously as she took off running back to her room to escape her friend's wrath.

"Come back here!" Lisa shouted as she chased after Bia.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bia repeatedly said as her friend chased her through the floors of the house.

The End.

* * *

 **Now that last part didn't actually happen in the episode, I just thought it would have been funny to add it! And hopefully you guys did find it funny as well!**

 **Now… For the next story… I told you guys it's going to be determined by your votes, so here are the two choices…**

 **1\. A story about Jewel's time learning martial arts in Japan from Master Basho.**

 **Or…**

 **2\. A story about Jewel's time with professor Harry.**

 **You guys pick and the winner will be the next story!**


	36. Wild Cherry Blossom Part 1

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Yeah, you might notice the longer intro, decided to make a new one, because well, it's the new year after all!**

 **Now, it's pretty clear what the next story here will be as we have a clear winner!**

 **So, we're now going back to the land of the rising sun, enjoy!**

* * *

Wild Cherry Blossom Part 1

* * *

It was springtime in Japan, the land of the rising sun, every animal going about their business as usual and for one certain animal, she has just come all the way from Brazil to Japan to learn from a famous martial arts master. Her name was Jewel, a female blue macaw roughly of 25 years of age, she has just arrived in Tokyo, coming from the airport after a long flight. Jewel was, of course, extremely jet lagged from the flight, but she put her tiredness aside and managed to get a taxi, telling the taxi driver where she wanted to go.

Jewel, growing up, was inspired to become an adventurer for good, someone who protects ancient treasures from the bad guys who just want to sell them for their own wealth. Instead Jewel gave the treasures to different museums to share them with the world.

However, before she could become one, she needed to learn a lot of things first, she already knew a lot about history and the many different climates she would work in, but she didn't really know how to fight if she had to. And finding someone who knew martial arts in Brazil was tricky, she was on the verge of giving up when she was at home watching the news. And what she saw directed her in the right direction, it was the news of the Japanese emperor's birthday, which was insignificant to Jewel of course, but what caught her was that one of the important guests in the emperor's palace was a world famous martial arts master named Basho, who taught the arts in a temple high up in the hills outside Tokyo.

And now Jewel was here in Japan to learn from this master, she didn't know if she would be accepted, hearing some things that it was not easy for foreigners to be accepted into the temple. However she was hopeful and this was her last chance to learn from a true master.

Once Jewel arrived at the bottom of the hills from which the temple stood, she let out a breath.

"Here goes nothing…" Jewel sighed as she got her bag and hiked up the hillside, enjoying the beauty as the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. "I hope every day is like this." Jewel smiled as she eventually saw the temple in view.

It wasn't necessarily a big temple, it was small and modest enough, but still stood out against the land. Jewel wondered such a famous master would like such a small temple, but she didn't question it further and just walked up to the front gate and knocked. After waiting a few minutes, it opened.

"And who are you?" The animal, a white monkey, asked Jewel.

"My name is Jewel, I have come all the way from Brazil to learn from Master Basho." Jewel fearlessly stated.

"Please wait here." The white monkey replied as he closed the gate, leaving Jewel to wait outside.

Jewel waited and waited, tapping her talons on the ground until she heard steps coming to the gate, stopping her tapping she stood up straight as the gate reopened to reveal an older white crane standing before her. Jewel bowed respectfully as the crane just stayed silent for a minute or so until he spoke, Jewel all the time feeling sweat coming down.

"So, you want to learn martial arts from me, is that correct?" The crane, Basho, asked.

"Yes that is correct master, I have come a long way to learn the art." Jewel replied in an honest tone.

"A long way indeed…" Master Basho said slowly. "Unfortunately, you are not from this land, but a foreigner, I can not teach someone who is not from this country." Basho informed Jewel, the master turning around, but Jewel spoke.

"Please, I have come all the way and I promise that what I learn will only stay with me, I'm only looking for someone to teach me martial arts because I want to be an adventurer in the future, to protect the world's ancient treasures. And I have heard that you are one of the best." Jewel pleaded.

Master Basho stopped as he was now interested, slowly turning back around to Jewel as he spoke calmly.

"Very well, however to prove that you really want to learn from me, you must wait outside these gates for the next three days, you will be provided with enough food and water." Basho told Jewel. "Think of it as your first lesson, patience, and if you are still here when the time is over, you will be allowed inside the temple to learn from me."

"Thank you master." Jewel bowed and hid her smile.

And so that's exactly what Jewel did, going to the closet cheery blossom tree closet to the gate, she sat down against the trunk and did all she could to pass the time, writing down about her days in the journal or coming up with all these adventure ideas. She spent her days fully enjoying all the beauty that Japan had to offer and even took a fallen cherry blossom that landed on her lap, keeping it as a souvenir and reminder of her journey to Japan.

All that time Jewel waited and waited and by the time the third day ended, Jewel was up and just waiting for the master to come out, only he didn't. For instead of the master, the same monkey that greeted Jewel came out to allow Jewel in.

"I'm impressed, well a deal is a deal, you may now enter, the master is looking froward to your second lesson in his classroom." The monkey stated.

"Well, better not keep him waiting." Jewel smiled as she quickly gathered her things and followed the monkey inside the temple.

And while the temple may have looked small on the outside, it seemed bigger on the inside, Jewel in awe at what she saw. Everything was so peaceful, as there were gardens full of ponds and flowers, statues of important figures in Japanese history, as well as the different buildings. It was in that Jewel was most impressed, peeking in for a second while walking to see students teaching, doing things like breaking wood with a single blow or doing kicks in midair. Boy did she want to learn how to do that.

Eventually the monkey led Jewel to a classroom, where basho was teaching a bunch of younger students who were just beginning.

"Welcome, I see you were patient enough." Basho said as he turned to Jewel and then to his students. "Students, we have a new guest, she isn't from here but I expect everyone to teach her with the same respect."

"Yes master." All of the students replied in unison.

"Good, now…" Basho said to Jewel, not knowing her name.

"Jewel is my name." Jewel informed the master.

"Jewel, what a nice name…" Basho whispered quietly and then returned to his normal voice. "Please sit down, we're about to start.

Jewel sat down on an empty seat, which was just a pillow on the wooden floor and not a very comfortable pillow at that.

"Alright students, this is your first lesson, you're each going to sit crosslegged and have a plank of wood on your head all the while staying quiet and still, if you can hold it for an hour, you pass." Master Basho spoke, Jewel confused. "This will teach you balance and focus."

As Jewel's wooden plank was placed on her head, she was really wondering what kind of master this Basho was, for what kind of lesson was staying still and quiet and having wood on your head have to do with martial arts?

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed and that you're happy with how this is starting! Trust me it'll get more exciting!**


	37. Wild Cherry Blossom Part 2

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before I go to the next part… I forgot to thank all of you who read my special one shot for Holocaust Remembrance Day, I really appreciate it! If you haven't read it yet, please make sure you do!**

 **And now moving on for your entertainment…**

* * *

Wild Cherry Blossom Part 2

* * *

The minutes went by, but for Jewel, it seemed like hours or even days as she just sat there along with the rest of the class. Jewel was one who was very active and even sitting still for a few minutes was unbearable for her, much less a whole hour. However, she stayed calm and kept her balance, while from time to time, planks of wood hitting the floor sounded as others couldn't hold it.

Master Basho just sat in the front of the classroom, waiting while taking little sips from his teacup, putting it down next to an hourglass, the sand in it slowly pouring as time went by. Jewel's eyes were constantly on the hourglass, sweating as she just wanted to shout out her impatience.

Eventually as the last bit of sand dropped in the hourglass, the time was up and Jewel could finally allow the plank of wood on top of her head to fall down onto the floor next to her.

"Very good to those of you who managed to hold it." Basho smiled. "I'm very impressed, you all have learned both balance and patience."

"So when do we get to learning kicks and breaking wood?" Jewel asked, happy this lesson was over.

Basho's smile disappeared as he wasn't amused by Jewel's attitude at all.

"You have much to learn before that reckless one." Basho snapped back. "Now, take a fifteen minute tea break and meet me by the gardens."

All the students left to enjoy some hot tea, except for Jewel, who went to the master to speak, of course Basho wasn't happy with Jewel.

"Why must we learn these kinds of things, I came here to learn actual fighting, not balancing wood on my head." Jewel commented.

"There is more to martial arts than fighting wild one, you will understand eventually and if you don't, than you have no place here." Basho replied in a sharp tone before going to the gardens to prepare for the next lesson.

Jewel watched the master go and sighed as she went to have her own cup of tea and let out some stress before joining the rest of the newer students to the gardens. There, they found Basho sitting crosslegged on the grass before a koi pond.

"And welcome to the next lesson of the day, learning nature." Basho spoke. "Knowing the nature around you will help gain an advantage over your enemy, now, what does everyone see here?"

"Water?" One of the students answered.

"Correct." Basho smiled.

"Hedges?" Another answered.

"Yes." Basho smiled bigger.

"Dry ground?" Yet another answered.

"Certainly." Basho replied.

"A class full of bored students and a slow teacher?" Jewel answered.

"No, try again." Basho's smile and voice changed.

"Sorry, bored and new students." Jewel corrected herself.

Basho just sighed as he stood up and walked over to Jewel, with a demanding look on his face.

"You are not to speak for the rest of the day unless spoke to." Basho demanded from Jewel. "Now, we're going to take a walk around the gardens and when we're done, I expect everyone to tell me all the things you see."

The class took a walk through the gardens, taking note of everything they experienced as it was all calm and peaceful. Well, except for Jewel, who didn't really care much about the walk, just wanting to get to learning fighting tricks. By the time the walk ended, Basho asked everyone what they have seen and when he got to Jewel, well, of course he didn't get a good answer.

"Alright, I believe that's it for today, tomorrow we're going to learn painting and not only that, but you're going to paint what you have seen today." Basho told the students as they then relaxed and went about their own business in the temple.

Jewel went off by herself, to her room that was given to her in the temple building where the female students lived. Once she got to her room, she just laid down on the bed, which was just some blankets laid out on the hard wooden floor. As Jewel laid there, she was debating about whether or not she made the right choice coming here, sighing she reached for her bag and searched through it until she found what she was looking for.

A picture, but not just any picture, it was of her, when she was a little girl, with her mother, shortly before she died. Jewel always kept that picture, just having it encouraged her to keep going and never give up, it's what her mother would have wanted. As Jewel was staring at the picture, a soft knock sounded on her door, putting the picture away, Jewel got up and opened the sliding door.

"Master." Jewel bowed as it was Basho.

"I see you are a hard one to teach, reckless and arrogant you are." Basho noted.

"Well, today wasn't what I expected, how can I fight when I'm learning about nature and painting?" Jewel questioned Basho's teaching method.

"There's more to fighting than kicking and punches, but since you are new, I'm going to make you realize your mistake." Basho started as he smiled, having an idea. "Meet me in the gardens again, during the night."

"Okay." Jewel replied, wondering where this was going.

And so Jewel waited for the sun to set and the bright moon to go in the sky as she walked out of her room and to the gardens, having only the moonlight to see where she was going. It took some time, but she finally found Master Basho, his back turned to her as he was looking at the koi pond.

"So you came?" Basho said without even turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" Jewel asked, as she was careful to try not to make a sound.

"Being able to hear what happens around you, even the tiniest sound is helpful in a fight, you'll learn that in a future lesson." Basho began as he turned to face Jewel. "Now, for the reason why I asked you here, attack me." Basho told Jewel, Jewel just standing there with blinking eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jewel questioned, not believing what the master asked of her.

"You heard me, you want to learn fighting so bad, let me see if you can beat me." Basho explained. "Well go ahead, I'm not making the first move."

Jewel let out a breath before she charged straight at Basho, running towards him, Basho simply stepped aside at the last moment, which caused Jewel to run straight into the koi pond, her face in the water as she got up, grasping for air.

"See, reckless, no effort whatsoever." Basho commented at Jewel as she got up out of the pond and tried attacking again, throwing punches.

Only Basho avoided each one as he moved his body constantly, knowing exactly where Jewel would strike as he watched her moves. Basho could only chuckle as Jewel became annoyed.

"You hit like a child." Basho chuckled as Jewel became more and more tired.

As Jewel kept trying, the two eventually got a tree in the gardens, Basho going behind the tree as Jewel followed him, only as she tried to keep up with him, a branch came out of nowhere and smacked her right in the forehead, causing her to fall down as it hurt. She was dizzy as she got up, to see where Basho has gone. She didn't have to wait long for he was right behind her.

"Right here." Basho told Jewel, as Jewel quickly turned around and tried to strike the master, only for the master to be even quicker as he took Jewel's wing and held it, to make her submit. "Looks like I won and I didn't even have to do much."

"But how?" Jewel said back as she gave up.

"I told you, you have much to learn before you learn actual fighting, now you see that you are unbalanced and unfocused." Basho told Jewel. "And next time you show disrespect I will make sure you never learn from me again, understand?"

"Yes master." Jewel replied.

"Good, I expect to see you in class tomorrow early in the morning, no excuses." Basho told Jewel as he went back to sleep in his room.

As Jewel watched the master go, she sighed, it was going to be a long time until she could get the hang of things, but she was determined to stay and be just as good as the master once she was finished.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you enjoy and see you in the next part!**


	38. The Skull Part 1

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Welcome to the return of this series which I know you guys all love, even thought the stories themselves are not my own!**

 **Now, we have one written by Nightfly123, so please make sure you thank him for sending this in!**

* * *

The Skull Part 1

* * *

It was that time of year again, Bia was off with her friends Marion and Mikka to the Daring Jewel convention as they looked at all of the Daring Jewel products that are on sell for every Daring Jewel fan to buy and they were having a fun time doing so.

Every Daring Jewel fan is there to buy their favourite products whether it is a Daring Jewel hat or a Daring Jewel T-shirt, everyone was hoping to buy anything that had the name Daring Jewel written all over it, Bia and her friends being among them.

"This is amazing, I can't believe" said Mikka as she smiled in joy. "We are actually here".

"Yeah, this place is incredible" said Marion before she faced Bia. "Remember to have Lisa's book signed".

"Don't worry, I'll remember" said Bia as she made the promise. "But for now, let's go and try to buy some products".

They went off to go and try to buy some of the Daring Jewel products that are currently on sale with the girls having a great time as they giggled while buying some of their favourite Daring Jewel products and they tried on the Daring Jewel hats.

The three girls were looking at some Daring Jewel hats, which Bia ended up buying, when they saw a male Blue Macaw boy about their age wandering about as if he was lost, which was probably the case, that is if his confused facial expression is anything to go by.

Bia was feeling quite concerned for the guy as she knew that the guy needed help and so she decided to walk over to him in order to see if they is anything that she could do to help the guy's situation with her friends, Marion and Mikka following her.

"This is not good, so not good" said the Blue Macaw boy as he was started to panic. "I promised, my twin sisters, to get them a Daring Jewel birthday present, but now-".

"Uh, excuse me, mister, are you ok?" asked Bia in concern. "Because you look lost or something".

"Yeah, I was just looking for a pre-" said the Blue Macaw boy as he sees Bia. "Oh, where are my manners?, my name is Nightfly".

"I'm, Bia, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Bia as she and Nightfly shook wings. "So, what are you doing here at the convention?".

"Trying to get my twin sisters a present" said Nightfly as he rubbed his neck. "I am thinking of buying them a Daring Jewel hat or something".

"Really?, that's so cool, Nightfly" said Bia as she smiled in a very happy manner. "So, are you a Daring Jewel, fan, yourself?".

"Yes, I am, Bia, I'm definitely a fan" said Nightfly as he became excited. "I have read many of her novels, she reminds me of Indiana Jones".

"Indiana Jones?, I think I know him" said Bia as she became confused. "Is he someone that tries to save important treasure and stopping bad guys, too?".

"Definitely, you know what I think?" asked Nightfly as his smile grew. "If those two teamed up in any film, the bad guys will have to prepare themselves for some butt-kicking".

"Yeah, I can certainly agree with that" said Bia as she handed Nightfly two hats. "Here you go, Nightfly, here two Daring Jewel hats to use as presents for your twin sisters birthday".

"Bia, you are a life-saver, thank you" said Nightfly as he hugged Bia in happiness. "Thank you, so much".

"Your welcome, Nightfly, I'm happy to help" said Bia as she returned the hug. "So, is that all or is there anything else, I can help you with?".

"Umm, uh, yeah, there is one other thing" said Nightfly as he, nervously, released the hug. "Is it fine, that you and I can spend time, together?".

"Well, sure, though, I have to get back home" said Bia before she smiled. "But, yeah, we can spend time, together".

Nightfly smiled as he bid Bia farewell for the time being and he gave her one more hug before walking away to buy the stuff at the till knowing that Bia has just saved him from a lot of trouble of trying to find the perfect Birthday gift and he would always be grateful for that.

Bia, herself, was quite interested in Nightfly and she smiled at Nightfly with this catching the attention of Marion and Mikka, who began to tease Bia on the fact that she has a crush on Nightfly, something that Bia denied, though, her blushed cheeks gave away the true answer.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and remember, except for the author's notes, all of the writing was done by Nightfly123!**


	39. The Skull Part 2

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **There's pretty much nothing to say other than I hope you enjoy the second part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

The Skull Part 2

* * *

After meeting Nightfly, Bia and her friends are now back home with Bia making her way to J.K Yearling's house in hopes of finding out if they are going to go on another adventure as she knew that there is more adventures that they could go on.

She was also thinking of bringing Nightfly onto the trip as she thought that it would allow Nightfly the chance to experience an adventure as well as get to meet Daring Jewel, the real thing, knowing that it would be a dream come true for him.

That wasn't the only thing that she was thinking about, because she was also thinking about her feelings for Nightfly and she was feeling an attraction to the guy because of his good manners and his cheerfulness that he had shown to her at the convention.

Bia felt her heart warm up at the thought of Nightfly and she smiled at the fact she does have feelings for him, though, she knew that she is now the target of teasing from her friends, just like Mikka had been teased for her crush on Hiroshi.

"Hello Mrs Yearling" said Bia as she greeted her idol. "Can I come in?".

"Hi Bia, please come in" said Jewel as Bia entered her house. "I have got good news for you and the girls".

"Really?, what is it?" asked Bia as she became excited. "Are we going on an another adventure?".

"Yes, we are, Bia" said Jewel as she smiled. "We are off to find the crystal Skull of Akator, a legendary skull known for it's powerful physic powers".

"That's cool" said Bia as she smiled back. "I'll tell Mikka and Marion, they will want to come, too...Oh, wait, Mrs Yearling, I got something to tell you".

"What is it?" asked Jewel as she became interested. "It better not be about the whole proving that I'm real or not real thing again?".

"No, that's not it" said Bia as she became nervous. "You see, I met this boy called Nightfly, he's cute and lovely to be around and I was thinking that he would like to come too".

"Hmmm, ok" said Jewel as she smiled at Bia, again. "I would like to get to know this, Nightfly, person, though, I will say that he must be careful on this adventure".

Bia was really happy as she went to tell her friends, Mikka and Marion, about the next adventure before going to try to find Nightfly in order to tell him that he is allowed to come on the next adventure with her, her friends and Mrs Yearling, herself.

She eventually found him sitting on a bench with his head laid on the top part of the bench and his wings slouched across the bottom part of the bench with the sight making Bia giggle as she realised that he was sleeping and she, quietly, walked over to him.

After sitting next to him, she began to try to wake him up, gently, though it was proving to be difficult as Nightfly, despite his sleeping state, kept thinking that a ninja tried to steal his cookies and he kept on muttering that same phrase until he heard Bia's voice.

"Wait?, Bia, is that you?" asked Nightfly as he opened his eyes and seeing Bia. "Wow, it really is you".

"Hey there, Nightfly" said Bia as she giggled while Nightfly could only blush. "You must be very tired".

"Yeah, I guess I am" said Nightfly as he stretched and yawned at the same time. "I think that some ninja tried to steal my cookies, the ninja loves to steal those cookies".

"I can see that" said Bia as she suddenly became very nervous. "Nightfly, I got something to tell you and it is the fact that...You are allowed to come on an adventure?".

"Really?, that's awesome" said Nightfly as he smiled in happiness. "That means, I get to spent my time with you and your friends...wait, I get to meet Daring Jewel, too".

"You catch on, pretty fast" said Bia as she became worried. "Nightfly, this adventure could be dangerous and I don't want you, getting hurt or worse".

"I understand, Bia" said Nightfly as he held Bia's wing. "Which means, I have to stay close to you and your friends as well as Daring Jewel, herself, as I possible can".

Bia smiled at Nightfly, though, she quickly realised that Nightfly is still holding onto her wing and she let Nightfly about this important piece of information which caused Nightfly to quickly let go of her wing and blush knowing that he had held her wing longer than what was needed.

The two blushed again before they quickly made their way to Mrs Yearling's, now Daring Jewel, private jet where Bia knew that Nightfly would get his chance to have some experience in being on his first adventure, like when Bia and her friends had done before him a long time ago.

* * *

 **Alright! Let the dangerous and exciting adventure begin!**


	40. The Skull Part 3

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Me? I'm still sane for the time being… Sooner or later I'm going to go insane, but since MLP season 8 started, it helps me a lot!**

 **Anyway… Speaking of MLP… Enjoy the next part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

The Skull Part 3

* * *

The two finally arrived at Daring Jewel's private jet where Bia introduced Nightfly to Jewel with the two getting along quite well, though, Jewel warned Nightfly not to go wandering off on his own during the adventure, something Nightfly took to heart as he promised to be careful.

They, along with Mikka and Marion, got onto the private jet, which is still piloted by Blu, before getting their seatbelts on as the jet soon flew into the air and towards it's destination and another adventure was about to begin for them with Nightfly joining them for the much awaited adventure.

Nightfly couldn't believe his eyes as he sees the clouds and he was sitting next to Bia, someone that he clearly loves as he found himself staring at her because of her beauty, though, he snapped himself out of it quickly while having no idea that Bia had noticed him staring at her.

"Ok, guys, we are here" said Blu as he announced their arrival at their destination. "Be prepared to land, guys".

Blu eventually landed the plane and it soon came to an halt in order to let the passengers get of the plane safely with Jewel thanking Blu for getting them to the destination with the pilot blushing, though, Jewel kissed him on the cheek much to Blu's surprise as Jewel walked off the plane.

Mikka and Marion followed her while Nightfly was following Bia as he waved at Blu, the pilot waving back, as Nightfly and Bia got off the private jet before following Jewel to an unknown location with Mikka and Marion close behind in order to keep up with their friends.

"So, uh, Jewel, what are we going to do?" asked Mikka as she became confused. "Apart from trying to find the Crystal Skull, that is".

"Well, we are going to see Roberto" said Jewel as she smiled. "He's my childhood friend and we haven't seen each other, since we were children".

"He sounds very friendly, Jewel" said Nightfly as he got excited. "I, personally, can't wait to meet him, this should an awesome adventure".

"As awesome as it may sound" said Jewel as she looked at Nightfly. "It can still be very dangerous, that's why we need to be alert at all times".

Nightfly nodded in understanding as he, along with Bia and her friends, followed Jewel to Roberto's house which they entered with Jewel searching for Roberto while Bia and her friends, along with Nightfly, made sure to keep up with her in order to avoid being left behind.

They continued to walk until they saw male adult Blue Macaw swinging around a club that he held in his right wing and he seemed to be going crazy, much to Jewel's worry as she knew that her friend would never go crazy, though, she wanted to find out why her friend is crazy.

Roberto was still acting rather crazy until he finally saw Jewel and he seemed to come back to his senses from the moment that he saw her which resulted in the two friends hugging each other while Bia, Nightfly and their own friends looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Ju-Ju, I am so happy to see you again" said Roberto as he released Jewel. "How has your adventure been?".

"It's been going well, Beto, I'm enjoying it" said Jewel before she introduced her friends. "These are my friends, Bia, Mikka, Marion and Nightfly".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys" said Roberto as he shook wings with the four friends. "Ju-Ju has told me all about you".

"We bet she has, that's for sure" said Mikka as she smiled before getting to the serious business. "But, in all seriousness, we need help in find a crystal skull, Roberto".

"Well, the crystal skull of Akator" said Roberto as he remembered the crystal skull. "That Skull has been lost for thousand of years, it has been said to have the power to attract other metal objects as well as the power to look into the mind of the person or people that look into it's eyes, I managed to find it and I was succumbed to it's powerful mental power and I managed to look away in time before it can fully consume me, if you are to find the Skull, you need to go to Peru and search Francisco de Orellana's grave, only then, will you find the legendary and most sought after, crystal skull".

"Thanks Roberto, for the information" said Jewel as she smiled at her friend. "I hope that your recovery goes well".

"Your welcome, Ju-Ju, glad to have helped" said Roberto as he returned the smile. "Don't worry, my recovery will go well".

Jewel smiled as she and Roberto shared a hug while knowing that they got the chance to meet each other again after all these years as well as the fact that they will see each other in the future with this knowledge making the two best friends smile at each other while Bia and her friends watched.

Nightfly, himself, was happy to see the two best friends reunite and he felt a wing interlock with his own which caused him to look down only to see that it was Bia, who was holding his wing and he smiled before gently tightening the grip as the two lovebirds turned their attention back to Jewel and Roberto.

* * *

 **Roberto… Whatever you're thinking… Don't… Someone already has his eyes set on Jewel!**


	41. The Skull Part 4

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before we get on with the next part of Nightfly's story, the official trailer for Solo: A Star Wars Story came out and let me just say that I loved it and I can't wait for it to come out! Maybe it'll give me some more ideas for my own Star Wars story…**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

The Skull Part 4

* * *

After meeting as well as talking to Roberto, Jewel and her friends are on the plane to Peru in search of the crystal skull while being very wary of it's legendary power as they could already tell how much effect that it had on Roberto, due to his craziness.

They landed in Peru and they began to make their way to Francisco de Orellana's graveyard, though, they were attacked by unknown birds that are clearly not belonging to Nigel as his were ninjas while these guys were some kind of warriors, though, they were acting rather crazy.

Jewel managed to fight off a few before she and her friends eventually defeated all of them as they made their way deeper into the grave until they came upon twelve bodies and they looked behind each one in order to try to find the crystal skull, something that Jewel recognized as Orellana and his men.

Eventually, they came upon Orellana's body and they looked behind the body only to see the crystal skull that they have been looking for with Jewel becoming amazed at the sight of it while Nightfly and Bia, along with their friends, becoming very cautious of it.

"Look at it, isn't it beautiful?" asked Jewel as she looked into the skull's eyes. "The power, I can definitely feel it".

"Uh, Jewel, please be careful" said Nightfly as he became concerned for Jewel. "Also, don't look into the Skull's eyes, as it will consume you".

"Nightfly's right, Jewel, please stop" said Bia before she noticed Jewel wasn't hearing her. "Jewel?, can you hear me?".

Jewel, of course, didn't hear Bia as she was too busy looking into the Skull's eyes while becoming so transfixed to the point where she can't look away and she began to have a sudden fit much to Bia and her friends concern as they tried to help her.

They did everything that they could, but, it didn't seem to be working until Nightfly managed to get out a blanket and cover the Skull with it which effectively broke the transfixed state that Jewel was in and they all breathed a sigh of relief as they knew that they were close to losing Jewel.

Bia, herself, hugged Nightfly and she even gave him a kiss on the cheek for saving Jewel much to the surprise of Nightfly, though, he smiled and returned the hug as he knew that it was a good thing that he found the blanket or else they would be looking at a possible thirteenth corpse.

Unfortunely, they quickly realised that they are not alone and they noticed Nigel, along with his men, who made his presence known while giving the hint that he has seen the power of the crystal skull first hand and it was clear that he wants to use that power for his own evil purposes.

Nightfly and Bia, along with their friends, got into their fighting stances as they made it their personal mission to protect Jewel as well as the crystal skull, despite what it did to Jewel, at all cost as they knew that there is a chance that Nigel will kill Jewel and take the crystal skull for himself.

"Well, well, well, look here boys" said Nigel as he smiled in an evil manner. "They are protecting Daring Jewel, how noble".

"We protect lives, not take them" said Nightfly as he looked at Nigel. "I read about you, you're Daring Jewel's mortal enemy, Nigel".

"That is correct, I am Nigel" said Nigel as he focused his attention on Nightfly. "You know, you remind of your father".

"What do you know, about him?" asked Nightfly as he became curious. "Why should I be of any interest to you?".

"Your father and I worked together" said Nigel as he smiled at Nightfly. "We both were interested in treasure and we would have been rich if he hadn't sided with Daring Jewel?".

"So you searched treasure, just to be rich?" asked Nightfly as he became horrified. "You really have lost your mind or is there a good reason why you want to be rich?".

"That's none of your business, young man" said Nigel before he faced his men. "Get them, men".

His big group of monkeys began attacking Nightfly and Bia, along with their friends, though, they quickly fought back against the monkeys with Nightfly showing some of his fighting skills as he manages to punch or kick some monkeys away which impressed Bia and her friends as they continued to fight the monkeys.

It was clear to Nigel that his monkey army is losing to the smaller group and he decided to intervene in order to steal the treasure as well as kill Daring Jewel to make sure that she doesn't get in the way of any of his future plans as he began charging straight for Jewel, herself, which was noticed by Mikka.

She quickly blocks Nigel's way and she punches him in the stomach as well as kicking him away from Jewel, but, towards the blanket covered crystal skull and Nigel grabbed the skull before making a run for it with Nightfly and Bia chasing him while Marion helped Mikka look after Jewel and fend off Nigel's monkeys.

While Nightfly and Bia were off chasing Nigel, Mikka was finding it very difficult to hold off three of Nigel's monkeys at once and she found herself about to fall into a deep pit and she would have fallen if a wing didn't catch her in time and she noticed that the monkeys are defeated that the wing belonged to her crush, Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi?, you're here?" asked Mikka as she smiled before becoming confused. "How did you find us?".

"We heard a rumour" said Hiroshi as he smiled at Mikka before looking at his classmates. "We heard that Jewel was trying the find the crystal skull, so we figured you be here".

Mikka smiled as she was brough to her feet before hugging Hiroshi with the latter returning it before they released each other as they carried on defeating Nigel's monkeys and they proved to be a formidable team as they had each other's backs, no matter what even if they were separated for a brief moment.

* * *

 **Well that was unexpected…**


	42. The Skull Part 5

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **I'm still sane… For now… I actually went on a mandatory day trip for one of my classes last Friday to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, to visit the battlefield and I did enjoyed it very much! Plus I we ate lunch at a place called Li's Buffet! LOL!**

 **Anyway… Enough of that, enjoy the next part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

The Skull Part 5

* * *

After pursuing Nigel, Nightfly and Bia finally caught up to him as the three began to fight with Nigel holding his own against the two, though, both of his enemies are clearly overwhelming him as he manages to get himself a small breather before charging back into the fight against the two.

The fight continued until Nigel managed to punch Nightfly to the ground and kicking the guy into a wall much to Bia's horror as she tried to defeat Nigel for hurting Nightfly, though, Nigel managed to block one of her attacks as well as punching her to the ground and grabbing her by the throat.

Suddenly he felt a big force hit and he realised that it was Nightfly, who had tackled him after seeing that Bia was in danger as he and Nigel began fighting over the crystal skull with the blanket falling off the skull in the process as the two tried to not look into it's eyes as their fight continued.

Nigel quickly grabbed Nightfly by the throat and slamming him into the ground much to the worry of Bia as she tried to help get Nightfly free of Nigel's grasp, though, she was knocked out by Nigel after he had punched her in the jaw with the sight of this causing Nightfly to be worried for Bia.

"Bia?, hold on, Bia, hang in there" urged Nightfly before facing Nigel. "Hurting an innocent girl or woman is wrong, you know".

"Innocent?, this one is, yeah" said Nigel as he started to laugh. "But are the rest of them innocent?, no, they're not".

"It's the choices we make" said Nightfly as he tugged the skull his way. "That define who we are, as a person".

"Blah, blah, blah, blah" said Nigel as he ignored what Nightfly was saying. "Your father said the same thing, anyway".

"I'm glad, that he did" said Nightfly as he pushed the front of the skull towards Nigel. "Because, the question is... who are you, Dr. Nigel?".

Nigel tried to look at Nightfly only to look into the skull's eyes and he quickly became transfixed, like Jewel before him, before succumbing to the mental power as he began to have a fit with the sight reminding Nightfly to cover the skull again which he does by using the blanket that had fallen off the skull.

After making sure that Nigel won't be anymore trouble, Nightfly went to check on Bia and he found her unconscious with a head wound with the sight causing Nightfly to use some bandage to stop the bleed as he wrapped the the bandage around Bia's head before tightening it.

He, also, carried Bia back to the others with one of his wings under her back and the other wing under her legs as he picked her up, though, he had made sure that the crystal skull is still covered and that he had arrested Nigel, who is now tied up waiting for the police to capture him again.

Nightfly found the others, though, he saw Mikkia holding wings with Hiroshi, one of Master Basho's students, who had come with his classmates to help Mikkia and her friends after hearing a rumour that Daring Jewel is going after the crystal skull to stop it from falling into the wrong hands.

"Hey Mikka, How are you?" asked Nightfly as he smiled. "I see, that you're enjoying time with your boyfriend".

"Yes, I am, Nightfly" said Mikka as she blushed. "Though, yeah, I think's safe to say that Hiroshi is my boyfriend".

"Especially, after this" said Hiroshi as he looked at Mikka. "Close your eyes, Mikka, it's a surprise".

Mikka was, at first, confused, though she complied as she closed her eyes and she was in for a shock when she felt someone's beak kissing hers as she quickly realised that it was Hiroshi who was kissing her and she allowed her eyes to close as she began to return the kiss.

Marion and Nightfly watched on in happiness at the fact that Hiroshi and Mikka are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend with the sight making the two happy as they made sure that Bia and Daring Jewel are ok, respectively, knowing that one has been knocked out while the other is recovering from a uncontrollable fit-like state.

* * *

 **Now if only two older blue birds would kiss…**


	43. The Skull Part 6

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Finally we have the last part of Nightfly's story, which means anyone else is now free to start submitting another story to add here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Skull Part 6

* * *

Once Bia was awoken from being knocked unconscious and Daring Jewel recovered from her uncontrollable fit-like state, Nightfly along with Marion and Mikka began to make their way back to the private Jet where they intended to go back home for some well-earned rest.

They are also taking the crystal skull with them, covered by a blanket for personal protection from it's effects, in order to study it more as well as to find out it's history and putting it in a museum, though, Nightfly as well as Marion, Bia and Mikka, were feeling uncomfortable by the suggestion.

They got to the private jet where the pilot, Blu, helped bring Daring Jewel onto the plane because of the fact that Jewel still needed help in walking after staring too long into the skull's eyes as she was followed by both Marion, Bia, Nightfly and Mikka to help keep her upright.

Mikka took a chance to turn round to face Hiroshi as she wanted to say goodbye to him for the time being and she knew that there will be more adventures, during which they would reunited, but, they were going to have to wait until that day as they knew that they different things to do.

"I really hope, you get to visit me, Hiroshi" said Mikka as she smiled at Hiroshi. "Someday, perhaps?".

"Sooner than you think, Mikka" sad Hiroshi as he touched Mikka's cheek with his wing. "I love you, Mikka".

"I love you, too, Hiroshi" said Mikka as she looked, deeply, into Hiroshi's eyes. "So much".

The two gave each other a, one last, kiss before Mikka gave a final smile to Hiroshi as she stepped onto the plane before the plane began to fly off towards it's new destination with another adventure having been completed as they could finally have some peace.

They touched down, back at home, as they got off the plane with Daring Jewel and Blu confessing their feelings to each other as it quickly resulted in Jewel kissing Blu on the beak much to the latter's surprise as he closed his eyes and he began to return the kiss.

Nightfly and Bia watched the happy sight before they made their way to a meadow as they laid, next to each other, in the grass while thinking over the events of the adventure that they have just been on as well as about whether to confess their ever-growing feelings to each other.

"Hey Nightfly, can I ask you something?" asked Bia as she looked at Nightfly. "Do you have a crush on me or in other words...do you love me?".

"Well, to be honest with you, Bia" said Nightfly as he looked at Bia. "I do love you, you're beautiful, you're smart, kind, compassionate and you mean the world to me".

"That's very sweet of you, Nightfly" said Bia as she touched Nightfly's cheek. "I love you, too, Nightfly, you're funny, intelligent and you're the love of my life".

"Just like, you're the love of my life" said Nightfly as he kissed Bia's cheek. "I will always love you, Bia, no matter what, you are my one and only".

Bia smiled as she gave Nightfly a kiss on the beak with the action catching Nightfly off-guard before he, happily, returned the kiss as the two lovebirds started their romantic relationship with that one simple kiss and they loved each other from that moment forward as they continued to kiss.

They, eventually, broke the kiss and they made their way back to the others with their wings intertwined as they announced that they are now in a relationship much to the happiness of both Mikka, Marion and Mrs Yearling as they congratulated the happy couple on the relationship.

Nightfly told Bia, Mikka, Marion, Lisa and Gracie as well as Mrs Yearling that he will always be willing to go on another adventure with them if they ever need his help or offer him a chance to go on another adventure with the six birds, happily, taking it into consideration as they went to enjoy doing the stuff, they loved most.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now as always, please make sure to thank Nightfly123 for this story below in the reviews! Remember he did the title and actual writing of the story, I only did the author's notes!**


	44. Holy Lance Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Look what's back! Finally returning to this series!**

 **Now, this story's going to be about finding the Holy Lance, which means those who wanted Medieval Adventures, well here's the compromise I promised!**

 **Now, the story of the Holy Lance is interesting… During the First Crusade, a group of knights and other crusaders were holed up in the city of Antioch, surrounded by a huge Muslim force. A priest claimed that the Holy Lance was buried underneath the cathedral of Saint Peter, but it wasn't found, the priest was undeterred and ended up finding a spear point, which the priest said was the point which pierced Jesus' side. And during the following night, a meteorite fell into the Muslim camp, the crusaders, now believing the lance and the meteorite were signs that God was on their side, they rode out of the city and went on to completely rout the Muslim forces.**

 **Of course this story's part legend… But…**

* * *

Holy Lance Part 1

* * *

It was winter time in the Southern Hemisphere and although it was still warm in Brazil, it wasn't summer as cool chills rolled through the South American country. Bia was in her house, eating some breakfast while her father was reading the paper next to her. Bia usually isn't interested in reading the newspaper, but then something caught her eye as she was putting another spoonful of cereal in her beak.

"Hey dad, can I see the paper for a minute?" Bia asked, her dad having a confused look.

"Sure sweetie…" Her dad replied slowly and handed over the paper. "What are you looking for?"

"I wonder if Jewel saw this yet…" Bia said in her head as she read the news that caught her eye. "Dad, I have to take this paper, something I want to show a friend, bye." Bia saying quickly before leaving the house, leaving her dad scratching his head.

A walk into the forest on the outskirts of Rio later…

"Jewel, there's something you have to see, right now!" I shouted as I rapidly knocked on the door.

Bia heard talonsteps and then the door open, Jewel in her author's outfit, looking around and behind Bia before getting Bia inside.

"What's wrong Bia, is it Dr. Nigel or another villain trying to steal something?" Jewel said as she continued looking through the eye hole in her door.

"No, it's something I read in the newspaper today." Bia answered as Jewel became confused.

"I thought you don't read the paper." Jewel giving an awkward face.

"And I thought you were just a world famous author, just look at this article." Bia got Jewel's attention back to the situation at wing and pointed the article with her wing, giving Jewel the paper.

"Oh no…" Jewel commented as she read it.

The article was about how ISIS was blowing up ancient sites in the middle east, mostly crusade related sites and taking whatever treasures they could get to fund their growing military power. Clearly it was getting worse and worse, but the majority of the article was about one specific treasure, the Holy Lance, supposed to be buried just outside the old city of Antioch. And ISIS was closing in on the old city, ready to loot what was there and waiting for the grab.

"This is a serious problem, but we can't go in alone, luckily I have an old friend who lives near the old city." Jewel told Bia with a smile. "Get the girls, we're going to Turkey."

Bia left and the only ones of her friends who were free were Lisa and Gracie, well at least it was better than nothing. In the meantime, Jewel prepared the arrangements for the flight with Blu, which made him a little nervous, mostly for Jewel of course, to go to such a dangerous region in the world…

"Are you sure you want to go Jewel?" Blu asked. "I know you have to do this, but if anything should happen to you…" Blu stopped talking over the phone as he couldn't say anything more.

"Blu, trust me, I'll be fine, I have done risky things like this before and it's my job." Jewel reminded Blu.

"Alright, I'll talk to my boss, but after you're done, you have to go on a date with me, deal?"

"I would like nothing better." Jewel happily replied. "See you tomorrow Blu." And Jewel hung up the phone.

As the next day came the girls and Jewel met at the airport, where they went to where Blu's jet was parked, fueled up and ready to go, Blu was standing in the open entrance of the plane, waving down to Jewel. As the girls went in first, with Jewel last, Blu stopped her with his concerned face.

"Jewel, it's not too late to change your mind you know." Blu said as he held onto Jewel's side.

"Blu, when is the last time you ever changed my mind?" Jewel asked, knowing Blu knew the answer right away.

"Never…" Blu sighed.

"Exactly." Jewel replied as she then put her wing against Blu's cheek. "I'll be fine, I own you a date after all." Jewel smiled as she made sure the girls weren't looking at her and Blu and gave Blu a very quick kiss on the beak.

As Blu and Jewel got into the plane, Blu went to the cockpit as he spoke through the plane's sound system.

"Ladies, this is your captain speaking, buckle up as we're about to take off and on our way to Adana Airport, Turkey." Blu spoke as the private jet started taxing its way to the runaway, after getting clearance the jet sped up down the runaway and took off…

About 20 hours later…

After a long flight, it was still pretty dark, but the sun was beginning to make its way above the middle east, as the light over the horizon has just started coming up. Only there was a problem as Blu's private jet was not alone over the sky…

"Attention private jet, you have entered Turkish airspace, state your business." A fighter jet pilot demanded of Blu as two military fighter jets were flying right alongside the private jet.

"This is the pilot of J.K. Yearling's private jet, the world famous author and we request safe landing." Blu spoke as calmly as he could. "Might I ask why the military presence.

"Security reasons sir, people from outside the region fly in and join ISIS." The military pilot answered.

"I see, well Ms. Yearling is here for a goodwill visit, nothing more." Blu responded as the military pilot didn't respond for a minute, creating a little tension.

"Standby while we verify your plane." The military pilot replied as Blu breathed nice and easy, although knowing that he was clean. "Alright, you have permission to land." The military pilot gave Blu the relieving report as the two fighter jets broke off.

"Attention ladies, this is your captain speaking, we have been granted access to land and will do so very shortly, so get ready." Blu speaking through the jet's sound system as the Adana Airport came in view, the runaway's lights showing where the landing strip was in the early morning hours.

As the jet touched down and finally came to a stop, Jewel and the girls got up, grabbing their things as Blu opened the entrance to the jet. A blast of hot air coming straight in.

"I wanted warmer, but not this hot…" Lisa complained as she felt herself start to sweat.

"Oh stop complaining, it's not like we didn't know it was going to be like this." Gracie nudged Lisa playfully as the girls walked out of the jet, Jewel last as she looked at Blu.

"Be careful." Was all Blu could say.

"I will, and you stay safe." Jewel said back as Jewel then walked down the mobile stairway, onto the pavement.

"So, who's this old friend of your's anyway." Bia asked, curious.

"He lives in the desert just outside the old city, we should be able to find him easily." Jewel answered, but it wasn't easy…

The old city of Antioch was quite a distance away, the group taking one of the few long distance taxis, until they reached the city of Antakya, which was next to the old city. As the taxi reached the modern city, the group walked out into the desert, surrounding the city, Jewel leading the way as she saw thin trails of black smoke rising up, most luckily from fires being lit.

"There, follow me girls." Jewel told the girls as she walked ever so determined on the sand, reaching the outskirts of the camp where the fires were being lit.

As the group reached the campsite, men with various weapons, from old bolt action Enfields to modern automatic Russian AKs, stood up, holding onto their weapons as the girls became nervous.

"Jewel, are you sure this is the right place?" Bia quietly whispered in Jewel's ear.

"Yes, I'm sure, these men just know this is the first time they're seeing you, Gracie, and Lisa before." Jewel answered. "Trust me."

And Jewel continued leading the girls until she stopped in front of the largest tent in the camp, two men with AKs, guarding the entrance as Jewel waited until a red-tailed hawk came out, with a very stern look on his face.

"Jewel, what have got us into…" Bia thought in her head as Jewel and the hawk stared at each other before speaking with each other.

* * *

 **So? Friend or foe?**

 **Guess down below in the reviews!**

 **And really excited to get back into this series, sorry if the return isn't as great, haven't worked on this for a long time now!**

 **See everybird later!**


	45. Holy Lance Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the delay, been a little busy with some MLP stuff and other things, and it's also like a heatwave just rolled through where I live… But back at it!**

 **So, I'll just stop talking and let you read the second part!**

* * *

Holy Lance Part 2

* * *

"And what are you doing here!?" The hawk demanded of Jewel in Arabic.

"I am here to find the Holy Lance and protect it from ISIS." Jewel answered back in the same native tongue.

"Since when did Jewel learn to speak that…" Lisa wondered in her head.

"It's a shame you came all the way here, because it doesn't exist." The hawk spoke back sternly.

"So the legend says…" Jewel giving back a smug reply as the hawk came froward slowly, terrifying the teenage girls behind Jewel, even when the hawk gave Jewel a friendly hug.

"It is good to see you again my friend." The hawk greeted happily.

"And you too." Jewel smiled as now the girls were lost beyond words.

"What's happening?" Gracie asked, the tone of confusion in her voice.

"Girls, this is my friend Tiberius, the leader of this tribe of Bedouins." Jewel explained further. "Our great grandfathers fought alongside Lawrence of Arabia during the Arab uprising against the Ottomans during the First World War, and they became friends, their friendship was so strong that when the British and French simply traded one empire for another, my great grandfather was one of the few who supported an independent Arabia." Jewel telling the story of how it began.

"And our grandfathers got to know each other when Jewel's great grandfather would come and visit the tribe." Tiberius continued. "If only your father continued that long friendship." The hawk turning to Jewel.

"Well I'm here now my friend, but remembering the past has to wait, we have an issue to deal with." Jewel getting Tiberius back to the situation.

"Right, ISIS…" Tiberius sighed. "Well, we actually have been keeping watch, they have been sending out advance patrols, luckily we managed to push them back each time, but it's only a matter of hours until a main force will arrive and drive us off and as you can see we don't have vehicles at all to fight." The hawk pointing out the obvious as there was not a modern vehicle, only horses and camels for fighting and transportation.

"Well we only need to find that specific artifact." Jewel stated, why don't you girls catch some rest while me and Tiberius talk."

"My men will escort you three to an empty tent." Tiberius added as he nodded to a couple of his men and went back to business with Jewel as the two walked back inside Tiberius' tent. "It's good we'll talk alone in here." Tiberius said in a lower voice.

"Why?" Jewel asked, curious.

"There have been rumors that other Bedouin tribes have joined up with ISIS and those who refused within the tribes who joined are executed." Tiberius stated. "I'm not that worried about my men, most of them do seem loyal and remember that not all Westerners are evil, like your great grandfather."

"I'm sorry Tiberius, it must be hard for you." Jewel said in a sorry tone.

"Well, we can't focus on that, so you're looking for the Holy Lance in the old city of Antioch, correct?" Tiberius asked.

"Yes, the news came over and I have to find it before ISIS can, to fund for their war machine or worse, destroy it." Jewel replied.

"Well I think I may have an idea." Tiberius explained as he pulled out a map. "While me and my men set up a defensive position just outside the edge of the old city, you and your girls can go in and find what you're looking for, but you're going to need help."

"Since when do I need help my friend?" Jewel giving an annoyed face.

"Just in case, my son will go with you for a guide and we don't have enough men to watch everywhere." Tiberius replied, taking every safety.

"Fine, but wait…" Jewel stopped as one word that Tiberius spoke stuck with her now. "You have a son?"

"Yes, he's 16 now, but his mother… Well… She died when he was still just a little chick, when Al-Qaeda members murdered her." Tiberius sadly reminded himself.

"I'm sorry my friend." Jewel apologized.

"It's okay, at least she no longer has to suffer anymore in this world, but my son has become a very strong young man, I taught him everything I know and he has become quite the warrior now." Tiberius smiled. "You should rest for a few hours, I'll get my men ready."

Meanwhile, Bia, Gracie, and Lisa were in their own tent set up by the tribe members, talking along themselves, but mostly complaining about the heat.

"Man, and I thought the heat in Rio was unbearable sometimes, this is just ridiculous." Lisa complained quietly as she tried to fan herself with her wing.

"How I could go for some ice cream or a soda with lots of ice cubes." Gracie added as she put her wing to her forehead and then looked at her feathers to see it covered in sweat.

"Hey, we're here to help Jewel as always, once we're done we can enjoy the air conditioner on the jet." Bia told the girls as the tent flap opened to reveal a younger hawk who looked like Jewel's friend.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but overhear some of you complain about the heat." The young hawk said.

"Well, my two friends, yes, and who are you?" Bia asked.

"My name's Farid, son of the chief of this tribe and you three must be the girls who came with the adventurer Daring Jewel." The hawk named Farid said. "The heat can be hard to cope with if you haven't been around all your life, here I brought some cool water for you three to drink." Farid told the girls while holding onto a water jug and three drinking cup things.

He poured each one for the girls, first to Bia, then to Gracie, and lastly to Lisa, while giving Lisa's their wings touched and Lisa and Farid both blushed.

"Thank you…" Lisa stuttered.

"You're welcome." Farid replied. "I…" The young hawk began, only to hear someone calling him.

"Farid, where are you?" Tiberius was calling.

"Sorry, that's my dad, I got to go." And the young hawk left the tent.

"I saw that…" Gracie brushed up against Lisa.

"What?" Lisa replied, taken off guard by Gracie's action. "You saw nothing!" Lisa denying it and taking a drink, trying to hide her face.

Meanwhile Farid stood before his father, as always standing up straight and looking his father in the eye.

"Easy my son." Tiberius got his son to relax. "I have an important task for you, you're going to guide and protect Jewel and those three girls when they go into the old city."

"Father, may I speak freely?" Farid requested.

"Yes, what is it son?" Tiberius curious to know what was on his son's mind.

"Why can't I be with you, you taught me to be a warrior, and I can fight just as hard as the rest of the males in the tribe." Farid argued.

"I know you can, that's why I'm sending you with Jewel and I already lost your mother, I'm not going to lose you in front of my eyes." Tiberius gave his reasoning. "One day you'll get your chance my son."

"I understand father." Farid sighed while Tiberius put a wing on his son's shoulder.

"Now you better get ready, we leave in about an hour." Tiberius said before leaving to help prepare other things.

As the sun was almost fully over the sky, the tribe, along with Jewel and the girls rode off until they reached the edge of the old city of Antioch, the ruins of the ancient Roman city with various artifacts from many different eras of history buried underneath, at least the ones not yet dug up by archeologists and transported to museums around the world.

"Here we are, the old city of Antioch." Jewel said to no one in particular as she got off the horse she was riding.

"Looks picked clean already." Bia pointed out.

"Everything that's above the surface, but below…" Jewel answered. "Is yet to be fully discovered."

After Jewel said that, the noise of engines could be heard, growing louder and louder as sand trails were visible in the air. ISIS was coming to claim whatever treasures were left.

"They're here, go Jewel quickly, we'll hold them off!" Tiberius shouted to his friend. "Farid!"

Tiberius' son came to his father and was greeted by a hug.

"Good luck son, stay safe." Tiberius told his son with tears.

"You too father." Farid replied as he then took off with Jewel and the girls into the old city.

"Get ready!" Tiberius yelled to his tribe as he took off the safety of his AK.

* * *

 **I have to tell you guys that before writing this part, I was actually debating whether or not to do this story… And I still am. I might finish it more likely, but I'm not so sure if the story's good enough…**

 **Anyway…**

 **See everybird later!**


	46. Holy Lance Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Still going on with this story, trying my best not to suddenly stop it like the last one, even thought I'm quickly running out of steam for this one!**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

Holy Lance Part 3

* * *

The rattle of gunfire soon sounded as Jewel and the rest of the group walked through the ruins of the old city, Jewel looking for a certain structure.

"Okay, we need to find St. Peter's Cathedral, the Lance will be buried somewhere there, everyone start looking around." Jewel told the rest of the group.

Everyone split up and started looking for the church, a structure that most likely would have a cross on top. As Lisa looked, going through alleyways and other buildings, she heard voices, getting curious about that instead, she got closer to the source. She regretted it right away, because a bunch of armed men were walking about the ruins, having not seen Lisa yet. Suddenly a wing covered Lisa's beak and she turned around to see it was Farid.

"Stay quiet, those are ISIS soldiers, they must have circled around my father and found a back way in." Farid told Lisa quietly.

"We have to warn Jewel and the other girls." Lisa replied as quietly.

The two sneaked their way past the ISIS soldiers, finding Jewel, luckily still fine, but confused as the two came to her.

"Did you two find the church?" Jewel asked.

"No, ISIS got in, they're here and searching as well." Farid answered.

"Where's Bia and Gracie?" Lisa asked, only her answer came when she heard loud yelling and distant crying. "Oh no…"

"Come on!" Jewel shouted as they followed the sound of the yelling and entered a small stadium structure, the three laying low behind the cover of the arena seats.

On the actual stadium ground was Bia and Gracie, tied up and surrounded by a group of ISIS soldiers.

"Now tell me, where's St. Peter's Cathedral?" What seemed like the leader of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you terrorist scum." Bia replied, the leader of the soldiers cocking his handgun and pointing it at Bia's forehead.

"You forget that you're the one tied up and I have the gun." The leader said. "Now tell me."

"Go to hell." And Bia spit on the leader's face, in which the leader just hit Bia and sent her falling down to the ground.

Lisa was about to jump out and save her friend, only for Jewel to grab her and pull her back under cover.

"We have to do something!" Lisa yelled quietly.

"I know, but we can't rush them, especially when they have more guns and numbers." Jewel reminded Lisa.

"Why don't you go in from above, I'll cover you with fire from here while Lisa here can free her friends." Farid suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, lets do it." Jewel said. "Wait until I jump down." And Jewel walked away and climbed up the roof of the stadium, just on the edge of the open roof part that shined the light in the stadium.

"I'm losing my patience, either you tell me or I get rid of you and your friend!" The leader demanded.

Bia was about to answer, only to notice a shadow, looking up she saw Jewel smiling down at her. Bia smiled as well as the leader then got right up to her face.

"Last chance, tell me what I want to know." The leader shouted, his face all red.

"You should really surrender, you're going to get beaten." Bia giving a smug look, causing the leader to laugh.

"You really are a foolish one aren't you?" The leader then standing up and pointing his handgun at Bia, only…

A whip tied around the neck of one of the soldiers as Jewel came crashing down onto another of the soldiers, using him as a landing pad and knocking that soldier out. Three other soldiers raised their guns in response, only for them to get shot down as bullets hit their bodies, Farid fired his AK from his position, sending bursts of fire from his hidden spot.

The leader turned his attention to Jewel, to shoot her, only Jewel was faster as she sent her whip and knocked the gun from the leader's wing. The leader put his other wing against his painful wing and was not prepared for Jewel's next attack as Jewel sent her free wing in a punch against the leader's head, sending him trembling to the ground. While Jewel and Farid were working on the ISIS soldiers, Lisa came in and got to work freeing her friends.

"I didn't know you had such a beak Bia." Lisa chuckled as she untied her friend.

"Well, comes in handy with these situations." Bia said back as she stood up when she was free.

The two freed Gracie while Jewel and Farid finished off the last of the soldiers, either lethally or non-lethally.

"So, did you three find the church yet?" Gracie asked.

"No, not yet, but we should go before some of them wake up." Jewel referring to the soldiers that were not killed by Farid's cover fire.

As Jewel was talking, a new voice sounded as it was revealed the leader of the soldiers had a radio with him.

"What's happening over there! Report!" The voice demanded.

"They must have heard the fighting, come on we got to hurry, another group's sure to come now." Jewel told the girls as the group exited the stadium.

After much searching, the group finally found it, the ruins of a cathedral, evidenced by a cross over the decaying structure. Jewel went in first, followed by the girls, and then Farid, who walked backwards to check if the next group of ISIS soldiers were around. As they were inside, Jewel turned on her flashlight as she spoke to the girls.

"Okay, the story goes that after the crusaders routed the Muslim forces surrounding the city, they buried the lance under the altar." Jewel said as she walked through the old church, the pews just broken piles of wood, the once shiny metal parts of the building were rusty, and the stained glass windows were broken and lost their colors due to age. "There." Jewel said as she saw the ruins of the altar.

Reading an inscription on the altar, which was in Latin, it confirmed that the lance was indeed buried underneath.

"Help me move the altar, but carefully." Jewel told everyone else as the other four joined Jewel and picked up the heavy rotting wooden altar, settling it down upright a few feet away from its original position.

Under the altar was some metal covering, but there was no way to open it, it looked like it needed key to open. Luckily there was a clue to where the key was located.

"Wait, so we now have to look for a key to open this thing?" Gracie asked. "What if we have to go to another country?"

"No, the key would have to be kept in the cathedral, lets see…" And Jewel read the inscription that was written on the metal covering. "The key which you seek lays between the womb of Mary and the son of God…" Jewel read the Latin wording.

"How does that make any sense?" Lisa asked, confused as to the clue.

"Against the womb of Mary…" Jewel repeated softly to herself as she looked around the church and her eyes fell on the life size statue of Mary in the cathedral.

Jewel walked up to the statue and looked around the womb area of the statue, the statue holding onto the baby Jesus Christ, with the rest of the group looking at Jewel with confusion, Jewel looked in between Mary's womb and Jesus and indeed saw what looked to be a golden key wedged in. Taking her adventurer's knife, Jewel lodged in the blade and carefully lifted up the key to her, once out she looked at the key and smiled.

"Now lets see if the lance is real." Jewel said happily as she came down from the statue and put the key in the hole, turning it as the metal covering slid open slowly.

As the metal covering was open, there was clearly some digging as there was a hole and no attempt to line the dirt walls with metal, but there it was… The Holy Lance. Of course it was all rusty, but there was no mistaking that this was the lance the crusaders found and what restored their faith to rout the Muslim forces surrounding Antioch.

"It's real." Bia stared in wonder.

"Now we just have to go back to Tiberius and get out of here." Jewel told the girls as she carefully took the Lance and turned around, only to see…

"I don't think so…" Farid said as he had his AK pointed at Jewel and the girls.

"Farid, what are you doing?" Lisa asked, scared now.

"Helping to destroy the Western world with their imperialist and capitalist ways, to destroy the non-believers and make everyone follow the ways of Allah." Farid answered as he took out a radio.

"Murad, I found the Lance, it's in St. Peter's Cathedral." Farid spoke into the radio.

"Good work Farid, we'll be there shortly…" A voice spoke back as Farid then got his complete attention to holding Jewel and the girls until the group of ISIS soldiers would come and take the Lance.

* * *

 **I bet none of you expected a turncoat!**

 **But I guess I gave a hint when I had Lisa almost like him… But duh… Lisa x Tiago forever!**

 **See everybird later!**


	47. Author's Note 1

Hey everybird! What's up!?

So I'm afraid I have to cancel this story…

So I been realizing for the past couple of days that the current story might be sensitive to my Muslim readers and make you guys feel uncomfortable. I was going to address that issue in the next author's note, only when I woke up this morning, Dovahkiin1412's review confirmed my worries.

And it certainly was NOT my intention to attack a specific group of my readers!

Now, I'm not mad or upset, I'm actually very glad that this happened in fact. As I always say, good reviews are good, negative reviews, as long as it's worded nicely, are even better! If you guys aren't happy, than it's my job to fix the problem and have a solution as fast as possible!

And I still have several other ideas sitting in my head for this series!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95!


	48. Storytime

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So after the sudden cancellation of the last short story, I'm a bit unprepared for the next short story, I'm debating between several choices on the next one!**

 **However of course I don't want to leave you guys waiting, so here's a quick little one shot for this series!**

* * *

Storytime

* * *

It was the start of nighttime in the small town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and in one of the houses was a Blue macaw family of four, a couple of young, married adults, the wife's father, and a little girl. As the sun was just setting below the horizon, the last rays of sunshine disappearing and the moon and stars starting to light the sky, the little girl was in her bedroom, preparing to go to sleep.

"Are you comfortable Jewel?" The girl's mother asked.

"Yes mom." The girl named Jewel replied.

"Good." The girl's mom smiled as someone else walked in the room.

"Hi grandpa." Jewel greeted the newcomer. "Can you tell me another story?"

"Sure sweetie, I would love too." Jewel's grandpa named Henry smiled as he took a seat besides Jewel's bed.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Jewel's mom said playfully before getting a little serious. "And remember dad…" Jewel's mom said, not needing to finish.

"I know honey." Henry knowing what his daughter meant while Jewel's mom gave a kiss on his father's cheek and left the two.

"So what story are you going to tell you tonight grandpa?" Jewel asked.

If there was one thing Jewel loved, it was her grandpa telling her all these stories before she would go to sleep. And unlike other grandparents or parents who would tell their little girls stories about princesses falling in love with a handsome prince or such similar things, Henry told Jewel about these famous adventurers, who would go to the most dangerous places in the world to find long lost treasures and keep them away from the ones who would seek to use them for bad purposes. Little did Jewel know that all the different adventurers in the stories was her grandpa, Henry was once a famous adventurer himself before retiring. When Henry's daughter married her husband and they had Jewel, Henry's son in law, Eduardo, didn't want Jewel to know about her grandpa's past, but Henry's daughter, being the calmer one, told her father that he could, as long as he didn't tell Jewel that he was actually an adventurer himself. So that's what Henry did and he loved telling his granddaughter all the stories.

"Did I ever tell you the story of Adam Gates?" Henry asked his granddaughter.

"No, you haven't." Jewel replied while shaking her head.

"Well, back during the revolutionary days of this country, Adam Gates was one of the rebels fighting against the British crown and he helped the cause for freedom by spying on the British and passing the information to such famous figures like George Washington and Benjamin Franklin." Henry began. "While on an undercover assignment as a British officer, he heard rumors that the British were close to finding a treasure that went back thousands of years, which originated all the way from Egypt and the time of when the pharaohs ruled the kingdom.

"So how did it come to this country?" Jewel disrupted her grandpa's story, but Henry didn't mind at all.

"Well, the treasure has passed from many empires and invading armies, first the Romans took it when they conquered Egypt and then when the Roman Empire fell, the Muslim Caliphs took control of the treasure and brought it to Jerusalem, when the first crusaders came and discovered the secret treasures underneath the temples, they decided it was more treasure than what one animal should have, so they split it among themselves and formed the Templar Knights." Henry explaining as he went on. "Later, when the medieval time period was declining, the group became the freemasons and during one of Christopher Columbus' voyages to the New World, what became the Americas today, the freemasons brought the treasure here and buried it somewhere in the Northeast colonies of the American part of the British Empire."

"And that's where Adam Gates comes in?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, while you may know that the revolution was fought for freedom from the tyranny of the British Empire and the creation of the country today, another reason some believed, one of them Adam Gates, was the British seeking the treasure for themselves, to take it away from the freemasons." Henry explained. "One of the reasons why the British never found the treasure by the time the American Revolution was lost for them was because Adam Gates delivered the much needed information to the Continental Congress that the British were close to finding the treasure. The freemasons managed to move the treasure in time just before the British found the original hiding spot, saving it from the greediness of the British crown."

"So where is the treasure and what happened to Adam?" Jewel a bit impatient, but Henry just chuckled and continued.

"Some say it's buried underneath New York City, even thought the city was under British control for most of the war, the treasure was snuggled inside and buried deep in a tomb under ground, the freemasons thought the British would be too stupid to believe it was right under them and search there, they were right." Henry answering that question. "But for Adam, he was eventually discovered as a spy and hanged shortly before the war came to an end, luckily he left behind a young son, who searched for the treasure, but only found clues, which he passed on to his daughter. However the same thing happened again and again until eventually about twenty years ago, the ninth generation found the treasure, a young man by the name of Benjamin, with the help of his wife, found the treasure. In fact it was underneath the Trinity Church in New York City, buried three hundred feet deep below in a vast cavern filled with the most unimaginable amounts of treasure.

"Did he take it for himself?" Jewel asked, a bit concerned because her grandpa did mention that the treasure was not meant for one animal.

"No, he didn't even take a single piece of it, he shared the treasure with the rest of the world, making sure it found its way to as many museums as possible, that made Benjamin happy, for he was one to never seek fame and glory for himself." Henry finished.

"So wait, how exactly did he manage to piece all the clues together and find the treasure?" Jewel asked, Henry about to answer, only for another voice to speak up.

"I'll tell you how, because no such thing ever happened." Eduardo speaking as he came into the room as Henry turned around and faced his son in law, having a stern expression on his face.

"It's true I tell you, every single word of what I told Jewel has actually happened, if you were an archeology professor, you would know every single word of the story is the truth." Henry argued.

"Well I wasn't and it's late for Jewel, you know better than to keep her awake on a school night." Eduardo crossing his wings, not impressed at all. "Jewel, say goodnight to your grandpa and go to sleep."

"Yes dad." Jewel replied softly.

And Eduardo left, leaving behind Jewel in her bed and Henry looking at his son in law leaving the room, his back to his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, so what were the clues?" Jewel wanting to know more. "And what was the adventure that Benjamin had that lead him to the treasure?"

"While I want to tell you that now, your father has a point." Henry going back to his calmer tone of voice. "It's getting late and you should go to sleep, I'll tell you that story tomorrow night, I promise."

"Okay…" Jewel sighing, getting more underneath her covers, Henry helping her get tucked in and comfortable.

"Goodnight Jewel." Henry smiled as he bent down and gave a goodnight kiss to Jewel's forehead.

"Goodnight grandpa." Jewel replied as she closed her eyes while maintaining her smile.

Henry got up from his seat and went to the bedroom door, looking back at Jewel one last time before switching off the light and closing the door as he left for his own bedroom.

* * *

 **Some of you may notice that I based this one shot on the opening scene from National Treasure, good on you if you noticed that!**

 **And yes, I have discovered more on the relationship of Jewel and her grandfather!**

 **See everybird later!**


	49. Adventurous Honeymoon Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So here's the option I went for the next short story… I'm finally going to bring Blu and Jewel together! I know many of you have been waiting for this moment and I'm glad I can finally bring it!**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

Adventurous Honeymoon Part 1

* * *

Daring Jewel has just finished yet another adventure, having just protected a flowery relic from being taken by the wrong kinds of animals, in the Asian country of South Korea. And as she was done, she went back to the airport, where Blu was waiting in the private jet, ready to bring back the exhausted Jewel back to Rio.

(Author's note: Yes, that's foreshadowing!)

Only as Blu saw Jewel, of course in her author's outfit, appear did he breathe in and out slowly, while looking down at a little box in his wing. What was in the box was going to change both of their lives, forever…

"Okay Blu, now's the chance, you might not get another." Blu told himself, as he has been wanting to pop the question, but of course now Jewel brings the girls on most of her adventures, this was one time where all the girls were too busy and couldn't join Jewel. "Just say it and if she says no, than you tried at least." Blu kept telling himself as he started to sweat while Jewel was now starting to walk up the mobile stairs to the door of the jet.

"Hi Blu, missed me?" Jewel smiled through her exhaustion.

"Yeah, I did…" Blu started, starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Jewel, before we go back home, I got a question to ask you."

"And what is that?" Jewel said with a wondering tone.

Blu got down on his knees, looked up at Jewel and lastly presented the little box he was carrying, opening it and in it was an engagement ring. Jewel didn't know what to feel and simply just dropped her bags as her wings then went up to her beak, her face showing shock.

"Blu, I…" Jewel began, but didn't know what to say.

"Before you say no, at least hear me out." Blu breathed and continued. "Jewel, we known each other for many years now, but never really got to know each other, even so I been falling for you and even thought I know who you truly are, I still wouldn't choose anyone else. I…"

"Just stop…" Jewel paused Blu. "Because the answer is yes!" And Jewel just surprised Blu with a hug and deep kiss, after which she broke.

"Hey, watch the ring, that cost me a good deal of my salary." Blu chuckled, which Jewel did so as well.

"Sorry, now how about we go back home and get ready for the day?" Jewel asked as she let go of Blu and brought her bags into the jet while Blu got the jet ready as they left South Korea, across the Pacific to Rio.

As the two arrived, Jewel told the girls while Blu told his coworkers, who helped the two soon to be newlyweds get ready. It was a busy time for both Blu and Jewel, needing to take a vacation for their jobs, Blu from flying clients in his private jet and Jewel from her writing and of course adventuring. However it was all worth it and the big day eventually came. Now Jewel being a world famous author, one would expect her to have the wedding in a more isolated location, away from the crowded city, with all the rich decorations and food one would expect at a wedding like that. Only that wasn't the wedding, it was just a small one, in one of the small churches in Rio, having a big, fancy wedding wasn't important for Jewel, the only thing that mattered to her was to make it official with Blu. Also, Jewel didn't want to attract the paparazzis…

As Blu was standing by the altar, with the priest, everyone else, mostly being Blu's coworkers and the girls were sitting in the pews, waiting for Jewel. And she did come as the church entrance opened and in walked Jewel in her white wedding dress. Everyone stood up as Jewel slowly walked up and came to Blu, standing next to him as Blu lifted up her veil, revealing Jewel's smile as Blu had to smile in return.

"Now everyone please take a seat." The priest, a dove, who would marry the new couple, told the guests in the pews as everyone sat down. "Today we are here to marry Ms. J.K. Yearling and Blu Tyler Gunderson, may their lives be filled with happiness and joy for however long they live." The priest started and turned to Blu. "Mr. Gunderson, do you take Ms. Yearling to be your wife, to love, honor, cherish, and be with her, in times of sickness and in health, for however long you may live."

"I do." Blu answered to Jewel with so much confidence as he could through his nervousness.

"And Ms. Yearling, do you take Mr. Gunderson to be your husband, to love, honor, cherish, and be with him, in times of sickness and in health, for however long you may live." The priest turning to Jewel.

"I do." Jewel answered through her tears starting to come out.

"Well, in the power invested in me from God, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest finished as he stepped back and allowed the newly married couple to share with wedding kiss.

As they kissed, everyone stood back up and clapped their wings, paws, claws, whatever, very happy for the two and continued to do so until they grew tired of it.

As the married couple walked out of the church, holding each other's wings, walking towards the taxi that would take the couple to their home, which was Jewel's house, Blu having moved his stuff into Jewel's house during the wedding preparations. As they were walking down the stairs, Blu decided to do something…

"Woah Blu, when did you get so strong?" Jewel asked as Blu picked up Jewel bride style the rest of the way to the taxi.

"Been working out a little." Blu replied as they arrived at the taxi and Blu put down Jewel, opening the door for her as Jewel went in, followed by Blu.

As the taxi left, everyone continued cheering for the couple as the back window had a sign over it that read, "Just Married". Little did Jewel know that the wedding guests weren't the only ones watching the couple go, as the taxi left, across the street from the church, a lizard wearing a hoodie put a camera in his hoodie pockets after having taken a few pictures, putting on a big smile.

 **About two weeks later…**

Blu and Jewel were in their house that they now shared together, enjoying their life as a couple, Jewel sitting at her desk and writing her next bestseller, correcting any mistakes she saw while sipping a hot cup of coffee made by Blu. Blu meanwhile would be making lunch, having excellent cooking skills for someone who was a pilot in the private jet business and reading Jewel's drafts when Jewel wanted his opinion.

That's how it should have been, but it wasn't…

"Mrs. Yearling, over here, why did you marry a pilot!?" A paparazzi shouted.

"Were you having an affair or something!?" Another yelled.

"Will this affect your writing career!?" Yet another raised his own question.

"Just leave us be! You been bothering us nonstop for more than a week!" Jewel yelled back from inside her house as she pulled down the window shade, blocking the paparazzis' view of her, but their annoying voices could still be heard. "This is not how I imagine the beginning of our life together."

"I still wonder how they found out in the first place." Blu sighed. "I can't even go out of the house for work without being asked a thousand questions."

"And my publishers are expecting my final draft of my next book in less than two months, I can't focus with all these savages outside the house." Jewel agreed and then Blu had an idea.

"I know, how about we take a vacation, we have yet to go on an actual honeymoon and we can get away from this and hopefully it will be over by the time we come back." Blu suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, and I have a perfect idea where we can go, we just have to wait until nighttime to seek out to the airport." Jewel smiled.

So the two packed up their things for their vacation away from the craziness and when night fell, they went to the airport and boarded a private jet piloted by one of Blu's friends, a toucan named Rafael, who made sure that no one knew about their absence from the city. As the jet was cleared for takeoff, the couple could finally breathe easy as they would enjoy a nice honeymoon… Nice for at least one of them…

* * *

 **Hmmm… Nice for only one of them… What do I mean by that you might ask… You just have to wait and see in the next part!**

 **See everybird later!**


	50. Adventurous Honeymoon Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's really nothing to say at the moment, other than I hope you continue to enjoy the story, so lets get right to it!**

* * *

Adventurous Honeymoon Part 2

* * *

"You know honey, when I said we should go on our honeymoon, this is not what I had in mind." Blu said loudly over the howling winds as he held on tightly to his pickaxe.

"Oh come on, you been telling me how you wished you could experience an adventure yourself." Jewel called down from above. "And besides what were you picturing our honeymoon would be like?"

"Laying down on a comfortable chair on a beach in the Caribbean, while drinking exotic fruit juice with little umbrellas in the glasses." Blu explained. "Not climbing up hundreds of feet above the ground in Nepal."

"Actually it's more like thousands." Jewel chuckled.

"Very funny…" Blu replied back unamused as he fought the cold while climbing up, telling himself not to look down below.

 **A few hours before…**

After a long trip, the private jet arrived over its destination, the small central southern Asian Country of Nepal, the country being mostly home to one of the largest mountain ranges in the world, the Himalayas and also home to some treasures hidden in the mountain caves. Jewel took the opportunity and wanted to explore and also find a very valuable treasure that was lost to the Nepal animals, a small golden statue of the first Buddha. While Jewel was excited to have the chance, Blu was less so excited as the private jet landed down on one of the more better conditioned runways.

"Ready Blu?" Jewel asked as the jet came to a complete stop.

"No." Blu answered.

"Great, lets go." Jewel smiled as Rafael opened the jet door, Jewel walking out, followed by Blu.

"Mrs. Yearling sure is a strange bird." Rafael told his friend, of course the toucan didn't know Jewel's strange identity.

"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons why I married her." Blu sighed as he followed Jewel out of the jet.

While Rafael stayed in the small airport and with his plane, the couple needed to prepare for their journey, needing to buy all the necessary equipment, like pickaxes for climbing, ropes to hold onto each other in case one should fall, super warm jackets and pants to survive the extreme cold, etc. The couple walked through the beautiful landscape until coming upon a large village by the side of the Himalayas, which would have the supplies the couple needed. Once they entered, Jewel needed to switch to her adventurer's clothes and told Blu.

"Blu, I have to change, I'll be in that bathroom." Jewel nudging Blu and pointing her head to the public stalls. "Get started on buying our equipment."

"Sure…" Blu replied nervously, guessing that the animals in this country didn't speak a word of English.

Blu looked and looked until finding the area where the necessary equipment was sold, other animals of course there for their own climbing adventure. Blu went over to one of the stalls which sold the pickaxes and cleared his throat.

"How much for two of them?" Blu asked the seller, of course the seller spoke the native language which Blu didn't understand. "I'm sorry, do you speak English?" Blu asked, the seller once again speaking his native tongue.

Blu was starting to get a little annoyed, only to feel a wing touch his shoulder, turning around to see Jewel, changed in her adventurer's clothing and of course looking very different from her author identity.

"Having trouble?" Jewel smiled in a mocking way and came besides Blu as she repeated Blu's question, but in the seller's language, Blu of course was impressed.

"10 dollars for one." The seller answered. "Is he your husband?"

"Yes, sorry, he doesn't speak the language here, so I have to help him." Jewel replied as she took out the money and paid for the pickaxes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The seller replied as Blu and Jewel went to buy the rest of their equipment.

"Since when did you learn that language?" Blu asked Jewel in a soft voice, very much surprised.

"There are a lot of things you have yet to learn about me Blu." Jewel replied as they went to the next stall and got some rope.

When the couple had all the necessary equipment, they changed into the warm jackets, pants, and boots before walking up a mountain slope, eventually coming to a rocky cliff, that was of course way too steep to simply walk up.

"Looks like we're going to have to climb up." Jewel said as she took out the pickaxes from her bag on her back.

"Can't we find another way around?" Blu suggested. "Isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Come on Blu, it'll be fine." Jewel replied without any fear. "Now tie this around you tightly." Jewel giving Blu an end of a rope, which she already tied her end around her waist.

As soon as Blu had tied his end of the rope around him, he held onto his pickaxes, shaking with fright as he looked up at what seemed to him to be a rock cliff that was endless, straight into the heavens. For Jewel, it was no problem.

"Come on Blu." Jewel told her husband with no worry in her voice as Jewel went first and dug her pickaxes above her head into the rocky cliff, using them to climb up.

"Guess I have to do this now…" Blu sighed as he tried not to think about the climb. "Okay, you can do this Blu…"

 **Back to the present…**

And despite what Blu has been telling himself, he looked down, to see nothing but the white clouds, which of course blocked his view of when they started the climb, but reminded Blu how high they were and he panicked.

"Oh god, oh god…" Blu kept repeating as he lost his grip on his pickaxes and suddenly… "OH NO!" Blu shouted as he lost one of his pickaxes and was now free from the rock cliff, the only thing they held him was of course the rope connecting him to Jewel as Blu hung in the air.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted as suddenly she had to hold so much more weight, holding more tightly onto her pickaxe as she could barely able hold on, starting to feel the pickaxe come loose from its hold in the rock.

"I'm sorry Jewel, I looked down and panicked!" Blu shouted as he was hyperventilating, scared for his life.

"Blu… Blu!" Jewel getting Blu's attention. "Calm down and only look at me, I'll figure it out." Jewel told Blu as calmly as she could.

Looking around for the solution, Jewel found the solution, a rock ledge that was big enough for Blu to land, the only problem was that it required Jewel to swing Blu over, the ledge being a short distance away. However it was the only fast option they had.

"Jewel, I hate to bother you, but the rope is starting to snap!" Blu yelled as the rope connecting the two started to break, the strands snapping one by one.

"Blu, I'm going to swing you over to that ledge, so get ready." Jewel told Blu.

"Wait what!" Blu shouted as he saw the ledge, which he thought it was impossible to reach. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't!" Jewel shouted as she lowered her voice. "Blu, you trust me right?"

"Of course I do." Blu replied through the fear in his voice.

"Than trust me now, I'm going to get us out of this." Jewel replied.

"Okay, ready." Blu focused.

"Okay, one, two, three…" Jewel said as she started swinging Blu so he would have enough momentum to reach the ledge, but swinging, while it would help Blu reach the ledge also put more pressure on the rope connecting the two, which broke apart at a faster rate.

"Jewel…" Blu said, seeing the rope almost about to break, coming to the last strand.

"Not yet…" Jewel said as she swung Blu faster.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as the last strand started to snap.

"Now!" Jewel shouted as she gave Blu one last swing.

As Jewel gave the last swing, the last strand of the rope snapped and Blu fell in midair… landing on the rocky ledge, safe and sound, well mostly…

"Blu!" Jewel shouted down to him. "Are you okay?" Jewel asked as Blu stood up.

"Yeah…" And Blu felt pain in his left leg. "I think I broke my leg."

"Stay there, I'm coming to you." Jewel called back as she made sure she had a firm hold on the rocky cliff with her pickaxes before making her way to Blu.

Once Jewel was right above the ledge, she jumped down the few feet above and went to Blu right away, Blu holding onto his leg.

"How bad do you think it is, do you think you can still climb the rest of the way?" Jewel asked she took out the proper medical supplies.

"I think it's okay, nothing too serious." Blu replied as Jewel got to work treating his leg. "So, are we continuing?"

"Not today, it looks like it's starting to get dark." Jewel said as she looked at the sky, the sun starting ti disappear. "This ledge is big enough for a tent, we'll settle here for the night before continuing so your leg can heal a little at least." Jewel putting Blu's injuries first before the reason why she came.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Blu replied, surprised Jewel wouldn't want to find what she came here for right away.

And so the two set up their tent for the night to shield them from the extreme cold high above the Himalayas, to get some sleep for the rest of the adventure.

* * *

 **Now that's what you call true trust! And seriously, can you imagine Jewel on a beach, just resting when there are so many more ancient treasures waiting to be found? No!**

 **See everybird later!**


	51. Adventurous Honeymoon Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So if you don't know, I was feeling a little sick yesterday, but feeling much better today and ready to bring you the next part of this short story!**

 **So lets get to it!**

* * *

Adventurous Honeymoon Part 3

* * *

As the sun came up, the inside of the tent got lighter as Jewel was the first to wake up, of course no matter all the warm clothing and blankets she had, it was still pretty cold so high up in the Himalayas. Jewel looked down to Blu to see he was still sleeping, so she carefully checked Blu's leg, which showed no serious condition, the cold seemed to help a little. When Blu did wake up, he saw Jewel making sure he was okay and that made him smile.

"Morning already?" Blu asked, surprising Jewel a little.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Jewel asked.

"Much better." Blu replied as he lifted up his top half of his body from the tent floor.

"You know, if you feel like you can't keep going, we can go back home." Jewel suggested, catching Blu off guard with his wife's statement.

"No, I know how much this means to you and I'll live, come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can return to Rio." Blu spoke with new determination as he stood up fully, careful to not put so much pressure on his injured leg.

"Alright…" Jewel replied, not so sure as the two got ready for the rest of the climb, packing up their bags and putting on the rest of their warm clothes before putting away the tent and getting the climbing equipment ready.

Both Blu and Jewel looked up the rest of the cliff they had to climb, still a very long way to go, the two taking out their pickaxes.

"Why don't you go up first Blu?" Jewel suggested. "That way if you look down again, you'll see me and you wouldn't panic."

"Sounds like a good idea." Blu agreed as he breathed in and out as easily as he could.

"Now, remember when you're climbing up, don't go fast, take your time and make sure your pickaxes are firmly wedged in the rock, don't use both at the same time, one after the other." Jewel instructed Blu.

"Got it, lets go." Blu listened as he then repeated Jewel's instructions in his head while doing it, starting to climb up as Jewel followed.

The rest of the climb went with ease as whenever Blu felt the need to look down, there was Jewel to encourage him to keep going. Blu felt the pain in his leg grow a little as he had to use his leg to help him climb, but he knew he needed to push back the pain, if he fell, Jewel would fall with him. Blu took it slowly and slowly, foot by foot all the way until the cliff ended and the two came to flat ground on the mountain. When they reached it, Blu felt very relieved as he used all his strength to get himself up onto the flat ground, Jewel joining him a couple of minutes later to see her husband all tired out.

"You did it Blu, see I knew you could." Jewel said as she sat down next to Blu and took out her water bottle, resting easy. "Not too hard right?"

"Easy for you to say…" Blu replied, not amused as Jewel handed him her water bottle. "Thanks, so aren't we continuing?"

"Lets take a few minutes to breath." Jewel said as she relaxed and looked out to enjoy the beautiful sight.

"You know this might not be the honeymoon I was expecting, but this is an excellent view." Blu said as he was also looking out at the many snow covered mountains of the Himalayas, white clouds surrounding the mountain sides as the sun shone brightly above the clouds, in the crystal clear blue sky.

"Well better enjoy it while you can, we're going in the mountain." Jewel said as she took in the view.

After a short break, it was time to move on, to continue the adventure.

"So what are we looking for?" Blu asked as they started walking around the mountain.

"Any Buddhist symbol carved in the rock, most likely at waist level, that will open up a stone door which will lead us inside the mountain." Jewel replied as she wiped off snow from the rock to find any symbol, Blu joining her.

They looked and looked, dusting off the snow from the side of the mountain at waist level to find any symbol that looked like it was craved. Eventually Blu found it, a symbol that was like a weird cross with eight lines in total, Blu called Jewel over.

"I think I found it Jewel!" Blu calling his wife over as Jewel came to Blu and saw the symbol. "What is it?"

"It's a swastika." Jewel explained as she looked at the symbol.

"Isn't that the Nazi sign?" Blu asked, a little afraid that the two stumbled upon a secret Nazi bunker or something, that would contain a horrible weapon.

"The symbol has been misused in modern history, but before it was used in such a way, it was the symbol of good luck for Buddhists." Jewel explained, calming Blu's fears, but not completely getting rid of them.

(Author's note: This is a true fact, look it up!)

"Well, how are we supposed to find the door?" Blu asked as Jewel examined the symbol.

"Well…" Jewel began thinking. "It could be just as easy as this…" Jewel pushing the symbol.

The symbol gave way and retracted into the mountain, which shook the ground a little as a stone door was revealed, opening as dust and snow flew out and made the couple cough a little and close their eyes as the door opened all the way. When the dust and snow was gone and the couple could open their eyes again, they could see that the stone door was the entrance to a long dark tunnel that went deep inside, no touches lit the way.

"We have to go in there?" Blu asked, seeing the darkness that waited for the couple.

"We do, come on." Jewel told Blu as she took out her flashlight and turned it on, lighting up the tunnel as she went in first, followed by Blu with his own flashlight.

As the couple walked through the dark tunnel, whenever their lights shone on the walls, it revealed beautiful Buddhist art, a magnificent treasure on its own that was lost for so long and also put Blu at ease because this wasn't some secret Nazi bunker. As they walked deeper and deeper, the tunnel seemed to go on forever, in fact Blu's flashlight started to go out as the light became dimmer and dimmer…

"Jewel…" Blu slowly said as Jewel turned around just in time to see Blu's light go completely out.

"That means my light must be low too, hold on." Jewel replied as she took off her bag on her back and looked inside until finding a flare. "Hold the light." Jewel told Blu, giving him her flashlight so she could light the flare.

As the red glow of the flare lit, Blu turned off Jewel's flashlight to save the battery, now this was like a real adventure.

"How much further?" Blu asked. "It seems like we have been going forever, for all we know we could go straight to the center of the Earth."

"I have no idea Blu." Jewel answered, not the one Blu was expecting.

"Wait, so you came in here not knowing where the tunnel ended?" Blu panicked a little inside.

"Blu, sometimes adventurers go places not knowing where the last step is, they just keep going until they find what they're looking for…" Jewel paused for a second. "My grandfather used to tell me that when he told me stories when I was a little girl." And Jewel looked froward and continued, leaving Blu to wonder about Jewel's pause.

So the couple walked and walked until they came to not a dead end, but the tunnel separating into three hallways.

"Now where?" Blu asked as Jewel put the flare closer to the wall.

"Looks like each entrance has an important symbol above each one." Jewel read as she put the flare over each symbol. "The left hallway has the symbol of a treasure vase, representing treasure and wealth. The center hallway has a Parasol, which represented a crown. And the right hallway has a Lotus flower, representing purity and enlightenment." Jewel said after reading each symbol.

"So it has to be either the left or center one right?" Blu asked, stating the obvious course of direction. "The left has a treasure vase and the center is a crown, both riches and treasure." Blu starting to walk into the left hallway, only for Jewel to stop him.

"No, those hallways might lead to other treasures, but we're looking for a gold Buddha, which is a religious figure and the right symbol represents purity and enlightenment, religious themes." Jewel telling Blu the right direction. "We go right." Jewel walking to the right, not falling for the trick.

Blu had no choice, after all, he wasn't an adventurer, he was just a private jet pilot, so he didn't argue and just followed Jewel. Like the tunnel they been walking through this one was just as dark and seemed to go on for a long time until eventually they came to another stone door.

"Looks like a tile puzzle…" Jewel said as she examined the door and after thinking about it, she knew what it must be. "Blu, what was the symbol that opened the mountain side entrance?"

"That Nazi symbol?" Blu remembered.

"The Swastika Blu…" Jewel replied, annoyed that Blu still didn't get it.

"Right…" Blu chuckled awkwardly.

"So all I have to do is…" And Jewel turned and moved the tiles on the stone door until they formed a swastika, which, just like the mountain side entrance made the ground shake a little and dust fly as the stone door opened. "Oh my god…" Jewel said in wonder when she reopened her eyes and saw a ton of ancient religious treasure stacked in a huge store room dug into the mountain rock.

And sitting in its own special spot, on a golden pedestal was the small golden statue of the first Buddha. The couple found it… Only as Jewel took a couple of steps inside the storeroom, something whacked the back of her head and she fell face first on the ground, her world going black…

* * *

 **Who could have possibly beaten Jewel to the treasure…**

 **Also, I was in fact thinking that maybe Blu could be right… The secret mountain entrance did in fact lead to a secret Nazi bunker… Quite a twist right? But I thought otherwise!**

 **See everybird later!**


	52. Adventurous Honeymoon Part 4

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **It looks like some of you were a little confused by the last part, so let me explain it…**

 **What Blu and Jewel found was not a bunker, in the military sense at least. I did say that Blu thought it was so because of the swastika. What the couple found was just a huge room dug into the mountain, kinda of like the huge treasure room at the end of National Treasure.**

 **Anyway, lets continue!**

* * *

Adventurous Honeymoon Part 4

* * *

Jewel opened her eyes after what seemed like hours as her vision was blurry and she was dizzy, at first she didn't remember what happened as she shook her head a little to refocus and look around. She was then greeted by a very familiar voice…

"Well, well, I kinda of doubted that you would show up, but here you are." An evil voice spoke.

"Dr. Nigel…" Jewel replied as the white cockatoo knelt down to her level as Jewel was in a sitting position.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Daring Jewel?" Nigel smirked. "And for once, I'm the one who is victorious."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Jewel snapped back as Nigel was of course unamused.

"So, I see you brought someone else here and not one of your pesky teenage girls." Nigel commented as he looked next to Jewel, at Blu…

For a minute, Jewel completely forgot Blu was here and now was a little scared inside, but didn't show it in case Nigel noticed.

"So Daring Jewel, who is this?" Nigel asked politely.

"He's just a friend, nothing more." Jewel answered, not revealing that she was married now, but Nigel heard the tone in her voice and knew there was something more.

"Really?" Nigel put his wing under beak as he thought of something. "So I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this to him…" And Nigel suddenly attacked Blu, pinning him down under his talons, around his neck and choking him and since Blu was tied up, like Jewel, he couldn't fight back.

Jewel didn't know what to do, she couldn't reveal her relationship or else in the future Nigel might come after Blu for revenge, but at the same time Blu was going to suffocate. So out of love and not rational thinking, Jewel broke.

"Wait stop!" Jewel shouted, more emotion in it. "He's my husband!" Nigel letting go of Blu's neck, Blu coughing as he could breathe properly now.

"Jewel, no…" Blu weakly said as Nigel smiled from his victory.

"Oh love, such a stupid thing, but I never imagined you would be one for that disgusting trait, Daring Jewel." Nigel chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to picking out the most worthy treasure before I bury the rest and you two along with it." Nigel going back to his monkey minions looking through the piles of treasure.

"Jewel, why did you do that?" Blu asked as he could finally speak normally again.

"I just couldn't let him hurt you Blu…" Jewel sighed as she knew she made a huge mistake. "This is all my fault for bringing you here."

"Don't say that, I been enjoying this trip mostly, right up until the part we found this place." Blu replied. "What's important now is that we think of a way to escape."

"Right." Jewel agreed as both of their wings were tied together behind their backs.

Nigel and his minions were focused on the treasure, still looking through the piles so Jewel could look around and saw that she and Blu were sitting close to another pile of treasure, so she motioned to Blu to scoot back towards it. As they were against the treasures, Jewel moved her wings as best she could until finding something sharp enough to cut the binds holding her.

"Got it, now I just have to cut myself free…" And Jewel carefully cut her binds, not making any noise as she kept her eye on Nigel. Eventually she cut it completely, freeing her, although she made it look like she wasn't.

"Okay Blu, your turn." Jewel told Blu as she gave him the sharp object, Blu doing the same as Jewel as he cut his binds, but like Jewel didn't go free. "Got it?"

"Yes, now what?" Blu asked.

"We get their attention." Jewel told Blu as Jewel returned to her normal speaking voice. "Hey, can we have some water, we're thirsty." Jewel called to Nigel and the minions.

The minions looked at each other and then at Nigel to see if he would allow them some water.

"Alright, but two of you go and don't give them too much, we still have to climb down this mountain." Nigel told the minions as two of them, one holding a water bottle, walked to the couple.

Jewel waited and waited until the right opportunity as the minion holding onto the water bottle started to open it. Jewel now revealed she was free as she took hold of the minion holding the water bottle and swung him into the treasure pile, knocking him out and then quickly kicking the other one in the stomach. Nigel sent the rest of his minions to attack Jewel as Jewel fought them off, protecting Blu as one of them tried to go after him.

Meanwhile Nigel took the distraction to leave, but as Jewel fought the last of the minions, she saw Nigel and quickly took out her whip, roping Nigel and bringing him to her.

"So, just like normal right?" Jewel smirked.

"Not by a long shot, I had a backup plan." And Nigel took out a detonator.

"No…" Jewel said, her face going white as she untied Nigel from her whip and was going to use it knock the detonator out of Nigel's wing, only she was too late and Nigel pushed the button right before Jewel's whip touched the device.

Explosions sounded as dust and smoke filled the room, blinding Blu and Jewel as Nigel shouted to his minions.

"Lets get out of here!" Nigel shouted to his monkey minions as they made their way to the entrance, escaping as Blu and Jewel still tried to find their way out. "Until next time Daring Jewel, oh wait, this will be the last time!" And Nigel was gone as he escaped.

"Which way Jewel!?" Blu shouted as he heard rocks fall down nearby.

"Wait!" Jewel shouted as she went in the opposite direction of Nigel's voice. "Where's that statue!?"

"Jewel, it isn't worth it!" Blu shouted.

"It is, we need to get it!" Jewel replied as she looked around, only to feel Blu's wing grab her.

"Jewel, I need you to trust me now, it isn't worth it." Blu softly said as he looked right into Jewel's eyes.

Jewel hesitated in her mind, but in the end, Blu was right, one piece of treasure wasn't worth the rest of their lives together, so she made the hard choice.

"Okay, lets get out of here." Jewel agreed and turned around.

By now the dust has settled and luckily the explosives Nigel and his minions placed around the rock walls wasn't strong enough to bring the whole roof crashing down and burying everything. However, while it may not have buried everything, it buried the most important part of the room, the entrance…

"No, no, no!" Blu shouted as the two were in front of the rock pile blocking the entrance, which was too much to dig their way out. "We're trapped, we're trapped!"

"Blu!" Jewel shouted, slapping Blu's face. "Keep it together, I'll think of a way to get us out and converse your oxygen."

Blu sat down next to the rock pile as Jewel looked around the treasure room, trying to see if maybe there was another entrance or exit in the room, however there seemed to be none as Blu was losing hope.

"It's no use Jewel, we're going to die in here." Blu explaining as he looked like he was going to go mad any second now.

"I said I'll get us out of here Blu." Jewel then looking through her bag, seeing if there was something she could use and there was, a flare. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Blu asked, not sounding so hopeful.

"I'm going to blow this rock pile away." Jewel answered as Blu's face turned from hopelessness to a "Are you serious" face.

"You're going to what!" Blu shouted, completely changing his expression.

* * *

 **What on Earth is Jewel thinking!?**

 **And sorry if this part was shorter, the next part will most likely be even shorter, but I didn't want to combine this part and what will be the next part together or else it would be too long!**

 **See everybird later!**


	53. Adventurous Honeymoon Part 5

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **We're at the last part of this short story! And after this, the next short story will take place right before this one happened, (Hence why I said foreshadowing in the first part of this short story!) so don't get confused when Blu and Jewel aren't together as a married couple!**

 **Also, I'm nearly at 200 reviews! Oh gosh! Now I'm not counting one review I got and I'm combining two reviews into one, so I'm at 197 reviews in reality!**

* * *

Adventurous Honeymoon Part 5

* * *

"You're going to what!?" Blu repeated loudly as he couldn't believe what Jewel was going to do.

"This flare should have enough power to break apart the rock pile at least a bit for us to get through and it shouldn't bring down the rook on us, most likely." Jewel explaining her idea. "I just need to make sure all the explosive power is focused in one direction."

"And what if instead of getting out, we only bury ourselves more and are stuck here forever?" Blu going to the worst case scenario.

"You got any better ideas?" Jewel said back as Blu remained quiet. "That's what I thought, now don't talk unless you have something useful to say, we need to converse our oxygen."

And Jewel got to work, using what remained of her flashlight battery to give some light while she cut the protective skin of the flare to expose the material underneath, which would serve as the explosives necessary, alternating the flare. Jewel did her best to make sure that when the flare would go off, it was a concentrated explosion.

As Jewel was working, Blu began to clam down and decided to start a conversation , needing something to do while waiting.

"So Jewel, before we came here, you said your grandfather used to tell you stories when you were a little girl…" Blu remembered. "So what was your grandfather like?"

Jewel was going to remind Blu to save his oxygen, but she knew she couldn't escape the question.

"Being an adventurer is apparently in my blood, my grandfather was one and all my ancestors, my father almost broke that tradition when he married my mother, but while I was growing up and before my parents died, my grandfather would always tell me all these stories of these adventurers, turns out they were all my grandfather's." Jewel explained.

"So how did you find out?" Blu wondered.

"Shortly before my grandfather passed away, he made a video for me, in which he told me all those stories again, but as they really happened." Jewel answered. "My father was a stubborn man, he didn't want the adventurer's life for me and told my grandfather to never tell me what he really did. However my mother, who was my grandfather's daughter, allowed my grandfather to tell the stories in a different way, my mother was always very protective of me, she's the one who really didn't want my grandfather's life for me."

Blu was surprised and really didn't think that Jewel could have had such a life in the past, having become the woman she is today.

"I guess I was always destined to be an adventurer and I guess I own my life to my grandfather, without him I probably would be no one…" And Jewel thought of question to ask Blu. "So tell me Blu, if I wasn't a world famous author or secret adventurer, would you still marry me?"

Blu didn't need a second to think about it.

"Of course I would have, what you do doesn't matter, what you are does matter." Blu reassumed Jewel, who smiled.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said happily and put the finishing touches on the improvised flare. "Okay, it's ready." Jewel taking the flare and sticking it into the rock and made a wick from a piece of rope.

The couple stayed back, away from the direction of the blast as Jewel held the match and wick, but stopped as she then gave them to Blu.

"Want the honor?" Jewel asked.

"Sure." Blu took the wick and match as he then lit the match. "Fire in the hole!" And Blu lit the wick, which started to burn towards the flare.

"Blu, if this doesn't work, I'm sorry and I love you." Jewel said as she hugged Blu tight.

"I love you too." Blu replied as he also held on tight to Jewel as the wick was almost at its end. "And you're also crazy, you know that?" Jewel laughing as the flame reached the flare and…

A loud explosion filled the room, not as loud as the one from before, but still enough to cause some ringing in the couple's ears and throw up dust and rocks as the couple coughed and closed their eyes.

"Did it work?" Jewel said as she waited for the dust to settle.

The couple got up, helping each other stand as they went to see what happened from the result of Jewel's handiwork. And it was a success, the way was open enough for the couple to go through the get out.

"You did it Jewel!" Blu explained happily as he hugged his wife.

"It worked…" Jewel said, somewhat surprised.

"Lets get out of here." Blu said as he grabbed his bag and was about to go out, but Jewel looked in the opposite direction of the way out, still looking for that little statue, being buried now. "Jewel, it's gone now and no else can get it right?"

"I guess you're right Blu, lets go home." Jewel agreed and grabbed her bag as well.

"We're not going after that crazy cockatoo?" Blu asked, surprised Jewel wouldn't want to catch her nemesis.

"There will always be another day Blu, he can't hide forever." Jewel replied. "Besides, I think we had enough of an adventure for a little bit."

"Well okay…" Blu said back slowly, very dumbfounded by Jewel's attitude. "Ladies first." Blu stepping aside to let Jewel go out of the treasure room entrance.

After a tiring climb down thousands of feet of mountain, the couple returned to the airport where Rafael was waiting with his jet to take the two back home. As the two arrived at the airport and met Rafael, he was confused by their exhausted looks.

"So, the honeymoon wasn't as enjoyable after all?" Rafael asked the couple.

"Well, it was enjoyable in one way." Blu answered, sighing as he was happy to relax. "But we would like to go back home now."

"Okay, well lets leave right away." Rafael replied, about to go back to the cockpit to start up the jet, but Jewel stopped him.

"Actually Rafael, don't take us home yet…" Jewel thinking of something.

"Where would you like to go?" Rafael asked as he turned around.

"Well…" Jewel began.

 **A flight to the Caribbean Islands later…**

Blu and Jewel were laying down on beach chairs wearing more tropical clothes and sunglasses, on the beach besides the crystal clear blue water, drinking exotic fruit juice with little umbrellas in the glasses.

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Blu sighed with relief as he enjoyed the warm sun on his feathers.

"Well, again, we had my part of the honeymoon, it's only fair I get to enjoy what you had in mind." Jewel added. "And you're right Blu, this is way better."

"Better than almost being buried in a treasure room?" Blu chuckled.

"Alright, don't remind me, lets just enjoy this relaxing honeymoon." Jewel returned as she laid back down fully and breathed in and out.

And so that's how the rest of the honeymoon went for the couple before they would return back to Rio, hopefully the excitement of the two being a married couple was old news now.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this story!**

 **Next time prepare yourself for a lone Jewel adventure to South Korea, where she's going to save a flowery relic. Hint, if you had seen the MLP: FiM season 7 episode, "Campfire Tales", you will know what idea I have in mind!**

 **See everybird later!**


	54. Friend in Need Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Finally here with the South Korea story! And for the first time, we're going to have Daring Jewel go in alone in this series!**

 **Also remember that this takes place right before the last short story, so again don't get confused!**

 **And that's pretty much it, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Friend in Need Part 1

* * *

Jewel for once was enjoying a fun night for her, having come out of her house to take a break from the next book she was currently working on before it would get sent and published. She was at a restaurant, having just ordered her food and then sipping some water before relaxing in the seat she was sitting in.

"I think I need to come out more…" Jewel sighed quietly as she waited patiently for dinner.

Jewel was so used to the happy sounds of other customers and of outside, since Jewel was sitting by an open window seat, the owner of course knowing the famous author and giving her the best seat in the house, that she didn't hear her cellphone ring at first.

"Oh…" Jewel said surprised as she now heard her phone ringing. "I wonder who could that be…" And Jewel looked at the caller ID and it took a couple of seconds to realize who it was but when she did… "Ellie! How are…" Jewel stopped, hearing the background noise and the caller's scared voice.

"Jewel!" The caller shouted, apparently afraid. "I'm in big trouble!" And the caller's voice was mixed in with static as the connection was weakening. "Found… Museum… Fierce Dragon… Flower!" Were the only words that the caller managed to get out in between the static as the call was being lost, the background noise being the caller apparently trying to block a door or something while talking on the phone while some men were shouting and trying to open the door.

"Ellie? Ellie!" Jewel shouted louder and louder as the call was disconnected and the phone went silent. "Waiter!" Jewel calling over the nearest waiter to her table.

"Ms. Yearling, what can I…" The waiter started, but Jewel stopped him.

"Tell the chef cooking my dinner that I'm very sorry, but an emergency just came up and I have to leave right now." Jewel said, getting up, but not before paying for her food, for the trouble she caused the chef.

As Jewel was out of the restaurant she got a taxi and returned to her home, while leaving the taxi and paying the driver, she took out her phone and called someone.

"Blu, it's me." Jewel said as Blu answered. "Get the plane ready, I'll be there in about an hour."

"What's going on Jewel?" Blu asked, noticing Jewel's serious and rushed tone of voice.

"It's an emergency, I can't explain it, just know that I have to go to South Korea." And Jewel hung up the phone and went inside her house.

Jewel packed up all her adventurer things in a hurry, quickly making sure she had everything in her bag before once again leaving her house and getting another taxi, this time to the airport. After arriving, Jewel went straight to where Blu's jet was parked, the plane all ready with Blu in his pilot suit standing by the mobile stairs.

"Plane's ready?" Jewel asked in her rushed voice.

"Yes, but what's going on?" Blu asked. "And you're not taking any of the girls with you?"

"I had no time Blu, I wasted enough time as it is, just know that a very good friend of mine is in trouble right now." Jewel replied as she went straight up the stairs into the private jet, settling down her bag.

"Oh… Well okay…" And Blu took out a little box from his pants pocket, opening it up to reveal an engagement ring.

Ever since that troublesome dinner with Nigel ruining the night and then Blu inviting Jewel to the airport to have their own private dinner, the two have been going out more, having a ton of fun, even with other animals coming up to Jewel when they recognize her and asking for autographs and pictures. Blu had so much fun with Jewel despite that and after awhile decided it was time to finally pop the question to Jewel, but he was always too nervous to tell Jewel on their dates and when Jewel would go on another adventure, but would bring along her company of course. Now it looked like Blu would finally get his chance to ask one of the most important questions during one's life.

As Jewel was settled down inside the jet, Blu came in while the airport workers drove away the mobile stairs and pulled the plane out of its hangar. As the plane was free from the hangar and it was uncoupled from the tractor pulling it, Blu started taxing the jet to the runaway, first getting clearance to take off.

"Okay Ms. Yearling…" Blu retaining his proper tone for his job. "We have been granted clearance to take off and begin our trip to Inchon International Airport in South Korea, so buckle up during takeoff process." Blu spoke through the plane's speaker system from the cockpit.

Jewel buckled up as she sighed, thinking of her friend, Ellie, full name being Ellie Kim…

When Jewel went to college with Professor Harry's help, she was unsociable, kept mostly to herself, choosing to focus more on study and books rather than relaxing and going out to the bars and chatting away during the night to strangers. However she wasn't the most unsociable person, for Jewel had a roommate with her, a Grey Shrike named Ellie Kim, who came to the same school all the way from South Korea.

At first, of course, Jewel didn't very much like Ellie, keeping her distance from the Korean bird, but Ellie took the same classes as Jewel, especially Professor Harry's and when Jewel found out that Ellie had the same interests, Jewel gave Ellie a chance and they became fast friends. When the two graduated and went to their own careers, they didn't lose touch and despite being separated by half a world apart, the two communicated as often as possible. Ellie became the head and top researcher at the Seoul Museum of History, Seoul being the capital of South Korea, Ellie overlooking all the artifacts brought in and also going on her own trips to find buried ancient artifacts.

The two were so close that Ellie was one of the few who Jewel truly trusted and Jewel even told Ellie about her secret identity and Ellie never said a word about it to anyone. So it was no surprise that Jewel would hurry as fast as she could to the South Korean capital.

After a full day of being in the air, with most of the trip over the vast Pacific Ocean, the private jet finally arrived over the Korean Peninsula, the many lights of the Inchon International Airport showing as the private jet circled above, waiting for clearance. After getting the clearance to land, Blu spoke over the plane's speaker system to Jewel.

"Attention Ms. Yearling, we have arrived at our destination and have gotten clearance to land, so buckle up for the last few minutes of the flight." Blu announced.

Jewel buckled up while looking out the window, to see the beautiful land, surrounding the airport, that was South Korea, Ellie's home country. The plane touched down and slowed on the runaway before coming to a complete stop, the signal for Jewel to go and she didn't even wait for Blu to appear from the cockpit.

"Jewel, are you sure you should do this alone?" Blu asked as Jewel was ready to go out.

"I'm sure Blu, there's not a second to waste, my friend's in danger and it's up to me to save her." Jewel answered. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Jewel reassuring Blu as she put a wing to his face.

As soon as Blu opened the door of the private jet and the mobile stairs were placed besides the plane, Jewel walked out, not looking back as she right away got a taxi.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"The Seoul Museum of History, as fast as you can please." Jewel answered as the taxi driver sped to the museum.

Since a full day had passed and it was nighttime in Rio, it was nighttime in South Korea right now and the museum was closed, actually it would be closed because when Jewel arrived, there were signs of a forced entry. Police tape blocked the entrance as security was patrolling at the front.

"Miss, are you sure you want to go in there?" The taxi driver asked Jewel.

"Actually go about half a mile away, I don't care where you drop me off." Jewel told the driver as the driver did as instructed.

Luckily there was some wooded area nearby, not like a forest, but rather a group of trees, the perfect place for Jewel to change from her author's outfit into her adventurer's outfit.

"Right here is fine." Jewel told the driver and after paying the driver, got out, watching the taxi drive away before going into the wooded area and changing into her secret identity. "Hang on Ellie, I'm coming."

As soon as she was changed, Jewel walked to the museum, she knew that even with her friend in big trouble, she would need to go to the museum to understand what the situation was and to get answers to this mystery.

* * *

 **So who exactly took Jewel's friend? And what was Jewel's friend calling her about? And also… Flower?**

 **You're going to have to wait until the next part to find out the answers!**

 **See everybird later**!


	55. Friend in Need Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So before we get to the next part, I'm still waiting for the responses to those I challenged in my ice bucket post I made. I really want to get that started!**

 **Other than that, please enjoy the next part!**

* * *

Friend in Need Part 2

* * *

As Jewel arrived at the museum, there were of course police officers posted outside the front entrance to the building and they raised their handguns as Jewel came closer, not knowing whether she was aa threat or not.

"Stay where you are!" One of the officers shouted in Korean. "Put your hands above your head."

"My name is Jewel, I'm a friend of Dr. Ellie Kim, I just wish to see what happened." Jewel spoke back in her best Korean.

However the police officers didn't listen as a couple of them went to detain Jewel, only for a male Lynx wearing a suit to come out from the museum's entrance, obviously having heard the commotion outside.

"Release her right now officers, she's clear to enter." The Lynx ordered.

"Yes Dr. Lee." The officers about to detain Jewel replied as they released Jewel.

"Very sorry about that, these officers are just a bit jumpy now." The Lynx named Dr. Lee apologized to Jewel.

"I been through worse." Jewel said back as she looked at the Lynx. "And who might you be?"

"Dr. Dong Lee, I'm the curator for this museum." Dr. Lee answered. "And you must be Ellie's friend, Jewel."

"How do you know that?" Jewel asked, curious.

"Dr. Kim called me about 24 hours ago, she was clearly in trouble as she was working late, I left about a couple of hours ago and I told Ellie to go home and rest, but she refused." Dr. Lee answered. "I'm guessing she must have placed a two person call on her phone.

"That sounds like her." Jewel agreed as she knew Ellie was very passionate about her work.

"Shall we go inside and continue this conversation?" Dr. Lee asked.

And Jewel followed the curator into the building, Jewel looking around as except for the clear signs of the museum being broke into, nothing seemed to be touched, all the ancient artifacts were where they should be.

"So what exactly has been stolen?" Jewel asked, confused as to why someone would break in for nothing.

"Nothing on display, it was what Dr. Kim recently found, it's in the artifact preservation room." Dr. Lee explained. "She found an artifact that's still very much alive in a way."

"Alive?" Jewel more confused now.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a sorceress named Lily Rose and she had the power to make anything ugly and deformed into something beautiful and lovely." Dr. Lee telling the story. "And she got her power from an enchanted flower, Lily Rose never used it for herself, only for others, but there were other animals who would have liked to use it for their own purposes. The legend goes that the flower not only had the power to make things beautiful, but could unlock the secret to immorality. When Lily Rose finally died, her friends buried the flower where no one could find it and it hasn't been for many years, until Ellie found it."

"Ellie was one to keep going until she found what she's after." Jewel softly told herself. "Ellie also mentioned, "Fierce Dragon", what did she mean by that?"

"There has been rumors that there's a private military organization, who's interest lays in ancient treasures, for what purpose I don't know, but since they took the flower Ellie found, I'm guessing they want to unlock the flower's secret if there is one." Dr. Lee explained. "This way, the preservation room is just around the corner."

And as the two came to it, there was police tape covering the entrance and a couple of officers.

"Officers, if you please." Dr. Lee asked nicely. "And this one's with me."

The officers allowed the two to enter and when they did, the room turned out to be a mess, equipment either broken or not in their original place, papers, most of it torn up scattered everyone and signs of struggle, indicting that Ellie put up a fight to protect her work, but there were also some blood stains, whether or not it was Ellie's, her attackers, or both was unclear.

"Please be okay Ellie." Jewel quietly told herself as she bent down and looked at the dried blood. "So where was the artifact?"

"Right here." Dr. Lee pointed out a broken glass container, of which the flower was kept secure and to avoid containment.

The glass of the container was scattered all around the floor, blood hung down from the broken glass still in place, indicting Ellie's attackers were in a hurry to get the flower, not caring if they hurt themselves. The key thing was that there were flower petals which fell off, but these weren't normal flower petals, they were growing, radiating a magical light of some sort. Jewel picked on up and could feel the power inside.

"So she did find a rare ancient artifact." Jewel noted as she examined the petal. "And it looks like her attackers went through a lot to steal it…"

"What are you thinking?" Dr. Lee asked Jewel.

"I'm thinking I need to find the Dragon's base of operations, that's where I will find Ellie and the artifact."

"But we don't know if Dr. Kim is even alive or if it was the Dragons who stole it or even if they did." Dr. Lee pointed out.

"No, after what you told me, it has to be them and they wouldn't kill Ellie or else her body would be here, no they most likely need her in order to understand how the flower works and see if she can help unlock the secret." Jewel pointed out.

"Well, we should call the army, we need their help if we're going to break into the base." Dr. Lee, obviously not knowing Jewel at all.

"No, I'm going in alone, every second puts Ellie at risk and I dealt with hard situations like this before and it's best to be discreet." Jewel replying in confidence. "Thank you for your help curator, now I just need to talk to the officers about the DNA from the blood stains to find out where these Fierce Dragons are."

Jewel exited the museum and went to one of the bigger police vehicles, where investigators were there to look at the clues, as Jewel entered, all of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Jewel.

"Who in charge here?" Jewel asked.

"I am." A bear answered. "You must be that Jewel with the curator I heard about."

Yes I am and if you don't mind, I would like to ask what you found from the blood samples." Jewel demanded politely.

"Well, not much, at least half of the blood samples we got was from the doctor, but we got a positive ID from the blood on the glass container, belongs to this guy." And the head investigator showed Jewel the animal on a tablet screen. "Seems like he has a cover because he looks like a normal animal, but it's obviously a cover."

"Do you have his address?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, why?" The head investigator asked, curious.

"Because I'm going to follow him." Jewel answered.

As soon as Jewel got the address and thanked the investigator, she got a taxi and told the driver to go to the address. As Jewel arrived, she saw the animal had a truck, which was perfect, allowing her to hide inside until the animal would leave with her in the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lift." Jewel thanked the taxi driver as she paid him before getting out and waiting for the taxi to leave before sneaking up, making sure she wouldn't be seen by whoever was inside the house, before climbing into the truck's back and making sure she was hidden underneath a tarp in the back.

For hours Jewel waited and waited, her patient getting tougher and tougher to bear until she heard a door open up and an animal talking into the phone as he was walking towards the truck.

"Boss, I just don't understand, I was part of the group who broke into the museum." The animal spoke in Korean. "I should be allowed to have a longer rest, especially since that doctor put up a real struggle against us, why is she even alive still?"

"Thank goodness she's breathing still." Jewel thought in her head about Ellie.

"Yes, yes, I know boss, but that doctor's being more of a burden than being helpful." The animals continued as Jewel heard the animal open the truck door and went in, closing it as he buckled his seat belt. "Okay boss, I'm just leaving now, I'll be there shortly." And the animal hung up the phone, starting the truck's engine and driving away.

It was a long trip, Jewel, even not being able to see, could hear that they were driving further away from the capital, the city sounds getting dimmer and dimmer as the truck drove into the countryside. Soon enough the truck seemed to drive in an upward direction as the air became cooler, Jewel guessing they were driving up a mountain road.

As the air became cooler still, the truck slowed down before coming to a stop, Jewel heard the sound of heavy boots walking outside and the metallic noise of guns as one of the armed men came to the driver's side.

"ID please." The armed man told the driver, the driver presenting his ID. "Okay, you're clear, move on."

And the truck began driving again, this time it entered a tunnel because Jewel could see it was getting darker, not because of the sun going down as lights lit up the walls.

"Looks like I'm in, there's no turning back now…" Jewel sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this." Jewel told herself in confidence as she waited until the truck stopped again and the driver came out.

* * *

 **So one of you already made this connection, but this is partly inspired by the MLP: FiM season 7 episode, Campfire Tales, in which one of them was about a unicorn sorceress who gives up her beauty, by way of a flower, in order to restore her hometown's own beauty and even her friend's, who turned evil.**

 **See everybird later!**


	56. Friend in Need Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I decided that after I finish this short story, I'm going to take a little break from this archive because I want to get some stuff done for the MLP archive that I have been planning for awhile. And also because in a week the official return of MLP: FiM Season 8 comes, so I'm very hyped for that! Very sorry, but this doesn't mean this series is over!**

 **Other than that, enjoy the next part!**

* * *

Friend in Need Part 3

* * *

Jewel waited a few minutes to make sure that the driver of the truck was gone before slowly lifting up the tarp and peeking her head from the truck to see around her. Jewel was in a garage with other vehicles parked in it, it seemed like there was no one in the garage so Jewel got out of the truck and onto the concrete ground. However there was surely going to be animals outside so Jewel looked around her and noticed the air ventilation system.

"Not the preferred solution, but I got no other choice." Jewel told herself as she went to the air duck, the space big enough for her to crawl through. "I hope I can find Ellie this way." Jewel said as she took out her Swiss Army knife and sorted through the many different tools until coming to a small screwdriver.

Jewel started unscrewing the many bolts of the hatch, working as fast as she could, hoping no one would show us, but luck can only hold out for so long. As Jewel was working on her second to last bolt, she heard a couple of voices come into the garage, talking to each other.

"Damn it." Jewel said as the voices came closer, Jewel working on the last bolt, as soon as the hatch was free, Jewel took hold of it, so it wouldn't drop and make a sound, backing up into the air vent, she went inside, closing the hatch behind her, just in time before the two animals came in view, not noticing Jewel in the air vent. "That was close." Jewel thought in her head before crawling through the air vent.

As Jewel quietly crawled through the air vents, she looked down at every opportunity when there were vents to see the different rooms of the cave complex. She saw the arms locker, sleeping quarters, kitchen, relaxation rooms, everything one would expect to see from a private military organization. Jewel was of course looking where the complex would have its prison rooms, but one room made Jewel stop…

It was the flower, in a glass container, sitting on a pedestal, with several lights shining on it. Jewel would have come down and get it, had several guards not been posted around to keep watch. Jewel was just about to leave when she heard the door to this room opened up and several other animals come in, one of them was Ellie.

"I'm getting very impatient doctor." A Siberian Tiger angrily said. "You will tell us the secret of the flower."

"And I keep telling you I don't know!" Jewel saw Ellie respond with clear fear in her voice. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

The Tiger then took out a handgun from his holster and pointed it right at Ellie's forehead, looking like he was ready to shoot.

"I would kill you now, but fortunately for you I still believe you know what I want to know." The Tiger then hit Ellie with his gun against her face, causing a huge bruise to appear. "I will give you 24 more hours to decide and if you don't tell me what I want to know, your time is up." The Tiger bending down to Ellie because she was on the ground, holding onto her hurt face. "Get her up and throw her back in her cell." The Tiger told the two guards with him, the animals doing so and taking the doctor away.

Jewel wanted very much to come down and take Ellie and the flower now, but she knew it was a foolish move to do so, instead she simply calmed herself down and followed the sound of the steps of the group of animals through the air vent, until she heard the steps stop and Ellie being thrown into her cell. Jewel came to the hatch and saw a dimly lit and dirty looking room, Ellie, being thrown into the cell had her face on the ground as she picked herself up, the cell door closing behind her as Ellie sat down on the broken bed. Jewel saw that the cell door was one of solid steel, with only a small see through slot that allowed one to look through and see the cell.

"Ellie." Jewel called down softly to her friend, Ellie having heard and looked up to see Jewel.

"Jewel!" Ellie almost said too loudly, but Jewel put her wing to her beak to signal her friend to be quiet.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you up here." Jewel told her friend as she took out her Swiss Army Knife and once again opened the hatch, once that was free, Jewel took out her whip and lowered it to Ellie. "Grab on." And Ellie took the end of the whip, Jewel using it to get Ellie up into the vent and free her friend.

Once Ellie was inside the air vent and Jewel put the hatch back in place, the two friends shared a hug.

"I see you got my call." Ellie gratefully noted. "I'm glad you came Jewel."

"I would move mountains to save you Ellie." Jewel smiled. "Now, lets get the flower and find a way out of here."

"How?" Ellie asked. "There's a whole army in this complex."

"I got an idea." Jewel thought of something as she remembered one of the rooms she passed, the arms room…

Once Jewel made the trip there with Ellie, the two crawled through to the large room where the flower was, the guards present, making this difficult.

"Just got to figure out how to do this now…" Jewel thought.

At about the same time, the Tiger, which seemed to be the boss, came to Ellie's cell, to check on her and see if she was ready to tell him the truth. Only as the Tiger looked through the slot, Ellie was no longer there.

"Excuse me guards, but you were watching this cell since the doctor was last thrown in right?" The Tiger asked the guards, not showing signs of anger yet.

"Yes sir, never left, why?" One of the two guards answered.

"Than explain how she's no longer in the cell." The Tiger angrily demanded.

"What are you talking about sir, she didn't…" The guard replied as he himself looked through the slot to see an empty cell.

"You idiot!" The Tiger roared as he held onto the guard's head with his paw and sent his head crashing into the cell door, the animal falling down and holding his head in pain. "Raise the alarm and find that doctor!" The Tiger grabbing onto the other guard's uniform.

"Yes sir!" The guard shouted nervously as he didn't want to end up like his friend.

Meanwhile back with Jewel and Ellie, Jewel was still thinking of a plan when alarms sounded ringing throughout the complex.

"Oh no, they found out I escaped." Ellie panicked.

"No, this is actually good for now." Jewel brightened up.

"How is this good?" Ellie replied, confused.

"Look." Jewel pointed down the hatch, to see three of the four guards leave the room to join the search, leaving one to watch the flower. "I just need to get down there and kick that guard out."

Jewel opened the hatch and attaching her whip to the freed hatch, she used it to lower herself down into the room.

"I'll be done in just a couple of minutes." Jewel told Ellie as Jewel lowered herself down until she reached the floor, the guard unaware as his back was to Jewel.

As Jewel stepped closer to the guard, as she was just behind him, the guard heard the steps and turned around.

"Hey!" Was all the guard could shout as he was bringing his gun up to bear, only Jewel was quicker as she punched the guard right in the face, knocking him out cold as Jewel relaxed her wing muscles, having felt the force of the punch.

"Too easy." Jewel said as she turned to the flower and just as she was about to reach the glass case, a new alarm sounded, apparently there was an invisible laser system surrounding the container. "Well I take it back…" Jewel said as she quickly lifted the glass up and threw it aside, the glass smashing on the floor as Jewel took the flower carefully, but as quickly as she could before raising herself up back into the air vent.

"Great, now they know we took the flower." Ellie stated.

"That's where my backup plan comes in." Jewel said as she gave Ellie the flower and took out some things from her adventurer's bag.

What Jewel took out was explosives that she got from the quick stop in the arms room. Jewel's backup plan was to blow the complex and bury it if it comes to that.

* * *

 **Okay yes, I know this sounds a bit similar to the last short story… Just go with it okay!**

 **See everybird later!**


	57. Friend in Need Part 4

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **You know I keep forgetting to mention one thing and that is that I'm now over 200 reviews! So thank you everybird for continuing to show your support for this series!**

 **And now, with that said, lets get to the next part!**

* * *

Friend in Need Part 4

* * *

The two friends continued to crawl through the air vents, stopping by the hatches and looking down down them to see how the Dragon's search for them was going, clearly they didn't think to look up. Jewel also stopped by the hatches to place the C4 before moving on with Ellie.

Eventually they came to the end, where Jewel started her search for Ellie in the complex, in the garage. Jewel quietly undid the hatch and went out, Ellie following as the two hid behind a truck, looking for any guards.

"It looks clear." Jewel said as she didn't see anyone.

"Yes, but we wouldn't get far, the entrance is always guarded and by now there's twice as many of them there." Ellie pointed out. "Plus we have to go there in the first place, which means…"

"There's going to be patrols between us and escape, I know Ellie." Jewel knowing that fact. "Why do you think I had the explosives? Come on, lets go."

Going to the garage entrance, Jewel looked both ways and when she looked to her left, a patrol of several animals with guns came walking, clearly on alert. Jewel motioned for Ellie to get back and the two hid behind the wall by the garage opening.

"Hey did someone check the garage yet?" Jewel heard one of the animals say.

"I don't know, but maybe we should check just in case, I don't want to face the boss' wrath when we don't find the doctor." Another said as the group stopped by the garage, guns up and ready.

"Fan out and search every corner of this place." One of the animals said as the group turned on their flashlights on their guns and moved out.

One of them turned left and his light shone on… Nothing. Jewel and Ellie already moved out and were hiding behind a truck, Ellie panicking a little while Jewel tried to remain calm and think.

"They're going to find us Jewel." Ellie whispered as quietly as she could.

"Relax, just follow my lead." Jewel said as a flashlight was approaching, Jewel leading Ellie away behind the front of the truck, just in time for the guard shone his light on the spot where the two friends just were.

"Anyone see anything?" One of the animals called out.

"Negative." Another answered.

"Nothing over here." A third one called as the group continued searching.

Jewel led Ellie carefully to the garage entrance and eventually they made it, free as the patrol was still searching the garage. The two friends stayed low as they had to hide sometimes behind tall rocks from approaching patrols, it was tough and they were almost caught, but they made it, the entrance in view. Only Ellie was right, now the entrance to the complex was heavily guarded, allowing no one to enter or leave.

"Hmmm…" Jewel thought. "We're going to need a distraction."

"I thought I saw like a power room near the entrance when they brought me here." Ellie spoke up.

"Good, we can at least switch off the lights in the tunnel." Jewel thought. "That should draw some of the guards to see what's the problem."

And the two stayed hidden, coming to a door with a high voltage sign.

"Bingo." Jewel said as she went inside, Ellie following as Jewel found the on and off button for the lights. "Hopefully this isn't too loud." Jewel breathed as she took a rock from the floor and smashed the power button.

In the tunnel, the light flickered several times before going out, indicting something was wrong. Jewel heard some guards come towards the power room to check what was wrong, taking Ellie's wing, the two went out, just in time to not be seen.

"Okay that should buy us some times\, looks like we can sneak our way out of here without the remaining guards noticing." Jewel told Ellie as they began making their way to the complex entrance.

Only things can fall apart easily and they did as a guard came out from a room in between the power room and the entrance, just as the two friends were about to cross, what looked like a bathroom because the guard gave out a relieved sigh.

"Man, been holding that for awhile now." The guard let out as he looked to his left and saw the two friends. "Hey, you're the doctor!" The guard said out loud as Jewel quickly punched the guard, knocking him out, but it didn't matter as the guards by the entrance heard and came rushing towards the two friends, guns up as they surrounded the two.

"Wings up and don't move!" One of them demanded.

"What do we do Jewel?" Ellie asked the adventurer.

"Do what they say, lets see what they want." Jewel replied.

"Boss, we have the doctor and she has a friend, by the complex entrance." One of the animals spoke into a radio.

"Good, keep an eye on them, I'll be there shortly." A voice replied. "Oh and if they move, don't hesitate to shoot." The boss finished as he cut off the connection.

"It's all over." Ellie said, having lost hope.

"It's not, remember plan B?" Jewel reminded her friend.

"Hey shut up!" One of the guards demanded. "No talking until the boss gets here!"

A few minutes passed and the boss came riding in a gold cart looking vehicle, getting out with a couple of other guards as the Tiger from before came walking up to the two friends.

"Well well doctor, thought you could leave?" The Tiger smiled evilly. "And who might you be?" The Tiger turning to Jewel.

"None of your business." Jewel snapped back.

"A feisty one I see…" The Tiger smirked. "Now listen up, I'm going to offer you a deal, give me the flower and you two can leave freely."

"And let you destroy a relic for your own purpose, I don't think so." Jewel replied back as the Tiger began stepping froward to Jewel.

"This offer is limited, I could just let my men shoot you and the doctor if you don't give me what I want." The Tiger said angrily as he was stepping closer and closer to Jewel.

As the Tiger was just a couple of steps away from Jewel, the adventurer quickly drew out the detonator for the C4 she placed in the air ventilation system, causing the Tiger to back up and the guards to shake for a second before refocusing their aiming.

"Let us go or I blow up this place!" Jewel holding tightly onto the detonator, ready to push the button to blow the C4.

"You're bluffing, you blow the explosives, you bury all of us, including you and the doctor." The Tiger pointed out.

"If that's what it takes to keep you from using the flower for your own gain, than I'm willing to go down." Jewel replied, keeping her cool as she kept her feather on the trigger, the stand off continuing.

"I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't give me the flower, you and the doctor die." The Tiger holding up a paw in a motion that he was going to put it down, the signal for his men to open fire. "1…"

"Jewel, don't do this, lets just give it to them and be out." Ellie urged her friend.

"You should listen to your friend." The Tiger suggested. "2…"

"Jewel, are you even listening to me?" Ellie asked Jewel, who seemed to not be focusing on her friend.

"Last chance…" The Tiger warned. "3…" The Tiger began saying, only for Jewel to do the unthinkable, she pressed the detonator, triggering the explosives which started to go off in the air vents and shaking the earth.

The guards panicked as they were no longer aiming their guns at the two friends and began running away.

"Hey!" The Tiger yelled. "Where are you cowards going!?"

"Ellie, come on!" Jewel yelled in the meantime to her friend, grabbing her friend.

"You're crazy, you know that!" Ellie yelled back as the two ran out to the entrance.

"Hey, come back here!" The Tiger shouted after them as he took out his handgun and started firing at the two friends, who ducked down, luckily since the tunnel lights were out, the Tiger's shots were not aimed properly and all of his bullets missed the two friends.

Rocks started falling down from the tunnel ceiling and a bunch of them landed in between the Tiger and the two friends as Jewel and Ellie took cover behind one of the barricades by the entrance, free from the tunnel as dust flew out and blinded the two making them cough.

"Looks like we escaped." Jewel said as she peeked out and saw the rock wall now covering the tunnel. "Told you we would make it."

"Do you do these kinds of things all the time?" Ellie replied, a bit annoyed.

"More than you'll ever know Ellie." Jewel smiled as she remembered that the flower was in her bag.

Taking out the flower, Jewel and Ellie were relieved to see that it was still in good condition, its magical light radiating out, a truly majestic sight to behold, but the two couldn't focus on that now.

"Come on, we should get back to the museum." Ellie told Jewel while putting a wing on the adventurer's shoulder.

"Right." Jewel replied as she carefully put the flower back in her bag.

* * *

 **Well, the next part will most likely be the last for this short story, so I'll see you than!**

 **See everybird later!**


	58. Friend in Need Part 5

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I did say that after this short story is done, I'm taking a break from this archive to get some MLP stuff done, but I decided on something a little different. I'm still going to focus on MLP, but I also decided to bring back something I haven't done in awhile, and do that once or twice a week! Can you guess what it is?**

 **Also, during the time, I want you guys to help me decide the next adventure Jewel goes on and also because I want to do more reader suggested stuff, so suggest where Jewel should go next and what treasure she should find!**

 **And now onto the final part of this short story!**

* * *

Friend in Need Part 5

* * *

As the museum was still closed and police all around, debating on what to do and how to handle this situation, a taxi drove up, officers once again on alert as the taxi driver stopped the vehicle and out came Jewel and Ellie. The two friends had a victorious smile as the officers recognized the doctor from her picture and lowered their weapons.

"It's the doctor!" One of the officers shouted. "Get Dr. Lee!"

As a couple of officers went to get the curator, another officer asked Ellie some things.

"Are you okay doctor? How did you manage to get away?" The officer asked.

"I'm okay." Ellie answered. "And it wasn't easy, she almost buried us when she blew up the complex I was held in."

"So the Dragons no longer exist?" The officer having a shocked face.

"We can't be sure, they may have more than one base of operations, but since they're confirmed to be real, it's time for the militaries to take action." Jewel said in determination.

It was at this time that Dr. Lee appeared at the entrance, happy to see Ellie okay.

"Doctor, I thought we almost lost you." Dr. Lee said in relief. "Did you manage to return with the flower?"

"Right here." Jewel spoke up, opening her bag to reveal the bright glowing flower. "So what now?"

"Now we prepare its new display and the party for the opening for it." Dr. Lee replied. "Dr. Kim, you know what to do."

"Right away." Ellie said back and turned to Jewel. "Jewel, the flower." Ellie now taking the flower carefully in her wings and going straight to the preservation room, Jewel following.

When they got to the room, which was now clean, Ellie got her equipment, put on a mask and gloves and got to work. She got the best pot currently in the room, fresh soil from a bag and some water, carefully placing the flower in the pot filled with soil. Taking a pitcher of water, she poured the clear liquid into the soil, which fed the flower, if the flower was beautiful now, it clearly was more so as the water restored its health, the magical glow getting brighter.

"Wow…" Jewel said in wonder as it was mesmerizing to see a live artifact like this one.

"Indeed, you know I wish I could discover if there is in fact a secret." Ellie said as she looked at the flower in more detail with a magnifying glass. "But I'll never find out, looking for a secret means destroying the flower and with it, thousands of years of history." Ellie sighed as she had to make the hard choice and Jewel knew what her friend felt like.

"That's how I feel whenever I find a treasure Ellie, I want to find out more myself, but I tell myself it's better to share it with the world." Jewel expressing her sympathy.

In the days that followed, the grand opening of the museum's centerpiece artifact came as during a night there was a party. The capital's elite, animals in the government, and even the South Korean president were there to attend the special occasion. As everyone was chatting along themselves dressed in rich suits and dresses, drinking glasses of champagne.

This wasn't the only thing that was happening relating to the return of this artifact, for the whole continent of Asia was involved. In the days that followed, the United Nations decided to step up and the many countries of Asia decided to join military forces together for the time being to focus on the Fierce Dragons, who were discovered to have a number of bases across the continent. Raiding each and every single one, the Fierce Dragons soon enough no longer existed as an organization and the valuable ancient treasures of Asia were protected for the time being.

But back to South Korea…

As the party's guests were enjoying the night, Dr. Ellie stepped up to say a few words and to reveal the newest and most valuable treasure of the country.

"If I can have everyone's attention." Ellie shouted as the guests all stopped and turned to the doctor. "Now is the time to reveal what you all have been waiting for. This treasure represents more than just the beauty of this country, but the whole world and I'm honored that our museum has the privilege of displaying it to the world to be shared with everyone who lays their eyes on it." Ellie nodding to a few museum workers who lifted up a large curtain to reveal the new display, completely protected in heavy glass, with a small opening on top so as to water the flower and keep it healthy, radiating out its magical glow, it left the guests completely stunned.

"And now, before I let you all return to the party, I would like my dear friend since I knew from college, to say a few words of her own, world famous author J.K. Yearling!" Ellie clapping her wings as everyone else did as Jewel stepped up to speak, of course in her author's outfit.

"Thank you Dr. Kim." Jewel winking at Ellie. "Everything my friend just said I wanted to say, but we also should be thanking the one who saved both the doctor and the flower, Daring Jewel, who shares the doctor's values of sharing ancient treasures for all the world to see. I hope her example inspires the future generation to try to make this world a better place."

And Jewel stepped down, back to her friend.

"Was that okay?" Jewel asked.

"That was perfect." Ellie smiled, but then got sad as she realized what this celebration meant. "So I guess this means you go back to Rio, I stay here."

"We'll see each other again Ellie." Jewel reassured her friend and the two shared a hug. "After all, if you get captured again, who's going to save you?"

Ellie playfully punched Jewel in the shoulder as Jewel only chuckled.

Next morning, with the sun rising up above South Korea, Jewel, after packing up her things, took a taxi back to the airport, to go back home and hopefully get some rest. Arriving at Inchon International Airport and going to the section where the private jets were, she looked for Blu's plane and when she found it, she saw Blu waiting for her at the door of the plane.

"Hey Blu!" Jewel called out, her voice clearly showing tiredness as she walked up the mobile stairs to the door, seeing Blu shaking and wondering why he was like that, she soon found out… "Hi Blu, missed me?"

"Yeah, I did…" Blu started, starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Jewel, before we go back home, I got a question to ask you."

"And what is that?" Jewel said with a wondering tone.

Blu got down on his knees, looked up at Jewel and lastly presented the little box he was carrying, opening it and in it was an engagement ring. Jewel didn't know what to feel and simply just dropped her bags as her wings then went up to her beak, her face showing shock.

* * *

 **I'm going to stop it there, because you guys know what happens next! Told you that this story and the one before are connected!**

 **And see you guys after my short break here!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	59. A Second Chance Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So since I'm already pretty much done with this year's Christmas story and since there is some time before the actual holiday and a lot of time until my four year anniversary story I'm planning, I thought I'll go back to something people really enjoyed and well… You know what it is already!**

 **I actually have been thinking of some more ideas since I did the last story on here and I kinda of always wanted to go back on here! Also, if you all have more ideas, than by all means comment down below! I might not get all your suggestions, but I'll try my best!**

 **Now this story's going to bring back someone close to Jewel…**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

A Second Chance Part 1

* * *

It was a relaxing night in Rio and in the house that was by the edge of the jungle that Jewel lived in with Blu now they were sitting on a couch enjoying a movie while drinking some wine and eating some little snacks. It has been quite exhausting for both of them, Jewel needing to keep up with her publisher's deadlines while going out on adventures, while Blu, as well as flying Jewel to the places she had to go to, also had other clients to fly to places all around the world. Finally the two found a couple of days where they were free to enjoy their life as a happy married couple and just enjoy each other.

"Now this is life." Blu commented. "I almost forgot what it means to relax." Blu sighed as he took a sip of his wine from the glass.

"You said it Blu, all that running and chasing bad guys sure does a number on me." Jewel agreed as she snuggled up against Blu while enjoying the movie they were watching.

The two continued to enjoy their peace and quiet when suddenly the channel their move was playing suddenly changed as the couple were rather annoyed. However Jewel paid attention as there was some breaking news, the kind of news she never wanted to hear anymore, especially after who she ran into on her latest adventure to the land of sand and pyramids…

"Breaking news today as the former distinguished professor, now infamous criminal Professor Harry has been spotted in India, clearly with the intent to take more valuable, scared items." The news announcer spoke. "Professor Harry was last seen in Egypt and has reportedly been thawed in his attempt by the adventurer Daring Jewel to steal Sorrelambula's own glowpaz necklace, however Daring Jewel apparently also let an infamous criminal go."

It was at this point that Jewel took the remote and turned off the TV, not wanting to hear more as she felt all that pain returning to her. Blu noticed and felt a little concerned, but also confused as Jewel never told him about Professor Harry.

"Jewel, is that true?" Blu asked slowly.

"Yes it is…" Jewel sighed. "I never wanted to think about him again and I thought he would have known better the last time we saw each other, but it looks like he hasn't learned."

"So what now?" Blu already knowing the answer, but needing to make sure.

"Prepare your plane, we're going to India." Jewel told Blu, putting on a face that told him this wasn't up for debate as the two went and prepared for the trip.

Jewel obviously needing to prepare more, completely changing to her adventurer's outfit while putting on her author's outfit on top. As Jewel changed her clothes and prepared all her adventurer's tools, she wished she didn't have to as she can't believe her professor hasn't learned and that she was once again going to have to stop him. Only Jewel was having other thoughts and that maybe she could change him, remind him who he really was… If only it was that simple.

As the couple were ready to go to the airport, Blu asked one more thing to Jewel, reminding her of something she potentially forgot.

"What about the girls you usually bring along, aren't you going to ask them if they would like to come and help you?" Blu asked.

"No time Blu and this is between me and my old professor, I already involved the girls with the first incident, I don't want to have them go through it a second time." Jewel replied as she opened the first door and walked out, Blu following her, not wanting to argue with his wife on this issue.

After the drive to the airport, Blu got the private jet he flew fueled and ready to go within a couple of hours for the trip to India as Jewel was in the jet, sitting quietly by herself and staring out the window at the brightly lit city. As soon as the plane was all fueled up and ready for takeoff, Blu got on board and entered the cockpit, putting on his headset as he went through all the checks before starting up the jet.

After getting clearance for takeoff, the jet rolled down the runaway, getting faster and faster before lifting off into the air, gaining attitude and coming along the clouds as the long flight to India began. Since it was nighttime, Jewel felt a little sleepy now, especially just sitting on her seat in the jet, so she decided since she can't do anything at the moment, it was best to just doze off. A mistake that was… As Jewel dozed off, her mind went back in time…

 **Many years ago…**

It was a blindly sunny day in Egypt, down in the Valley of the Kings, a site that looked rather unimportant to the uninterested eye, but was the place where the pharaohs of Egypt were buried with tons of treasures buried along with the tombs. It was a site that was an archeologist's dream, filled with thousands of years of history. And today, Professor Harry, a Scarlet macaw, was there to discover the unfound tomb of Pharaoh Nefertiti, one of the few female pharaohs who once ruled Egypt. Days passed by as Professor Harry and the team of diggers he hired found nothing new, looking like the other tombs already uncovered by other archeologists were all that there was.

Professor Harry didn't just bring himself on the trip, but also a little Blue macaw girl, his adopted daughter, Jewel. Jewel was currently underneath a tent providing shade, as Jewel was sitting down, playing with the sand, drawing the hieroglyphs she saw on uncovered tombs, which fascinated her. Harry appeared, looking all tired as he took a seat underneath the same tent while taking off a hat he was wearing.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Oh Jewel, I fear my trip out here has been worthless so far, still nothing." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry daddy, you'll find something soon enough." Jewel urged her adopted father.

"Thanks sweetie." Harry managed a smile. "So I see you have been drawing some hieroglyphs, very good, you have been taking my Egyptian knowledge well." Harry commented as one of the diggers arrived.

"Excuse me, but we think we found something." The digger addressed.

"Alright, I'll go take a look." Harry then getting up. "I'll see you later Jewel, stay safe."

"Okay daddy." Jewel replied as she went back to her drawing.

Only as time went by Jewel became bored, laying down, looking up at the tent's roof, it was then that Jewel noticed that Harry left behind his hat. So Jewel picked it up and put it on her head, which it was too big for her as it simply covered her face.

"Maybe I'll help daddy and do some exploring on my own." Jewel said as still wearing the hat she started walking into the valley, impressed by all the uncovered tomb entrances, she never thought she would be the kind of little girl who would find this interesting.

Jewel was so preoccupied with staring up, that she wasn't paying attention to what was right in front of her and certainly didn't notice that she was going slightly going left instead of straight. Soon enough that cost Jewel as she instead of stepping on hard sand, stepped on some loose sand that gave way to her weight as Jewel fell a foot or two on a hard stone covering.

"What just happened?" Jewel said as she coughed from the dust that she landed on.

Meanwhile it was revealed that the diggers didn't find anything and Harry decided that it was enough digging for one day as Harry went back to the tent where Jewel was, only she wasn't there…

"Jewel?" Harry began panicking as he yelled out Jewel's name louder. "Jewel!" No answer as Harry turned to the diggers. "Spread out and find my daughter!" Harry ordered.

As it was starting to get dark, flashlights were passed around as Harry joined the search as well, shouting out Jewel's name every so often as his voice echoed through the valley. Not seeing any sign of the little girl, Harry still pressed on.

Meanwhile Jewel was still in her position, not able to climb out as she was getting worried that no one would find her, that is until she heard Harry calling her name.

"Over here!" Jewel shouted out as loud as she could. "I'm over here!"

Harry heard and ran over, pointing his flashlight down as he saw Jewel, having a huge sigh of relief.

"Jewel hang on, we'll get you out." Harry called down as he got some diggers to bring some rope over.

As the diggers lowered the rope, Jewel grabbed it and the diggers pulled her back up, Harry then hugging her tight.

"I thought I lost you, are you alright, are you hurt?" Harry asked rapidly.

"I'm sorry daddy." Was all Jewel could say.

"It's okay, it's my fault for not watching you." Harry replied. "What did you fall onto anyway…" Harry wondered as he took a peek into where Jewel fell and what he saw brought a joyful smile to his face. "Jewel, I think you found it… The tomb of Nefertiti."

"Really?" Jewel was surprised as she looked where Harry was and indeed it was, on the stone covering that Jewel fell onto were the hieroglyphs that indicated this was in fact where Nefertiti was buried.

"Well done my little archeologist." Harry told Jewel as he turned to the diggers. "We'll dig the rest up in the morning, it's going to be an exciting day."

As next day came and the whole tomb was uncovered, Harry sent word and reporters came to take pictures of the new tomb and its contents, they also took a picture of Harry, but not only that he had Jewel alongside him and Harry made sure the newspaper article was titled, "Professor Harry, with the help of his little archeologist, Jewel, found the tomb of Pharaoh Nefertiti."

 **Back to the present…**

Jewel awoke herself from the memories she was having and as if it was perfectly timed, Blu then spoke on the speaker system of the jet a mere few seconds later.

"Jewel, we're just above India and landing shortly on Indira Gandhi International Airport, prepare for landing." Blu announced as Jewel rubbed her eyes to get the tiredness out before taking a look out the window, seeing the land of India, the former crown jewel of the British Empire and now was the land where her professor was going to steal one of those crown jewels.

* * *

 **Oh boy… If only Harry didn't go all bad…**

 **And well as you can most likely tell by the title, Jewel's going to try to bring back her old professor…**

 **See everybird later!**


	60. A Second Chance Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I was going to do this part yesterday, but… Well you ever have those nights where you can't fall asleep and end up staying awake all night? That was me the night before yesterday and yesterday I was just out of it, like I felt drunk, unable to walk properly and I even slept like five hours during the day because I was so tired.**

 **Thankfully last night I was able to get some good sleep and feeling a lot better today and with a nice steaming hot cup of coffee, I'm ready to bring you the next part of this story, so I'll shut up now!**

 **Oh, also thank you to RiodanJaneiro97 and Jettking for the favs and/or follows!**

* * *

A Second Chance Part 2

* * *

After gaining clearance to land, Blu guided the jet down on the runway, bringing it to a crawl before the plane completely stopped in the section designated for the private jets. Even before the jet came to a complete stop Jewel was already getting ready to leave, making sure she had all her equipment necessary. And as the jet did come to a stop, Jewel got up right away while Blu came from the cockpit.

"Jewel, are you sure you can do this?" Blu asked, still very worried.

"Yes Blu, I have to, it's time I end this once and for all." Jewel replied, not changing her mind.

"You know, as your husband, I could order you to not do this." Blu reminded Jewel.

"Blu, no offense, but remember our honeymoon?" Jewel reminded Blu how she was superior to him.

"Okay, you got me." Blu sighed. "Just be careful okay, I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt or worse."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

Blu then opened the door of the jet for Jewel as Jewel stepped out, greeted by the warm, humid air of India, but Jewel was used to this kind of culture, plus she has been to India before. As Jewel made her way out of the airport, she headed to the nearest train station for the trip down to the southwestern coast of the country. As Jewel arrived to the train station, she had to deal with fans who recognized her, swarming around her as she had to deal with pictures being taken and signing books if her fans had them. It took some time until Jewel could catch the next train to her destination.

As was the case with trains in India, Jewel saw the animals literally on the roof of the cars or hanging onto the edge, such was the effect of overcrowding. It was fortunate that Jewel was also a famous author and a fan even gave up her seat for Jewel. Jewel was on her way to the city of Thiruvananthapuram, (Yes, that is a real city!) A place filled with British colonial architecture and famous beaches, it was also the place of the famous Sree Padmanabhaswamy Temple. (Again, real!)

The news report that reported the sighting of Professor Harry also shown the picture of the temple, indicating that it was a likely target for the criminal and as it was, the temple hid a secret vault inside, the treasure estimated to be worth a trillion dollars. Jewel knew right away that her former professor would certainly go after the temple.

By the time the train reached its destination, it was already nighttime as the train came to a stop at the station, the animals climbing off the cars as Jewel exited the station and hailed a taxi, which again was easy enough for her.

"Where to, Mrs. Yearling?" The driver asked.

"To this address, if you don't mind." Jewel giving the driver a written address.

"Well, don't go very often to the residence areas, but I'll try." The driver replied as he pushed the gas pedal and drove off.

Jewel did say she was going to do this alone to Blu, but that wasn't the whole truth, she decided to seek the help of an old friend. After about an hour, in which the driver had some difficulty, Jewel finally arrived at her destination, which was a simple house in the suburbs of the city.

"Sorry it took so long Mrs. Yearling." The driver apologized. "May I help you with your things?"

"No thanks and it's alright." Jewel replied before paying the fare. "Keep the change." Jewel told the driver as she gathered up her things, closing the taxi door before the taxi drove away.

Jewel sighed as she walked to the front door and knocked, preparing herself for her friend's reaction.

"Coming." A male voice sounded as Jewel heard the heavy footsteps inside and the door opened to reveal a male bengal tiger. "Jewel?"

"Hello Sanjay." Jewel smiled.

"This is quite a surprise, come on in." Sanjay smiled as Jewel entered. "Honey, look who's here." Sanjay called out as a female bengal tiger entered the room, the female tiger showing a bloated belly as she was clearly pregnant.

"Jewel, what an unexpected surprise." The female tiger having the same reaction as her husband.

"Hello Ananya, I see you two got married." Jewel smiled.

"Well, I refused at first, but this one was quite persistent." Ananya rolling her eyes. "But I'm quite happy."

"I can tell, how far along are you?" Jewel having her gaze at the tiger's belly.

"A few months only." Ananya replied. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm actually here for Sanjay's help." Jewel explained.

"Oh, well than I'll leave you two to it." Ananya replied as she turned around to go.

"Careful honey." Sanjay said as he gestured for Jewel to take a seat, which she did. "So I'm guessing you're here because of the news of Professor Harry's sighting?"

"Yes, I am." Jewel confirmed

Years ago when Professor Harry was still good and only looked for treasures to share with the world and when Jewel was a teenager, Harry accepted an invitation to go to India to search for ancient Hindu treasures as well as teaching a group of Indian students who went along to learn from personal experience. Sanjay was one of those in the group and he made friends with Jewel, the two working alongside one another.

"I believe he's going to try to steal whatever the secret treasure is in the Sree Padmanabhaswamy Temple." Jewel explaining her fears. "And since you're an archeologist too, I know you would know more about this and if I can ask you to accompany me."

"Well, it's true there is secret treasure down there, but Professor Harry would be a fool to try to steal that treasure." Sanjay said as he was deep in thought.

"But he's going to try and I have to stop him and if there's any chance to bring him back to the old professor I once knew, I have to go." Jewel said in her determined tone.

"That's what I always liked about you Jewel, never one to give up." Sanjay smiled. "Okay, I'll go, but I have to clear it with Ananya, she gets worried whenever I go out on an expedition."

"You don't have to tell me, my husband feels the same way." Jewel chuckled while Sanjay went to go talk to his wife.

Before Sanjay talked to his wife, he told Jewel to make herself at home as he showed her the guest room, Jewel deciding it was better to have some rest from jetlag and all as she settled down on the bed to get some sleep. Well what sleep she could as the memories once again went to her head…

Morning eventually came again over India as Jewel woke up at first light to get a head start, Sanjay as well as he came to Jewel's guest room.

"Ready Jewel?" Sanjay asked.

"You know it." Jewel answered as the two went to the front door where Ananya was.

"Are you sure you have to go honey?" Ananya asked her husband.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sanjay reassured his wife as he shared a kiss with her before lowering his head to his wife's belly. "You keep mommy safe alright." Sanjay kissed his wife's belly while Ananya chuckled.

"Don't worry Ananya, I'll make sure he comes back." Jewel further reassuring Sanjay's wife before the two friends went.

"Just like old times Jewel." Sanjay sighed happily as they exited the house. "Now I called for a friend who can take us to the area where the temple is, but then we're alone after he drops us off."

"Understood." Jewel replying. "You know this reminds me of an adventure my grandpa had."

"Your grandpa?" Sanjay asked.

"Oh right, you don't know." Jewel remembered. "Well some months back my grandpa passed away and he left a video recording for me to open only when he passed, turns out being an adventurer is in my blood because my grandpa was one too, the first story he told me was when he made sure the ark of the covenant didn't fall in possession of the Nazis."

"Wait, the famous adventurer Henry Jones was your grandpa!?" Sanjay really surprised. "He was the one who really inspired me to pursue archeology."

"Really?" Jewel not realizing how much she shared with her friend. "If only my grandpa was still alive, I bet he would have loved to meet you."

"I would have loved that too…" Sanjay wishing he got a chance to meet his idol. "And sorry about your grandpa." Sanjay apologizing.

"It's okay, at least I know my grandpa's proud that I'm carrying on the family tradition, unlike my own father." Jewel sighing as a truck came up, the driver waving to the two.

"That's my friend, lets go." Sanjay said as the truck came to a stop and the two friends got on, bound for the Sree Padmanabhaswamy Temple.

* * *

 **Sorry this part's a bit shorter than last, but next part will be the real start of this adventure!**

 **Until next time…**

 **See everybird later!**


	61. A Second Chance Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I hope everyone had a good Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, well I hope you're at least enjoying whatever end of the year holiday you celebrate!**

 **Sorry for the slight delay, finishing up my own Christmas story, along some other things took my time, plus my small Christmas break, but back here and ready to bring the next part, so I'll shut up now!**

* * *

A Second Chance Part 3

* * *

The truck carrying Jewel and Sanjay drove to a less populated area of the city, away from the tall buildings and suburban areas to a less dense area of the city, but one structure stood out, the temple, towering over the neighboring buildings, with its gold covered walls and elaborate designs. It was a sight that would stun any newcomer, of course Jewel was more focused on how to face her old professor. Eventually the truck stopped a short distance from the temple, the driver turning to the back.

"Alright Sanjay, my end of the deal is done." The driver told his friend.

"Right." Sanjay replied and turned to Jewel. "Come on Jewel."

"Huh?" Jewel snapping from her thoughts. "Oh right." Jewel coming back to reality as she got off the truck, joining her tiger friend.

"So, should we go for the temple now?" Sanjay asked.

"No, if I know my professor, he's going to wait until nighttime to go inside, less eyes watching, we'll wait until than." Jewel advised.

"You're the expert." Sanjay didn't argue as the two friends went for the nearest motel that had a view of the temple.

As the two friends were checking into a room in the small lobby, a hawk was sitting down on a nearby chair, carefully watching the two friends check in and head for their room. The hawk then got up himself and walked towards a different room, knocking on the door. The door opened and there was an all too familiar Scarlet macaw.

"Boss, Daring Jewel is here and she has a friend, a bengal tiger, with her." The hawk stated. "Should I deal with her now?"

Harry knew that eventually he would have to face Jewel again and she would try to stop him, but of course he didn't know exactly when that would be, so he was unprepared for this report.

"No…" Harry said unexpectedly. "We can't risk others knowing we're here, we need to keep this quiet, if she does enter the temple after us we'll deal with her than."

"Alright boss, I hope you're right." The hawk said before leaving for his own room.

"Yeah, I hope I am…" Harry sighed as he closed his door.

Meanwhile Jewel and Sanjay entered their room and set up an observation post by the window facing the temple, taking turns keeping a lookout for Harry and his crew. As Jewel was taking her turn, scanning the temple with her binoculars, she mentally prepared herself for how she will face her old professor, what she was going to do and even say to him. It was surely heartbreaking and difficult to see the man she once looked up to and followed becoming what he is now.

As it was getting dark, Jewel kept a high alert, as she was keeping a close eye on the temple until eventually she saw her old professor, with his crew, break in and enter. Jewel went to Sanjay, who was sleeping mightily, waking up the tiger.

"Sanjay, come on, Harry's inside the temple, we got to hurry." Jewel told the tiger, the tiger not wasting a second as he got up.

After quickly preparing all their necessary equipment, the two quietly left their room and then outside the motel, running over to the temple as they came to its entrance, the same entrance Harry just used.

"You sure you want to go with me?" Jewel asked her tiger friend.

"Of course not." Sanjay joked. "Lets go."

Jewel rolled her eyes before going in first, Sanjay following as they entered the temple. At first it was like any other temple that masses of people go into to pray, the temple having very decorated religious art as Jewel and Sanjay, each holding a flashlight saw, but that of course was not the treasure Harry was after. Of course Harry was going after the hidden treasure of the temple, which was deep inside of course.

"So where did he go?" Sanjay asked.

"I don't know, but we better start…" Jewel started, but stopped as she heard something coming from behind. "Sanjay, look out!" Jewel shouted to her friend as Jewel quickly took out her whip as she aimed for one of Harry's crew that was sneaking up from behind her friend.

Then a number of Harry's crew came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the two as they were ready for a fight.

"You're too late Daring Jewel, the boss by now has already reached the vault and we'll be rich." One of the criminals told Jewel.

"Not on my watch!" Jewel replied as the criminals started to close in on the two friends, rushing them.

The two friends held their ground as Jewel used her whip while Sanjay, being a big bengal tiger, simply used his claws to fight back. One of Harry's crew, the same hawk that first spotted the two was about to take a hit on Sanjay, only for the tiger to simply shrug off the hawk with his claw. The hawk landed a few feet away as he hit the floor hard from the impact as he shook his head, clearly very angry.

"It's time to finally put an end to that pesky adventurer." The hawk thought as he pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Jewel.

Sanjay, meanwhile, just swiped away another bad guy when he saw the hawk aiming the gun at Jewel.

"Jewel!" Sanjay shouted as he pounced on his friend as she just knocked out another bad guy.

Then the hawk fired a shot, but it didn't hit Jewel, it hit Sanjay as he knocked Jewel out of the way. Sanjay roared out in pain as he fell to the floor, while Jewel was a little dazed from her friend's push, taking a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. However when she did…

"Sanjay!" Jewel shouted as she saw a trail of blood pour out from her friend, Jewel quickly looking at the damage as she was slightly relieved.

"So this is what it feels like to get shot." Sanjay said weakly.

"It's okay, it's just a flesh wound, it didn't hit any important organs." Jewel assured her friend as she quickly examined the wound before turning her attention to the hawk that fired the shot, which the hawk's gun, bu some chance, had jammed.

"Come on, come on!" The hawk said as he tried to fix the jam, but he was cut off when Jewel's whip wrapped around his neck and he was pulled to the angry blue macaw.

"I could strangle you right now, but I wouldn't, tell me where the entrance to the inside of the temple is." Jewel demanded.

"There…" The hawk pointed as he struggled to breathe. "But there's no way you're going to get past "them"."

"Who's "them"?" Jewel questioned.

"The guardians of the vault, they'll never let you pass." The hawk said.

"We'll see about that." Jewel said as she then punched the hawk right in the face, knocking him out as she untied the whip from the hawk's neck before going back to her friend.

"Go Jewel, I'll be fine." Sanjay urged his friend to keep going.

"I'm coming back, don't worry." Jewel told Sanjay as she took out some medical supplies and covered her friend's wound. "Hold and keep pressure, alright."

"Got it." Sanjay nodded his head. "Now go."

Jewel got up after she made sure her friend's wound was covered before going to the entrance the hawk pointed out. Opening it up, she saw it was a long downward hallway, lit with torches on the walls, taking one of the torches, Jewel started walking down the hallway. As Jewel continued on, it eventually opened up to a wider space, until it was a room, but it was empty, well almost…

Jewel heard some strange sounds coming from above as she held the torch she was holding onto above her head, trying to see what was making the sound.

"Who's there!?" Jewel shouted.

"The better question is, who are you?" An echoey voice sounded from above

"Yes, what is your purpose here?" A similar sounding voice joined in.

"I'm here to stop someone from stealing the treasure from the vault." Jewel answered.

"That's funny…" The first voice replied.

And then the owners of the voices revealed themselves as they came from above, slithering down in front of Jewel as Jewel kept firm, despite shaking inside.

"Because someone else has just been granted access claiming the same thing." The second voice finished.

The "them", the hawk mentioned, were two gigantic cobras, making Jewel the size of like an ant compared to them, the guardians of the vault. Jewel remained as steady as she could, but it was difficult when even one of these cobras could simply gulp her down in one go.

"Are you the criminal this other bird claims you are?" The second cobra asked.

"No, I am not, he is, he lied and fooled you, all I am trying to do is prevent him from stealing the treasure." Jewel said with as much confidence as she could, while not flinching or making a sudden move.

"Why would he do that?" The first cobra questioned.

"I once knew him, his name is Professor Harry, he was once a mentor and like a father to me when I had no one, but he became greedy, one day deciding to keep the wealth that came from ancient treasures instead of sharing them with the world." Jewel stated.

The two cobras looked at each other, mentally speaking with each other before nodding their heads and turning their attention back to Jewel.

"If what you say is true…" The first cobra started.

"Keep your eyes wide open." The second cobra finished.

"Okay, but why…" Jewel started, but stopped as the first cobra caught her in a trance, the giant cobra staring right at Jewel's eyes as Jewel was mesmerized for a couple of minutes while the cobra went to work, reading deep into Jewel's mind.

After a couple of minutes, the cobra was done as Jewel blinked and shook her head, slightly dizzy from the sensation.

"The bird tells the truth." The first cobra explained to the second cobra.

"Than we should punish the first one mightily." The second cobra replied.

"No, if it will please you guardians, I will do it, this is a personal matter for me." Jewel told the cobras, the cobra taking a minute to think about it.

"Very well, you are granted access." The first cobra then, with his mind, opened the way for Jewel.

"But, if anyone takes a single step into the vault, well something disastrous will happen." The second cobra stated as Jewel passed by the cobras and went deeper inside the temple, going into the very inner depths of it.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it off there! I wanted to go a little further and end this part with Jewel facing Harry, but I'll save that for the next part! Until than…**

 **See everybird later!**


	62. A Second Chance Part 4

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So this may or may not be the last part to this story and in case it is, I want you all to vote on what the next story will be, both of which will step away from the adventure theme and more into the side of Jewel as an author:**

 **1\. Jewel is invited to the set of the first Daring Jewel movie, to have her stamp of approval on it, but Jewel doesn't like what she sees and decides to be part of the movie itself!**

 **2\. Jewel injuries her leg on one of her adventures chasing after a villain and has to stay at home until it heals, how she will deal with that is the question!**

 **So with that said, lets continue on with this story!**

* * *

A Second Chance Part 4

* * *

As Jewel went deeper inside the depths of the temple, it was getting warmer as there were cobwebs and a thick layer of dust on the floor, a sign that this area of the temple has not been disturbed for thousands of years. Only it wasn't as Jewel could clearly see the prints of feet, a sign that Harry and his crew were inside and making their way to the treasure vault. Jewel continued her way until she came to another large room like the one where she faced the cobras, only of course the sign that it was undisturbed showed, we ll mostly.

"I know you criminals are hiding, might as well come out." Jewel called and after she said that, several mean looking animals had her surrounded.

"You might have gotten past the cobras Daring Jewel, but there's no way you're getting past us." One of the criminals, a panther, said.

"Yeah, the boss is already at the vault door by now and about to open it and we'll be rich!" Another criminal, a bear, laughed.

"Not on my watch…" Jewel replied as another criminal, a raven, lashed out at her, holding out his claws as Jewel simply tied the raven's claws with her whip and threw the bird back, the raven impacting the stone wall of the room as he was knocked out.

The panther took that opportunity to pounce on Jewel as he pinned her down on the ground, the panther having his huge paws on Jewel's wings as Jewel struggled to free herself. However Jewel's legs were not pinned down, so she simply kicked the panther hard in his "private" area, the panther feeling the pain as he let go of Jewel long enough to use her whip and with all her strength throw him against the raven, which was just coming back to it, only to have a huge cat land on him.

The bear then charged at Jewel backed up, only to touch the stone wall, being stuck in between the wall and bear, however she took that advantage and waited until the last second when the bear would get her. Just as the bear was about to get her, she jumped up and the bear hit the wall, the head first hitting the wall as Jewel landed down behind the bear now about a couple feet away from him. The bear then fell on his back as he was knocked out.

The last criminal, a lizard, didn't want to fight anymore as he simply ran away, going back up the hallway to where the cobras were.

"The cobras will deal with him." Jewel panted as she was slightly tired from fighting. "It's time to deal with Harry…" Jewel dusting herself off as she ran to the open entrance to the final hallway which led to the treasure vault.

Meanwhile Harry was down at the vault door, trying to figure out how to open it, having just the light of the torches lining the hallway to see what he was looking at.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" Harry said while figuring out the combination, trying to rush it as he could hear the echo of his crew fighting Jewel from above.

Just as he thought he figured it out, Harry heard talon steps coming closer and closer, when they were close enough, Harry quickly turned around, taking out a handgun and pointing it at the new visitor.

"I should have known we were going to see each other again sooner or later." Harry said at Jewel as she stopped.

"Professor, I didn't come here to turn you in, I came to change your mind." Jewel spoke as she then dropped her whip and then took off her equipment belt, to show she wasn't going to fight. "Please don't do this, this is not who you are."

"It is Jewel, this is who I am now, it's too late to go back." Harry said while slowly lowering his gun.

"No, it's not too late…" Jewel taking a step froward, Harry then raising up his gun again. "You can still fix this by stepping away, be the professor you once were again, be the man I once looked up to like a father.

"Those days are long gone Jewel and I'm going to be rich!" Harry then doing the same step in the door combination as Jewel panicked, remembering what the cobras told her.

"Professor, no!" Jewel shouted, running towards Harry, but it was too late…

As Harry now opened the door, a different result of what he expected happened as suddenly the temple started shaking as loose stones fell from the roof. And then the floor where Harry was standing on gave way to empty space as Harry just managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff that now formed. Jewel was lucky as the floor she was on still was solid as she lost balance from the shaking and was on her back as dust flew upward, blinding her. Jewel coughed from the dust as she then looked to where Harry was standing, only he wasn't standing…

"Professor!" Jewel shouted as she went to the edge, Harry hanging on for dear life. "Grab my wing!" Jewel holding out her wing for Harry to take.

Harry just looked at the wing and then at Jewel and then all he could see was the little girl he once knew with how Jewel looked at him. He knew by that look that he had failed her and it was not worth it to be saved anymore, he came too far to be redeemed in not only society's view, but also Jewel's.

"I'm sorry Jewel, I can't." Harry said with sadness now in his voice.

"Yes, you can, just grab on and I'll pull you back up." Jewel having tears." Please…"

"No Jewel, it's not that simple." Harry said as he was still hanging on. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, you deserve a life without me, I was a fool to change so suddenly and not think about how you would feel…"

Jewel knew where this was going as she tried to grab onto her professor herself to avoid him doing it, but it was too late…

"Goodbye Jewel." Harry saying his last words as he let go of the stone edge, letting him plunge into the abyss created by the door combination.

"PROFESSOR!" Jewel shouted as she was too late to grab onto Harry as she watched him fall to his death.

Jewel couldn't believe it, her professor was truly gone, never to be seen again. Jewel just stayed where she was for some time, crying as she didn't know what to think or feel, but eventually she decided it was best that she go back up and try to forget. Making her way back up to ground level, going past the cobras again, who of course had a nice meal with that lizard who escaped Jewel earlier, let Jewel past as Jewel got back up to where Sanjay was, the Bengal Tiger still alive as he was resting.

"Jewel…" Sanjay said as he noticed Harry wasn't with her. "What happened?"

"He's gone Sanjay, just gone." Jewel said.

"Oh…" Sanjay not pressing the question. "I'm sorry Jewel."

"It's for the best, now lets get you to the hospital." Jewel helping up her friend as best she could.

After Jewel got Sanjay to the hospital and his wound was treated, of course the tiger was going to be fine, Jewel called Ananya and she came right away. Of course Sanjay's wife was in tears and heartbroken, but she was happy that her husband was going to be fine. Speaking of husbands, it was time for Jewel to go back to the airport where Blu was waiting for the trip back home. After saying her goodbyes to Sanjay and Ananya and wishing the two well for their upcoming little family, Jewel rode the train back to the airport.

As Jewel arrived, it was getting late in the day as the sun was starting to set over India. Blu got the jet all fueled up and ready to go as Jewel, in her author's outfit of course, started walking up the mobile ladder, Blu waiting by the jet's door.

"Hey Jewel, I'm sorry about your old professor." Blu said.

"It's okay Blu." Jewel sighed. "I actually feel fine for some reason, now lets go back home." And Jewel walked past Blu, taking a seat inside the jet as Blu went to the cockpit and started up the plane.

After getting the clearance for takeoff, Blu piloted the jet into the sky as Jewel looked out the window, looking down at the land that was now her professor's grave. She kept looking until the plane was above the clouds and she couldn't see anymore, then settling back in her seat and closed her eyes, dreaming about the days that were now long gone.

* * *

 **And that's the end!**

 **Sorry the ending was shorter, but I hope you all still enjoyed and don't forget to vote on what you want the next story to be!**

 **See everybird later!**


	63. Torture of Normality Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **And so begins a new year, with new stories and such!**

 **Now before we get to the new story, I got to say I'm rather surprised that you all picked the second choice, I thought the first one was going to win!**

 **But also I'm sorry to disappoint you all in that Blu isn't going to jump in and be the hero for the day, I did say I want to step away from adventure and focus more on Jewel's author side. But I'll keep Blu as a hero idea in mind for the future!**

* * *

Torture of Normality Part 1

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Peruvian Jungle, water rushing and the sun shining down on the treetops, all quiet and peaceful as it normally is on a typical day. Well almost normal as an amphibious car was racing through the jungle, followed by another one as the first one was trying to lose the second one.

"Give up Ivan, you can't escape!" Daring Jewel called from the second car as she was slowly closing in on the villain.

"You can't catch me Daring Jewel!" Ivan shouted as he continued driving away. "The Crystal Skull is mine!"

Jewel has been hot on the tail of Ivan Petrov, a white Siberan lynx and a notorious Russian artifacts stealer who surfaced in Peru. Once Jewel got the word that he was going to steal the famous crystal skull from the tomb of Akator, she of course sprung into action. Now quite literally as she caught up to Ivan and his crew and while she was busy fighting off Ivan's minions, Ivan, in possession of the skull, jumped in a car and tried to escape, but not for long…

Jewel pressed harder on the gas pedal as Ivan sped away, the skull in the seat next to him as they were approaching a cliffside, a rushing river down below. As they neared it, Ivan saw it of course as he made a sudden turn, Jewel for a second was confused, but then saw the cliff. Not having the same time as Ivan did to react, she threw the wheel as far as it would go to the left, only it was too much because the car made a complete 180 and crashed into a tree. Smoke came from the engine as Jewel coughed, regaining her vision as she saw Ivan make his clean getaway.

"Dammit." Jewel cursed as she tried getting out, only to find out her legs were stuck. "Not good…" Jewel said as the smoke cleared away and she saw she was trapped, the crash hard enough that it was difficult to get out, so it was time for some quick thinking.

Jewel saw a thick enough branch that she could use to leverage her way out, so taking out her whip she wrapped it around the branch and pulled it towards her, catching it and jamming it into the thin space that was trapping her legs. Pushing down on the branch, it took all her strength and time to finally free herself, only more bad news greeted her as a small pool of red liquid gathered around the gas pedal…

"Oh, that's not good…" Jewel commented as she examined and found her injury…

The force of the impact caused her right leg to violently hit the gas pedal, which hit her ankle so hard that a deep cut was formed and blood was tickling out. Taking out the small first aid kit she always brings just in case from her bag, she wrapped a bandage around her ankle to stop the bleeding as the pain stung her, Jewel trying not to shout out loud as she took deep breaths, enduring the pain. Once her injury was covered, she carefully climbed out of the car, landing down on the forest ground gently, but it was still painful for her right leg.

"Well Ivan is long gone by now…" Jewel said as she was upset. "Blu's not going to be happy…" Jewel thinking of how her husband would react to this…

About 12 hours later…

It was the middle of the night in Rio and at the airport Blu had just finished a flight from New York, bringing back home a local celebrity as he finished rolling his jet from landing down on the runaway to its spot at the airport. The celebrity getting off first of course as Blu went through final checks before sighing.

"That was sure exhausting…" Blu commented as he had to wait until the celebrity was gone until he could exit his plane.

Once Blu was out of the plane, climbing down the mobile ladder, he was looking froward to going home and seeing Jewel. Only as Blu was about to leave, he was approached by his boss, Mimi.

"Blu." Mimi said as she walked up to him.

"Yes boss, what can I do for you?" Blu asked. "Another client suddenly making an unscheduled trip?"

"No, it's your wife." Mimi reported.

"My wife…" Blu now concerned. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not, I just got a call that she just arrived at the hospital now." Mimi telling Blu the bad news. "You better go."

And Blu of course rushed as quickly as he could to the hospital, telling the taxi driver to drive as fast as he could, Jewel being a famous author of course, the taxi driver drove fast as Blu got to the hospital in less than half an hour. Once he managed to find out where Jewel was in the hospital, he entered the room to find that Jewel's doctor was there, Blu seeing Jewel on the bed with a thick bandage wrapped around her right leg.

"Jewel, what happened?" Blu said slowly as Jewel and the doctor turned their attention to him.

"Oh, you must be J.K. Yearling's husband, a pleasure to meet you." The doctor said. "I actually just came a minute ago to tell Mrs. Yearling the good and bad news."

The doctor then turning to Jewel as he spoke…

"Now Mrs. Yearling, the good news is that it will heal and you'll be back to good and walking again." The doctor reported.

"And let me guess, the bad news is that it will take time." Jewel said in a very defeated tone.

"Yes, you have to stay in bed for at least a week, the more you move the longer time it will take to heal, you need to stay as motionless as possible until your leg heals." The doctor reported. "Before I go, remind me again how you injured yourself."

"Just a mishap at the printing building." Jewel lied of course, so as not to reveal her other identity, although Blu of course knew it was a lie.

"Well, do tell them to be careful next time." The doctor advised.

"I will doctor, thank you." Jewel said as the doctor nodded before leaving the couple alone in the room.

"So tell me exactly what happened." Blu said as softly as he could to avoid others nearby from hearing.

"I was chasing an artifacts stealer in a car in the Peruvian jungle, took too hard of a turn and ended up crashing into a tree, the gas pedal stuck my ankle and formed a terrible cut." Jewel summed up what happened as all Blu could do was sigh.

"Jewel, don't you think it's about time to put aside your adventuring days?" Blu asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Blu, you know what my answer is going to be." Jewel said as Blu just sighed more. "Hey, don't worry, I'm fine, I just need to stay at home and rest until I'm healed…" Jewel now sighing herself as she knew what that meant.

Once Jewel was discharged from the hospital, she was given a pair of crutches to help walk as Blu and Jewel returned to their house. Blu helping Jewel to their bedroom as Jewel laid down, Blu joining her as they slept for the rest of the night. In the morning, Blu was all up, getting dressed for work as he put on his pilot's suit and hat as Jewel had to just stay in bed.

"You know if my leg wasn't injured, I would be up before you." Jewel commented as she watched Blu get ready for work.

"I know honey, but you heard the doctor's orders, no moving about until you get better." Blu replied.

"I know…" Jewel sighed as Blu was finished dressing and came besides his wife.

"Don't worry, time will fly by and you'll be back up and kicking butt." Blu smiled. "Now I'll be gone for at least three days, I got an important businessman to fly to Singapore in about three hours and got to get the plane fueled up and ready to go."

"Okay, fly safe, love you Blu." Jewel said as Blu came froward and kissed his wife.

"Love you too." Blu said as he got off the bed. "And try not to do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"No promises." Jewel cheeky said while Blu just chuckled back before leaving the room and then the house.

And now Jewel was all alone in the house as it became too quiet and still for such a busy and adventurous bird like herself…

* * *

 **And now the torture for Jewel starts…**

 **Also, I hope that one of you knows what I'm referencing to at the beginning, I know one of you will…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	64. Torture of Normality Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So before we get started, I watched the trailer for the Carmen Sandiego series coming to Netflix and I'm interested… Only have to wait until the 18th to watch it! But that kinda of gives me an idea for the next story on here…**

 **Anyway, that's the only thing I have to say, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Torture of Normality Part 2

* * *

As soon as Blu left the house, Jewel, still on her bed, sighed as she thought about what to do, because there really wasn't much to do, never had she spent so much time just resting, always on the move so to speak. Jewel thought and looked on what to do as she spotted the TV remote on the bedside, taking it she turned on the TV that was in her bedroom.

"Well might as well watch something." Jewel told herself as she pushed the "On" button on the remote, it was a mistake…

Since Jewel was always on the lookout for criminals, her TV was almost always on the news channel and it was so when she turned on the TV and just in time as a new report was coming in. And it was the exact opposite of what Jewel wanted to hear.

"We bring you the news that the infamous Russian artifacts stealer, Ivan Petrov, has escaped Peru with the crystal skull of Akator, where he is going has yet to be found, but he has clearly managed to smuggle it across the ocean." The news reporter announced and then continued on with the news that made Jewel turn off the TV. "One has to wonder, where in the world was Daring Jewel?" And Jewel then turned off the TV, taking a deep breath.

"It's not your fault Jewel." Jewel told herself as she tried not to get angry. "You'll be back to catching bad guys in no time."

Wondering what else she could do, she decided it was best to catch up on some writing, for it has been awhile since her last book. Taking one of the clutches, she went to her work room, where her computer was, sitting down gently as she started up her computer and opened up a new blank sheet of digital paper.

"Okay, next book, next book…" Jewel thought what her next book was going to be.

Jewel sat there for probably hours thinking of an idea, but none came to her. The trouble was that everything in the Daring Jewel books of course actually happened, so for Jewel to write about an adventure she never had was a problem. She was just so used to the routine, that making up a story was impossible.

"Come on Jewel, think of something!" Jewel tried pushing herself for an idea, but her mind was blank as the digital sheet of paper that was in front of her.

Jewel continued thinking, reading pieces of her other books to try to think of a new idea from them, but still nothing came to her head. Eventually hunger came to Jewel as she heard her stomach groan, indicating she needed something to eat.

"Well, maybe some food will help get me thinking." Jewel advised herself as she carefully got herself back up again and went for the kitchen, searching through the various cabinets. "What to eat…" Jewel hummed to herself.

And yet again another problem arose, Jewel barely cooked herself at home. With her author identity, she was too busy to do so herself, relaying on delivery or going out, of course that choice always drew fans to crowd around her. With her other identity, she of course ate whatever local food there was or relaying on MREs she packed if food wasn't around.

"Well I got time to spare now, might as well try to cook something." Jewel taking out a box of rice.

About half an hour later…

Jewel quickly grabbed a cup of water as the pot she was boiling her meal in was on fire, splashing the water over the pot, she managed to put the fire out. Taking a sigh of relief, she went over to the fire alarm, shutting it off as the alarm stopped.

"Okay…" Jewel said awkwardly. "That didn't work, well I guess I got no choice…" Jewel taking her home phone as she dialed up for delivery.

After putting in her order, about half an hour to 45 minutes later, her doorbell rang, her food here as Jewel slowly went to her front door, opening it to find the delivery man there.

"Mrs. Yearling." The delivery man smiled. "A pleasure to see you again.

"And you too Carlos." Jewel replied as Carlos, a peacock, handed over Jewel's lunch, well late lunch, early dinner by now.

"Hey, sorry about your leg, I read about what happened in the paper, must be difficult for you." Carlos expressing his sympathy.

"This?" Jewel faked a smile. "This is nothing, I'll be fine." Jewel lied because the pain of not being able to do much was eating at her. "So how's your family?"

"Good, thank you for asking." Carlos started. "Listen Mrs. Yearling, I would love to stay and chat, but I got to get back to work ready for the dinner orders going to come in."

"You can't stay and chat more?" Jewel asked, a bit on the begging side because she really needed some interaction with others.

"Sorry Mrs. Yearling, maybe next time." Carlos replied as he then left, returning to his car and taking off.

"Oh rats." Jewel said as she closed her front door and decided to go back to her work room.

Taking out her food, which was a seafood stew and some vegetables, she once again was back in front of her blank sheet of digital paper, hoping the energy from her food would give her something, but nothing came to her head. Jewel eventually gave up and remembered that her grandpa left her his video will, which was simply him retelling the stories from when she was a little girl, only how they really happened that is.

So taking out the CD, careful not to scratch it, she inserted it into her computer and picked one of the stories from her grandpa, one of her favorites in fact, about her grandpa meeting her grandma and his wife for the very first time. As Jewel saw her grandpa's face, she could still see the very strong and handsome adventurer in him, despite his old and wrinkled face.

So Jewel once again heard the story, which she never got bored with as she finished her midday meal. As her grandpa finished up his story however, Jewel felt a little tired from eating and decided to take a nap. Yawning she paused her grandpa's video will and took it out of the computer before slowly making her way back to her bedroom and laying down on her bed, making sure to get as comfortable as possible.

As Jewel slept, she was moving about slightly and eventually her wing pushed the "On" button on her TV remote, which was still on her bed, accidentally. The noise of the TV woke Jewel up as a news report was just coming in about the local museum once again getting broken in. As Jewel watched the news report and was just about to turn off the TV, the news reporter really upset her as he said…

"Now the question is, will Daring Jewel appear this time to stop the criminal." The news reporter said, which triggered Jewel.

"Okay, that's it I sat still for too long." Jewel said angrily as she got up, without any clutches to support her as she felt the pain, but it wasn't as bad as before as Jewel changed out of her author's outfit to her adventurer's outfit.

* * *

 **Well looks like Jewel's had enough…**

 **This part was actually hard to write, it's difficult after writing about so many adventure filled stories!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	65. Torture of Normality Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So this is going to be the last part to this story! And then at least two more until my four year anniversary story coming up!**

 **Also I'm debating on what the next story will be, might not do the story I thought I was going to do next…**

 **Anyway, we'll get to that later, for now how about we finish this one!**

* * *

Torture of Normality Part 3

* * *

Every step that Jewel took, from her front door to where the local city museum was, was extremely painful, but Jewel tried to bury the pain away as she tried to walk as much as she could on her left leg. As Jewel got to the museum, the police were all around the building as Jewel spotted the museum's curator talking with officers. Jewel, with her adventurer's identity, was friends with the curator as of course she brought back valuable artifacts to the museum when she went out on her adventures.

"Mr. Rodriguez." Jewel called as officers let her pass.

"Well isn't it Daring Jewel." The curator, a Hyacinth Macaw, said as his attention turned to her. "I assume you heard the news, but I'm afraid I'm not so sure you're up to this anymore, I heard what happened in Peru."

"So I had one mishap, even I don't win at the end all the time, but I can make it up." Jewel said, determined, while hiding her injury. "What's been taken and have the police figured out who it was and where they're going."

"Well okay, remember the Inca King's jewelry you brought to the museum about a year again?" Mr. Rodriguez asked.

"Yes, I do." Jewel answered while nodding her head.

"Well the police think the infamous local crime boss, Big Boss, sent a crew to steal them so he can use them to pay for his illegal logging operations." Mr. Rodriguez added. "The police haven't figured out where exactly they gone to drop it off to Big Boss, but they're guessing the abandoned airport outside the city limits."

"Than that's where I'm going." Jewel said confidently. "Trust me, the museum will have the jewelry back in no time."

So off to the old abandoned airport Jewel went, needing to pass through some forest as it was tough, the pain was growing more and more as Jewel tried to bear with it. Eventually however she had to stop as she put down her machete she used to cut through the dense jungle foliage and sat down on a fallen log. Carefully uncovering the bandage, the fresh air hitting the wound which made it sting a little, Jewel could see that her walking had only made the wound swell more.

"Oh, that's not good…" Jewel said to herself as she took out the small first aid kit from her bag and spread some medical cream on the wound before recovering it with the bandage. "No, I made a promise." Jewel said as the thought of giving up entered her mind, but determined to see this through as she took out her machete and continued on through the thick foliage.

Soon enough, after much hardship getting through the forest, the airport was in sight as soon enough there was some activity going on, many different animals there, at least half of them with guns as Jewel looked for Big Boss Jewel spotted Big Boss, a panther wearing a clean white coat and wearing golden watches and jewelry on his legs come up as he looked impatient.

"The crew didn't come yet, good." Jewel thought as she came out of the forest foliage into the airport, hiding behind piles of materials and avoiding Big Boss' minions as she got as close as she could to Big Boss.

"Where are they!?" Big Boss demanded to know, but of course no one around him knew the answer. "It has been too long." Big Boss continued as he was getting rather impatient to get his money needed for his operations.

Jewel kept watching as she spotted a new vehicle coming up, before looking back to Big Boss, who had a smile on his face. As the vehicle stopped, several animals came out, a couple of them holding onto the jewelry from the museum as Big Boss stepped up to them.

"Why did it take so long?" Big Boss demanded.

"Sorry boss, the police were searching all around for us, we had to be extra careful, we were almost caught a couple of times." The lead animal of the crew answered.

"Well you're lucky you made it, now my money." Big Boss said while the lead animal of the crew nodded to the two holding the jewelry.

"Time to…" Jewel started, only she heard the sound of a gun being ready to fire, right behind her.

"Well, isn't it Daring Jewel." The animal holding the gun said. "Stand up, keep your wings up and turn around slowly." The animal ordered as Jewel did that, only she had a surprise up her sleeve.

As she did what the gun holding animals told her to, he walked up to Jewel to restrain her, only once he was close enough, Jewel took the moment to roundhouse kick him with her uninjured leg. However when she did, the guy shot off a few rounds up into the air, which of course attracted the attention of everyone in the airport as a few of Big Boss' minions turned to look.

"It's Daring Jewel!" One of them shouted.

"Keep her busy!" Big Boss ordered. "You two with me!" Big Boss turning to the two closet animals to him as Big Boss got into his car, one of his minions driving, as Big Boss escaped, just like Ivan had, only Jewel was determined this time to change the end result.

At the moment, however, Jewel was pinned down as everyone still left turned their guns in her direction, firing towards Jewel as Jewel took cover behind some strong metal barrels. Thinking fast, Jewel could see that she could run for one of the minions' vehicles while still mostly staying behind some cover, still being reminded of the terrible pain she was in, even more so now with the pain literally telling her to stop, Jewel went for it.

The minions (Who have stormtrooper aim) continued firing their guns as Jewel ran as fast as she could. As she approached the vehicle, a couple of them stood in her way, but Jewel took out her whip as she tied it around one of the minions' guns, before kicking him in the face. Turning to the other one before he could react, she hit him in the face, by slapping him with the gun that was still tied to her whip.

The rest of the minions, pausing to fire since their friends were in the way, resumed , but it was too late as Jewel got in and pushed as hard as she could on the gas, of course with her heavily injured leg. Jewel took off, needing to duck as bullets flew above her head as she drove out of the airport, straight for Big Boss. Catching up to him, Jewel pushed harder on the gas despite the agonizing pain, coming alongside him as she tried to run him off the road.

That didn't work as either Big Boss' car either drove a bit faster each time Jewel was going to hit him or the driver in Big Boss' car pushed back when Jewel did so. Jewel was running out of options, but then she realized that her whip still had the gun, a handgun, tied around it, so taking it she aimed it out of the window while keeping her leg on the gas as she took aim and fired several shots before one connected with a tire. Driving way too fast to stay on the road with a shot out tire, Big Boss' car drove crazily before spinning and landing upside down besides the road.

Jewel stopping the vehicle she was driving, she had a smile as she got out and walked towards Big Boss' car. Big Boss was dazed as he coughed before seeing Jewel, taking out his own handgun, he aimed it at Jewel, but before he could fire, Jewel smacked the gun out of his leg with her whip.

"I don't think so." Jewel said as she knelt down and spotted the jewelry, which was now laying on the ceiling of the car. "I believe those are the museum's." Jewel said as she took the jewelry and left Big Boss in his current position, getting back in the vehicle and driving off for the museum before the rest of Big Boss' minions could catch up to her.

Jewel drove back to the museum and finding Mr. Rodriguez, returned the jewelry, the curator of course apologizing and thanking Jewel as his faith in her was restored. Of course it came at a price to Jewel as she limped her way back home and once there checked her injury, which was just as bad looking as when she got it…

"Well Blu's certainly not going to be happy now." Jewel told herself as she could finally relax and laid down on her bed after redressing her wound, getting some much needed sleep.

A couple of days later, Blu returned from Singapore and went straight back home as Jewel, still in bed, greeted him as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey Blu, good you're back home." Jewel smiled as she pretended like she was at home the whole time.

"Good to see you too Jewel, although…" Blu started.

"Although what?" Jewel asked, a bit worried.

"At the airport, I picked up the newspaper…" Blu revealing a newspaper he had. "And one of the articles read, "Daring Jewel once again saves the local museum's artifacts", care to explain?"

"I can't help it Blu, it's what I do." Jewel answered, although Blu wasn't mad as Jewel expected him to be so.

"I know." Blu sighed as he sat down on the bed. "I'm just glad you didn't get more hurt." Blu showing a face of relief. "So my boss gave me some time off until your leg heals, which means I'm here to make sure you stay home." Blu giving a playful ordering tone.

"Yes honey." Jewel rolling her eyes, playing along. "But could you first take the remote from the bedroom and unplug the TV, it's what made me go out in the first place."

"Sure." Blu then coming froward and sharing a quick kiss with Jewel before taking the remote and unplugging the TV.

So for the next week, Jewel had to stay home, but at least now she had Blu to keep her company and it was bearable, for she could spend some alone time with Blu and they could be just an ordinary couple for a little bit. However once Jewel's leg did heal completely, of course she was back to adventuring, because nothing could stop Daring Jewel!

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story!**

 **So for the next one, I'm debating between the idea I had in mind as I explained in the author's note last part or going to China and doing an adventure revolving around the famous Terracotta Army…**

 **But I'll make a decision soon enough, so until than…**

 **See everybird later!**


	66. Good Girl Thief? Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the little break I took, but I'm back with another installment! And this will be the last one for an extended period of time because my four year anniversary is coming up in ten days!**

 **Also I decided to go for the first idea I had, with the Carmen Sandiego inspired idea!**

* * *

Good Girl Thief? Part 1

* * *

It was a typical early night in Rio and Blu and Jewel were at home, enjoying themselves after a hard day working. Jewel having spent the day writing a chapter draft for her next book on her most recent adventure and Blu just came back from a few days trip to Russia to drop off a celebrity fashion designer for an international fashion show there. The couple were now in the kitchen together, preparing their dinner as they shared a few glasses of wine during preparation.

"It's so good when we have these times Blu, seems like we hardly ever get enough." Jewel commented.

"Well it just makes it that much more special." Blu replied while cutting some onions, causing some tears from cutting them to come out.

"Looks like you missed me a lot." Jewel noticing the tears and helping Blu to wipe them while chuckling.

"Very funny Jewel." Blu smiled and rolled his eyes as he returned to finish clopping up the onions.

As dinner was ready, the couple took their dinner to the small dining room, which was next to the living room that had the house TV. Deciding to turn it on and see the news of the day, Blu pressed the "On" button before returning to the table to enjoy his dinner.

"To our happy lives." Jewel proposing a toast, holding up her wine glass.

"Agreed." Blu said as he touched glasses with Jewel before taking a sip.

As the couple were enjoying their dinner, an important news report was coming in as the news announcer presented it.

"Breaking news from the United Kingdom, in London, due to increasing hints and concerns that someone will try to steal the queen's jeweled crown, estimated to be worth 2 billion dollars, the British prime minister has made a statement calling on the famous adventurer Daring Jewel to come and help protect her majesty's crown." The newsmen announced, the screen changing to a broadcast of the British prime minister, speaking to a bunch of reporters in front of 10th Drowning Street.

"It is important that her majesty's crown is secure, it is more than just an expensive headwear, it is an important symbol of this land and its history." The prime minister spoke. "Therefore, I can think of no one else better than the famous adventurer, Daring Jewel, to come and help protect the crown, hopefully even catch the ones responsible for the threats." The prime minister finished as the screen changed back to the local news station.

"And now for the next news report…" The newsmen said as Jewel took the remote and turned the TV off.

"Looks like we're off to London, England." Jewel said to Blu.

"I'll go call the airport to get the jet ready." Blu sighed as he hated that the news came.

"And I'll call the prime minister." Jewel added as she went to her work room and dialed up the phone number for 10th Drowning Street.

 **An ocean away, in the bedroom of the British prime minister…**

"Excuse me sir." A servant said as he walked into the bedroom, waking up the prime minister.

"Yes?" The prime minister, a Red Squirrel, yawned as it was very late in the night in the U.K.

"Daring Jewel is on the phone, needing to speak with you about her majesty's crown." The servant answered.

"Oh yes, thank you very much." The prime minister said as he was now fully awake as he got up and picked up the phone besides the bedside.

"Mr. prime minister." Jewel said. "Sorry to call you at this late hour."

"Daring Jewel, I take it the news came over about the crown?" The PM asked.

"Yes, how serious is it?" Jewel asked.

"Well today was just filled with chaos, Scotland Yards is having a hard time trying to figure out who it is, they're being very smart about not being tracked easily." The PM answered. "The best bet is to wait and catch them in the act and I'm hoping that your expertise in this kind of work can help."

"You can count on me Mr. prime minister, I'll be in London within half a day." Jewel said, in her determined tone.

"Thank you Daring Jewel, I know her majesty will be very pleased with you after the first time you were here." The PM thanked Jewel as the two said their goodbyes before hanging up.

 **Back in Rio…**

As Jewel hung up the phone, she turned to see Blu, who was waiting for Jewel to be done.

"The airport workers are getting the jet fueled up now, they should be done by the time we get there." Blu reported.

"Thanks Blu, I have to make a few more calls and then we can leave." Jewel replied as she picked up her phone again and called a few more animals, specifically a group of teenage girls…

An hour later, the couple were at the airport and there, Bia and Mikka were waiting, very excited to be going and joining Jewel for another adventure.

"I'm glad you two have the time to go, sorry it has been awhile since you last went somewhere." Jewel apologized.

"It's okay Daring Jewel, we're just glad we can help out again." Mikka smiled.

"And it's London, always wanted to see some of the sights there and now's my chance." Bia added.

"Well not sure we'll have enough time for sightseeing, but it'll be fun." Jewel smiled.

As the three boarded the jet before Blu as he closed the door and went to the cockpit as he did the usual checkup before clearing things with the control tower before speaking through his headset.

"Attention ladies, we'll be taxing down the runway in about a minute, so belt up and we'll be up in the air for the flight to London, England." Blu spoke to the group.

The three buckled up as Blu started up the jet, the plane rolling up to the runway as Blu waited for clearance to take off as the control tower soon enough gave it to him. The jet started, going faster and faster down the runway, lifting off before the end as the jet climbed into the air before going straight, the Atlantic Ocean below as the plane began its flight to England. Meanwhile Jewel sat back in her seat and remembered the first time, before she met the girls, when she went to the U.K.

Jewel had caught a rare artifacts stealer that was going to steal the royal jewelry found in King Tut's tomb, brought back by the man who discovered the tomb, Howard Carter, that was being displayed in the Egyptian section of the British Museum. As Jewel caught the stealer in the act, turning him over to Scottish Yards, the news press hailed Jewel as a national hero and Jewel was even given the opportunity of being knighted by her majesty herself…

 **A few years ago, in Buckingham Palace…**

A younger Jewel, in her adventurer's outfit, was taking deep breaths as she just arrived for her knighting ceremony by the queen. Being escorted to the throne room, Jewel remembered how to properly approach her majesty as she was standing just outside the doors. A couple of animals opened the doors as Jewel slowly walked in, with head slightly bowed as the British anthem played. Jewel got in front of the queen as she took a knee, head still bowed as the queen spoke.

"Today, we have the honor of knighting Daring Jewel for saving a number of artifacts from the British Museum, I hope that in the future, we can relay on her once again to come if she is needed." The queen started as a guard standing besides her gave the queen the decorated sword used for the ceremony. "I hereby make Daring Jewel, an honored knight whenever she has her talons on this kingdom's soil." The queen touching Jewel's shoulders with the sword, making it official as now Jewel could rise.

"Thank you, your majesty, I accept the honor and I hope I can once again protect this kingdom's treasures." Jewel replied.

"And me and my subjects shall welcome you when you do." The queen smiled.

 **Back in the present, about ten hours later…**

"Attention ladies." Blu spoke through his headset. "We're currently passing over London and on our way to Heathrow Airport and if you look out your window, you can see such sights like Westminster, the Tower Bridge, the London Eye, and Big Ben." (That's going to be important later!)

"Wow…" Bia said with awe as London looked beautiful from the air.

"You said it." Mikka agreed.

"Enjoy it while you can girls." Jewel chuckled as the jet passed over London and Blu got into contact with the control tower at Heathrow Airport to get clearance to land.

As soon as Blu got the clearance, the plane touched down on the runway and Blu came to the spot the control tower directed him to. Once the jet stopped, Blu got the door open and Jewel, in her author's outfit, was the last to go out as the girls went first.

"Be careful honey, even in a place like this, you could get hurt." Blu said.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be fine." Jewel assured Blu as she gave him a kiss on the beak. "just don't think about it."

"I'll try, love you." Blu replied.

"Love you too." Jewel said back before going down the mobile ladder and joining the girls.

As Jewel and the girls got a taxi to go to London, along the crowds of animals either entering or leaving the airport, a red robin wearing a completely blue jacket and large blue hat, was watching Jewel and the girls before turning and walking away…

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious robin? Well it should be obvious already, but to find out who the robin is, you're going to have to wait until next part!**

 **Also, since I'm not British, I might have gotten some things wrong, so to my British readers, if I did get something wrong, than please point it out, so I can fix it!**

 **See everybird later!**


	67. Good Girl Thief? Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So it seems some of you think I have introduced this story's villain at the end of the first part, well all I'm going to say is that you're wrong! Instead it's going to be kinda of like when Jewel went to Paris…**

 **And now lets get back to it!**

* * *

Good Girl Thief? Part 2

* * *

"Where to Mrs. Yearning?" The taxi driver asked.

"10th Drowning Street." Jewel answered.

"Really?" The driver asked, confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Jewel confirmed what she said.

"Alright, 10th Drowning Street it is." The driver shrugged his shoulders as the taxi left the airport and into the British capital of London.

Bia and Mikka enjoyed seeing the many old and new buildings of the city, much different from Paris as the taxi drove into the government district of the city. Security was tight here, because of the threats, there were many more police officers than usual, there were even sometimes SAS patrols roaming about, fully armed and in full combat gear. The taxi driver was a bit nervous, but kept going until the car stopped in front of the prime minister's residence.

"Here we are, 10th Drowning Street." The taxi driver said as Jewel got out first, but not before making sure to pay.

"Keep the change for your troubles." Jewel told the driver before getting out, joined by Bia and Mikka.

As Jewel and the girls got out of the taxi, on either side of the front door of the PM's home, there were two bulldog police officers, each holding onto a shotgun and ready for any threats that might approach.

"Halt, who goes there." One of the officers shouted as Jewel took out her ID, her adventurer's ID that is, presenting it to the officer. "My apologies, Mrs. Daring Jewel, The PM's expecting you."

Jewel went ahead, the officer opening the door for Jewel, but as Bia and Mikka were about to go in, they were stopped by the officers.

"Only Daring Jewel please, security reasons." The second officer told the girls.

"Wait there girls, it'll not take long." Jewel told the girls before the first officer shut the door and resumed his guard position.

As Jewel was inside, a servant came to greet her, a bit confused.

"Aren't you Daring Jewel?" The servant asked.

"Yes, I am, I would very much like to go to the bathroom before I meet the PM please." Jewel asked politely.

"Yes, right this way please." The servant said as he led Jewel to the closet bathroom.

As Jewel went inside the bathroom, she changed out of her author's outfit into her adventurer's outfit before coming out, meeting the same servant as she was led to the PM's office.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Daring Jewel." The servant spoke up since the PM's face was looking down at his desk.

"Oh yes, please come in Daring Jewel." The PM smiled as Jewel came in. "I'm glad you came."

"Same feeling, but I have to ask, if security has been tightened, than why do you need me?" Jewel wondered. "Surely the criminal wouldn't try something."

"Yes, that is true, but you have encountered these kinds of criminals before, many times in fact and her majesty personally requested your help in this." The PM answered.

"Well, I can't argue with that, what else can you tell me?" Jewel asked, needing more information.

"Well, the threats have been pretty consistent, Scotland Yard figured that out because of the same language in the threats and from the threats, it seems like the criminal is planning on carrying it out during the night." The PM answered.

"And where is her majesty's crown being kept?" Jewel asked.

"Normally it would be right next to the queen's bedroom, on its own stand and such, but since the threats it has been moved to a more secure room in Buckingham Palace, kept under heavy guard and with a alarm laser system in place." The PM replied.

"Understood, I'll go there and keep watch, hopefully catch whoever it is in the act." Jewel reassured the PM.

"Police and an SAS team will be nearby, call on them to apprehend the criminal once you catch him or her." The PM added.

"Will do." Jewel got up as she shook the PM's arm.

"I'll inform the guards at the palace that you're coming and provide transportation." The PM returned as Jewel left the office.

Leaving the house, Jewel rejoined the girls, who were waiting rather impatiently for Jewel to return.

"So what's happening?" Bia asked.

"I'll explain everything on the way, we're going to Buckingham Palace." Jewel answered to the smiles of the girls as a government car drove up, for Jewel and the girls.

Once the car got to the palace, which was currently closed to tourists and visitors, the car had to go under a security check before being allowed in. Once the car was inside the palace perimeter and stopped, Jewel and the girls got out and were met by the head of palace security, and a few guards.

"Welcome Daring Jewel, the PM told me you were coming, right this way please." The head of security said as Jewel and the girls followed, going inside the palace, which had armed guards everywhere. "As you can see we have already taken necessary steps to ensure security." The head of security spoke while walking, coming to the room where the crown was held, videocameras showing the inside of the room, which was almost empty, expect for the crown, sitting on its own stand, on the very center of the room.

"Seems like you already have everything prepared." Jewel commented.

"Indeed, but I guess her majesty wanted to feel completely sure and that's why she called you." The head of security replied.

"I'll do my best." Jewel said back with confidence.

"Good, I'll leave you to it." The head of security said as he then left, Jewel turning to the girls.

"Why don't you two get some sleep while I stay up and keep watch." Jewel told Bia and Mikka.

"Are you sure Jewel, we can stay up, right Bia?" Mikka asked, only once she turned to look at Bia, she was already getting comfortable in a very soft, cushioned chair, feeling to sleep in an instant. "Well, I guess I should join her."

"Go ahead." Jewel urging Mikka, Mikka then going to the chair next to Bia and resting herself.

Meanwhile Jewel stayed up, making sure she had all her tools ready and checking the videocameras every few minutes as night eventually fell, the palace needing to turn on its lights as Jewel yawned an stretched herself. A servant came by with a tray, under her majesty's request, that had a small pot of tea and a teacup, along with some little bites of finger sandwiches.

"From her majesty." The servant told Jewel.

"Thank you, I really needed this." Jewel thanked the servant, who left the tray before leaving, Jewel taking a sip of tea, which helped her stay awake as the warm liquid went down her throat. "Not bad." Jewel commented.

Meanwhile, just outside the room that held the crown, the robin in blue appeared as the bird was standing by one of the windows, taking out what appeared to be a lipstick tube, but was actually a small portable blowtorch, she cut a hole in the glass. As the robin cut a full circle in the glass, she made sure it didn't come crashing down and make a noise as she took the cut glass and laid it besides the building before quietly going inside.

As the robin was inside, she took out a spray can from the inside of her jacket and shook it a little before spraying its contents all throughout the room. Whatever was in the spray can revealing the alarm laser system as the robin smiled and slowly made her way through the laser field, making sure she didn't trigger the alarm. After a tough time getting through, she got to the stand the crown was sitting on, making sure there wasn't any security measures on the crown itself, she grabbed onto the crown. However as soon as she grabbed the crown, the alarm laser system turned off and the robin heard the room's door open…

"So you're the one who wants the crown." Jewel said as the robin turned around to see Jewel.

However they only met eyes for a second as the robin quickly took out a small metal ball, throwing it towards Jewel as the adventurer had no time to react. Luckily it wasn't an explosive, only a smoke bomb as a heavy cloud of smoke filled the room, Jewel coughing as her vision was disrupted. Once she regained it, she looked just in time to see the thief going out the way he or she came in, through the cut window.

"Jewel, what's going on?" Bia asked as Jewel turned to see that both Bia and Mikka had woken up from the noise.

"Someone's stealing the crown, stay here, I'm going after her." Jewel quickly said as she chased the thief, jumping through the hole in the window.

Jewel ran as fast as she could, slowly catching up to the thief as the two approached the palace fence, as they approached the perimeter, Jewel saw a few of the palace guards keeping watch, Jewel shouting to them.

"Stop her, she has the queen's crown!" Jewel shouted.

For a minute it seemed the thief might not get away, being stuck between the guards and a high fence on one side and Jewel on the other. Jewel took out her whip, but at the same time the robin pulled out something from her sleeve, raising her wing that was holding onto the object, which was a grappling hook. The thief shot the hook onto one of the lamp posts on the fence, using it to lift herself up an over the guards' heads and then over the fence as she landed down outside the palace perimeter.

Not wasting a second, the thief took off, having made a clean getaway or so she thought…

"Call the police to set up checkpoints on the streets, I'm going after her." Jewel told the guards as the guards opened the front entrance for Jewel, Jewel then taking off to chase after the thief herself.

However what Jewel will discover about this "thief" will surely surprise her…

* * *

 **And I'll leave it off on there!**

 **Also the Carmen Sandiego series on Netflix is out tomorrow! I can't wait to binge watch it!**

 **See everybird later!**


	68. Good Girl Thief? Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So yesterday I spent part of the day watching through the first season of Netflix's Carmen Sandiego, it was shorter than I expected, but other than that, it was awesome and I loved it! It gives me more potential ideas for the future!**

 **Anyway, lets get back to the chase, shall we?**

* * *

Good Girl Thief? Part 3

* * *

As soon as the palace guards opened the front gates Jewel was out and ran after the thief, who was barely in sight, considering that the complete blue outfit of the thief blended into the dark of night, it was lucky that Jewel had such a keen eye to keep track. The thief, taking a quick look back to see Jewel catching up to her, the thief took a turn into an alleyway, Jewel following. Only as Jewel followed the thief, she couldn't see her, but then looked up to see the thief has used her grappling hook to go to the building roofs.

"Not so fast!" Jewel thought as she used her whip to get herself on the rooftops and ran after the blue caped thief, the two needing to jump from building roof to building roof.

Slowly Jewel was catching up again and eventually the thief ran out of roofs to run across as the two reached a building that was besides the River Thames. The thief looked down and across at the river and then back at Jewel, who stopped a few yards away.

"Looks like you're out of roofs." Jewel smiled as she slowly stepped froward, as the thief smiled as well.

Thinking quickly the thief threw the crown, the headwear rolling down the sloped roof as Jewel dived for it, managing to catch it right before it fell off the roof. As the crown was secured, Jewel looked back to see the thief was no longer on the roof as Jewel saw that she had a hang glider, the thief making a clean getaway as she flew above the river.

"Well this is a first…" Jewel commented as she never had a villain give up that quickly.

Coming down from the roof, Jewel made her way back to the palace, security on full alert as both Bia and Mikka were outside, waiting for Jewel. As everyone saw Jewel returning with the crown, everyone sighed in relief as Bia and Mikka came to Jewel.

"Well that was easy." Bia commented as Jewel gave the crown to security.

"Yeah, it was too easy, it was like the thief wanted me to have it." Jewel deep in thought and then turned to one of the security guards. "I need a phone please."

The security guard went and returned with a phone for Jewel, Jewel needing to call someone to help her figure out who exactly this thief was and what her game is. The phone rang as the receiver picked up, surprised that Jewel was calling.

"Well, well, isn't it Daring Jewel." The white swam known as Shadow, said. "Do what do I own the pleasure?"

"Shadow, I need your help." Jewel said. "I have been called to London, to protect her majesty's crown and a thief just tried to steal it, only thing is, she gave up quite easily, like she wanted to give it to me…" And then Jewel said the thing that made Shadow stop. "She was wearing a completely blue outfit, blue jacket and a big blue fedora, she's also a red robin."

"I think I know who it is…" Shadow said slowly.

"Who!?" Jewel anxious to know.

"I have never met her, but rumor is, is that she was once part of an evil organization, escaped and has dedicated her life to stealing to prevent them from stealing, kind of like a good girl thief." Shadow answered. "I don't know her actual name, but she's called the Mysterious Blue Caper."

"Sounds obvious." Jewel remarked. "Okay, thanks Shadow, that really helps." And Jewel hang up the phone.

"So, the queen's crown is safe, we can go back home right?" Mikka asked.

"Not quite, the real threat still has yet to reveal him or herself." Jewel replied. "But for now, lets rest up."

The next day passed as the city of London was now under constant police surveillance to try and see if they could catch any signs of criminal activity relating to the heist of her majesty's crown. Meanwhile Jewel and the girls were together, Jewel back in her author's outfit as she walked about the city to see if maybe the thief she encountered last night also had a disguise, Jewel of course being an expert at it.

"How do we know whether or not she's still in the city." Bia wondered, thinking that the thief would most likely be out of the city, maybe out of the country.

"I just have a feeling Bia, what Shadow told me, she's still in London." Jewel answered.

"Can we at least stop by a cafe for a little, I'm getting a little hungry." Mikka, hearing her stomach groan.

"Fine, I guess we should get some energy so we can focus." Jewel agreed as the three went into a cafe and got some tea and cakes.

As the three got their food and drink, they sat down, Mikka enjoying it, Jewel took a second to enjoy it as well, but Bia… Well she was looking at something…

"What's wrong Bia?" Jewel asked.

"Look behind you, there's a bird wearing a completely blue sweatshirt." Bia pointed, but not making it look obvious as Jewel turned around. "And she's alone."

"That does look interesting." Jewel said as the back of the animal, a red robin, looked very familiar. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to go and sit across from her, you two then come up a minute after, go right behind her so she can't run off."

"Got it." Bia then nudging Mikka.

"Huh…" Mikka said, confused. "Oh yeah, got it." Mikka replied as Bia mentally wingpalmed herself, as Jewel then got up and made her way to the small table the robin was seating at, taking the seat across from the bird, who was younger, in her early 20s, by the looks of it.

"I'm sorry, you don't mind if I sit here, the cafe's a little packed." Jewel pretending not to be on to the robin.

"Not at all." The robin answered, staying cool.

"So, did you hear in the news about the queen's crown almost getting stolen, quite a risky act, don't you think?" Jewel trying to get the robin to be nervous.

"Really, I'm surprised someone would even try." The robin not flinching.

"Yeah, they don't know who did it, all they know is that the thief was wearing a completely blue outfit…" Jewel seeing Bia and Mikka come up and were standing behind the thief. "And the thief was also a red robin."

"If you'll please excuse me, I got somewhere to be…" The robin started, but stopped as she saw Bia an Mikka standing behind her.

"I don't think so thief, you're going where I tell you to go." Jewel said as surprisingly the thief didn't try anything, unlike all the other criminals Jewel faced so far.

"You're that blue macaw who chased me last night, aren't you?" The robin asked.

"Good guess." Jewel smiled. "I am, now come." Jewel getting up.

With Jewel following and Bia and Mikka staying behind the robin, the four went out of the cafe to the alleyway next to it so Jewel could talk to the robin in a more private setting. Once there, Jewel had Bia and Mikka block her way out as Jewel began questioning the robin.

"So why did you try to steal her majesty's crown?" Jewel demanded to know.

"I was stealing it to prevent an operative from an evil organization from stealing it and since I don't have the crown, the operative will still try to steal it." The robin answered.

"Who?" Jewel asked, taking a step closer.

"Someone named the Madhatter." The robin answered. "Trust me, we have to steal back the crown to prevent him from taking it." The robin tried to convince Jewel.

"Fine, I'll try to convince the guards to let me keep the crown until the threat passes." Jewel agreed. "Lets go."

So the four exited the alleyway and began the walk to Buckingham Palace, while they were walking, Jewel kept an eye on the robin as the robin tried to begin a conversation.

"So, I see you have your own helpers." The robin looking at Bia and Mikka.

"I have some more, only these two were available at the time." Jewel answered. "And I could tell that you have some as well, being that you managed to get into the palace room so easily."

"I do have one." The robin answered as she remembered something. "Which reminds me. "The robin taking out her phone. "Got to call someone."

"Put it on speaker." Jewel demanded, the robin obliging as she pressed the speaker button on so Jewel could hear, the phone ringing for a few seconds before the receiver answered.

"What's up Blue?" The receiver greeted.

"Well, a lot Challenger." The robin answered. "I wasn't able to get the crown, in fact I'm with the bird who stopped me, phone's on speaker."

"Oh…" The other animal at the other end of the phone said slowly. "So you're captured?"

"Not exactly, we're kinda of helping each other now, unwillingly." The robin answered. "Challenger, I need you to hack into London's security cameras, see if you can find Madhatter."

"Will do Blue, I'll call you back when I'm able to find him." Challenger returned, the robin hanging up.

"So where and who is this "Challenger"?" Jewel asked.

"He's a hacker, lives in Canada right next to the border to the United States." The robin answered.

"So you never met each other face to face?" Jewel confused.

"Not yet anyway, but hopefully one day." The robin returned. "Once Challenger finds Madhatter, I'll be able to catch him and make sure he doesn't steal the crown." The robin returned to the more important business.

Unknown to Jewel and the robin, some eyes were watching them as the four approached a small pedestrian tunnel. As the group entered the dark tunnel, a funny smell filled the space.

"What is that smell?" Mikka asked as she tried to block it out.

"It smells like…" Jewel started, but the robin filled for her.

"Sleeping gas…" The robin filled as she felt her eyes go heavy.

Bia and Mikka already fallen asleep, the robin next, leaving Jewel as she tried to fight it, blocking the gas as she tired getting the robin and the girls up to get out. However Jewel couldn't resist the toxics as right before she collapsed, she saw a group of small monkeys who looked familiar come up and surround the four, wearing gas masks.

The next thing Jewel knew, the gas' effect finally began to wear off, as she felt dizzy, seeing something new and strange as the robin and the girls were also beginning to wake up. Jewel looked to see that she was tied to the robin, suspended in the air, Bia and Mikka a few feet away, also tied together and suspended in the air.

"Where are we?" Jewel asked as she looked to see all kinds of machinery around and the walls were like big clocks in reverse.

"It looks like…" The robin began, but a new voice finished for her.

"Big Ben." The voice sounded as the robin and Jewel looked to see a white rabbit, wearing an old fashioned top hat, down below looking up at the tied birds, with an evil smile.

"Madhatter…" The robin spoke.

* * *

 **I told you Big Ben was going to be important later! But wait… I'm going to bring back one of Jewel's typical nemesis next part…**

 **See everybird later!**


	69. Good Girl Thief? Part 4

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Before we begin, I would like you all to observe a moment of silence, because today's Martin Luther King Jr. Day, remember the great Civil Rights leader who sacrificed so much to make his dream a reality!**

 **Now once you had a moment of silence, this will be the last part of this story and then this series will go on a long hiatus because of my anniversary story!**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

Good Girl Thief? Part 4

* * *

"I knew you were behind this, stealing the queen's crown." The robin glaring at Madhatter.

"Well of course Blue Caper, it's quite exquisite and will be a nice addition to my collection, wouldn't you say." Madhatter smiled and looked at Jewel. "And you would be?"

"That's not of your b…" Jewel started, only to stop when a very familiar voice joined in.

"Well, well, what a coincidence." A deep male voice entered, revealing a white cockatoo.

"Dr. Nigel…" Jewel now taking her turn to glare.

"Good to see you again Daring Jewel, at least it's good when you're all helpless and tied up." Nigel smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jewel asked. "You're in this job too?"

"Yes, I am." Nigel answered. "Madhatter and I have teamed up for this job for the time being, as we speak, my minions are breaking into Buckingham Palace to steal the crown."

"No…" The robin said softly, but enough for the two villains to hear.

"Oh yes, I promised Nigel and his minions a generous amount when they give the crown to me." Madhatter said.

"We wouldn't let you!" Jewel starting to struggle as she tired to get out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nigel pointed a wing downward, as it was, they were on top of Big Ben. "That's a 300 foot drop down."

"Not that we planned on just leaving you up here tied up." Madhatter smiled evilly as he pushed a button which activated a swinging saw that was slowly being lowered by the clock machinery to cut the rope holding the four tied up birds. "Have a nice fall." And with that, Madhatter and Nigel went, going in the clocktower's elevator and going down, leaving the four tied up birds to their doom.

"You know, when I said I wanted to do some sightseeing, I didn't mean like this!" Bia said as she struggled to get out.

"Will you shut up Bia and stop struggling, it's no use." Mikka snapped harshly at her friend.

"We got to get out of here." Jewel told the robin.

"I know, luckily I have some hidden tools in my jacket." The robin moving her wings around, trying to find what she was looking for, the swinging saw getting closer and closer with each passing second.

"Anytime now…" Jewel said.

"Got it!" The robin said loudly as she managed to get a small pocket knife an started cutting through the thick rope as fast as she could.

Just as the saw began slicing its way through the rope holding onto Jewel and the robin, the two were free as they held onto the rope, swinging themselves several times before jumping and landing down on the floor, safe and sound.

"Great, now can you get us down!" Bia shouted to remind Jewel and the robin that they were still tied up and the saw…

"AWWW!" Both Bia and Mikka yelled out as the saw completely cut the rope holding the two teenagers, the two beginning their fall of doom, only Jewel, with her whip caught the girls, but they were too heavy for her.

"I can't hold it." Jewel struggled as she was losing her grip.

As Jewel felt the whip starting to give way, a grappling hook shot from behind and besides her as the the hook caught onto the thick rope tied around the girls, Jewel looking to see the robin helping her. Together the two pulled Bia and Mikka to safety, bringing them back on solid surface.

"Thanks, that was close." Mikka sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Jewel thanked the robin.

"No problem, but lets focus, we got to stop Madhatter and Nigel." The robin reminding Jewel and the girls and then a ringing sound could be heard.

"Where's that coming from?" Jewel asked as the robin followed the sound, Jewel and the girls following as the group came to a locker filled with Jewel and the robin's stuff.

"My equipment." Jewel and the robin both said as they took their gear, the robin finding that the ringing sound was coming from her phone.

"It's Challenger." The robin said as she picked up.

"Where were you Blue?" Challenger said as the robin picked up.

"Hanging from the roof of Big Ben." The robin answered. "Madhatter is on his way to claim his prize, Challenger I need you to find out where he is."

"I can do you one better Blue, I'll activate the Palace's security system when he gets there." Challenger answered.

"Great, thanks Challenger." The robin hanging up.

"Well, lets get to it than." Jewel spoke up, the robin smiling as the four took the elevator down.

Meanwhile, back at Buckingham Palace, Nigel's monkey minions, posing as a cleaner team, managed to get past the palace's security checkpoints and were just approaching the room where the crown was being held for the time being, the same room that the robin stolen the crown from. They just began taking out their equipment and the box they were going to use to put the crown inside and smuggle out when the palace's security alarm started going off.

The minions panicked as security guards came running and holding up handguns, demanded their surrender, which the minions put up their hands right away. Outside the palace, Madhatter and Nigel were waiting with a couple of Nigel's minions, in an empty building room across from the palace. The two villains looking at each other as the palace went on high alert and was in lockdown.

"We better get out of here." Nigel said quickly. "Before…"

However the door of the room burst open as an SAS team stormed inside, guns raised as the two villains and the minions all raised their wings or arms in surrender. As the SAS team were all inside, several birds then entered.

"Blue Caper." Madhatter said.

"Daring Jewel." Nigel cursed.

"You didn't think we would win in the end, did you?" Jewel smiling in victory as the SAS team went and cuffed the villains as well as the minions.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Blue Caper, as you know the organization is bigger than me." Madhatter reminded the robin.

"And I'll be ready for whatever else in store they have for me." The robin said confidently as the SAS member who had Madhatter, pushed him along.

 **A Day Later…**

As Madhatter, Nigel and his minions were all locked away, under heavy guard, back in Buckingham Palace, Jewel was going to be knighted for the second time, however she was just as nervous as the first time.

"Did this already and can't get over all the ceremony." Jewel commented.

"You deserve it Jewel." Bia told the adventurer. "Although I wonder why that robin also didn't want the honor, she played a part too, even thought she did technically steal the crown first."

"Well I bet she had her reasons, I just wish she told me her name at least, that's the one thing I want to know right now."

As the three got to the throne room, two servants opened the doors, Jewel taking a deep breath as she nodded to the two teenagers to keep their heads slightly bowed as they walked slowly to in front of the queen, who was holding onto the ceremony sword. The three taking a knee as the queen spoke.

"For the second time Daring Jewel, you have done a great service for this kingdom when we needed your help and once again you have proved yourself in defeating those who wish to do this land harm." The queen spoke.

"It was my pleasure your majesty." Jewel replied.

"However, I heard you had another partner who deserves this honor too, where she is?" The queen asked.

"Well…" Jewel started as she could raise her head now as from the corner of her eye, she could see, through the throne room's windows, on a rooftop, a robin wearing a completely blue outfit, the robin tilting her hat towards Jewel before taking off. "She's closer than you think your majesty."

The queen was a little confused since her back was turned from the windows, but she shrugged it off and continued the ceremony as she knighted Jewel for the second time for her heroism.

Meanwhile, back with the robin, on a different rooftop, away from the view of the palace, she phoned up Challenger.

"Well Challenger, Madhatter is locked up and the queen's crown is secured." The robin stated.

"I had no doubt you would win in the end Sofia." Challenger revealing the robin's name. "But why didn't you get knighted by the queen, you deserve it."

"You know me Challenger, I prefer to be kept a mystery." Sofia answered. "Now, how about we discuss the next op." Sofia said as she began walking on the rooftop to start her own new adventure.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, didn't end with Jewel, but it makes for a different and unusual ending, don't you agree?**

 **And so, that concludes this series for an extended period of time because now it's time I focus and prepare for my four year anniversary!**

 **See everybird later!**


	70. On The Brink Part 1

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **If you haven't read my note regarding Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota 2, than please do so. Basically I'm doing some thinking on that story and putting a halt on it for now. Meanwhile I will be coming back to this until I made a final decision!**

 **Now for this story, we're going to China and bringing back a very good friend of Jewel, but also something bad is going to happen, that may or may not bring a war…**

* * *

On The Brink Part 1

* * *

Jewel was currently sitting at a table in a restaurant that had a nice view of the beaches of Rio, with the cool evening breeze flowing in and the setting sun making an orange glow in the sky, it was peaceful. Jewel sighed and then smiled as she took a sip from her water glass, enjoying the peaceful scenery before her food came. Blu had been out currently, needing to fly a millionaire and his wife to the Bahamas for their vacation and Blu was supposed to come back later tonight, so Jewel was enjoying the alone time as best she could. So Jewel came to one of her favorite restaurants by the beaches and being a famous author, was entitled to a good table right away.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't marry Blu." Jewel said, not that she regretted being a married woman now, but being able to enjoy being single had its advantages for sure.

As Jewel's food came, all nicely prepared by the cooks, she of course thanked the waiter and told him to return her compliments to the chef before digging in and enjoying her dinner. While eating, Jewel's phone rang while she was in the middle of chewing a bite, quickly swallowing the food currently in her beak, Jewel took out her phone, a bit fearful. Jewel remembered the time when one of her best friends, Ellie, called her while in the middle of being kidnapped, she hoped this wasn't another thing like that.

"Hello Mrs. Daring Jewel." The caller greeted with a slightly happy tone.

"Yes, this is me." Jewel replied. "Who am I speaking to?"

"My name's Dr. Lao-Tzu Chang, head researcher at the National Museum of China in Beijing." The caller identifying himself. "I'm calling because I hear you're an expert at protecting ancient treasures from those who wish to take them and currently a very special treasure from my nation is under threat."

"May I ask what it is?" Jewel asked.

"I'm sorry, but for security reasons, I can't say, only that the treasure is of great national importance and must not been destroyed or taken." Dr. Chang stressed. "I already have a good friend of mine making sure nothing is out of place and is secured, but I need your help in order to make sure it stays safe.

"Understood, I will be there as soon as I'm able to." Jewel returned.

"Thank you Mrs. Daring Jewel, I look froward to meeting you." Dr. Chang said as he then hung up.

So after Jewel finished her meal, she went back home and waited for Blu. Once he came home, he was of course tired, so Jewel hesitated for a few seconds in telling Blu…

"Hey Jewel, glad to be home." Blu smiled as he kissed his wife.

"And I'm happy to see you, but…" Jewel started, but stopped.

"You have somewhere to be?" Blu getting the hint. "Where to?"

"China, Beijing." Jewel answered. "I got a call a few hours ago from Dr. Lao-Tzu Chang, head researcher of the National Museum of China and he needs me to come over to protect a special treasure of national importance."

"Well, lets go than." Blu simply said as he didn't take off his pilot's suit.

"And you're not upset that you have to go back to the airport and then fly across the Pacific?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel, I gotten used to this, you should know by now and I'm your husband, I knew the sacrifices I would have to make for you when I married you." Blu said as that touched Jewel's heart.

"Awww, thank you Blu." Jewel kissing Blu's cheek. "I promise I'll make it up for you."

"Thanks." Blu smiled as the two went out of their house. "So, you're bringing some of the girls or not?"

"Already got that covered, they should be at the airport already just waiting for us." Jewel answered as the taxi drove to the airport.

As the couple arrived, they saw Gracie and Lisa waiting for them, eager to get going and go on another adventure with Jewel, wherever it is this time.

"Thanks for coming girls." Jewel said as the girls came froward.

"No problem." Lisa replied.

"So where are we going?" Gracie asked.

"China, to protect an ancient treasure as always." Jewel smiled, the girls having a smile as well.

"Alright, lets get on board." Blu told Jewel and the girls. "I have to make sure the jet is all fueled up and ready to go.

As Jewel and the girls boarded the private jet, Blu made sure the plane was all fueled up for its long trip across the world's largest ocean to the most populated country in the world. As the plane was all ready to go, Blu went to the cockpit, did the final checks before speaking on his headset.

"Okay ladies, if you'll take your seat, we'll begin our taxi down the runway." Blu announced as he started up the engines, rolling the jet down the runway, and after getting clearance to take off, the jet was soon enough airborne…

 **A day long flight later…**

"Okay ladies, if you look out the window, we just passed the Chinese coast and arriving at Beijing Capital International Airport very soon, so prepare for landing." Blu announced in a very tired voice and rightfully so as the Chinese capital soon enough came in view.

"Wow, I can't believe we're in China." Lisa said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, we get to go to so many countries because of Jewel." Gracie agreed as Jewel could only chuckle.

As Blu got clearance to land from the control tower, Jewel changed into her adventurer's outfit as the jet slowly came to a stop at the spot the control tower gave Blu. Once the jet stopped, Blu got the door open while the airport workers on the ground got the mobile stairs attached.

"Good luck honey and stay safe." Blu told Jewel as he shared a kiss with her.

"I will and you get some rest and try not to worry about me." Jewel advised as Blu laughed.

"I'll try, but I can't help but think about you." Blu said as Jewel laughed lightly as well before walking down the stairs.

"Okay girls, we're going to meet up with the head researcher at one of the museums, find out what this important treasure is and than we take it from there." Jewel informed the girls.

"Whatever needs to be done, we're ready Jewel." Lisa said confidently.

So after getting a taxi, the three made their way into the capital, which was packed with all kinds of native animals going about their business, animals like government officials to even animals selling street food, were abundant in the capital. It was no small wonder that China, with a population of a billion, had such crowded cities like Beijing. It took hours getting through traffic jams and even animals jams until the three reached the museum, which unlike almost everywhere else had empty space surrounding the building.

As the three entered the museum, Jewel went to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to meet…" Jewel started, but was stopped by a new voice entering.

"Mrs. Daring Jewel." The voice said as Jewel turned to see a black and white panda who was just walking through. "You finally managed to get here."

"Dr. Chang, I presume?" Jewel asked to which the panda smiled.

"You presume correctly." Dr. Chang answered as he came froward and held out a paw for a shake, to which Jewel returned. "Glad you came."

"The feeling is mutual, so where is the treasure you want me to help protect?" Jewel asked.

"Well, it's not exactly here, if you'll follow me." Dr. Chang said as he then looked at Lisa and Gracie.

"My own helpers." Jewel answered Dr. Chang's silent question.

"Very well, there is enough room for more." Dr. Chang said as he returned to leading the three someplace else in the museum.

"Enough room for what exactly?" Gracie asked.

"You'll see." Dr. Chang returned as he led the three to the roof of the building, where there a helicopter was waiting for them.

"The treasure I spoke of is in the Xi'an region." Dr. Chang revealed. "In the Emperor Qinshihuang's Mausoleum Site Museum."

Jewel had a guess on what the treasure was exactly, having heard about something found in Xi'an, that was stunning and was declared a national treasure, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was.

After a long helicopter ride to the mausoleum site, the group departed from the vehicle as they walked to the front entrance, where a few of the museum's security were. After Dr. Chang showed his party membership card (Remember that China is a communist country!) and got Jewel, Gracie, and Lisa cleared with security, Dr. Chang led them to the treasure.

"This is the treasure I want you to help protect." Dr. Chang told Jewel as he opened a rather large door for a museum and well as a bright light blinded Jewel and the girls for a couple of seconds, Jewel was unable to see it, but when she did…

"I had a feeling it was this…" Jewel commented.

"It's amazing…" Gracie added.

"What is it?" Lisa wondered.

"The Terracotta Army." Jewel answered before Dr. Chang.

And indeed it was the famous Terracotta Army, thousands of clay soldiers, and even thought there were so many, no two soldiers shared the same expression. There were also many different kinds of weapons, from swords to spears to crossbows, there were even clay horses and chariots. All of these soldiers were made in order to protect the first emperor of China during the afterlife.

Snapping free of her amazement, Jewel remembered that Dr. Chang mentioned he had a good friend already here to make sure everything was secured and Jewel wondered who that could be.

"So, you also mentioned you invited a good friend to come and help, when we talked over the phone." Jewel reminded the panda doctor. "So who exactly did you bring to help as well?"

Before Dr. Chang could answer, a new and all too familiar voice entered.

"Jewel, I'm so glad you managed to come here." A female voice said happily as Jewel turned in the direction of the voice to see a familiar female Grey Shrike.

"Ellie!?" Jewel said a bit loudly as she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **So Ellie's back! But I did mention something bad will happen and well… If you remember the Friend in Need story, it may be obvious as to what will happen…**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	71. On The Brink Part 2

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So I was going to do this part yesterday, but things happened and I wasn't able to get to writing… But here now and ready to bring you the next part!**

 **I think that's it for now… Nothing else to really talk about at the moment, so lets just get to it, shall we?**

* * *

On The Brink Part 2

* * *

As soon as Jewel said Ellie's name out loud, she came froward and gave her friend a hug, Ellie of course returning it as the two were very happy to see each other again. As they finished their hug, Jewel had so many questions for her friend, but Jewel decided to go slowly since she had the time.

"How and why are you here?" Jewel asked, struggling a bit to get the words out.

"Oh, I actually was invited by Dr. Chang here, to help with something new that was uncovered." Ellie answered. "But also because he owns me for inviting him to my own country."

"Yeah, I did own her." Dr. Chang spoke up, Jewel having forgotten he was still here since she was so focused on her friend now. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have to go check with the curator." Dr. Chang said before leaving the ladies, Jewel and Ellie returning to their conversation.

"I actually suggested to Dr. Chang that you should come as well, I thought you might want to see what we uncovered and also it gives me an excuse to see one of my best friends." Ellie smirked. "So, I guess you want to see what we uncovered?" Ellie asked.

"Lead the way." Jewel answering as Ellie started walking, turning around in direction from which she came.

"So, who are those two Jewel?" Ellie asked as the two friends were walking side by side, with Gracie and Lisa behind the adults, following.

"My helpers, basically a group of girls found out my secret and ever since than, they been helping me sometimes when I go on my adventures." Jewel answered. "Never thought I would be one to accept any help."

"Yeah, you were always a loner when it comes to those things." Ellie agreed. "Speaking of which, I hear you got married, to a pilot if I'm okay."

"Yeah, the one who always gives me a flight whenever I need to go out of the country." Jewel blushed. "What's funny is that he actually proposed to me after I rescued you in South Korea, when I was leaving the country to go back home." Jewel chuckled.

"Lets just hope you don't have to save me a second time." Ellie joked as they arrived at a door, of which above there was a sign that read "Artifact Cleaning Room, No Tourists Allowed". "Right this way." Ellie said as she used a keycard given to her, to access the room.

Inside there were a number of artifacts not yet put on display in the museum, undergoing decontamination and cleaning, of course many of the artifacts being thousands of years old, meant they were fragile and also very dirty, needing to be taken care of and make sure they were ready for proper display. Other researchers working on some of the artifacts as they bowed politely to Ellie and their visitors.

"Wow, everyone here has been very friendly so far." Gracie commented quietly to Lisa.

"Yeah, even if this country is a Communist one." Lisa replied.

"So where exactly is this new artifact?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, we have to keep it in its own special room here. "Ellie replied as she led Jewel and the girls to another door in the back of the large cleaning room, once again needing to gain access by her keycard. "Just a little warning, we have to keep the inside cold, this artifact was discovered deep down underground and we don't know if it will be ruined if exposed to a much higher temperature than what it's used to."

"Got it." Jewel nodding her head. "You girls okay with this?"

"We faced much worse." Lisa said with ease.

"Please don't jinx it." Gracie rolled her eyes as Jewel chuckled softly as Ellie went in first, followed by Jewel and then the girls.

"You weren't kidding." Jewel said as it felt like she just stepped into a giant refrigerator.

"Yeah, pretty cold for a bird used to the jungle heat." Ellie once again joked as she came to a side of a table that was covered by a thick and heavy blanket of cloth, grabbing onto the edge of the cloth to take it off and reveal the new artifacts. "This is what we found."

And Ellie took off the heavy thick blanket to reveal a whole trove of of jade jewelry and although it showed its age with layers of dust and age on them, the jewelry still showed its shine even after thousands of years.

"Wow, now this is worth coming into this room to see this." Gracie commented as her eyes reflected the jewels.

"We found these in a vault deep underground, we're thinking it was specially made to hold the Emperor's jewelry while he's in the afterlife." Ellie telling Jewel how they were found. "We didn't even think that such a vault could be found, there was rumor there was, because the dye for the soldiers contained similar elements in these pieces of jewelry, used by ancient Chinese alchemists to synthesize objects made from jade."

"If I'm not mistaken, the Emperor himself has yet to be found…" Jewel remembered. "So if you found this vault, than you're thinking…"

"The Emperor must be near." Ellie already knowing of course. "The diggers and other researchers are already down there trying to find it and when we do, it's going to be an even bigger discovery for this country than all of the Terracotta Army.

"And I assume part of the reason why you asked for me is because you want my support for you?" Jewel asking a rhetorical question, because she knew her friend was rather nervous about facing the news cameras herself.

"Well that's part of the reason." Ellie smiled as she recovered the jewelry and then looked at her watch. "It's getting late and almost dinner time, Dr. Chang has been offering me dinner at a nearby restaurant every day I been here and now he has more beaks to attend to." Ellie leading the way out of the cold room and back to the front entrance of the museum, where Dr. Chang wasn't there.

"Excuse me, where is Dr. Chang?" Ellie asked the front desk.

"In the staff lounge I believe, Dr. Kim." The museum staff worker told Ellie.

 **Meanwhile, in the empty staff lounge…**

"Hey, it's not my fault that Dr. Kim has a famous friend like Daring Jewel." Dr. Chang said angrily into a phone.

"This complicates our plans, Dr. Chang." The animal Dr. Chang was talking to spoke on the other end. "She will surely come after the doctor and stop what we will do."

"Look, it's just one bird, you have more than enough to deal with Daring Jewel, just remember our deal, I brought Dr. Kim here, you will…" Dr. Chang was in the middle of his sentence when knocking came on the door. "I got to go." And Dr. Chang just hung up.

"Dr. Chang, it's Ellie, it's almost dinner time isn't it?" Ellie spoke from outside the lounge.

"Coming." Dr. Chang answered back as he went to the door and opened it. "Ellie, finished showing Daring Jewel what we dug up."

"Yes and it's quite an impressive find." Jewel commented.

"Indeed it is, but I'm going to assume you're all hungry." Dr. Chang smiled.

"If you have no trouble feeding more mouths." Ellie replied.

"Of course not, it's my pleasure, lets go." Dr. Chang said as the group exited the museum and got a taxi, going to a nearby restaurant that served such notable foods common to the Xi-an Region of China, like Chinese burgers or hand pulled flat noodles.

As they were finishing up the meal, both Gracie and Lisa, who were a bit skeptical at first trying new foods, were stuffed as they were ready for bed. Both Jewel and Ellie were half busy eating and half busy catching up, Jewel catching Ellie up on all her adventures and life with Blu, while Ellie caught Jewel up with telling about all the digs and artifacts she found as well from her own travels. Dr. Chang, meanwhile… He wasn't so enthusiastic like the ladies were, looking like he was deep in thought on something, luckily no one noticed his strange look. Eventually, as everyone was just about finished with their meal, Dr. Chang spoke up, clearing his throat before turning to talk to Ellie.

"Dr. Kim, I believe that someone should check up on the new artifacts we dug up recently one last time before tomorrow." Dr. Chang said. "Do you mind being the one to do so?"

"Not at all, I'll be happy to do so." Ellie said as she started to get up from her seat, Jewel talking to her friend next.

"Don't stay too long Ellie, remember the last time when you stayed overnight for a new artifact you dug up?" Jewel reminding her friend what happened in her homeland.

"I know Jewel, I promise I'll just do a quick check and be out." Ellie replying lightly as she exited the restaurant, getting another taxi and going back to the museum.

As Ellie paid for the ride and started walking from the roadside to the museum's entrance, except for the few late night security guards, she had the nagging feeling she was being watched. Slowly walking, she couldn't help but look up to the museum's roof, her fears going away as there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just my imagination, nothing to worry about." Ellie said inside her head, a little part of her unsure, as she showed her ID to museum security before being let in.

While walking down to the Artifact Cleaning Room, walking through the museum hallway, that lingering fear of being watched returned to Ellie, as she then looked behind her, to see… Nothing.

"Come on Ellie, stop thinking this, you'll be fine." Ellie told herself, as little did she know that someone was following and watching her.

As Ellie entered the artifacts room, no one was there, the researchers of course having left to go back to their own homes or hotels, nothing but the artifacts an the tools laying about on the many tables. Ellie walked past and once again gained access to the cold room, entering it as she uncovered the jade jewelry.

"Everything looks fine and is here." Ellie said out loud as she recovered the jewelry, but then she heard a soft sound right behind her…

Turning around very quickly, she saw a Siberan Tiger that was sneaking up right behind her, not being able to tell what nationality he or she was because the animal was wearing a mask with eye holes. The tiger, having been caught, lunged at Ellie, only Ellie managed to get out of the way as she raced for the cold room door, only to find that it was locked all of a sudden as she struggled with the door handle.

"Come on open!" Ellie shouted as her attacker caught up and grabbed onto Ellie, Ellie of course struggling to escape from the tiger's grip. "Let me go!" Ellie demanded as a second tiger appeared, holding onto a piece of cloth that looked wet and had a funny smell, almost like…

"Oh I don't think so Doctor, our Supreme Leader would be very angry at us if we did…" The tiger replied as he applied the cloth to Ellie's beak, Ellie trying harder to escape, but not being able to as the cloth, coated with chloroform, was pressed up against her beak, Ellie still struggling, but the chemical took its effect, causing her to go limp as she was now at the mercy of whoever these tigers were and what they wanted with her…

* * *

 **So judging by the reviews for the first part, I bet you all are surprised by what happened in this part!**

 **And next part you will understand why this story is called, "On The Brink"!**

 **See everybird later!**


	72. On The Brink Part 3

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So tomorrow is Valentines's Day! (Well by the time you read this, it is already or you live somewhere where it's the next day already from where I live!) And I hope if you have a special someone you have a fun time with him or her! And hey if you don't have your special someone yet, don't worry! It just meets you have yet to find that perfect someone or your perfect someone has yet to find you!**

 **Anyway, lets get back to the story, shall we!?**

* * *

On The Brink Part 3

* * *

As the next morning came, Jewel woke up at first light, stretching as she got off the bed in her hotel room, the first thought coming to her mind was to check up on Ellie, of which her hotel room was close by. Jewel first went to the hotel room where Gracie and Lisa were.

"Hey girls, it's morning, time to get back to the museum." Jewel called.

"Five more minutes Jewel…" Lisa groaned as she was rudely awakened.

"Yeah, jet lag." Gracie added as she was sharing a room with her friend, while Jewel just chuckled softly.

"Alright, but hurry up and join me for breakfast downstairs." Jewel said as she went to her own friend's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Ellie?" Jewel called. "You awake?"

No answer came as Jewel was a little worried, but didn't go straight to the worst case that could happen to her friend.

"Maybe she left for the museum early, it would most certainly be like her to do so." Jewel thought, refusing to let any bad thinking enter her mind.

So Jewel went downstairs to the hotel's first floor, enjoying a nice breakfast of congee, buns, and tea from the hotel chefs, trying to put her mind at ease, but she still had some lingering feeling that something was wrong. And that feeling still continued when Gracie and Lisa finally joined Jewel for breakfast.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Lisa asked as she noticed the adventurer's expression. "Something wrong?"

"It's probably nothing, but Ellie wasn't in her hotel room, nor did she let me know that she returned from the museum last night…" Jewel answered.

"Well I'm sure she's fine, if she's anything like you than you have nothing to fear." Gracie assured Jewel as Gracie then dug into her own food.

Still, something was wrong… Jewel thought as the group finished their breakfast and got a taxi for the museum. And when they got to the museum, well there was a police presence and extra security in front, indicting that something was wrong. Gracie and Lisa were confused and Jewel… This only made her earlier fears return as she saw Dr. Chang talking to a couple of police officers. Jewel got out of the taxi right after she paid for the ride to the driver, going straight to Dr. Chang.

"Dr. Chang, what happened?" Jewel asked. "Is it Ellie!?" Jewel said a bit louder as she hoped it wasn't, but…

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jewel, but it is…" Dr. Chang answered. "She has been apparently kidnapped by someone, I was just telling these officers about yesterday night when I sent her to the museum."

"Give me your keycard." Jewel asked Dr. Chang so she could gain access to the Artifacts Cleaning Room.

Jewel couldn't wait and rushed for the room right at the second when Dr. Chang willingly gave Jewel his keycard. The Artifacts room door was covered with police tape, but Jewel didn't care, ripping it as she entered the room, preparing herself for what she will see. As Jewel came inside all the artifacts still seemed to be right where they were left, but the cold room… As Jewel approached the separate room, she saw that the lock on the door seemed to be forced open, someone broke in or out…

Jewel took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door, slightly relieved when there wasn't any blood stains around, but there was a funny smell in the room…

"Smells like chloroform…" Jewel said as she covered her beak with one of her wings and went to besides the heavy blanket that covered the jade jewelry.

Taking it off, Jewel was stunned to find that it was all there, so whoever took Ellie wasn't after and interested in any of the artifacts, but Ellie herself, to what aim or purpose Jewel couldn't think of. However she knew that if whoever took her friend, only took her, that meant Ellie was in even more danger.

"I should have gone with her…" Jewel blaming herself as a tear fell out.

Jewel couldn't bear being in the cold room any longer, partly because of the smell of the chloroform still in the air, but feeling like she once again lost her friend. Jewel exited the cold room and then out of the artifacts room, to find that Gracie and Lisa were just outside, not sure whether or not to enter, but now that didn't matter.

"What happened Jewel?" Gracie asked as she noticed Jewel's downtrodden expression.

"Ellie's been taken and only her, whoever took her wasn't interested in any of the artifacts." Jewel reported. "There's no blood, but whoever took her used chloroform on her."

"So what's the next move?" Lisa asked.

However before Jewel could answer, one of the researchers who were working with Ellie came running up.

"You're Dr. Kim's friend right?" The researcher asked.

"Yes, I am." Jewel answered.

"Come with me and quick." The researcher hastily told Jewel and just turned around and took off from where he came.

"What was that about?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, but we better follow him." Jewel replied as the three followed the researcher to the staff lounge room, where a bunch of researchers were, gathered around a TV.

"We now go to a broadcast that was played all over the world following the kidnapping of Dr. Ellie Kim of South Korea from the Emperor Qinshihuang's Mausoleum Site Museum, where the famous Terracotta Army stands." The news reporter spoke in mandarin as the news switched to a broadcast that was recorded.

Jewel's heart sank as she saw Ellie tied to a chair, looking like she has undergone some torture as some masked animals were around her, their faces hidden as only their eyes showed. The animal closet to the camera, who looked like the leader and holding onto a handgun, spoke, using a disguised voice machine.

"We're a "special" group from the downtrodden state of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, the one true and rightful state in the Korean Peninsula." The leader of the group of masked animals spoke. "And we demand that the evil South Korean capitalists remove their military presence from the DMZ and order the nearby American forces to withdraw and leave. If not…" The leader pointing his handgun against Ellie's cheek. "I don't think I need to say what will happen to the "good" doctor." And then the broadcast ended, returning to the news reporter.

"Since this broadcast went live, there has been reports of the North Koreans building up their forces near the DMZ. In response the South Koreans have stopped all tourist trips to the DMZ and are in a state of readiness, with the US forces stationed in South Korea joining in. The Chinese military has then declared a state of emergency, undecided as to what to do." The reporter announced. "We can expect a North Korean invasion and all out war in Eastern Asia within a couple of days." The reporter finished as the researchers all chatted among themselves on what to do about this piece of news.

From what Jewel could hear, they all sounded innocent, they couldn't believe that not only some animals from North Korea got into their country, but kidnapped Ellie, who they spoke highly of. Jewel needed to get to her friend quickly, but she first needed to know where she was and that's when Jewel noticed Dr. Chang wasn't here…

Jewel softly tapped one of the researchers in the lounge to talk to him.

"Oh, you're Dr. Kim's friend right, Daring Jewel if I remember correctly?" The researcher spoke.

"Yes, this is horrible what happened to her." "Jewel replied.

"Indeed, we all love her and work well with her, we're all interested in history here and don't let politics bother us, I hope she does get released, even if it means her home country gets invaded." The researcher sighed.

"And that's why I need to find her, I noticed Dr. Chang's not here, do you know where he is?" Jewel asked.

"You don't think he has anything to do with this, do you?" The researcher questioned.

"I have a hunch, I'm not accusing him, but he has been acting a little weird since I got here and I need to have as many hints as I can to find my friend." Jewel answered thoughtfully.

"Well the last time I saw Dr. Chang was down in the rows of the clay soldiers, probably still there." The researcher answered.

"Thank you." Jewel thanked the researcher before she nodded to Gracie and Lisa to follow her.

Going to where the main attraction of the museum was, the many rows of the Terracotta soldiers, Jewel and the girls went down, searching for Dr. Chang through the rows of statues. Eventually they heard his voice, but couldn't tell what he was talking about as they followed the sound, getting louder and louder until they eventually saw him. Signaling to the girls, the three took cover as they watched Dr. Chang talk to someone on his phone.

"Look, I held up my part of the deal, now leave them alone!" Dr. Chang said angrily as the one who was talking to replied. "Fine, fine, but after it's done, I expect to not find them there!" Dr. Chang said after a minute and then hung up the phone, Jewel nodding to the girls to follow her.

"So, upset I see about Ellie's kidnapping?" Jewel asked as Dr. Chang was surprised, but acted like nothing was wrong.

"Oh yes, very." Dr. Chang sweated. "I got to go, make sure the museum is safe." Dr. Chang then slowly walking away, looking at Jewel who didn't believe him and then he started running away.

"Not so fast doctor!" Jewel shouted as she took out her whip and caught Dr. Chang with it, bringing him back to her as her face was full of rage. "Tell me what's going on!" Jewel demanded.

"Okay look!" Dr, Chang gave up. "A North Korean commando team forced me to invite Ellie here so they can have an easier time capturing her."

"And what's their plan?" Jewel said sternly, her eyes on fire as she locked her gaze with the panda.

"They're going to kill her to force the South Koreans to build up their military presence on the DMZ so the North Koreans will have an excuse to attack and conquer the whole peninsula. "Dr. Chang admitted, this statement completely shattering Jewel's heart.

"And you went along with it!" Jewel shouted, her tears of rage coming out.

"I had no choice!" Dr. Chang expressing his innocence. "They have a couple of their team outside my house, keeping watch on it, they threatened to kill my wife and little son if I don't do what they tell me to do."

"So you're willing to let my friend die and possibly millions of families die just to protect your own!?" Jewel not believing how selfish the doctor was. "Get up! I'm turning you in!"

So that's what Jewel did, she handed Dr. Chang over to the police that were still around the museum, but even thought she couldn't believe what the doctor did, she still knew that his wife and young son didn't deserve to die. So as Jewel was turning over the doctor, she talked to the police about going and getting the doctor's family to safety.

And well after that, Jewel asked what the police had about where the broadcast could have come from…

* * *

 **So now do you know why I called this story, "On The Brink"?**

 **I hope the North Koreans don't get to reading this and get any ideas! Or if they are upset over this… Please do not nuke my house North Korea! I don't think my parents would be happy!**

 **Jokes aside…**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
